Canción de Amor
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Una noche Kagome escucha una hermosa canción que finalmente la involucra en una misteriosa situación en la que Sesshoumaru parece ser uno de los responsables. Pésimo summary... mejor pasen lean, plisss... n.n
1. Primera Melodía: Encuentro

**_Bueno, Aquí subiendo un Long-fic de esta pareja que taaaaaaaanto me gusta, Sesshoumaru x Kagome!!!!!!!!_**

**_Ojala que les guste mi fic, es mi primer long-fic así que por fisss no sean muy crueles, siiii...?? xD_**

**_Ya, sin más preámbulo, aquí está n.n_**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Canción de Amor**

**Primera Melodía:**** Encuentro**

"_¡¡Inuyasha eres un estúpido!!_" Recordó su grito en su cabeza, en verdad estaba enfadada con él, no, más que enfadada, FURIOSA.

Bueno, al principio no había sido taaan terrible el que se escapara por la noche sin decirles a donde iba, o tampoco que después se enteraran que se había ido tras Kikyo, pero lo imperdonable era que llegara y les mintiera… que cuando ella le pidió que la mirara a los ojos y le digiera la verdad él siguiera con esa maldita mentira.

—_Escuché un ruido y fui a ver que era… como estaba agradable la noche aproveché de practicar con Tetsaiga…_

No tenía porque mentirle…

—_Sólo es eso… _

Ella sólo estaba pidiéndole la verdad…

—_Kagome, créeme…_

Ni siquiera le estaba gritando, reprochando, llorando… sólo le estaba pidiendo ser sincero…

—Imbécil… —Masculló entre dientes mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, no sabía a donde ir pero no tenía la menor intención de regresar a donde se encontraba el hanyou, si tan sólo no estuviera tan alejada de la aldea de la anciana Kaede… podría regresar a su época y así poder descansar…— Nhm… —Suspiró resignada.

Unos minutos más de camino y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, _"¡Muy bien Kagome!"_ se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de descubrir el camino por el cual regresar.

—¿Por dónde era…? —El bosque parecía volverse más espeso a cada paso que daba y la noche se volvía más oscura impidiéndole ver bien por donde iba, de pronto escuchó un extraño rumor que provenía desde lo más profundo del bosque, se detuvo unos segundos, cuestionándose si era bueno seguir aquel sonido, pero no tenía mas que hacer y además sentía curiosidad por ver quien se encontraba dentro de ese espeso bosque (aparte de ella ¬.¬)

Se acercó tratando de hacer el más mínimo sonido y mientras más cerca estaba se daba cuenta de que era una especie de canto el que se podía oír, unos pasos más y pudo distinguir que era la voz de un hombre pero la letra de aquella canción no la podía descifrar, pareciera que no era de su idioma… unos centímetros… tan sólo unos centímetros necesitaba acercarse para poder distinguir la oscura silueta que se encontraba bajo ese árbol cuando torpemente pisó una rama que la hizo detenerse y al mismo tiempo calló la voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Eh? —Sintió una voz tras ella, así que rápidamente se volteó encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban fríamente— ¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él frunció el ceño al ver que su pregunta había sido ignorada.

La morena al recordar la misteriosa silueta se volteó bruscamente en busca del misterioso cantante, pero él había desaparecido, cabizbaja suspiró, en realidad le interesaba el descubrir la identidad del extraño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Volvió a cuestionar al verse completamente olvidado.

—Ah, claro, estabas aquí… —Se volteó nuevamente para encontrarse con el ahora molesto youkay— ¿Qué sucede?

"_Otra vez…"_ De nuevo la chica ignoraba por completo su pregunta atreviéndose a cuestionarlo a él.

—Estoy perdida… —Respondió adivinando el enfado del demonio.

—¿Dónde está el estúpido de Inuyasha? —Dijo conforme al recibir la respuesta que tanto había tardado.

—Quien sabe… —Recordó su enfado— A quien le importa…

La miró unos instantes, no con desprecio, sino con un poco de intrigante interés, pero en cuanto se percató de ello su mirada se volvió indiferente y una sonrisa de lado para disimular su indetectable confusión se dibujó en sus labios.

—Ya veo… —No dijo nada más, ¿para qué? Pasó por el lado de la muchacha preparándose para marcharse pero algo lo hizo detenerse, el presentimiento de que ella diría algo no lo dejó continuar.

—Sesshoumaru… —Pronunció al sentir que se marchaba, sabía lo que quería decir, no lo entendía, no lo aprobaba aun, pero si no lo decía tendría sólo una opción _"No, no regresaré con él…"_

Si demoraba tres segundos más en hablar él se marcharía, en realidad no entendía porqué diablos se había detenido desde un principio o porqué esperaba escuchar lo que ella iba a decir, pero si no lo hacía rápido él…

—Yo… ¿podría ir contigo? —Ya lo había dicho, le había pedido a uno de los enemigos de su grupo el acompañarlo a no sabe donde que iría, dejando atrás a sus amigos, traicionando a Inuyasha…

"_Traición…" _

—¿Por qué…? —Mas que negarse rotundamente o simplemente ignorarla, esa petición había despertado nuevamente un extraño interés por la chica, a pesar de serle totalmente indiferente al ser una simple y despreciable humana era bastante extraño de su parte el pedirle acompañarlo sabiendo muy bien sus diferencias.

—No tengo a donde ir… a donde regresar… —Otra vez ese sentimiento golpeó su pecho, estaba perdida, no tenía a quien acudir, en ese momento si se hubiera topado con el mismo demonio estaba dispuesta a irse con él, todo era mejor que volver y ver los ojos del hanyou.

La miró unos segundos que rápidamente se volvieron minutos, ella seguía en silencio y él trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual seguía sin negarse a la petición. Finalmente no supo decir nada y siguió caminando, a paso lento, casi invisible como lo era su presencia pero algo lo hacía no desaparecer completamente, la morena al no haber recibido negativa alguna por parte del youkay comenzó a caminar tras a él, manteniendo una discreta distancia pero lo suficientemente cerca como para recibir de vez en cuando las efímeras caricias de los largos cabellos del demonio o de su estola.

—Dime… ¿Dónde están Rin y ese sapo que siempre está contigo?

—En un lugar seguro, lejos… —No mentía, le había ordenado a Jaken que cuidara de Rin durante un tiempo, porque él no podía estar con ellos…— Deberías regresar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesto?

—Si y además Inu…

—No he hecho nada como para molestarte.

—Si lo haces, no dejas de hablar —Dijo notando el deseo de la chica por evitar hablar del hanyou.

—Pues si yo no hablo tú nunca lo harás, además me aburro.

—Entonces vete.

—Ya te dije que no quiero, además tú no me negaste el poder acompañarte así que no te quejes.

La miró por encima de su hombro, molestándose por la descarada confianza de la chica y admirando aunque sea un poco (sólo un poco) su imponente y fuerte carácter.

—Sesshoumaru… tú, cuando nos encontramos ¿viste a alguien más cerca de ahí?

—No.

—Es extraño… juro haber escuchado a alguien cantar… —Al ir distraída no se dio cuenta de que el youkay se había detenido por lo que chocó con su espalda— ¿Qué pasa..?

—¿Qué escuchaste? —Cuestionó extrañamente inquieto, cosa que preocupó a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? —Se volteó para mirarla completamente serio, algo andaba mal y la chica estaba segura de ello— Respóndeme.

—Sólo sentí que alguien estaba cantando, parecía la voz de un hombre pero no pude verlo bien, el bosque estaba oscuro… ¿Qué pasa? Dime, Sesshoumaru…

—¿Entendiste lo que decía?

—A decir verdad no… aunque igual estaba algo lejos… oye, dime que…

—Debes irte.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—¡Te he dicho que te largues!

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué te pones así…?

—Vete, vuelve junto a Inuyasha.

—Pero…

—Si no te vas tu vida estará en peligro.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Lárgate!

Continuará…

* * *

_**Ya pus, ahí quedó....**_

**_Le agradezco muxo a la persona que lo haya leído, esto es de una ociosa fanatica para otra, _**

**_así que se lo dedico a cualquiera que se haya dado el tiempo de leerlo n.n_**

**_Se me cuidan!!!!!_**

_**Xau!!**_

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	2. Segunda Melodía: Mensaje

**_Wow!!! Nunca pensé que iba a tener tantos reviews!! Muxas gracias!!!! ToT_**

**_Ustedes me inspiraron para seguir!!_**

**_Espero que este capi les guste tanto como les gustó el primero, perdón por lo poquito pero trataré de subir el próximo capi pronto!_**

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capi, ojala les guste!!! :D_**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Segunda Melodía:**** Mensaje**

—¿A qué te refieres con que estaré en peligro?

—Sólo vete —Le da la espalda, debía marcharse.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Tú no te marchas de aquí sin darme una explicación! —Se apresura a interponerse en su camino— ¿Me oíste?

Miró los ojos de la sacerdotisa, la determinación se podía reflejar en ellos cosa que admiró por unos instantes.

—Ahora dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo…

—¡¡¡¡¡SESSHOUMARUUUUU!!!!!

Se sintió el grito y luego un fuerte ataque obligó dar un salto al youkay de blancos cabellos.

—Inuyasha —Pronunció tranquilamente mirando un punto fijo en el bosque, Kagome al escucharlo lo imitó para luego ver al joven con orejas de perro acercarse corriendo siendo seguido por la exterminadora, el monje y el pequeño zorrito montados en Kirara.

—¡¡Aléjate de Kagome!! —Rápidamente se puso frente a Kagome protegiéndola.

—¡Kagome-chan! ¿Estás bien?

—Sango, si estoy bien, Miroku…

—¡¡Kagome!! ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! —Exclama el zorrito al mismo tiempo en que se lanza a los brazos de la sacerdotisa.

—Shippou, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Sesshoumaru?!

—De ustedes nada… —Les da la espalda.

—¡Espera Sesshoumaru! —Deja a Shippou en el suelo y se acerca al youkay.

—Kagome no te acerques a él.

Sin hacer caso de las palabras de Inuyasha sigue acercándose.

—Deberías hacerle caso —Agrega antes de que la chica se acerque demasiado.

—No tengo porque —Responde para pesar del hanyou y haciendo sonreír al demonio —Ya te dije lo que quería hacer.

—No puedes.

—Pero…

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, dijiste que me seguías porque no me había negado pues ahora lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Es acaso porque mi vida peligra? Pero ¿Por qué? Explícame.

—No tengo nada más que decir —Y así, ignorando la molestia de la joven y la confusión de los demás se aleja definitivamente desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

—Kagome ¿Qué fue eso? —Le cuestionó acercándose a ella.

—Regresemos… Sango ¿puedo irme contigo en Kirara?

—Claro…

El hanyou sintiendo el desprecio de la sacerdotisa guarda la distancia sin cuestionar nada pero sin dejar de preocuparle su actitud frente a Sesshoumaru.

Todos sin comentar lo ocurrido siguen su camino hacia las montañas en donde Kagome había sentido la presencia de un fragmento de la perla.

Pero el sueño logra vencerlos obligándolos a descansar en un claro unos kilómetros antes de llegar a su destino.

—Kagome ¿estás bien? —Le pregunta Sango acomodándose en el saco de dormir que la sacerdotisa le había dado.

—Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por lo que pasó antes con… Inuyasha…

—Ah, eso… pues ya no me importa.

—¿En serio?

—Si, después de todo, siempre es lo mismo… —Se acuesta dándole la espalda— No puedo seguir triste… _"aunque aun duela…"_

—Kagome… —Miró con tristeza la silueta de la chica, admirando nuevamente la fortaleza de la sacerdotisa y pidiendo porque las cosas se arreglaran pronto.

"_Por mas que lo niegue, aunque me mienta, yo se que Kikyo siempre ocupará un lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha, por mas que me esfuerce… por mas que lo quiera…"_

—Nunca seré la única… —Se tapó por completo, para luego caer profundamente dormida.

El youkay de largos cabellos seguía caminando introduciéndose cada vez más en el bosque.

Algo le molestaba, era imposible que esa humana hubiera podido haber escuchado algo, es completamente absurdo porque eso significaría…

—Sesshoumaru…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Mira con desprecio al hombre que había aparecido de un momento a otro frente a él, sus molestas orejas que parecían de perro le recordaban a su indeseable medio-hermano.

—Siempre tan amable ¿no es así?

—Responde —Odioso sarcasmo, que desagradable…

—Ya, ya… no te enfades…

—Habla de una vez.

—Bueno, sólo he venido a decirte que pronto tendrás noticias de tu madre.

—Eso…

—Será pronto ¿no? —Mira hacia el cielo— El eclipse de luna que definirá su futuro Príncipe del Oeste —Sonríe y desaparece.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Si las dejé con gusto a poco, gomen... pero les prometo que pronto les pondré la conti!!!_**

**_Se me cuidan toooodas (os) 8D_**

**_Y ahora.... los agradecimientos a las personas que me dieron las fuerzas y los ánimos de seguir!!_**

**_Las quieroooooo!!!!!!!!!!! XD_**

**Lady Death06**

Recomendación recibida!!! Aunque los capis que vienen ya los tengo listos y son un tanto cortitos (perdón! ToT), pero te prometo que los que me faltan escribir los haré más largos, y eso de dar detalles pues en eso estoy, aunque aun estarán un poquito enredados trataré de hacer lo mejor posible. Que bueno que estés intrigada, esa es la finalidad del principio del fic! XD ojala lo sigas y podamos hablar otra vez, te cuidas!

**Hekate ama**

Holaps!! Aquí está el segundo capi, te prometo que pronto pondré el otro así que no desesperes! Estoy muy muy muy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, y de nada por la dedicatoria, no, mejor dicho, gracias a ti por leerlo!!!

**Silvemy89**

Es genial dejar en suspenso las cosas así se meten más en la historia… 8D

**Axter**

A mi también me gustan los misterios, le dan sabor a la vida y a las historias :D

Estoy feliz de que encuentres mi fic lindo e interesante, ojala que este capi también te guste!

**Virginia260**

Que bueno que lo encuentre interesante!!! Aquí te dejo la conti para que veas que pasa, aunque no está muy claro todavía ^^

**Goshi**

Besos y abrazos recibidos! Yo te mando también n.n que bueno que te guste, es cierto eso de que Kagome siempre se mete en problemas pero si el precio de estar en líos es estar junto a Sessho yo preferiría estar siempre en apuros XD

**Angy Roose**

Gracias por el review, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado mi fic, ojala hablemos otra vez!! Te cuidas! ^^

**Sakura-cham**

Holaps!!! Aquí lo sigo para que veas que pasa XD nos estamos leyendo!!!

**Azulceleste**

Sip, genial!! XD

**Cattita**

Es muy linda esa pareja, obvio que te estés aficionando a ella, te cuidas y ojala que este capi también te guste! ^^

**Ksforever**

Aquí pongo el segundo capi, te mando besos también!! n.n

**Princess Scarlet Rose**

Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, que bueno que sigas mi fic, gracias!!

**_Ojala que podamos ser tooooodos amigas y amigos!!!!!_**


	3. Tercera Melodía: Kazuya

****

_**Como respuesta a Silvemy89 y para disculparme por lo corto del capi subo altiro el tercero, **_

_**es que en realidad ya los tenía escrito así que no quiero unirlos a la fuerza,**_

**_prefiero subirlos uno por uno (ojala me entiendan...)_**

_**Aquí está la tercera melodía, espero les guste....**_

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Tercera Melodía: Kazuya.**

En cuanto el sol asomó sus rayos sobre las montañas Inuyasha junto a sus amigos retomaron su camino, debían recuperar aquel fragmento antes de que cayera en manos de Naraku.

—¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar hasta esas malditas montañas?! —Reclamó mientras corría saltando de rama en rama.

—No desesperes Inuyasha, seguro que no falta mucho.

—Su excelencia tiene razón, después de cruzar este bosque estaremos a los pies de las montañas.

—Sería mucho más fácil si destruyera todos estos árboles con uno de mis ataques, llegaríamos mucho más rápido.

—¡No te atrevas Inuyasha! Los árboles no te han hecho nada malo ¿no es así Kagome? —No recibe ninguna respuesta por lo que levanta su vista en busca de su rostro— Kagome, ¿me escuchas?

—Ah, si, claro Shippou, tienes razón… —Le sonrió por simple inercia, sin notar siquiera la preocupación que se reflejó en los rostros de sus amigos. Pero en realidad en ese momento su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar, divagaba, volaba por un sitio lejano, algo le molestaba, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien desde que tuvo aquel encuentro con Sesshoumaru.

"_¿Qué habrá pasado con él…?"_

Se sorprendió pensando en él, aunque no le tomó demasiada importancia.

—¿Por qué no descansamos? —Propuso ante el triste semblante de Kagome.

—¿De qué hablas? No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo…

—¡Excelente idea Sango! —Exclamó interrumpiendo al hanyou quien lo miró disgustado— Nos vendría bien un momento de relajo, además ya llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo ¿no Inuyasha? —Mira al aludido tratando de darle a entender sus intenciones y ve satisfactoriamente como no recibe ninguna queja por su parte.

Se detuvieron junto a un pequeño riachuelo que encontraron entre los árboles, el monje junto a la exterminadora se recostaron sobre el césped tratando de descansar, el zorrito jugaba junto a Kirara tratando de atrapar unos cuantos peces, mientras que Kagome se encontraba sentada frente al agua mirando un punto fijo en el vacío.

—Kagome…

—¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? —Le responde sin mucho interés.

Sintió las frías palabras de la sacerdotisa y procuró ignorarlas —¿Estás… bien? Digo, ¿aun estás enfadada por…?

—Estoy bien, gracias —Lo interrumpe— Así que no te preocupes.

—Pero…

—¿Sabes? Me dieron deseos de caminar —Se levanta siendo seguida por la mirada del hanyou.

—Te acompaño.

—No, quiero ir sola.

—No irás sola, ¿y si te vuelves a perder?

—Pues estoy segura de que si sucede tú me encontrarás ¿no? —Se voltea para sonreírle— Sólo iré a pasear un momento, no te preocupes, estaré bien…

—Está bien… —Aun no convencido pero feliz por recibir esa sonrisa accede a quedarse, subiendo a un árbol y recostándose sin dejar de mirar por donde la sacerdotisa empieza alejarse decide intentar descansar un poco.

Procurando no tropezar con las raíces que sobresalían del suelo empezó a introducirse cada vez más en el bosque, no tenía prisa, ni siquiera sabía que camino tomar, sólo esperaba escuchar algo, quería encontrarse de nuevo con esa voz que cantaba.

—Es inútil… ya no debe estar aquí…

Un débil sonido la obligó a detenerse, no sabía que era pero lo primero que cruzó su mente fue el canto que esperaba oír, poniendo todo de su parte y agudizando lo que más pudo sus oídos contuvo la respiración evitando emitir ni el más mínimo sonido. Tras unos instantes pudo descifrar la dirección de la cual venía aquel rumor así que rápidamente se puso en camino siendo atraída por el sonido, aunque no estaba aun segura si en realidad se trataba del canto seguía acercándose sin descanso, quería llegar, escuchar lo que decía la canción, descubrir quien la cantaba…

"_Verlo otra vez…"_

Se detuvo en seco, ¿a quién deseaba ver? El misterioso cantante era totalmente desconocido para ella, entonces… ¿a quién querría ver…? No será que…

—Otra vez tú…

—¿Sesshoumaru…? —Reconoció su voz, volteándose se encontró nuevamente con el youkay que la miraba con desprecio, estaba enfadado.

—Te dije que te largaras.

—Pero, tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenas noches —Saluda apareciendo recostado en la rama de un árbol captando la atención de quienes se encontraban bajo él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Le preguntó sorprendida, no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento.

—Oh, claro, ¿en dónde están mis modales? —Baja del árbol de un salto poniéndose frente a Kagome— Mi nombre es Kazuya, soy un demonio que está bajo las órdenes de la señora Irasue.

—¿Quién es ella? —Observó al hombre de pies a cabeza, su cabello largo de color blanco y sus orejas de perro que se parecían a las de Inuyasha le inspiraron una sensación familiar, además de que sus ojos se asemejaban mucho a los del hanyou.

—Pues ella es la madre de Sesshoumaru claro está.

—¿La madre de…? —Mira al youkay con sorpresa, nunca había oído hablar de su madre.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Preguntó molesto ante tanta palabrería, además de que él no tenía ningún derecho de andar divulgando esos temas frente a una humana.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo, sabes que es mi deber encontrar a quienes formarán parte del espectáculo.

—¿Espectáculo? —No tenía idea de que hablaba, pero podía ver claramente como Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de asesinar al simpático joven.

—Lárgate de aquí, nadie te necesita —Estaba furioso, nunca le había agradado ese sujeto además de que la razón por la cual andaba rondando esos lugares era algo en lo cual estaba seriamente en desacuerdo.

—¿Otra vez enfadado?

—¡Lárgate! —Si se quedaba un poco mas jura que lo lamentará.

—Está bien, está bien, pero primero… —Mira a Kagome y sonríe— Señorita, usted pudo escuchar mi canción ¿no es así?

—¿Canción? Entonces… ¿Tú eras el que cantaba? —Otra sorpresa más, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, además ella había creído que en realidad el que cantaba era…

—Si y por lo que veo usted si la escuchó, pues entonces eso significa que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué no le pregunta al príncipe? —Mira a Sesshoumaru— Así que una humana… esto se está volviendo cada vez más interesante ¿no lo crees Sesshoumaru?

—¡Largo! —Tan sólo al fruncir el entrecejo vio como Kazuya desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada que te interese.

—¡Claro que me interesa! ¿Acaso no estoy involucrada también?

—Eso no es cierto, ese maldito no sabe de lo que está hablando.

—Ya me cansé de todo esto —Se pone frente a frente clavando sus ojos en los del youkay— Tú me contarás todo lo que sepas o no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo hagas ¿entendido?

_Continuará…_


	4. Cuarta Melodía: Secretos

**_Muxas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, aquí les estoy subiendo el cuarto capi,_**

**_Espero que les guste, esto se está poniendo interesante.... xD_**

_**Este capi está especialmente dedicado a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer mi fic y por supuesto a aquellos que me dejaron reviews: axter, kag-sesshy-inu, XtinaOdss, jos, Crystal Butterfly 92, Yuuki-chan18 (Hola amigaaa!!!) y a hekate... Grax!! ^^**_

**_Cuidense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Cuarta Melodía: Secreto**

—¿Y bien?

—Pierdes tu tiempo, no te diré nada.

—Pero, debes explicarme qué está pasando aquí.

—No está pasando nada.

—Claro que si, todo esto es muy extraño y tiene que ver contigo, además yo estoy involucrada así que…

—Escucha bien que no lo voy a repetir —la mira seriamente a los ojos tratando de intimidarla pero ve que no surte mucho efecto en la chica—, yo no diré nada porque no tengo ninguna razón para explicarle algo a una humana, y si te preocupa lo que ese maldito dijo es tu problema, no mío —sin decir nada más le dio la espalda empezando a caminar.

—¡No! ¿A caso no me escuchaste? No te dejaré en paz hasta que respondas mis preguntas —y apresurándose empieza a seguirlo tratando de no perder el paso aunque ve que Sesshoumaru no aumenta la velocidad.

—No me sigas.

—Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, además si tú me dijeras de una vez por todas que está ocurriendo yo tomaría mi camino y te dejaría en paz pero como veo que no hablas pues te seguiré hasta que cambies de parecer.

A causa de aquellas palabras se detiene abruptamente, que insolencia… que descaro el de aquella humana, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? A él, Sesshoumaru, un poderoso demonio que es respetado y temido por todos… bueno, por lo menos creía que era así pues esa humana, esa simple y débil humana cada vez que se encontraban se atrevía a hablarle de tal forma que le hacía sentir ganas de desgarrarle la garganta, claro… sólo bastaba una suave presión en su cuello y esas insolentes palabras nunca lo volverían a molestar.

Se volteó para encontrarse nuevamente con esa decidida mirada, la odiaba, cuanto odiaba la forma en que lo miraba…

—Te decidiste a hablar ¿o qué? —cuestionó firmemente al ver que el youkay se quedaba estático frente a ella.

Otra vez, ya era suficiente… estiró su brazo poniendo sus manos a la altura del cuello de la morena, acercándose lentamente pudo rozar con la punta de sus dedos la blanca piel que se estremeció al tacto lo que logró hacerlo sonreír… ¡Pero que diablos! ¿Lo hizo sonreír? Ese involuntario y confuso reflejo lo obligó a detenerse, bajar su mano para clavar la mirada en el piso tratando de encontrar una razonable explicación para aquella sonrisa, además de no haber estrangulado de una vez por todas a la humana que tanto lo estaba exasperando.

Kagome se quedó pálida, sabía que Sesshoumaru se proponía algo, que iba a hacer algo cuando estiró su brazo hacia ella ¿pero qué? Además de que se detuvo tan brusco que la dejó aun más confundida.

Ninguno de los dos atinaba a hacer algo, Kagome lo miraba expectante por saber que es lo quería hacer el youkay mientras que él aun se encontraba tratando de auto convencerse de que no estaba sucediendo nada extraño, que él no estaba sintiendo…

—¡Pero que escena tan linda! —apareció de repente haciendo saltar del susto a Kagome y logrando sorprender al demonio (aunque no lo demostrara)

—Creí haberte dicho que te largaras —lo miró más que enfadado, por alguna estúpida razón no había podido estrangular a la humana pero nada le impediría asesinar al bastardo que tanto odiaba.

—Yo sólo pasaba por aquí cuando vi una escena tan romántica que me tuve quedar, pero al ver que no hacían nada pues me aburrí.

—¿Escena romántica…? —sintió que sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse y miró de reojo al youkay que no hacía más que mirar con odio al demonio de orejas de perro.

—No digas estupideces.

—Pero si es verdad, tú acabas de acariciarle el cuello o… ¿no me digas Sesshoumaru que pensabas estrangular a está hermosa joven?

Frunció el entrecejo al verse descubierto pero lo que le molestaba era que en realidad había sido sólo una caricia lo que logró hacer…

La sacerdotisa miró un tanto asustada al youkay, ¿en verdad había tratado de estrangularla? Pues si no era así la única explicación era lo que les había dicho Kazuya, pero… ¿una caricia…? No, era imposible…

—No es de tu incumbencia, lárgate de una vez.

—Dígame señorita, el príncipe le ha explicado el significado de la canción.

—¡Ah, verdad! —se le había olvidado por completo el tema de la canción y todo aquel enredo en que estaba obligadamente involucrada— Sesshoumaru, habla de una vez y aclara ese tema.

Ahora si que iba a matarlo, por una extraña razón esa humana se había olvidado del tema y por fin lo iba a dejar tranquilo, pero no, él entrometido tenía que abrir la boca para darle más problemas de los que ya le había dado.

—Si él no desea hablar yo puedo descubrir el tan expectante secreto —vio como Sesshoumaru lo miró con odio, aunque como ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a aquella mirada no le tomó mayor importancia—… ¿Qué dice señorita?

—Tú… —Lo jura, ahora si que lo mata…

—Habla Kazuya, si Sesshoumaru se atreve a hacer algo para que no hables yo me encargaré de detenerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa, ella, una humana que evidentemente es más débil que Sesshoumaru se estaba atreviendo a amenazarlo.

Kazuya sonrió entretenido mientras que Sesshoumaru no podía estar más furioso, las palabras de la Itako además de la descarada burla del demonio hacía que la minúscula paciencia que tenía se agotara.

—Bueno, antes de que el príncipe me asesine mejor le cuento. Como supongo que usted sabe, Sesshoumaru es el príncipe del oeste e hijo del gran demonio Inutaisho con la señora Irasue, la demonio más poderosa, y porqué no decirlo, la más hermosa que ha existido.

Kagome escuchaba atenta cada palabra de Kazuya mientras que Sesshoumaru sólo lo miraba en silencio, después de todo aquello era inevitable, por como estaban las cosas esa humana iba a enterarse de una u otra forma del maldito castigo que le estaban imponiendo.

—No creo que lo sepas pero dentro de una semana se llevará a cabo un eclipse de Luna.

—¿El eclipse de Luna Llena?

—Veo que lo conoces —sonríe—, pues ese eclipse marcará el combate que decidirá el futuro de Sesshoumaru.

—¿Combate? ¿Futuro? ¿A qué te refieres?

—La señora Irasue desde el momento que nació Sesshoumaru determinó que después del eclipse de Luna Llena que dura 5 días él tomaría el lugar de su padre tomando bajo su poder el territorio que antes le pertenecía a Inutaisho.

—Ya veo… —mira de reojo a Sesshoumaru que no parecía muy feliz con lo que Kazuya estaba diciendo— pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Pues para que un demonio hedere un territorio tan extenso existen unos pequeños requisitos.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Es suficiente, no necesita saber nada más.

—¿Por qué? Si estamos llegando a la parte más interesante.

—¿Cuáles son los requisitos Kazuya?

—No te atrevas a seguir.

—No te pongas así, ¿es que acaso no estabas de acuerdo con que se lo dijera?

—Yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con que hablaras.

—Kazuya, habla.

—Te lo advierto por última vez —mira fijamente al demonio que tenía enfrente— si dices una palabra más…

—¡¡Habla de una vez!! ¡¿Cuáles son los requisitos y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?! —grita enfadada al ver que es ignorada.

Sesshoumaru la miró en silencio, es verdad, se había resignado a que se supiera la verdad pero no podía soportarlo aun, era algo imposible de tolerar, además… que la involucrara a ella…

—Señorita, por el respeto que le tengo al príncipe cumpliré su deseo pero también es cierto que yo me comprometí a revelarle la verdad, mmm… ¿Qué puedo hacer? —una divertida mueca se dibuja en su rostro— está bien, sólo te daré una pista… uno de los requisitos tiene que ver con el AMOR —y tras una amplia sonrisa vuelve a desaparecer sin previo aviso.

Continuará…

* * *

_**Okis, así fue, ahoras los respectivos agradecimientos!**_

_**En primer lugar les doy la bienvenida a quienes se adherieron a mi fic,**_

_**muxas gracias por sus review :D**_

_**axter**_

Holaps axter!, siempre es bueno verte por aquí ^^

_**kag-sesshy-inu**_

Buen Nick! Tres grandes personajes xD

Pues yo tmbn soy una fanatica de esta pareja!!! Ojala podamos hablar alguna vez 8D

_**XtinaOdss**_

Besos recibidos!!! Yo te mando abrazos!!

A ver si te lees este capi de un tirón también y ojala que igual te guste ^^

**_jos_**

Si??? Pues no nos hemos topado en otro foro, o si? ya no se .

En todo caso, que bueno que lo sigas ;D

_**Cristal Butterfly 92**_

Hai! n.n Es bueno verte por aquí y estoy super contenta de que te guste mi fic!! =)

_**Yuuki-chan18**_

Hooooooolaaaa!!!! Que bueno verte por aquí, si te pasaste!! ToT (toy feliz 8D) Espero q sigas mi fic y que podamos hablar en algun momento, como casi ya no nos topamos ToT bueno, cuidate muuuuxo!!!! xD

_**hekate**_

Siii... Sesshy va a cantar y bailar xD nooo, broma! Me hace picadillos si lo obligo a hacer algo así XD

trataré de apresurarme con los capis para ponerlos mas seguidos, te lo prometo :D


	5. Quinta Melodía: Conjeturas

**Y pues aquí va un regalito cortito que se los dejo altiro por mientras termino el sexto capi,**

**si, no me digan, yo se que está cortito (Y BASTANTE!) pero sólo es para no dejar muxo tiempo**

**botado el fic, les prometo que en cuanto tenga el sexto lo subo altiro,**

**además ese lo estoy haciendo muuuuuuxo más largo (como muxoas me han pedido 8D)**

**Entonces...... Nos estamos leyendo!!!!! xD**

**_*NOTA: Por si acaso... lo que está entre comillas y en cursiva son los pensamientos "Puse esta aclaracion antes?? Bue... ya fue..."_**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Quinta Melodía: Conjeturas.**

—Amor…. —se le escapó un susurro mientras estaba en la espalda de Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia las montañas.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No, nada… están bastantes alejadas estas montañas.

—Sigo diciendo que sería más fácil si…

—No destruirás el bosque Inuyasha —lo interrumpe—, ya te lo dije.

—Está bien…

Saltando de rama en rama se acercaban hasta el fragmento de la perla que los había hecho ir hasta aquel bosque.

Kagome estaba bastante pensativa, no entendía nada… cuando Kazuya le dijo aquella pista y desapareció Sesshoumaru también se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

"_De que se trataba esto…"_ Decidió hacer un recuento mental de lo sabía hasta ahora, por lo menos para ordenarse un poco porque al parecer ninguno de los dos (ni Kazuya ni Sesshoumaru), iban a hablar claro…

"_Primero está Kazuya, es el sirviente de… ¿Cómo se llamaba….? __Ah, Irasue, la madre de Sesshoumaru quien había decidido que Sesshoumaru tenía que ser el nuevo soberano del territorio de su padre… ¿Qué pensará Inuyasha sobre eso…? Bueno, después veré… ese combate será durante el eclipse de Luna Llena que dura 5 días… mmm… ¿combate? ¿Quién contra quién…? No se… Ya, ¿Qué más? Ah si, hay requisitos para tener el poder del territorio, uno de ellos es el amor… Amor eh… pues eso será difícil si estamos hablando de Sesshoumaru, ¿difícil? No, yo diría imposible… bueno, no importa, lo que realmente es indignante es que al parecer yo estoy en medio de todo esto ¡¡Y NO TENGO IDEA POR QUÉ!!"_

—¡Kagome me estás jalando el pelo! —alegó mientras disminuía un poco la velocidad.

—Ah, lo siento Inuyasha… —le sonríe tratando de ocultar el enfado que había sentido.

El hanyou sólo la miró desconfiado pero decidió seguir e ignorar a la chica.

Kagome suspiró aliviada al ver que Inuyasha no le había hecho ningún tipo de escándalo y siguió sacando sus propias conclusiones.

"_Ya, ¿en qué iba…? Ah, el requisito del amor, ¿podría ser que Sesshoumaru debe enamorarse? Pero ¿Por qué eso será tan importante? El podría ser perfectamente un buen líder sin tener que amar…"_ Lo pensó unos segundos y luego volvió a suspirar _"Tal vez si sea conveniente, después de todo así se volvería más compasivo, porque si sigue con la actitud que tiene ahora es capaz de convertirse en un verdadero dictador…" _Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios al tener una imagen mental de cierto youkay.

Inuyasha la sintió reírse por lo bajo lo que le pareció bastante extraño pero nuevamente decidió ignorarla, lo único que lograría sería terminar discutiendo como siempre y en realidad deseaba llegar de una vez por todas a esas dichosas montañas.

"_Ay… que gracioso… ya, mmm… si es necesario que se enamore, pero, Sesshoumaru parece estar en desacuerdo, bueno, era obvio… ¬.¬ ¿su madre lo irá a obligar? Si lo logra será extraordinario… ¿y esa dichosa canción? ¿Qué tendrá que ver con todo este embrollo? ¿Qué tiene de importante el que yo haya logrado escucharla? Kazuya nunca me explicó bien esa parte y Sesshoumaru… él jamás me dirá nada, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Ni que yo hubiera pedido involucrarme en todo esto, apenas si hablaba con él y ahora estoy envuelta en está situación que ni siquiera puedo entender, si es un insensible, se hace el interesante al no decir nada y a mi me deja aquí partiéndome la cabeza tratando de comprender…"_

—Kagome…

"_¡Aaah! Se cree la gran grandeza, sin hablar con nadie, sin involucrase con nadie, sin sentir ni una miserable pizca de sentimientos mientras me deja craneando conclusiones que ni me convencen…" _

—Kagome…

"_Es un estúpido, ¿Qué se cree? Además trató de estrangularme, ¡¡Me quería matar!! El muy idiota, no, cuando me lo encuentre otra vez va a escucharme y tendrá que decirme absolutamente todo lo que sepa y pobre de él que no me lo diga…"_

—¡Kagome…!

"_Se enterará de quien es Kagome Higurashi, ya verá… en cuanto me lo encuentre yo…"_

—¡¡¡¡KAGOME MI PELOOOO!!! —Gritó deteniéndose por completo, no sabía porqué pero la sacerdotisa estaba jalando tan fuerte su cabello que hasta lágrimas querían escapársele.

—Ah, Inuyasha… —el grito del hanyou la hizo despertar para luego ver como tenía sus plateados cabellos entre sus dedos y como los estaba jalando.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —la miró enfadado, le había dolido…

—No, nada… lo siento… —le puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer.

—¡¿Cómo que "nada"?! ¡¡ME ESTABAS JALANDO EL PELO!!

—Si, y lo siento, es que estaba enfadada…

—¿Enfadada? Pues yo te escuché reír —la miró desconfiado.

—Ah, es que estaba pensando en algo gracioso.

—¿En algo gracioso…? ¡¡¡Pero me estabas jalando el pelo!!!!

—Ya, ya… no exageres, si fue un poco…

—Kagome… —¿un poco había dicho? Pero si creía que le iba arrancar el pelo, si hasta le sacó algunos, ella…

—¿Por qué no nos detenemos para comer? —propuso tratando de calmar la situación.

—Buena idea su excelencia —se acerca a Kagome—, vamos Kagome, busquemos un buen lugar para comer.

—¡Ey, Kagome tú…!

—Inuyasha —lo interrumpe—, busquemos un riachuelo para traer agua.

—Pero…

—Vamos…. —y sin dejarlo discutir van en busca de agua.

Continuará…


	6. Sexta Melodía: Contrincante

**Les pido disculpas por la demora, GOMEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pero aquí estoy poniendoles el capi, lo hice más largo, ojala les guste y queden contentas XD**

**Es que estoy un poquito alcanzada de tiempo por los malditos examenes ToT**

**pero haré todo lo posible para subir el proximo capi pronto, se los prometo!!!**

**Bueno, pues aqui vamos, LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUIENES ME DEJARON REVIEWS!!!!! (les debo los agradecimientos personales, es que se me va el tiempo)**

**Se me cuidan tooooooodas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Sexta Melodía: Contrincante.**

Por fin habían llegado hasta las montañas que tan lejos se veían, tras unos minutos de búsqueda Kagome dio con el lugar en donde se escondía el fragmento de la perla.

Aliviados vieron que se encontraba en el interior de una cueva que aparentemente se encontraba vacía, cautelosamente se introdujeron en ella todos alertas por si algo ocurría mientras que Kagome buscaba entre las rocas el pequeño fragmento que los había obligado a ir hacia allá.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda la sacerdotisa dio con el sitio en donde se encontraba por lo que rápidamente salieron de la cueva agradeciendo el que fuera una misión fácil aunque Inuyasha no hacía mas que refunfuñar por lo bajo la perdida de tiempo que había resultado el viaje ya que no pudo pelear contra ningún monstruo.

—Tranquilízate Inuyasha, después podrás pelearte con el monstruo que quieras… —trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras guardaba el fragmento en su frasco.

—Así que estás aquí…

Sintieron la voz sobre ellos obligándolos a subir la vista para ver una enorme pluma en lo alto del cielo.

—Kagura… —nombró cuando la vio frente a ellos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba buscando —respondió mirando fijamente a Kagome quien la miró confundida.

—¿Buscabas a Kagome?

—¿Qué te traes Kagura? —cuestionó desenfundando a Tetsaiga.

—Conoces a Kazuya ¿no es así? —dijo ignorando por completo al hanyou.

—¿Kazuya…? —el pequeño zorrito miró a la chica que lo tenía entre sus brazos— ¿Quién es Kagome?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Pues él me comentó que tú también estás involucrada en el ritual del eclipse de Luna Llena.

Kagome se quedó callada mientras todos la miraban confundidos ante las palabras de Kagura, "también estás involucrada…" esa frase se quedó flotando en su cabeza, si ella decía eso era porque ella estaba…

—No me digas que tú…

—Si, también escuché la canción —la interrumpió sonriendo adivinando su pregunta —Kazuya ya me explicó de que se trataba todo pero lo que no logro entender es ¿Cómo una humana como tú puede estar metida en esto?

—Espera un segundo, ¿Kazuya te lo explicó?

—Eso fue lo que dije.

Ahora si que estaba enfadada, Kazuya le había contado todo a Kagura, entonces, ¿Por qué no fue capaz de contarle a ella? Claro, todo era culpa de…

—Sesshoumaru… —Susurró al sentir la presencia del demonio que se estaba acercando.

—¿Qué haces aquí maldito? —Ahora dirigía su espada hacia el youkay que apenas había aparecido.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo… —frunció el entrecejo al ver a Kagura ahí y maldijo en lo más profundo al entrometido de Kazuya.

—Así que viniste Sesshoumaru…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues vine a ver a quien será mi contrincante —sonrió con desprecio— Pero al ser una humana no tiene oportunidad contra mí.

—¿Cómo que "contrincante"? ¿De qué está hablando Sesshoumaru? —lo miró confundida, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Kagura.

—Nada que te importe —respondió frío sin importarle que la sacerdotisa arrugara la nariz enfadada— Será mejor que te largues Kagura.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró extrañada y luego de mirar a Kagome sonrió— Ah, ya entiendo, está niña no tiene idea de lo que ocurre ¿no es así?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —otra más, ¿es que todos iban a meterse en sus asuntos?

—Esperen un segundo, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué no hablan claro de una vez? —estaba empezando a irritarse, ¿Cómo era posible que Kagura supiera todo y ella apenas si sabía que estaba metida en algo turbio? Además Sesshoumaru otra vez se estaba interponiendo evitando que se enterada de la verdad cosa que ya la estaba aburriendo.

—Ya te había dicho que esto no te importa.

—¡Y dale con eso! ¡Deja de tratarme como estúpida Sesshoumaru! Por tu culpa estoy metida en no se qué cosa y aparte no me dejas enterarme de qué ocurre, siempre que alguien va a decirme o explicarme te entrometes amenazándolo para que no lo haga, ¿podrías dejar esa estúpida actitud? Tarde o temprano terminaré enterándome de que va todo esto así que deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman —no le importó tener sobre ella la mirada atónita de todos, sólo fijó sus ojos en los dorados del youkay que la miraba sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción, ni la irritación que sentía por el descaro de la sacerdotisa para hablarle o la inexplicable admiración por la valentía de la chica al hablarle de esa forma.

—Siempre igual de impactante… —dijo al aparecer de repente captando la atención de todos.

—¿Quién eres…

—Así que te dignaste a aparecer, Kazuya —alzó los ojos hacia la rama en donde se encontraba el youkay con orejas de perro.

—Kagura, ¿viniste a conocer a tu compañera de juegos?

—Algo así… aunque nunca pensé que sería una simple humana la que estaría metida en esto que es tan importante.

—La vida es sorprendente, además recuerda que no son sólo ustedes dos las involucradas —sonrío.

—Maldito entrometido, ¿Qué haces aquí? —una cosa era que estuviera obedeciendo órdenes de su madre, pero otra muy diferente era que se metiera en cosas que simplemente no le incumbían.

—¿Siempre igual de cariñoso conmigo no?

—Tú… —ya, era suficiente, puso su mano en su espada para desenfundar, estaba mas que hastiado por la actitud tan altanera.

—¡Alto Sesshoumaru! —le ordenó adivinando sus pensamientos, obligando a todos a mirarlo y a él detenerse por unos segundos—, antes de que le hagas algo a Kazuya él tiene que aclararme todas mis dudas, ¿o no me dogas que tu lo harás? —vio como el youkay frunció el entrecejo—, ¿viste que no lo harás…? Primero deja que hable y después si quieres puedes hacerle lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —hizo un gracioso puchero tratando de conmover a la sacerdotisa.

—Pues si hablas pensaré en si quiero defenderte o no, así que todo depende de ti, además me enteré de que le dijiste todo a Kagura ¿Por qué a mi no?

—Pues porque Sesshoumaru cada vez que iba a hablar amenazaba con asesinarme, y aunque se que no sería capaz, igual me da miedo —sonrió de lo más entretenido mientras sentía la mirada de odio de cierto youkay sobre él.

—Ya me aburrí de tanta excusa, habla de una buena vez.

—Mmmm……… —miró a la morena que esperaba impaciente y de reojo miraba a Sesshoumaru que estaba apunto de desvainar su espada para atacarlo.

—¡¡Habla!!

—Ya, ya, no te enojes… —miró a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar… "una exterminadora, un monje, ¿un mapache? No, es un zorrito ¡que lindo! Está Kagura, no me simpatiza… el príncipe y… ¿Quién es él…?" miró con curiosidad a Inuyasha, al de él le parecía familiar, así que desapareciendo de repente y volviendo a aparecer frente al hanyou empezó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—¡¿Y A TI QUE TE PASA?! —lo había asustado, primero estaba junto a Kagura y ahora estaba rodeándolo, inspeccionando su ropa, esperen un segundo… ¿le estaba tocando las orejas?— ¡¡HEY!! —un movimiento con su espada alejó a quien lo estaba hostigando.

—¿Te conozco…?

—¿Eh?

—Nos habíamos visto antes ¿no?

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Nunca te había visto!

—Juro que… —sus ojos se posaron en la impresionante espada que hanyou tenía en sus manos— ¡¡Pero si es Tetsaiga!! Entonces tú debes ser… emm… eeh… ¡Arg! Yo se, yo se… tú eres… tu nombre… eres… —una extraña mueca se reflejaba en su rostro mientras intentaba recordar.

—Inuyasha… —susurró el zorrito frente al ridículo show que tenía montado el demonio.

—¡Ah, si! Inuyasha, el hijo del señor Inutaisho con una humana, entonces por conclusión tú eres el medio hermano de Sesshoumaru.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Pues nada, pero… —mira a Kagome y luego lo mira a él— dime algo, ¿tienes algo con está chica?

Un estruendoso ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!! Por parte de ambos se escuchó en todo el bosque mientras que los demás miraban un tanto impactados por la más que extraña actitud de Kazuya.

—¡¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!! —el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras apretaba los dientes en una manera de aguatarse de darle un golpe al estúpido demonio que tenía enfrente.

—Pues eso, es que me pareció ver algo entre ustedes mientras estaban buscando el fragmento de la perla…

—¡¡¿NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO?!! —cuestionó completamente avergonzada y furiosa.

—No, ¿Cómo te le ocurre? Sólo los estaba mirando.

—¡¿Y a caso no crees que eso es…?!

—Bueno, ya ¿y no me vas a responder? —interrumpió a la morena— ¿Son o no son algo? —con tan sólo ver como ambos se miraron y luego desviaron la mirada sonrojados tuvo suficiente—, entonces así están las cosas… —se voltea para mirar fijamente a Sesshoumaru por un largo tiempo cosa que logra incomodarlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Esto se está complicando ¿no? Tienes un poco de competencia.

Ahora si que todos se quedaron petrificados, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sesshoumaru estaba que lo asesinaba, un poco más… tan sólo una palabra más y juraba que lo destrozaría aunque después tuviera que darles molestas explicaciones a su madre.

—¿De… de qué hablas…? —Kazuya estaba diciendo cosas extrañas, ¿Sesshoumaru tiene competencia? ¿Estaba hablando de Inuyasha? ¿Y…. ella?

—Jajajaja…. ¿no insinuarás que esa humana en realidad pueda ser capaz de lograrlo? —dijo sarcástica mirando en menos a la sacerdotisa.

—Nunca se sabe, ya es sorprendente de que a pesar de ser una humana pudiera haber escuchado la canción, apropósito —mira a la morena— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo… Kagome, Kagome Higurashi —respondió aun con la cabeza dando vueltas por todas las cosas que estaban diciendo.

—Kagome… lindo nombre —sonríe—, pues ahora si me disculpan tengo que cumplir con lo que la señora Irasue me ha encargado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —cuestionó mirando seriamente al demonio.

—Pues esto… —desaparece para aparecer al lado de Kagome y así poder tomar su mano—, disculpa pero necesito que me acompañes —y tan sólo al terminar la frase desaparece llevándose con él a la sacerdotisa.

Continuará…


	7. Séptima Melodía: Explicación

**_Holaps!! Tanto tiempo....._**

**_Primero que nada les quiero mil dispulpas... GOMEN!!!!_**

**_Lo que ocurres es que comence con mis examenes y trabajos de fin de semestre asi que estpy atareada, y entre el fic y mis estudios bueno... o_**

**_espero que me sepan comprender ToT_**

**_pero les aseguro que hare todo lo posible por tenerles pronto la continuacion..._**

**_Aqui esta la conti, ojala les guste!!! ;D_**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Séptima Melodía:** Explicación

De un momento a otro se vio en una gran habitación, adornada con motivos japoneses que la hacían ver elegante.

—Kazuya, ¿a dónde me trajiste?

—Está será tu habitación durante… digamos un mes, supongo —le respondió alzando sus brazos para que la apreciará aun más— ¿te gusta?

—¿Cómo que mi habitación? Oye, explícame de una vez a que te refieres.

—Ya lo hemos alargado demasiado ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que si! Desde hace días que te estoy pidiendo explicaciones y tú no dices nada.

—Lo se, bueno ha llegado la hora de que todo se aclare de una vez.

Kagome lo miró en silencio mientras que Kazuya ponía una expresión seria (una que hasta ahora no había mostrado).

—Lo que pasa tiene relación con Sesshoumaru…

—Si…

—Es algo muy importante…

—Aja…

—Y es…

Kagome lo mira esperando la verdad, por fin iba a descubrir el secreto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por fin podría saber en que estaba involucrada, por fin podría saber porqué se encontraba en ese lugar que no conoce…

—¿Quieres conocer a la señora Irasue?

—¿Eh? —¿Qué había dicho? Eso… eso…— ¡¡Eso no es lo que quiero saber!!

—Tranquilízate, es sólo que creo que es más conveniente si ella te dice.

—¡¡Me da lo mismo quien me lo diga!! ¡¡Sólo quiero saber la verdad!! —paciencia, paciencia… eso era algo que Kazuya ya había agotado.

—Vamos, no nos demoraremos nada —y tras tomarle la mano los hace aparecer en una habitación mucho más grande de la que se encontraban en donde una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, marcas color carmesí en su rostro y orejas puntiagudas los miraba fijamente.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¡¡No puedes estarme llevando a donde te plazca sin consultarme siquiera!!

—Con su permiso señora Irasue… —dijo ignorando la pataleta de la morena quien al escucharlo se volteó para encontrarse con los dorados ojos de la mujer que los miraba en silencio.

—Eh… yo… —se ruborizó al ver el escándalo que había montado frente a… esperen un segundo, ¿Había dicho señora Irasue? Entonces ella… ella es…

—Kazuya… ¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo muy bien cuando te ordené que reunieras a las doncellas.

—Por ello estoy aquí, le presento a Kagome Higurashi, ella es una de las jóvenes que fueron capaces de oír la canción.

Kagome se quedó estática, esa mujer… ella era la madre de Sesshoumaru y ahora se encontraba inspeccionándola de pies a cabezas con la mirada, con esa mirada fría e insensible que ya conocía.

—¿Ella escuchó la canción? —incrédula miró a Kazuya, en ocasiones el youkay le gastaba bromas con tal de hacerla enfadar igual que a su hijo, así que esperaba que esa fuera una de ellas.

—Si mi señora.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo miró seriamente dándole a entender de que si esa era una de sus bromas tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

—No es una broma, Kagome logró escuchar la canción al igual que las otras doncellas.

Irasue miró por unos instantes a Kazuya pero al ver que no le mentía volvió sus ojos a los confundidos de la chica que aun se encontraba en silencio.

—Una humana no tiene el derecho ni el honor de participar en esto, te recomiendo que desistas de esto ya que podrías morir.

—Disculpe pero ella al ser capaz de oír la canción tiene tanto derecho como las demás de participar.

—¿Y tú desde cuando que defiendes a los humanos? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—Nunca los he defendido, es sólo que esta niña ha demostrado ser merecedora de tal honor, además… —miró de reojo a Kagome, algo en ella lo hacía sentirse a gusto y apenas se habían conocido, si Irasue le negaba el derecho de participar esa sería la última vez que la vería…— usted sabe que el requisito es escuchar la canción y ella lo ha cumplido.

Miró seriamente al youkay, eran contadas las veces que él hablaba o que ponía una expresión tan seria —Es un requisito y ella lo ha cumplido, a pesar de que esté en contra no tengo derecho a pasar por alto una de nuestras tradiciones más antiguas.

—Esperen un segundo —dijo saliendo del mutismo y atrayendo la mirada de ambos—, antes de que me involucren formalmente en no se que cosa, ¿no deberían explicarme siquiera de que va todo esto?

—Ah, es cierto —sonrió ante la expresión enfadada de la joven— aun no sabes de que trata este ritual.

—Kazuya no me digas que trajiste está chica hasta aquí para que yo se lo explique ¿cierto? —miró la amplia sonrisa del youkay que le daba a entender de que si lo había hecho, así que suspirando ante la ocurrencia del chico miró a Kagome sin expresión alguna—, está bien, si tienes que saberlo…

Kagome la miró expectante, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que en algún momento de su vida iba a conocer a la madre de Sesshoumaru, además de que le iba a revelar aquello que ya la tenía casi enferma de los nervios.

—Nuestra familia es una de las más antiguas del mundo, por lo que posee un sin fin de tradiciones milenarias que debemos respetar. Una de ellas es el ritual que se lleva a acabo durante el eclipse de Luna Llena… —cerró los ojos unos segundos rememorando una acontecimiento del pasado, para luego mirar a Kagome— el padre de Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho… era poseedor de un gran territorio y con él, de un enorme poder, desde que mi hijo nació decidimos que su futuro sería decidido en el eclipse de Luna Llena, que tiene una estrecha relación con nuestra familia…

Kagome esperaba en silencio que prosiguiera, esa parte de la historia ya la conocía, lo que no entendía era su relación con ella.

—Pero para obtener un territorio tan extenso y ese poder, se deben cumplir con unos requisitos, y uno de ellos es que mi hijo debe desposarse con una doncella…

—¿Desposarse? —en cuanto escuchó esa palabra la repitió sin planearlo interrumpiendo a la youkay.

—Si, por ello aquellas doncellas que fueron capaces de oír la canción participarán en una selección que haré personalmente para decidir quien tendrá el honor de estar junto a mi hijo.

—Eso…

—Es una tontería… —dijo entrando en la habitación, en el momento que Kazuya había desaparecido junto a Kagome sospechó que podría habérsela llevado con su madre, después de todo sólo faltaba una semana para el dichoso ritual.

—Hijo… desde hace mucho que no te veía —le sonrió, dulcemente en opinión de Kazuya, burlonamente en opinión de Sesshoumaru y sin expresión alguna en opinión de Kagome.

—Años… —respondió observándola seriamente—, nunca creí que lo harías.

—Tú sabes que amo las tradiciones, mucho más si tienen que ver con cosas tan importantes como el futuro de mi hijo —nuevamente sonrió pero ahora indiscutiblemente para los tres fue una expresión irónica.

—Por más que lo desees yo jamás seré parte de este inútil juego, tú y mi padre decidieron cosas que no les incumbían, además, ¿desde cuándo te han importado estás estupideces?

—Nunca, los sentimientos son algo innecesario e inútil, pero es un requisito que debes cumplir, además nunca se ha hablado de amor, lo único que se exige es que desposes a una doncella.

—Sea como sea, jamás lograrás que participe en esto, pierdes tu tiempo… —la miró por última vez y luego le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Sabes Sesshoumaru? —pronunció viendo como su hijo le daba la espalda—, si renuncias al territorio que le pertenecía a tu padre éste pasará inmediatamente a manos de su otro hijo…

Esas palabras provocaron un extenso silencio en la habitación, Sesshoumaru se detuvo en seco mientras que tanto como Kagome y Kazuya miraban a la youkay que se encontraba mirándolos de lo más sonriente.

"_Si Sesshoumaru se niega a participar, eso significa que Inuyasha…"_

—Eso es ridículo…

—No lo es, así ha sido desde siempre, si el hijo mayor se niega a cumplir sus obligaciones como heredero, tanto el poder como el territorio que le perteneció a su padre pasarán a manos del menor, y como tú y yo sabemos, tu padre tuvo un hijo con una patética humana… respóndeme Sesshoumaru ¿estás dispuesto a entregarle en bandeja lo que a ti te pertenece por derecho a ese híbrido?

Continuará…

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza....**_

**_Ademas de agradecerles a quienes me han dejado review, quienes han leido mi fic y tambien a quienes han agregado mi fic a sus favoritos..._**

**_SOY MUY FELIIIIIIZZZ!!!! OS QUIERO!!!_**

_**Se cuidan!!!**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo n.n**_

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	8. Octava Melodía: Decisión

**_Holaps!! Hace muxo que no pasaba por aquí..._**

**Ya les había pedido disculpas por el atraso, pero ya termine con los examenes (Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) y ahora podré ponerme al corriente más seguido...**

**Espero que les guste este capi porque voy a empezar a agilizar un poco las cositas por aquí, MAS ACCIOOOOOON!!!!! XD**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews, estoy muy contenta con ellos.**

**Sin más preámbulo, aquí está.... :D**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Octava Melodía: Decisión**

Era ridículo siquiera el pensarlo, él jamás le cedería a Inuyasha el poder de su padre, nunca, jamás, él sería capaz de todo… todo pero…

—¿Y bien…? —sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hijo meditándolo.

Sesshoumaru frunció el entrecejo al ver la expresión de burla de su madre.

—¿Renunciarás al poder y el territorio de tu padre?

Kagome miraba expectante tanto a Sesshoumaru como a Irasue, no podía imaginarse que saldría de esa conversación, o la negativa de Sesshoumaru dejándole de esa manera todo a Inuyasha, o el ceder ante las imposiciones de su madre aceptando el comprometerse con alguien, sea cual fuera lo que eligiera el resultado sería algo absurdo.

—Si mal no recuerdo… —pronunció atrayendo las miradas sobre él— hay una forma en que el matrimonio puede ser anulado…

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Irasue frunció el entrecejo molesta por las palabras del joven mientras que Sesshoumaru lo miró por primera vez interesado por escuchar lo que iba a decir.

—Recuerdo haber oído que si llegara a existir la posibilidad de que tanto como el príncipe y la doncella se negarán a unirse en matrimonio este podría ser anulado sin obligar al heredero a renunciar a sus derechos.

Una pequeña risita burlona (pero sin perder la elegancia) se pudo oír de los labios de Irasue, desconcentrando a Sesshoumaru que después de haber oído las palabras de Kazuya estaba cuestionándose el porqué de que no había sido informado de aquel importante detalle.

—Eso es absurdo… ¿Quién se negaría a estar al lado de mi hijo…?

—Pues yo —pronunció atrayendo las miradas sobre ella, no mentía, si ella llegara a ganar (por esas cosas extrañas de la vida), se negaría rotundamente a tener que casarse con Sesshoumaru.

—Querida… ¿en verdad te crees merecedora de ganar en las pruebas que impondré?

—En realidad no me interesa, ni las pruebas, ni el matrimonio… lo único que quiero es regresar junto a mis amigos.

—Y nadie te lo impide, márchate, eres libre de hacerlo —la miró con desprecio, a pesar de que estaba rotundamente en desacuerdo con la participación de una humana en el ritual el que ella despreciara de tal forma su oportunidad la enfadaba.

—Bueno, con permiso… —ignorando la desagradable mirada de Irasue y sin querer decir mas se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

—Pero que descortés… —suspiró cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría— ¿y Sesshoumaru…? —cuestionó al encontrarse sola con Kazuya.

—Salió…

—¿A dónde?

—Quien sabe… —sonrío entretenido pensando en la pareja.

Kagome caminaba sin rumbo fijo, en realidad había dicho que se marchaba pero no sabía cómo regresar, ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba la salida del castillo.

—Nhm… —suspiró siguiendo el camino alfombrado, el castillo era enorme… esperen un segundo, ¿no había pasado antes junto a esa estatua?— No puede ser…

—¿Qué haces?

Sintió la voz detrás de ella obligándola a voltearse casi por inercia.

—Sesshoumaru…

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó acercándose lentamente a la sacerdotisa que lo miraba algo confundida.

—Me voy junto a mis amigos —respondió al reaccionar, en realidad no sabía porque le había impresionado tanto el verlo, después de todo esa era su casa… no era que la hubiera perseguido ¿no?

—No irás a ningún lado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te quedarás aquí y harás lo que yo te ordene.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te propones? ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? —Sesshoumaru estaba loco si creía que se quedaría en ese lugar.

—Tú tienes que participar de la competencia y debes ganarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —era un hecho, Sesshoumaru había perdido la razón, ella JAMÁS iba a participar en esa locura, mucho menos por el tipo de "premio" que se le ofrece a la ganadora.

—Lo que escuchas, vas a participar y vas a ganar para luego rechazar el compromiso.

—Así que es eso… —nada mas ni nada menos que del príncipe de hielo tenía que salir tan insensible idea, ¡Pensaba utilizarla para su beneficio personal! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Su dueño…? Por favor…

—¿Entendiste? —sus ojos se mantenían clavados en los de la sacerdotisa, a pesar de que se odiara en ese momento por estar haciendo eso, estaba avalando que una desagradable humana participara del rito además de que esperaba su victoria… en verdad, estaba… podría decirse, desesperado… y LO ODIABA.

—Claro que entiendo, tú quieres que pierda mi tiempo en una estupidez como esta sólo para quedarte con las tierras y el poder de tu padre, deseas que arriesgue mi vida mientras tú observas tranquilamente… —a cada palabra que pronunciaba sentía que una incontrolable furia la invadía.

Sesshoumaru tan sólo la miraba en silencio, sin siquiera reaccionar ante el notorio enfado de la chica.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —dijo sabiendo que era imposible, él jamás se detendría a bromear.

—Es en serio —recalcó aunque fuera innecesario.

—Pues yo no pienso participar en esto, este es tu problema y tú verás como lo solucionas —le da la espalda—, lo siento mucho pero yo no estoy para estos juegos.

—No irás a ningún lado —rápidamente se pone frente a ella, dejando que escasos centímetros los separasen.

—Déjame pasar Sesshoumaru, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

—Claro que puedo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —una mirada desafiante fue lo que le regaló al youkay viendo al mismo tiempo como este fruncía el entrecejo en señal de molestia.

—Si no lo haces tu vida acabará en un segundo —alzando su mano la acercó al descubierto cuello de la joven permitiéndoles a sus dedos tocar nuevamente la delicada piel que hace unos días habían podido acariciar.

La sacerdotisa sólo alcanzó a ver como Sesshoumaru movía su brazo y luego se vio atrapada por el cuello, sintiendo la fría mano apresándola pero sin hacer ningún tipo de presión.

—¿Qué dices ahora? —sentía como la piel se estremecía ante el contacto, pero por una extraña razón notaba que en los ojos de la sacerdotisa no había rastro de miedo cosa que lo desconcertó bastante.

—Adelante…

Sesshoumaru la miró sin esconder su sorpresa por aquella actitud, ¿Qué había dicho?

—Presiona, mátame… hazlo si estás dispuesto a despedirte de la única oportunidad que tienes de quedarte con el poder de tu padre sin tener que comprometerte —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al mismo tiempo en que terminó de hablar, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba consiente del miedo que sentía por dentro pero por ningún motivo se lo iba dejar notar al youkay, no… ya estaba cansada de que él hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana sin pensar en los demás, sin pensar en ella…

No podía esconder el desconcierto que le causaron aquellas palabras, podía sentir que la respiración de la chica no era constante lo que delataba su miedo, pero el tono tranquilo de su voz no lo demostraba, además esos ojos… esa mirada desafiante y decidida… la odiaba, si, pero algo en ella le intrigaba… le atraía, una fuerza electrizante que era agradable a sus sentidos, era algo tan…

—¿Qué ocurre?

La morena estaba mirándolo cuestionantemente y él sólo estaba estático frente a ella, aun con su mano en su cuello pero no con las mismas intenciones, había perdido las fuerzas ante esos ojos, ante esa actitud… lentamente fue desasiendo el agarre, deslizando sus dedos por la tersa piel, subiendo lentamente, sin separar sus ojos de los de la itako, llegando hasta sus mejillas que sintió calentarse en el momento que sus dedos la acariciaron, su mente había quedado completamente desconectada, no hacía caso a las innumerables advertencias de su conciencia, por primera vez había dejado que su cuerpo se moviera a voluntad propia, sólo por esos ojos, por esa mirada que tanto odiaba…

Kagome vio confundida como el youkay se había quedado estático frente a ella, es verdad, su actitud era como para desconcertar a cualquiera pero aun así le sorprendió el ver la confusión de Sesshoumaru, nunca lo había visto así y que fuera por causa suya… era inquietantemente agradable… De pronto, sin previo aviso lo vio soltar su cuello para luego pasear sus elegantes dedos por sus mejillas, no sabía si él tenía fríos sus dedos o sus mejillas estaban ardiendo… pero ese contacto había sido tan suave que tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos, pero algo se lo impidió, el rehusarse a perder cualquier detalle de las acciones del joven la obligó a no dejarse llevar por su impulso.

—¿Sesshoumaru…?

Sintió su susurro y entonces fue que cayó a la realidad, vio como ella lo miraba confundida, sonrojada y él… ¿la estaba acariciando? Separó rápidamente su mano de su mejilla, dándole la espalda tratando de recuperar la compostura y porque no decirlo, la cordura que en ese momento se le había escapado…

—¿Estás bien…? —cuestionó avergonzada de su sonrojo e intrigada por el brusco movimiento del youkay.

—Te… quedarás…

¿Aun seguía con eso? Lo miró unos segundos, planeando volverlo a encarar pero algo la detuvo, se detuvo a pensar en las palabras del joven, acaso él… ¿estaba titubeando…?

—¿Oíste? —se odio profundamente por su tono de voz, aun no podía controlarse por completo… además, estaba seguro de que la sacerdotisa no iba a aceptar de buenas a primeras así que tendría que recuperar pronto la cordura para retenerla en el castillo y de esa manera…

—Sólo unos días…

Sesshoumaru se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con su decidida mirada (maldita a su parecer), y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero tendrás que mostrarme mi habitación porque yo no conozco el castillo —al final decidió ceder por el momento, después de todo no tenía idea de cómo regresar además de que algo estaba ocurriendo con el youkay, cosa que la intrigaba…

Sin dejar ver su asombro por la extraña facilidad con la cual la sacerdotisa había aceptado el quedarse, vio como ella empezaba a caminar.

—Es por aquí… —dijo haciendo que la morena se detuviese y luego lo siguiera.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante… —sonrió ampliamente al ver a la pareja alejarse por el pasillo— Pero… aun quedan unos pequeños problemas… —después de tocarse el pecho le dio una nueva mirada a la pareja poniendo especial interés en la morena, para luego desaparecer.

Continuará…

* * *

**No sep si me haya quedado muy corto pero ojala les haya gustado :)**

**Se me cuidan y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**

**XAUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	9. Novena Melodía: Rosas

**_Holaps! Hace muxo muxo muxo muxo que no pasaba por aquí..._**

**Se que he tenido abandonado mi fic y a todos (as) ustedes quienes lo han leído... GOMENE! Es que la inspiración se me fue a no se donde y no lo he podido continuar ToT Pero la estoy buscando! Asi que de apoquito iran viendo nuevos capis, no me he olvidado de mi querida pareja *o*  
**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews, estoy muy contenta con ellos! Y ellos me dan los animos para seguir!  
**

**Sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste! ;D**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Novena Melodía: Rosas**

-¡Buenos días Kagome! –proclamó tras entrar en la habitación, quería hacer que la estancia de la joven fuera lo más agradable posible así que estaba con su mejor sonrisa esperando despertarla, pero en vez de encontrar a la vivaz chica que había traído ayer se encontró con una sombría presencia sentada en la cama- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No dormiste bien?

Una vena se pudo notar en la frente de la sacerdotisa _"¿No dormiste bien…? ¡¿No dormiste bien?"_ NO PUDO PEGAR UN OJO EN TODA LA NOCHE! Los malditos nervios no la dejaban en paz, esa enorme casa, Irasue, las dichosas pruebas, las supuestas participantes, el degradable premio… y por sobre todas las cosas, ¡LA MALDITA FORMA DE ACTUAR DE SESSHOUMARU! No podía dejar de pensar, no podía hacer nada más que tratar de entender…

-¿Sesshoumaru te hizo algo? –preguntó ocultando su maliciosa intención.

-No, no hizo nada… -mintió tratando de calmarse a ella misma, después de todo no tenía ninguna intención de contarle a Kazuya el extraño comportamiento del youkay, además no es tanto el enojo con el demonio por esa caricia… ¡no está diciendo que la abala! Tampoco dice que no le gustó… ¿eh? ¡¿Qué está pensando?

Kazuya vio como la morena se agarró la cabeza con sus dos manos mientras la sacudía.

-Bueno, si estás lista te puedo llevar a conocer el castillo –dijo sonriendo ante el notable nerviosismo de la chica.

-Sí, sería agradable salir de esta habitación –respondió levantándose–…y de paso me ayudará a olvidarme de… de todo… -esto último lo susurró para sí misma.

Pasearon por todos los pasillos del castillo, Kagome miraba y escuchaba atenta a Kazuya procurando recordar todo lo que decía, para no volver a perderse.

Al terminar de recorrer el castillo se dirigieron al jardín, el lugar (según la opinión de Kazuya), más hermoso del castillo.

Kagome quedó impresionada por este, era un amplio paisaje verde que se extendía en varios kilómetros de prado excelentemente cuidado, las delimitación de este eran extensos arbustos de rosas de color blanco, todas en botón, esas eran las únicas flores que pintaban el jardín, ya que todo lo demás era una intenso y relajante verde, que terminaba en una extraña pared a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó hacia la enorme pared de enredaderas.

-Es un laberinto –dijo mirando y frunciendo el ceño-, no puedes acercarte a el Kagome, una vez que entres, es casi imposible poder salir.

La sacerdotisa miró con gran curiosidad el laberinto, pero decidió hacerle caso al joven, ya que, con su sentido de orientación de seguro pasaría siglos perdida en el.

-Kazuya…

Se escuchó a sus espaldas, era una hermosa joven de tez y cabello blanco.

-¿Qué ocurre Kasumi? –miró a la chica sonriéndole como era su costumbre.

-La señora Irasue te está esperando –y dicho esto desapareció.

-Oh, entonces… -se volteó para mirar a Kagome-, tendré que dejarte sola Kagome, nos vemos en la cena –y sin dejar tiempo a que la morena se despidiera desapareció.

Kagome suspiró al verse nuevamente sola en ese inmenso castillo, y sin más que poder hacer se acercó al arbusto de rosas para contemplarlas a menor distancia. En verdad eran hermosas, a pesar de que aun no florecían irradiaban una sensación de pureza que obligó a la chica acercarse lo que más pudo hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó una de ellas, pudiendo sentir el casi indetectable aroma que desprendía.

El youkay desde hace horas que se encontraba vagando por los alrededores del castillo, no quería siquiera poner un pie en el ya que no deseaba encontrarse con cierta sacerdotisa, no estaba preparado para encararla después de la estupidez que cometió el día anterior… mmm… tal vez la palabra estupidez este mal utilizada, ya que, después de todo el nunca ha cometido una estupidez en toda su vida, él no es como los humanos que a cada segundo hacen cosas sin sentidos e innecesarias, no, lo que ocurrió el día anterior fue sólo una equivocación ¡Sí!, una inconveniente equivocación, causada por su actual estado mental por la "tradición familiar" que iba a llevarse a cabo, sólo eso, nada más…

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente llegó hasta el jardín, no poniendo atención en su camino llegó hasta el centro desde el cual pudo divisar la figura de alguien junto a las rosas, no era su madre, ya que bien sabia que el contemplar unas inútiles flores no era una de sus grandes pasatiempos, tampoco podría ser Kasumi, porque al ser la dama de compañía de su madre no se separaba ni un segundo de su lado y menos sería el imbécil de Kazuya ya que a pesar de sólo ver una sombra, era evidente que se trataba de una mujer, entonces… ¿Quién era? Sus sentidos no podían descubrir su identidad, ya que, a pesar de que el aroma de las rosas era casi imperceptible, este no le permitía utilizar su olfato correctamente. No podían ser alguna doncella que Kazuya debía traer ya que faltaban 4 días para el dichoso eclipse, entonces, la única posibilidad que quedaba era que fuera…

-¿Por qué está aquí? –dijo para sí mismo, mientras avanzaba hasta la chica, es verdad que quería mantenerse alejado de ella, pero también tenía que vigilarla para verificar que no escape.

Se acercó sin tener deseo alguno de compartir alguna palabra con ella, mas sólo lo hacía para asegurarse de que fuera efectivamente la insolente sacerdotisa quien se encontraba ahí. Después de todo a él no le era conveniente que escapara, ya que tenía que ganar la dichosa competencia para rechazar el compromiso y así él tendría el poder de su padre sin la estúpida necesidad de casarse…

Kagome al estar inmersa en la fragancia de la rosa no se percató de la presencia que acababa de detenerse unos cuantos pasos tras ella, entretenida en su supuesta soledad se propuso cortar aunque sea una de esas flores para poder llevársela a su habitación con la idea de poder sentir ese aroma al dormirse.

Miró cautelosamente hacia sus costados tratando de ubicar alguna presencia pero al notarse sola (sin siquiera darse la molestia de mirar para atrás), acercó la mano al tallo de la rosa que había estado contemplando.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestionó al ver la mano de la sacerdotisa a escasos milímetros de una de las rosas de su madre.

Escuchó a su espalda la voz del joven y reprimió el impulso de voltearse, no tenía ninguna intención de mirar o mediar palabra con el youkay, es más, esperaba no volver a verlo durante su estancia, y justo tenía que sorprenderla cuando iba cortar una de las rosas, ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Sesshoumaru acababa de sorprenderla cuando iba a corta una de las rosas! Torpemente hace un movimiento mal calculado que da como resultado no cortar la rosa sino sólo lograr pincharse el dedo con una de sus espinas.

¡AUCH! –el quejido se pudo sentir en todo el jardín, la morena no pudo más que apartar la mano rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces..? –nuevamente cuestiona al verse completamente ignorado.

-Se… ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡No te había visto! ¿Qué haces aquí? –sonríe nerviosa ocultando su mano tras su espalda.

El demonio sólo frunció el entrecejo enfadado por la imprudencia de la humana, ¿cómo que, qué hace ahí? ¿acaso había olvidado que esa era su casa?, además, él sabía muy bien que la muchacha ya había notado su presencia ya que desde hace minutos que le había hablado y ella ni se molestó en contestarle, y más importante aún, ¿qué pensaba hacer con la rosa? Estaba seguro de que si la que la hubiera sorprendido fuera su madre la sacerdotisa ya estaría muerta.

De pronto algo lo sacó de sus divagaciones, ejem… perdón, pensamientos estructurados, Sesshoumaru nunca en su vida ha divagado, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. El youkay observó curioso como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían tras la espalda de la chica, manchando precisamente en una de las rosas.

-¿Esa es tu sangre? – fue lo único que articuló mirando fríamente la pequeña macha roja que había dejado en la flor.

Kagome sin entender se volteó para ver aquella pequeña gota que recién había caído, fue entonces que recordó el pequeño piquete y examinó su mano verificando que efectivamente una pequeña cantidad de sangre salir de la herida reciente, automáticamente se metió el dedo a su boca tratando de limpiar la herida y aliviar el dolor que había regresado.

Lo que pasó a continuación los dejó a ambos sorprendidos (pero claro que uno de ellos no lo demostró), el botón de rosa que había sido manchado floreció tornándose de un color rojo similar a la sangre de la joven, dejando una rosa perfectamente pintada y con un aroma que destacaba de todas las demás.

-Pe… pero qué… ¿qué paso…? –la joven no entendía lo que había acontecido, de repente vio como el botón blanco se convirtió en una rosa roja sin previo aviso- Sesshoumaru, ¿estás son rosas mágicas? –le preguntó incrédula.

-No, son rosas normales… –respondió sincero, recordando las mil y una veces que su madre exigió el sembrar rosas rojas en el jardín teniendo siempre como resultado sólo botones blancos, es verdad que las habían plantado monstruos y seres mágicos que estaban a las órdenes de su padre, pero las semillas siempre eran comunes y corrientes.

-Qué extraño…

La joven se quedó mirando unos minutos la nueva rosa para luego quedar nuevamente atónita, el youkay se había acercado al rosal para cortar esa rosa, y ahora se la estaba… ¿se la estaba ofreciendo…?

-¿Qué… qué quieres Sesshoumaru…? –de forma abrupta y sin previo aviso un sonrojo parecido al color de la flor comenzó a tintarle las mejillas.

-Toma –era imposible el dejar la rosa en ese lugar, si su madre se enteraba de todo sería capaz de asesinar a la humana sólo para tener las estúpidas flores que siempre ha querido y adiós a tener el poder de su padre sin tener que soportar el desagradable desenlace– tú la ibas a cortar ¿no? Pues aquí la tienes –esperó que la joven recibiera la flor de buenas a primeras pero el verla prácticamente petrificada frente a él lo hizo dudar un momento, ¿por qué se había puesto roja? ¿Es que acaso pensaba que se la estaba regalando sin una razón? Miró nuevamente a la mujer que no hacía más que mirarlo cuestionantemente, y pensó para sí mismo lo estúpido que podían llegar a ser los humanos -No podemos dejar esta flor aquí, mi madre se daría cuenta, y a mí no me sirve para nada, si no la quieres me desharé de ella –dijo para luego voltearse dispuesto a irse.

Kagome al escuchar la última frase del demonio entendió el malentendido, sólo era para deshacerse de la flor, no era que el youkay le estuviera regalando una rosa, _"¡Bien Kagome! Sesshoumaru siempre dice que los humanos son estúpidos y tú con este sonrojo le das razones para ello… pero, ¡por favor! ¿Sesshoumaru regalando rosas? Sólo yo que desde hace días no estoy en mi sano juicio podía creerlo…"_ ese pensamiento la tranquilizó y le arrebató un profundo suspiro de alivio (con un pequeño toque de decepción).

-¡Espera Sesshoumaru! –dijo al recordar que este iba a botar la rosa –si quiero la flor.

Sesshoumaru que ya se había alejado unos pasos sólo se detuvo para arrojar cerca de los pies de la sacerdotisa la flor, para luego pronunciar un "Estúpida Humana".

-¡ESTUPIDO SERAS TU! –respondió perdiendo todo el nerviosismo anterior, recogió la flor y dio media vuelta hacia su habitación, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes.

-¡Por fin te encuentro Kagome! –dijo un muy animado Kazuya.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! –y dicho esto azotó la puerta de la que era su habitación en el castillo.

-Pe… pero… -una gota se deslizó por su nuca al ver la reacción de la morena, y tras darle una rápida mirada a la sombra que podía divisar en el jardín desapareció para quedar al lado del joven príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Y ahora ¿qué le hiciste a Kagome?

-¡Cállate! –dando media vuelta se marchó sin querer escuchar otra estupidez.

-Me pregunto… cuál de los dos tiene peor genio…

Continuará…

* * *

**He ahí el noveno capi de mi historia, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, me esforzaré el triple para el siguienet! LO PROMETO! *o*  
**

**Se me cuidan y espero que nos estemes leyendo pronto...**

**XAUUUUUUUUU!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	10. Décima Melodía: Oscuridad

Hola a mis queridas/os lectoras/es, estoy muy feliz de volver con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, quiero agradecerles muxo el que sigan mi fic a pesar de que lo actualizo muy a lo lejos.

Ahora tengo más ideas para él así que haré el intento de ir poniendo más seguidos los capítulos, por lo menos subiré este que es un poco más largo que el anterior.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews, como ustedes saben ellos son los que me dan más fuerza y ánimos para seguir esta historia!

Acá les dejo el nuevo capi, espero les guste!

Cualquier comentario y/o crítica se acepta de corazón, recuerden que esa es mi propina XD

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Décima Melodía: Oscuridad**

–Tres días… –miró por su ventana suspirando– faltan tres días para que comience el dichoso eclipse…

–¡Kagome! ¡Buenos días! –entró enérgicamente encontrándose con la soñolienta sacerdotisa.

–Buenos días Kazuya…

–¿Qué ocurre Kagome? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sólo estoy un poco aburrida… –un suspiro nuevamente se escapa de sus labios haciendo que el joven se preocupe.

–Así que aburrida… mmm… –después de mirar a la chica y pensar unos momentos, sonrío ampliamente ante una interesante idea– Kagome, dime, ¿te gustaría ir de paseo?

–¿Paseo? –la morena parpadeó dos veces mirando la repentina sonrisa– ¿a dónde?

–Tengo que ir a la montaña de Jade y al volcán Lantis, allá se encuentran dos de las doncellas que participarán en el ritual y tengo que ir a buscarlas.

–Pero… ¿está bien que yo vaya? ¿No habrá problemas?

–Bueno… la señora Irasue se enfadará conmigo y estoy seguro de que Sesshoumaru querrá asesinarme si se entera, pero no es tan grave.

–Cla–claro… –una gota cayó por su nuca al escuchar la explicación de Kazuya, si eso no lo consideraba grave se preguntaba que sí lo era para él.

–Entonces, ¿qué dices? –Le extiende su mano para luego sonreírle– ¿me acompañas?

Kagome miró su mano un tanto preocupada, le daba miedo el escaparse de esa manera, además no quería que Kazuya tuviera problemas, pero en verdad estaba aburrida de ese castillo y pensaba en lo divertido que sería el salir.

–Ok, iré contigo –tomó la mano de Kazuya para verse en cosa de segundos a los pies de un imponente volcán– Este… ¿este es el volcán Lantis?

–Sí, se encuentra al norte del territorio de nuestra señora, acá vive Hikari, quien es una de las doncellas.

–Así que eras tú Kazuya… –se acerca a ellos una hermosa joven, parecía humana a excepción de sus marcas rojas en su rostro y su cabello que era una resplandeciente llama carmesí.

–Buenos días Hikari, ¿Cómo estás?

–Esperándote, desde hace días que escuché la canción y recién hoy vienes por mí.

–Jajaja… es que faltan tres días para el eclipse así que tomé mi tiempo para buscarlas una por una hasta entonces.

–¿Y ella? ¿También es una de las participantes? –miró con interés a Kagome.

–Yo… –miró a la mujer y luego a Kazuya, no sabía que decir, después de todo estaba frente a una demonio con un poder sorprenderte, además de que se suponía que ellas eran "rivales".

–Sí, ella es Kagome y participará en el ritual –sonrió ampliamente hacia las dos.

–Ya veo… así que una humana va a participar…

–Si… –Kagome suspiró ante esas palabras, después de todo al parecer todas las participantes serían demonios, era de esperarse que ellas reaccionaran así ante una simple humana.

–¡Eso lo hace aún más divertido! –exclamó tomando las manos de Kagome– mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hikari y soy la guardiana del volcán Lantis, es emocionante poder conocer una humana, he oído muchas historias sobre ellos pero como vivo en este lugar no he podido ver a ninguno, nadie se acerca ya que es imposible vivir junto a mi volcán y como soy su protectora yo no puedo marcharme así que… –se detuvo en seco para luego mirar a Kazuya– ¡¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo dejar a mi volcán sin protección y tú lo sabes Kazuya! ¡Eso es IMPOSIBLE!

–Tranquila… tranquilla… –agita su mano de arriba hacia abajo– la señora Irasue dijo que enviaría a un guardián para protegerlo mientras dure el ritual, y ella estará pendiente de cualquier eventualidad que ocurra, así que puedes participar tranquila.

–Uf… que alivio… ya iba a renuncia.

–¿Tan importante para ti es este volcán? –preguntó Kagome sorprendida por la reacción de la joven.

–Pues claro que sí, él es mi amado padre, nunca podría dejar que algo le ocurriera.

–Ah, así que él es… ¡¿tu padre?

–Sí, yo nací de sus llamas, para protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

–Ya veo…

–¿Y tú Kagome? Dime, ¿cómo fue que escuchaste la canción? ¿Tienes alguna clase de poder?

–Yo soy sacerdotisa… bueno, intento serlo, a decir verdad soy la reencarnación de una, así que tengo sus poderes…

–¿Reencarnación? ¡Wow! ¡Nunca había conocido una reencarnación! ¡Mucho gusto! –sonrió.

–Lo mismo digo… nunca había conocido a una demonio nacida de un volcán –sonríe.

–Este… espero no interrumpir pero debo llevar a Hikari al castillo, espérame aquí Kagome, vuelvo en unos segundos.

–Está bien, yo te espero.

–Entonces nos veremos en el castillo Kagome –se despide.

–¡Claro!

Kazuya desaparece para luego aparecer casi instantáneamente.

–Eso si fue rápido –dijo sorprendida.

–A decir verdad no quería toparme con el príncipe o alguien más, así que lo hice lo más rápido que pude.

–Ya veo…

–¿Y qué tal? ¿Verdad que Hikaru es agradable?

–Sí, es simpática, nunca creí que un demonio podría reaccionar así, por lo menos no una de las doncellas.

–Lo que sucede es que ella ha nacido del corazón cálido de este volcán, así que no es especialmente fría como la mayoría de los demonios, a decir verdad somos pocos los que nacimos con nuestra encantadora personalidad –sonríe orgulloso.

–Cla-claro… encantadora… –una gota cae por su nuca mientras sonríe.

–Pero… –la sonrisa desaparece al momento que sus ojos miran con preocupación a Kagome– la mayoría de los demonios son crueles y despiadados, sobre todo con los humanos, han reunido un enorme rencor contra ellos por diferentes razones, por lo que deberás tener cuidado en cada una de las pruebas, estoy seguro de que muchas intentarán deshacerse de ti por maldad más que por la competencia.

–Lo sé, no te preocupes –sonríe.

–Bueno, una vez aclarado eso… ¡Vamos a la montaña! –toma a Kagome de la mano para luego desaparecer.

En lo alto de una montaña– ¡Woah! ¡Que hermoso…! –ante sus ojos se encontraba un extenso y espeso bosque que rodeaba la montaña, la montaña por su parte era un de un color verde… no, a decir verdad era un color jade, si no parecía roca ya que habían ciertos lugares que brillaban por el reflejo del sol.

–Esta es montaña de Jade, ahí tenemos que ir –extiende su mano indicándole a Kagome una cueva a poca distancia de donde se encontraban.

–¿Ahí se encuentra una de las doncellas?

–Sí, ahí se encuentra la dama de Jade.

La oscuridad de la cueva se hacía aún más densa conforme se adentraban en ella, Kagome a unos metros de distancia no pudo ver nada por lo que tuvo que aferrarse a traje de Kazuya para poder seguir, el joven sólo sonrió ante la acción de la chica, el veía perfectamente en la oscuridad así que podía observar inquietud e inocencia de la sacerdotisa que intentaba no tropezar.

De pronto pudieron divisar un resplandor al fondo de la cueva, el cual se hacía cada vez más intenso.

–¿Quién es el que ha irrumpido en mi montaña?

Kagome se estremeció ante la voz, esta provenía desde el fondo de la cueva pero aun no podía divisar nada.

–Soy Kazuya, sirviente de la señora Irasue, eterna reina de las tierras del oeste, he venido a buscar a la dama de Jade para conducirla al castillo y así pueda participar en el ritual del eclipse de Luna Llena.

–Kazuya… así que finalmente llegó el día…

–Pero… –Kagome vio como la luz se iba haciendo más tenue hasta formar la silueta.

–Entonces tendré que dejar la cueva por un tiempo.

Una hermosa mujer de piel color jade se acercó a ellos, tenía forma de humana exceptuando sus orejas puntiagudas y su piel.

–Te pido por favor me acompañes, yo te llevaré.

–¿Y ella? –miró a Kagome de pies a cabeza, para luego posar sus ojos en Kazuya– ¿qué hace aquí?

–Es sólo mi acompañante –respondió sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Kagome para luego guiñarle un ojo– ¿no es así?

–Cla-claro… –no atinó a decir nada más, aun no entendía la intención de Kazuya, anteriormente la había presentado normalmente, además… la insistente mirada de Jade la tenía nerviosa, es verdad que tenía unos ojos de un azul hermoso y profundo, pero eran fríos, crueles e hirientes.

–Kagome, llevaré a Jade al castillo, ¿puedes esperarse unos segundos?

–S-si… –otra vez no calculó su respuesta, para cuando se había dado cuenta a lo que había accedido se vio sola en esa densa y oscura cueva, no veía nada, no oía nada, en realidad parecía que no estaba siquiera parada sobre algo, parecía una extensa e interminable oscuridad, soledad…– ¿Kazu…? –no podía hablar, bueno, en realidad sentía que no lo hacía, no escuchaba ni siquiera su voz… ¿estaba en realidad ahí…? ¿Seguía viva? No podía escuchar ni sentir sus propios latidos, no sentía nada, es que acaso ¿había desaparecido…?– Inu… –el hanyou vino a su mente, él no podría salvarla como siempre lo hacía ya que ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí, así que era imposible– Kazu… –¿Por qué demoraba tanto? ¿Él no podía transportarse en sólo unos segundos? ¿La había abandonado? ¿La había olvidado? Trató de caminar, y en realidad no sabía si lo estaba haciendo, no sentía que avanzaba, tampoco chocaba con alguna de las paredes o se tropezaba, no sentía nada… nada la rodeaba, nada la tocaba, nada, absolutamente nada… de pronto pudo sentir algo en su interior, una desesperación y temor, ¿y si desaparecía? ¿Y si se quedaba en ese horrible lugar para siempre? Kazuya la había olvidado, Inuyasha no podía salvarla, entonces… entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría escapar? Estaba sola… completamente sola… cerró sus ojos y encontró la misma oscuridad, ni siquiera su mente podía crear una luz que la ayudará a no rendirse, no quería rendirse, no podía hacerlo, tenía que regresar, quería volver a su casa, ver a su madre, a su abuelo, a Sota… tenía que buscar los fragmentos de Shikon, quería compartir otra vez con Sango, con Miroku, con el pequeño Shippou, Kirara, deseaba tanto ver de nuevo a Inuyasha, aunque pelearan todo el tiempo, aunque él no la quisiera como ella lo hacía, quería verlo, quería estar con el…– con él… –una imagen vino a su mente, un joven de cabello largo, no podía alcanzarlo, trataba, corría con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, no podía avanzar, estaba atrapada, no tenía fuerzas… entonces vio como él empezaba a acercarse, como empezaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos, Kagome quería saber quién era, preguntar su nombre, pero aún no sentía su voz, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar, esperar que esa silueta de luz llegara hasta ella, no importaba quien fuera, si era un demonio o un monstruo, ella sólo quería que la soledad desapareciera, no quería estar sola, nunca más… nunca más… quiere estar…– sola…

–Así que aquí estabas.

Kagome levantó la vista al escuchar la voz, no sabía quién era, aun no podía distinguir quien se ocultaba tras esa luz y la voz no pudo reconocerla, parecía familiar, recordaba haberla oído anteriormente, pero no podía saber de quién era, podía se Kazuya, o tal vez Inuyasha pudo encontrarla, podría ser…– Sesshoumaru… –se sorprendió al pronunciar su nombre, había olvidado la posibilidad de que Él pudiera ayudarla, bueno, en realidad le parecía imposible el que pudiera hacerlo por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en pensarlo, pero… podría ser él ¿no? Después de todo no quiere que se escape, la necesita…– me necesita… –vio como la silueta empezaba materializarse, aun no podía distinguirla, pero empezaba a tomar forma, parecía… se parecía a…

–Si vuelves a escapar ten por seguro de que te mataré yo mismo –se acercó a la sacerdotisa y la encontró arrinconada contra una de las paredes de la cueva, estaba temblando, parecía estar llorando, ¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí? Esa era una cueva prohibida para los humanos, nadie podía entrar a menos que fuera un demonio, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Cómo es que había logrado entrar?

–Sesshou… ¡Sesshoumaru! –la joven sacerdotisa corrió hacía donde se encontraba el demonio y sin siquiera pensarlo lo abrazó aferrándose a él, podía sentirlo, él era real, él estaba aquí, la había ido a buscar, no la había abandonado, él y sólo él la había ido a rescatar de su soledad…

–¿Qué crees que haces? –la morena sólo corrió hacia él y se aferró a su pecho, no había dicho nada, sólo gritó su nombre y lo abrazó… ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba actuando extraño, bueno, era de esperarse de una humana…– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine con… –se tapó la boca y se separó del joven abruptamente, no podía decirle que había ido con Kazuya ya que él tendría problemas, además ¿Qué estaba haciendo al abrazarlo de esa manera? ¿En qué estaba pensando?– lo siento… yo solo… solo me perdí y no sé cómo llegué hasta aquí…

Él youkay sabía que estaba mintiendo, su madre había sorprendido al estúpido de Kazuya y su plan de llevarse a la humana, por eso él fue a buscarla para cerciorarse de que no escapara, pero ¿Por qué ella lo estaba protegiendo? ¿Acaso no fue él quien la abandonó en esa cueva? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa extraña humana?

–Sesshoumaru… gracias, gracias por venir a buscarme… –Kagome se encontraba avergonzada por el repentino abrazo.

–Sólo vine a llevarte de regreso al castillo, recuerda que tienes que participar en el ritual.

–Sí, sí, si lo se… regresemos entonces –sonrió feliz, no le importaba la fría actitud del demonio, después de todo él la había salvado de esa terrible oscuridad, y a pesar de todo, estaba sumamente feliz de verlo otra vez.

Sesshoumaru sólo la miró frunciendo el entrecejo cuestionándose una vez más la extraña actitud de la humana, él no podía entenderla, ella era algo… algo inexplicable para él y eso… eso era verdaderamente inquietante.

Continuará…

* * *

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

Y eso fue todo esta vez, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto (eso espero :D)

Muchas gracias…

fanisa, Yesiamr, Iris, Axter, NatShinigami, G.A-motoharu, lobalunallena, damalunaely, Silvemy89, La Lolisshhinniaa y Luna

Y todas las demás que leen y siguen mi fic :)

Se cuidan mucho y que todas/os estén bien!

Sayo! ;D


	11. Undécima Melodía: Objetivos

Hola! Acá estoy para dejarles un regalito adelantado de Navidad!

Me he tardado en subir un nuevo capi, pero deben por lo menos aceptar que lo hago más seguido que antes, gomen por la espera… :)

Voy a tratar de agilizar un poco el asunto para que no se alargue tanto, así que espero subir luego una nueva conti.

Espero que les guste mi regalo! XD

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

**Undécima Melodía: Objetivos**

Ya estaba desesperado, ya hace casi una semana que habían raptado a Kagome y aún no podía encontrar su rastro.

–¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha detente! –gritaba unos cuantos metros atrás la exterminadora– sé que estás preocupado por Kagome, todos lo estamos, pero debemos descansar, no podemos seguir así.

–¡Es cierto Inuyasha! Además, la señorita Kagome debe estar bien, después de todo parecía conocer al demonio que se la llevó.

–¡¿De qué están hablando? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kagome cueste lo que cueste!

–¡Inuyasha por favor entiende! Necesitamos descansar, todos necesitamos descansar.

El hanyou a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con detenerse empieza a sentir las consecuencias de la incesante persecución, por lo que accede a detenerse por unos minutos.

–Miroku… ¿en verdad crees que Kagome se encuentre bien? –cuestiona el pequeño zorrito que se acurruca junto a Sango.

–En realidad no lo sé Shippou, pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que la señorita Kagome es una de las personas más fuerte, inteligente y centrada que conozco, por lo que no debemos preocuparnos por su bienestar…

–¡NO QUIERO! –gritaba la sacerdotisa mientras le arrojaba un cojín a Kazuya.

–Kagome…

–¡Me arrepentí! ¡Dile a Sesshoumaru que cambié de parecer y no participaré en nada!

–Pero Kagome, está por comenzar el eclipse, y el ritual…

–¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!

–Kagome, por favor, no hables así, recuerda que vas a participar en el ritual.

–¡No me importa! ¡Además no tienes ningún derecho de pedirme nada después de lo que hiciste!

–¿Y yo que hice?

–¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar que me abandonaste en esa extraña cueva?

–Pero si ya me disculpe, la señora Irasue me sorprendió y no pude ir a buscarte porque me estaba regañando.

–¡No me interesa! ¡Me dejaste sola en esa cueva!

–Kagome, entiende, no fue mi culpa, además Sesshoumaru te fue a buscar y yo ya pague mi castigo estando encerrado un día entero, solo y abandonado en un rincón del castillo… –empieza a hacer pucheros– sin que nadie me visitara… ni siquiera tú fuiste a verme… –la mira con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

–Este yo… –ese día estaba tan entretenida con Hikari que ni siquiera se acordó de Kazuya hasta que lo vio en la mañana del día siguiente.

–¡Así que volvamos a ser amigos y vamos al ritual! –dice perdiendo toda la tristeza con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

–¡Ni loca! ¡Yo me largo! –sale de la habitación.

–¡Kagome! ¡No te puedes ir ahora! –la persigue por los pasillos del castillo.

–¿Qué es ese escándalo? –Kagura que había llegado hace sólo dos horas ya se encontraba en el jardín del palacio junto a las demás participantes.

–Debe ser esa humana… –dijo más para sí misma que como respuesta, mientras recibía una taza de té de Kasumi– ¿sabes dónde está mi hijo?

–El príncipe Sesshoumaru está en el castillo señora, dijo que vendría en unos minutos.

–¡No me sigas Kazuya! ¡Me largo!

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –se interpone en el camino de la muchacha.

–¿Pues tu qué crees Sesshoumaru? Me voy a mi casa, ya no quiero estar aquí.

–No te puedes ir, ¿acaso olvidas la razón por la que te dejé vivir?

–Ah, claro que no, como olvidar que quieres que gane estas estúpidas pruebas para renunciar al premio –sigue caminando– pues discúlpame pero no tengo intención de hacerlo, además nunca dije que lo haría, sólo dije que lo pensaría, y sabes qué, ya lo pensé y mi respuesta es NO.

–Lo harás aunque no lo quieras –y dicho esto toma a Kagome por la cintura cargándola sin cuidado bajo su brazo.

–¡No! ¡Bájame! ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Te dije que me bajaras! –da manotazos y patadas tratando de zafarse.

–Uf… el ritual va a ser un espectáculo, sin lugar a dudas… –desaparece para luego aparecer junto a Irasue.

–¿Y Sesshoumaru?

–Viene en camino, sólo tenía que buscar algo que se le había quedado en el castillo –respondió mientras miraba como el príncipe se acercaba al jardín.

–¡Maldito demonio de pacotilla bájame ahora!

–Ejem… –se aclaró la garganta tratando de capturar la atención de todos los que miraban el show de la humana en brazos del demonio– al ver que ya todos se encuentran aquí, es hora de que el ritual más importante de todos los tiempos inicie.

Sesshoumaru al escuchar las palabras de su madre, suelta a la sacerdotisa quien cae en seco en el pasto, mientras todas las miradas suben para ver como la primera sombra del eclipse cubre una parte de la luna llena.

Kagome, al estar más tranquila por el espectáculo nocturno que estaba presenciando se detuvo a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba atrapada, ese era el jardín que antes había visitado, en él se encontraban Irasue, Kazuya y Kasumi (dama de compañía de la madre de Sesshoumaru, quien no se separaba de ella nunca a no ser que fuera por una orden de la mujer).

–Hola Kagome, creí que no vendrías… –sonríe.

–Hola Hikari –sonríe, en realidad no iba a ir pero finalmente sus planes cambiaron.

"_Hay__varias__personas__… __¿Qué?__¿Kagura__también__está__aquí?__Ah,__verdad__que__ella__también__había__escuchado__la__canción__…"_ Kagome se detuvo a ver a las demás participantes, contándose a ella eran 15 personas en total las que parecían ser las que estaban por el ritual, un número bastante alto si se reflexionaba,_ "__¿cómo__es__que__nos__eliminarán__a__nosotras__15__si__el__eclipse__dura__sólo__5__días?__" _todas las mujeres que veía eran hermosas y parecían de su edad (o mayores), pero de algo estaba segura, todas eran demonios ya que cada una poseía un poder significativo.

–El eclipse de luna llena ha comenzado y con él la primera prueba dará inicio, pero primero… Kasumi.

–Si señora… –tras hacer una leve reverencia empieza a murmurar unas palabras en un dialecto incomprensible para Kagome, lo que acompaña con diferentes sellos con las manos lo que da como resultado una luz que se extiende por todo el castillo y unos kilómetros más allá– la barrera fue colocada exitosamente.

–Bien –hace un dejo de satisfacción hacia Kasumi y luego se dirige hacia las participantes– se ha colocado una barrera en un radio de 7 kilómetros desde este punto, esta barrera no desaparecerá hasta el término del eclipse, por lo que nadie podrá ni salir ni entrar hasta ese momento.

El rostro de Kagome palideció ante esas palabras, ahora no podría escapar aunque lo quisiera, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido demonio… miró a Sesshoumaru con los ojos llenos de furia pero decidió guardar silencio por lo "solemne" (o peligroso) de la situación actual.

–Bueno, señoritas, todas me conocen ya que yo fui quien las trajo a este lugar, mi nombre es Kazuya y estaré encargado de supervisarlas, en total serán 5 pruebas las que se llevarán a cabo mientras dure el eclipse, hay 15 participantes pero al final sólo una de ustedes podrá alcanzar la gloria de ser la esposa del príncipe Sesshoumaru –esto último lo dijo clavando los ojos en los de Kagome y sonriendo ampliamente– la primera prueba se llevará a cabo al amanecer por lo que lo que resta de la noche podrán descansar, ya que varias de ustedes llegaron hace sólo algunas horas.

–Kazuya… –Irasue miró molesta al demonio por el aplazamiento de la prueba.

–Sé que no estaba planeado de esta forma, pero es necesario para que todas estén en su 100% –ahora le sonrió a Irasue quien sólo pudo suspirar enfadada– de todas maneras les explicaré en este momento la primera prueba, la cual consiste en conseguir una de las plumas de la cola del Ave Fénix, el que se encuentra actualmente en un pequeño bosque a 5 kilómetros al norte, esta ave tiene sólo 7 plumas en su cola por lo que la primera prueba se encargará de descalificar a la mitad de ustedes, los detalles restantes se los daré en la mañana, así que nos veremos al alba en este mismo lugar, cada una ya tiene una habitación designada, la que no la conozca se acerca a mi o a Kasumi, eso es todo así que descansen y nos vemos en la mañana.

Sin hablarse entre sí todas las doncellas se marcharon hasta sus respectivas habitaciones quedando en el lugar sólo Kagome y Hikari.

–Oye Hikari, ¿Por qué participas de este ritual?

–¿Por qué? Pues porque escuché la canción de Kazuya… ¿acaso no es por eso que tú también estás aquí?

–No me refería a eso, lo que quiero decir es porque quieres ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru, ¿estás enamorada de él?

–¿Enamorada? Pues no, recién lo conocí hace tres días cuando llegue al castillo, nunca lo había visto.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué participas…?

–¿Crees que el amor tiene que ver algo con esto? –una hermosa demonio de cabello dorado y orejas puntiagudas se acerca lentamente hasta ellas– tenía que salir de una humana tan estúpido pensamiento –sonríe.

–No seas descortés Aoi… después de todo esta no es una simple humana si pudo escuchar la canción –una doncella de ojos y cabello azul se acerca.

–Izumi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que acaso también te escogieron?

–Así parece… –le sonríe.

–Este… y ¿ustedes quiénes son? –pregunta la joven de cabello de fuego.

–Mi nombre es Aoi y pertenezco al castillo de los cielos del norte.

–Y yo soy Izumi, controlo el mar del sur –hace una reverencia– tú eres del volcán Lantis ¿no es así? Se nota por tu cabello…

–Sí, mucho gusto –les sonríe.

–Y tú… –mira a Kagome– humana, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para poder estar aquí? Una participante de una raza tan inferior no debería estar entre demonios tan poderosos como nosotras.

–Aoi, deja que se presente por lo menos, así sabremos quién es.

–Este… bueno, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y se puede decir que soy una sacerdotisa… creo…

–¿Una simple sacerdotisa es una doncella del ritual? ¿Qué estará pensando Kazuya al traerla aquí?

–Ella no es sólo una sacerdotisa –se acerca al grupo– después de todo tiene el poder de purificar la perla de Shikon.

–Kagura…

–¿La perla de Shikon? –mira a Kagome– ¿acaso tú posees esa perla?

–Pero yo escuché que la perla se partió en pequeños fragmentos.

–Así es, yo sólo estoy reuniendo los fragmentos junto a mis amigos.

–Así que la perla de Shikon… –mira detenidamente a la morena.

–Mira Aoi, el príncipe Sesshoumaru… –mira detenidamente al demonio mientras las demás la imitan.

–De verdad es un demonio con gran poder.

–Una vez que logre ser su esposa mi territorio se expandirá aún más, sin mencionar en el poder que alcanzarán nuestros herederos.

–Herederos… –Kagome mira detenidamente a la demonio de dorada cabellera quien no apartaba sus ojos del youkay, después de todo para la mayoría de las doncellas la principal motivación era el obtener poder, además de tener herederos con Sesshoumaru… _"__eso__significaba__que__ellos__van__a__…"_ mira a Sesshoumaru detenidamente.

–Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, mañana nos espera un día agotador… –toca el hombro de la sacerdotisa– Kagome, ¿me acompañas?

–Cla-claro…

Kagome y Hikari se alejan de las demonios que después de verlas marchar se van cada una a su habitación.

–¿Quieres tomar el té conmigo Kagome? –le ofrece al llegar a su habitación.

–No te quiero molestar…

–No es una molestia, en verdad disfruto de tu compañía –le sonríe y la invita a pasar.

–Gracias…

Hikari prepara el té y ambas se sientan en una pequeña mesita que había a un costado de la habitación.

–Cuando estaba en el volcán siempre tomaba el té sola, es verdad que estaba con mi padre pero él no podía disfrutarlo, por eso disfruto hacer el té para ti.

–Muchas gracias Hikari, desde hace una semana que estoy aquí y me sentía sola sin mis amigos, que bueno que llegaste.

–Estoy de acuerdo, sin ti seguramente estaría sola, las demás doncellas no parecen agradables, además de que no me inspiran confianza.

–Tienes razón…

–Kagome, tendrás que cuidarte en las pruebas, esas demonios están dispuestas a todo con tal de ganar y si no eres prudente podrían matarte –la mira preocupada.

–No te preocupes, sé que será peligroso, pero daré todo de mi para superarlo y alcanzar mi objetivo –le sonríe y guiña un ojo.

Hikari la mira sorprendida y luego sonríe– Respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, estoy aquí porque quiero proteger a mi padre… si consigo ser la esposa del príncipe Sesshoumaru mi padre no tendría de que preocuparse ya que nadie se atrevería a atacarlo, después de todo es bien sabido que la familia del príncipe es una de las más antiguas y poderosas.

–Ya veo… así podrías vivir tranquila sabiendo que él está bien.

–Amo a mi padre y disfruto el estar junto a él, pero también deseo ver otras cosas, conocer otras especies, otras personas, lugares, hay tanto que ver…

–Eso es cierto, te estás perdiendo un hermoso mundo… –baja la mirada– espero que puedas lograr tu objetivo Hikari.

–Pero Kagome… tú también estás en este ritual, también quieres ganar y llegar a ser la esposa del príncipe ¿no es así?

–¡¿Yo querer ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru? –se levanta bruscamente– ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo estoy aquí contra mi voluntad! ¡Fui secuestrada por el imprudente de Kazuya y estoy retenida aquí por el estúpido de Sesshoumaru!

–¿Secuestrada? ¿retenida? –parpadea los veces y ve como Kagome agita sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo– ¿entonces no quieres ganar?

–No me interesa ganar o perder, lo único que me preocupa es sobrevivir.

–Entonces cuando dijiste que alcanzarías tu objetivo…

–¡Mi objetivo es salir viva de esto y escapar! –responde completamente decidida, mientras Hikari aplaude.

–Pero, entonces ¿no te quieres casar con Sesshoumaru?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –se cruza de brazos y se sienta.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa el ritual?

–En absoluto –totalmente decidida.

–¿Tampoco que Sesshoumaru se case con alguna de las doncellas? –la mira de reojo.

–Tampoco –decidida.

–¿Y que esté con esa persona para siempre?

–No… –un poco decidida.

–¿Y que tenga hijos?

–No… tampoco me preocupa… –casi decidida.

–¿Y que llegue a ser feliz al lado de una de las doncellas?

–Eso… –no sabe que decir.

–Según sé, podrías haberte negado a participar… ¿Por qué aceptaste?

–Porque Sesshoumaru quiere que participe y gane, para luego rechazar el premio y así no tener que casarse.

–Entonces lo estás ayudando… ¿son amigos?

–¡No, claro que no!

–¿De dónde lo conoces?

–Él es uno de los enemigos de mi grupo, además de ser el medio hermano de Inuyasha…

–¿Inuyasha? ¿Quién es Inuyasha?

–Inuyasha es hermano de Sesshoumaru por parte de padre, es un hanyou, con él viajo para reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, en realidad nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados… seguramente tiene que estar preocupado… –baja la mirada.

–Así que Inuyasha… –mira detenidamente a la sacerdotisa.

–Hikari… ¿tú siempre has estado sola? Es decir, aparte de tu padre, ¿no conoces o has convivido con alguien más?

–Siempre he estado junto a mi padre, aunque hubo una ocasión en la cual me perdí cuando era niña… entonces conocí a una persona que me ayudó a regresar… –toma la taza té y la mira con cariño– esa persona me enseñó a preparar el té.

–¿En serio? ¿Y quién…?

–¡Hikari! ¿Estás aquí? –entra repentinamente.

–¡Ka-kazuya! –la morena se levanta por el susto– ¡¿Qué haces entrando así? ¡¿es qué acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

–Lo siento, lo olvidé –sonríe– Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, las estaba buscando precisamente a las dos, es hora de la cena y todas las doncellas van a comer junto a la señora y a Sesshoumaru.

–¿Es obligatorio?

–¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Vamos! –y tras tomar las manos de ambas jóvenes se transporta hasta el salón en donde ya todos estaban reunidos.

–¡Kazuya, siempre haces lo que quieres sin consultar!

–No te enojes… –agita su mano de arriba hacia abajo– bueno, ¡este es tu lugar Kagome! –la arrastra hasta sentarla al lado de Sesshoumaru.

–¿Por qué yo tengo que estar aquí? –mira de reojo a Sesshoumaru quien trataba de ignorar a todos los presentes.

–No te preocupes Kagome, yo me sentaré junto a ti –le sonríe.

–¡No! ¡No confío en ti! –se levanta y toma la mano de Hikari arrastrándola– ¡Hikari se sentará a mi lado!

–¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –hace pucheros.

–Kazuya, termina de una vez con el escándalo –lo mira enfadada mientras hace un ademán con su mano ordenándole a sus sirvientes que comiencen a servir.

–Siéntate junto a Hikari y deja de llorar Kazuya, o te regañaran otra vez –sonríe.

–Está bien… –completamente derrotado.

–Pensaba que sólo obedecías a dos personas en este mundo–sonríe mientras ve como se sienta a su lado.

–La obediencia se gana, con respeto, admiración y… amor –le sonríe.

–Ya me lo habías dicho, pero… me pregunto en cual caen cada una de las tres personas que obedeces actualmente.

–Quien sabe…

Continuará…

* * *

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

Les deseo a todas una MUY MUY MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Que lo pasen estupendo junto a sus seres queridos y muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Las quiero y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto!

Sayooo! ;D


	12. Duodécima Melodía: Ave Fénix

**Holas a todas mis lectoras! Les quiero agradecer el que sigan mi fic y sus reviews, espero que hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad y si no nos leemos antes un excelente Año Nuevo!**

**Aca les traigo un nuevo capi de mi fic, espero que les guste, ahora estoy poniendo continuaciones más seguido así que esto se va a agilizar un poco :)**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir aca está!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::****  
**

**Duodécima Melodía: Ave Fénix**

–Kagome, ¿estás bien? –ve como la morena refriega sus ojos.

–No entiendo porque la prueba tiene que ser tan temprano –bosteza– todavía ni siquiera amanece…

–¡Buenos días a todas! –Kazuya aparece junto a Irasue y Sesshoumaru –Dará inicio la primera prueba del ritual de Luna Llena, como les había comentado anteriormente el objetivo es obtener una de las plumas de la cola del Ave Fénix que se encuentra a cinco kilómetros al norte, recuerden que esta ave sólo posee siete plumas por lo que solamente la mitad de ustedes podrán obtenerlas, pueden utilizar cualquier método para obtenerla y tienen hasta el mediodía para entregarla, las doncellas que no lo hagan serán automáticamente descalificadas –sonríe– Y ahora ¡unas palabras del príncipe Sesshoumaru para animar a las candidatas! –hace un ademán con su mano invitando al youkay a hablar.

–No tengo interés alguno en que una de ustedes lo logren ni me interesa que mueran en el intento, así que no esperen nada de mí durante estos días y eso es para todas… –esto último lo dice mirando especialmente a la sacerdotisa.

–Era de esperarse… –suspira mientras ve como Kazuya aplaude.

Ve como la morena suspira– Kagome, ¿Así es como se anima una competencia?

–Sinceramente no sé cuál es la definición de ánimo que tienen los demonios…

–Pasando a las reglas generales del ritual, como ya saben el objetivo de este es escoger a la que será la esposa del príncipe Sesshoumaru, por lo que sólo una de ustedes será la ganadora, cada prueba tiene como propósito probar diferentes aptitudes y habilidades que son necesarias para ese honor, además… –su sonrisa cambia radicalmente de burlona a fría– las muertes durante el ritual serán inevitables, y si las reglas individuales de cada prueba no lo prohíbe pueden utilizar el método que estimen conveniente para alcanzar su objetivo, eso sí, fuera de las pruebas está estrictamente prohibido el luchar entre ustedes, y si no cumplen con eso me encargaré personalmente de eliminarlas.

–Ka-Kazuya puede ser temible si se lo propone… ¿no Hikari…? –mira un tanto temerosa la expresión del demonio.

–¿Eso crees…?

–Sin más preámbulo, con los primeros rayos del sol se dará inicio a la prueba, así que tienen aproximadamente un minuto para prepararse, así que… ¡Échenle ganas!

Todas las doncellas se preparaban por separado esperando la aparición del sol.

–Kagome… ¿estarás bien? –mira preocupada a la joven que revisaba su arco.

–No te preocupes Hikari, todo estará bien.

–Supongo que conoces al Ave Fénix –se acerca a ellas.

–Príncipe Sesshoumaru, buenos días… –hace una reverencia.

–¡Pues claro que la conozco! El Ave Fénix es un ave que revive después de muerta.

–¿Sabes que no puedes tocar sus plumas?

–¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? –mira sorprendida al youkay que frunce el ceño ante esas palabras.

–Kagome, las plumas del Ave Fénix no pueden ser tocadas ya que son una flama poderosa que puede quemar cualquier cosa.

–¡¿Qué? Pero… ¡¿entonces cómo se supone que vamos a quitarle una pluma?

–Tienes que arrebatársela y luego encerrarla en una bola de energía, entonces podrás hacerte con ella, por ejemplo yo pienso córtasela a distancia y luego encerrarla en una llama para poder transportarla –dice esto formando una pequeña flama en su mano.

–Mmmm… ya entiendo…

–Qué piensas hacer para obtener la pluma –la mira enfadado.

–Pues… –lo mira completamente seria– no tengo la más mínima idea –se rasca la cabeza mientras sonríe despreocupadamente.

–¿Crees que esto es un juego? Si no superas esta prueba nunca podrás ganar.

–¿Es que acaso crees que no lo sé?

–¿Entonces por qué no piensas de una vez como lograrlo?

–¡Pero si te dije que no sé hacerlo! ¡No me voy a volver una experta en el tema de un día para el otro!

–¡No entiendo porque los humanos tienen que ser tan inútiles!

–¡Pues perdóneme su majestad por ser tan ineficiente! ¡Si tan sólo obtuviera un poco de ayuda o por lo menos de información por parte del imbécil que quiere que gane este estúpido ritual tal vez pudiera hacer más!

–¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme imbécil…? Humana… –se dispone a agarrarla del brazo cuando ve que Hikari la toma de la mano y se va corriendo.

Tras correr un poco se detienen.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso Hikari? –trata de recobrar el aliento.

–Porque sentí que el príncipe te quería hacer daño, parecía que estaba furioso.

–¡Pues que se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima!

–Kagome… –la mira sorprendida– nunca había oído de alguien que enfrentara de esa manera al príncipe… eres impresionante…

–Bueno yo…

–Siempre igual de impactante ¿no es así? –aparece entre la jóvenes.

–¡Kazuya! ¡Tienes que dejar de aparecerte sin avisar!

–Lo siento, lo siento…

–A propósito ese "échenle ganas" ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

–Sólo se me ocurrió –sonríe.

–Claro…

–Díganme, ¿están preparadas para la prueba?

–Claro que si –responde colgándose el arco en su hombro.

–Kagome, ¿ya tienes un plan? –pregunta la joven que la mira sorprendida.

–Pues no, pero algo se me ocurrirá en el camino –sonríe.

–¿Ya sabes que no puedes tocar las plumas?

–Sí, Hikari ya me contó que me puedo quemar.

–No sólo eso, si tocas cualquier parte del Fénix te quemarás, sólo existe una persona que puede tocarlo y ese es su dueño.

–¿El Ave Fénix tiene dueño?

–Sí, y él es Sesshoumaru.

–¡¿Eh? ¿El príncipe Sesshoumaru es el dueño del Ave Fénix?

–Su madre se lo regaló en su primer cumpleaños.

–Que sorpresa… entonces él…

–Ha empezado –dice repentinamente al sentir los primeros rayos del sol, lo que atrae la mirada de la sacerdotisa y del youkay– Kagome, en verdad me agradas pero en las pruebas somos rivales por lo que me adelantaré.

–S-si… no te preocupes… –sorprendida por la repentina actitud de Hikari la ve como se marcha rápidamente– bueno, por lo menos tendré que intentarlo…

–Buena suerte –le sonríe y luego ve como la morena se marcha corriendo.

Kagome corre a través del bosque buscando alguna señal de la tan famosa ave.

–En realidad nunca he visto al Ave Fénix, debe de ser impresionante… –salta una rama que sobresalía del suelo y se tropieza– que daño…

–Siempre me sorprende lo inútil que pueden llegar a ser los humanos –mira a Kagome en el suelo.

–L-la dama de Jade… –desde el suelo ve como la youkay pasa por su lado.

–Cuando Kazuya fue por mi creí que sólo eras una acompañante, pero veo que después de todo también eres parte del ritual –sonríe– no entiendo que es lo que se propone ese demonio eligiendo a alguien como tú.

–B-bueno… –su mirada baja tras escuchar esas palabras tan frías para luego posarse en las manos de la mujer– eso es…

–Ah esto, es la pluma de esa ave, no fue ningún reto el obtenerla.

–Pero si apenas han paso quince minutos… ¿Cómo es que…? –mira fijamente la esfera de jade que encerraba una hermosa pluma carmesí.

–Fue demasiado fácil, al parecer las pruebas no van a ser ningún problema, quien sabe, quizás hasta una simple humana pueda obtener una de las plumas, después de todo esa ave ya no está en condiciones de resistirse –sonríe para luego marcharse dejando a la joven completamente sorprendida.

En el jardín se encontraba Kazuya junto a Sesshoumaru a la espera de las doncellas, ya habían pasado treintas minutos desde que la prueba dio inicio.

–Era de esperarse que ella fuera la primera, aunque nunca creí que fuera tan rápido.

–Aquí tienes Kazuya –le entrega la esfera de jade y luego mira a Sesshoumaru– estoy ansiosa de que comience la siguiente prueba.

–… –ve como se marcha y frunce el entrecejo.

–¿Estás preocupado por Kagome? –pregunta entretenido.

–No digas estupideces –da media vuelta y se marcha.

–Él nunca va a cambiar ¿no es así?

–Eso creo… –responde inconscientemente y luego se percata de la nueva presencia a su lado– ¡¿Hi-Hikari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vengo a traerte una de las plumas, por supuesto –le entrega una llama que encierra la pluma.

–Pero… ¿Cómo fue que tan rápido…?

–La dama de Jade lastimó a tal punto al Ave Fénix que no fue necesario el pelear con ella… no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

–Ya veo… –mira la pluma que recibe de la joven– ¿en verdad quieres ganar el ritual?

–Tengo un objetivo que cumplir…

–Aunque no sea tu verdadero deseo… –la mira seriamente.

–Mi verdadero deseo no importa –le sonríe– después de todo, es imposible que lo logre si lo hago sola…

Kagome siguió su camino procurando tener cuidado esa vez, no quería volver a tropezarse y habían varias ramas que estorbaban el paso.

–¡No puedo creer que esta sea la famosa Ave Fénix!

Kagome escuchó a lo lejos esa exclamación y siguió el sonido de las voces y un extraño lamento, entonces fue que vio una de las cosas más impresionantes que había visto nunca.

Una hermosa ave carmesí se encontraba en el suelo, su plumaje era extraordinario, en verdad eran llamas pero podía divisar que tenían forma de pluma que cubrían todo su cuerpo, y las mas impresionantes eran las de su cola, cuando vio la que tenía la dama de Jade en su esfera la vio pequeña, pero las que estaban en la cola del ave eran aún más grandes, siendo una resplandeciente llama, pero sólo tenía tres plumas… ya había perdido la mayoría de ellas…

–Vamos Aoi, quítale la pluma de una vez, quiero ir a tomar el té –decía la youkay de cabello azul mientras sostiene en una de sus manos una de las plumas encerrada en una esfera de agua.

–Ya voy Izumi, sólo estaba viendo por última vez a la famosa ave –y tras cortar con su espada una de las plumas la encierra en una especie de remolino.

Tras obtener lo que buscaban se alejan del lugar, cuando ya no están Kagome sale de su escondite y se acerca al Fénix.

–E-esta es el Ave Fénix…

–Veo que tres de las siete plumas ya han sido recolectadas.

Kagome siente la voz sobre su cabeza, por lo que al alzar la vista pudo notar una enorme pluma volando.

–Kagura…

–Nunca pensé que el Fénix fuera un ave tan lastimera… –arroja una de las plumas de su cabello y logra cortar la carmesí del ave– supongo que ni siquiera tendré que bajar– luego de rodear la pluma del ave con muchas de las suyas se marcha dejando al ave y a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome sólo veía como el ave se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, tan sólo le quedaba una pluma, tenía que quitársela antes de las otras doncellas llegarán, pero no podía dejar de mirar los tristes ojos del ave, le dolía… le dolía ver el sufrimiento de ese magnífico ejemplar, la sangre se mezclaba con sus llamas pero parecía venir de una de sus alas, se acercó lentamente a ella y vio como el ave aleteaba y gritaba en un intento de alejarse de ella, no podía siquiera ponerse en pie y mientras más se movía parecía que la sangre aumentaba.

–No te muevas… yo sólo quiero… –se acerca con la intención de tocar su ala.

–¿Qué crees que haces?

–Se-Sesshoumaru… –reconoce la voz antes de voltear para luego ver al youkay que había parecido tras ella– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Por qué no le quitas la pluma de una vez?

–No puedo… –baja la mirada– no puedo dejarlo así, está sufriendo…

–¿Y a ti qué te importa su sufrimiento? Es sólo un ave, no importa que…

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –lo interrumpe– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso él no es tu mascota? ¿no es tu amigo?

Frunce el ceño ante esas palabras– Yo no tengo amigos.

–¿Cómo que no tie…? ¿Y qué es esta ave para ti? ¿no te la regalaron en tu primer cumpleaños? –Levanta la vista y mira al youkay con unos ojos llenos de enfado– ¿Acaso la pequeña Rin que te está esperando no es tu amiga? Y ese demonio verde que siempre te acompaña ¿no es tu amigo acaso?

–No digas estupideces… –le hace un desprecio– yo nunca he tenido ni tendré amigos.

–Pero… entonces… –pequeñas lágrimas cristalizan sus ojos– ¿no te sientes solo…?

Sesshoumaru mira detenidamente a la sacerdotisa, hace unos segundos sus ojos estaban llenos de ira contra él pero ahora parecía otra cosa… era acaso ¿tristeza? ¿ella estaba triste por él…? Eso era algo tan…

Un gemido por parte del ave los desconcentra, la sangre había aumentado alarmantemente, estaba muy débil, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a…

–¡Es cierto! ¡Sesshoumaru tú puedes tocarlo ¿no es así? –Sujeta el cuello del traje del youkay– ¡Por favor ayúdalo! ¡Por favor!

–No puedo hacer nada –la mira serio.

–¡No puede ser! –Suelta al demonio para luego mirar la herida del ave– tengo que hacer algo.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces? –de repente vio como la joven se acercó al ave y tocó una de sus alas buscando algo, podía ver como el fuego lastimaba seriamente sus manos pero la sacerdotisa no desistía.

–Tengo que ayudarlo… no puedo sólo mirar… –sus quemaduras se volvían a cada segundo más graves, le dolían sus manos, tanto que sentía que se iban a derretir, pero no quería robar la pluma e irse sin hacer nada, no quería verlo morir– necesito algo para curar ésta herida… si tan sólo… tuviera… mi botiquín… –el dolor fue tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero algo detuvo su caída, entonces vio como el demonio la estaba sujetando– Gra-gracias… Sesshoumaru…

–¿Acaso eres estúpida? Si sigues así morirás… –la miró enfadado, esa humana era una inútil, no podía creer que había arriesgado su propia vida por una estúpida ave, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no dejarla morir? Después de todo era una simple humana, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

–Lo siento… –le sonríe mientras lágrimas recorren sus mejillas– no pude hacer nada… después de todo él va a… no pude salvar a tu amigo… Sesshoumaru…

El youkay abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ella trataba de salvar a su amigo, después de todo lo que él había dicho, ella aún seguía con esa idea… ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta…? Tomó su mano examinando el daño, era demasiado, no podría utilizar sus manos nunca más y si seguía perdiendo sangre de seguro ella iba a…

–Lo siento… no podré ganar el ritual…

–No digas tonterías, ¿creíste que podrías haberlo ganado? –la miró enfadado, no porque su plan no había funcionado o porque iba a tener que casarse con alguna de las doncellas, sino que porque esa humana estaba a punto de morir por tratar de salvar a una simple ave y aun así tenia fuerzas para pedirle disculpas a él, a él que era el único que no merecía esas palabras…

El Ave Fénix que había visto el inútil intento de salvarlo por parte de la sacerdotisa acercó su cabeza a la de ella para hacerle una caricia de agradecimiento.

–Discúlpame… no pude hacer nada… –acaricia la cabeza del ave sin importarle las nuevas quemaduras que esto originaría.

–¡Ya no lo to…! – Sorprendido vio como el ave acercó su cabeza a las manos de la joven y derramó lágrimas sobre ellas, sanando lentamente las graves quemaduras.

–Ya no… me duele… –miró sorprendida sus manos como lentamente iban sanando, veía como la sangre desaparecía y ahora podía moverlas libremente sin ningún tipo de dolor– ¡Muchas gracias! –se separó del agarre del demonio para volver a acariciar la cabeza del ave.

–¡Te dije que no lo…! –nuevamente se sorprendió al ver que esta vez la sacerdotisa no tenía ningún tipo de quemaduras en sus manos a pesar de estar tocando al ave.

–No te preocupes, ya no me duele –sonríe mientras sigue acariciando su cabeza– discúlpame, no puedo hacer nada para salvarte… a pesar de que tú lo hiciste… –entonces vio como el pájaro tomó con su boca la última pluma que le quedaba y se la entregaba– ¿me la regalas? –Vio como el ave asintió con su cabeza– ¡Muchas gracias!

Entonces fue que una gigantesca llama envolvió al ave lo que obligó al youkay y a la sacerdotisa a alejarse, tras extinguirse el fuego observaron el montículo de cenizas que se había formado en donde se encontraba el Fénix.

–Finalmente se fue… –bajó la mirada llevándose las manos hasta su pecho.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro… –observó como las cenizas se movían para luego sonreír fríamente– ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que dijiste conocer la leyenda del Ave Fénix?

–Eso es… –vio como desde las cenizas aparecía una pequeña ave cubierta de llamas carmesí– ¡Ha renacido!

–¡Esp…! –de pronto vio como la joven corrió hasta el pájaro para tomarlo entre sus brazos, otra vez iba a lastimarse por culpa de ese animal, pero sorprendido vio que no sufrió ninguna quemadura, es más, parecía que el ave disfrutaba de su compañía.

–Sesshoumaru, sé que es tuyo pero ¿puedo cuidarlo mientras estoy en el castillo? –pedía mientras sonreía por las cosquillas que le hacía el pequeño Fénix.

–Haz lo que quieras… –y dicho esto se volteó para ser seguido por la sacerdotisa y el recién renacido Ave Fénix.

Continuará…

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado este capi!**

**Y le agradezco a todas las que me dieron ánimos para seguir mi fic, además de sus saludos navideños :)**

**sessho-mary, Goshy, Ranka Hime, La lolisshhinniaa, Flor-VIB412, Sakura.-Mudou, hekate ama, Luna.**

**Muchas han seguido mi fic desde que lo publiqué y otras se han adherido durante el tiempo, las quiero muxo ya que por ustedes me dan ganas de seguirlo.**

**Tambien le agradezco a aquellas que se dan el tiempo de leerlo :D**

**No leemos! Sayoooo! XD**

******::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	13. Decimotercera Melodía: Advertencia

**Hola a todas! Les pido disculpas por la larga demora, pero la inspiración se me había escapado y no podía escribir… después cuando pude avanzar con la historia me quedé sin internet ToT**

**Pero regresé! Y les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**

**Espero les guste!**

******:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:**::

* * *

**Decimotercera Melodía: Advertencia**

Era casi medio día, en el jardín se encontraban las doncellas que habían logrado obtener la pluma del Ave Fénix, Kazuya, Irasue y Kasumi.

–Kazuya, ¿sabes dónde está mi hijo?

–No lo se mi señora, tal vez fue a buscar algo que perdió… –sonríe.

–¿Algo que perdió…?

El sol estaba apunto de dar por terminada la primera prueba, Kazuya y Hikari miraban preocupados hacia el bosque mientras que las doncellas e Irasue sonreían triunfantes.

–Después de todo era imposible que una humana lo lograra…

–Yo no estaría tan seguro… –agrega al ver a la pareja a lo lejos.

–¡Kagome!

–Hola Hikari… aquí tienes Kazuya, la pluma del ave fénix.

–Pe-pero… ¿Por qué puedes tomarla sin quemarte?

–Es una larga historia –sonrió al mismo tiempo que mantenía escondida tras ella a la pequeña ave.

–Si tú lo dices… bueno, siendo medio día y con las siete plumas recolectadas doy por terminada la primera prueba del ritual, las felicito a todas aquellas que lo lograron, las que fracasaron pueden permanecer en el castillo hasta que finalicen las pruebas –hace una reverencia– muchas felicidades, en la cena de hoy se les detallará las especificaciones de la segunda prueba.

Las doncellas, algunas en silencio, otras maldiciendo su mala suerte se dirigieron hasta sus habitaciones no sin antes mirar con rencor a la sacerdotisa que sonreía feliz junto a Hikari.

–Que bueno que lo lograste Kagome.

–Si, fue algo difícil…

–¿Sesshoumaru te ayudó? –preguntó entretenido al ver el enfado del youkay.

–Estupideces… –da media vuelta y se marcha.

–No, sólo fue a… a acompañarme… –respondió un tanto dudosa.

–Ya veo, el príncipe Sesshoumaru en verdad quiere que ganes ¿no es así Kagome?

–Claro Hikari, para su conveniencia –suspira pesadamente.

–Apropósito ¿Qué es lo que estás escondiendo?

–¿Eh?

–Es verdad, desde que llegaste que escondes algo ¿Qué es?

–Em… bueno… –se asegura de que nadie se encontraba cerca y después les muestra a la pequeña ave– Sesshoumaru me dejó cuidarlo mientras estoy aquí.

–¡Pero si es el ave Fénix! ¡Que lindo! –Hikari le sonríe a la criatura en sus manos– después de todo renació.

–Pero ¿Cómo es que puedes tocarlo sin quemarte?

–No lo se, después de que curó mis manos con sus lágrimas no me pasa nada al tocarlo.

–¿Curó tus manos? Al parecer pasaron muchas cosas durante la prueba…

–Hehe… podría decirse…

Hikari acompañó a la sacerdotisa hasta su habitación, mientras que Kazuya se dirigía a encargarse de los preparativos de la segunda prueba.

–Kagome eres impresionante…

–No exageres Hikari.

–Pero es verdad, ninguna de nosotras se preocupó por salvar al ave y tú estuviste a punto de morir… nunca había conocido a alguien como tú…

–¿Eso crees?

–Así que esta es la habitación de la despreciable humana.

Frente a la sacerdotisa y su amiga aparecen tres youkay.

–Se puede sentir ese hedor tan desagradable por todo el castillo.

–Tienes razón Naoko.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Esta es la habitación de Kagome.

–Tú eres Hikari del Volcán Lantis ¿no es así? ¿Qué haces fraternizando con una humana?

–Al parecer existen demonios que no conocen la dignidad.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren? –cuestiona protegiendo a Kagome ubicándola tras ella.

–Sólo queríamos conocer a la despreciable criatura que nos dejó fuera del ritual, no puedo creer que una humana pudiera vencernos.

–No te preocupes Misuna, de seguro que esta humana hizo alguna clase de trampa.

–Después de todo es bien sabido que los humanos son seres sin orgullo.

–¿Por qué dicen esas cosas? Yo obtuve la pluma limpiamente, no hice trampa –abrazó con fuerzas al ave mientras agradecía la protección de Hikari.

–¡No digas tonterías! ¡Nosotras nunca podríamos haber perdido contra ti!

–¡Además el príncipe Sesshoumaru siempre está contigo! ¡Siempre está pendiente de ti!

–¡De seguro le pusiste algún hechizo! ¡Maldita humana! ¡Habla! ¡¿Qué maleficio pusiste en el príncipe? –dice haciendo aparecer en su mano una espada.

–Si no quieres hablar tendremos que sacarte la verdad –amenaza creando una aura maligna a su alrededor.

–Si ustedes planean hacerle daño a Kagome tendrán que vencerme a mí primero –crea un campo de energía a su alrededor.

–¡Yo no le hice nada a Sesshoumaru! ¡Él sólo…!

–¡CÁLLATE! –La interrumpe– ¡Deja de hablar del príncipe con tanta confianza! ¡No mereces llamarlo por su nombre! –y dicho esto ataca a la sacerdotisa pero Hikari logra bloquear el ataque con una esfera de fuego.

–Ya te lo dije, no le harás daño a Kagome mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

–¡Maldita! ¡Por estar del lado de esa humana no mereces llamarte youkay!

–Si planeas proteger a un ser tan repugnante como ese ¡Pues muere junto a ella! –ataca con su espada a lo que Hikari responde con una espada hecha de fuego.

–¡Te descuidaste!

–No ¡Kagome! –empuja con un golpe a su contrincante tratando de ir en defensa de su amiga.

–¡No te dejaré ir! –vuelve a blandir su espada contra Hikari.

–¡Toma esto! –Forma una esfera de energía para lanzársela a la sacerdotisa, pero el ave en las manos de ella vuela en su dirección atacándole en la cabeza– ¡Maldita ave! ¡Déjame en paz! –la golpea haciéndolo caer al suelo.

–¡Fénix! ¡No! –Se apresura a levantarlo del suelo, para luego ver a la youkay de cabellos de fuego caer– ¡Hikari!

–No te preocupes Kagome… son sólo unos rasguños… –le sonríe y mira a sus atacantes– ¡Es de cobardes el atacar por la espalda y se hacen llamar youkay orgullosas! Además, ¿Qué ganan con atacar a Kagome? Ya perdieron el ritual, no hay nada para ustedes aquí.

–Te equivocas, el simple hecho de acabar con la vida de esta humana será nuestra recompensa.

–¡¿Qué dices? ¡Sólo lo hacen por la sangre! ¿Qué hay de orgullo en eso?

–¡Cállate! –le lanza un ataque que es apenas esquivado por la joven– veo que aun tienes energías.

–Aun puedo pelear con tres cobardes, ¡Ni siquiera me pueden atacar limpiamente!

–Hikari tiene razón, ¿Qué tiene de orgulloso el atacar de improviso? Además son tres contra dos.

–Dices eso pero la única que ha peleado es esta niña, tú no has movido un dedo, hasta ese avechucho ha dado más pelea que tú.

–Eso es…

–¡No tienen para que decir esas cosas! Kagome es humana, es obvio que no pueda pelear sin sus armas ¡ustedes son las que deberían avergonzarse!

–¡Ja! ¡Nunca me avergonzaré por eliminar a una humana!

–Y a una traidora.

–Tienen razón, además, le haremos un inmenso favor a nuestro príncipe, así no tendrá que lidiar más con estas despreciables mujeres.

–¿Despreciables mujeres? Pues ustedes son las despreciables aquí, me enferman –hace que una llama aparezca en su mano– si eso significa llamarse youkay, pues no estoy interesada en ello –le lanza un ataque.

–Eso es, si no te resistieras no sería entretenido –blande su espada hacia Kagome– ¿y qué dices tú? ¿Vas a quedarte escondida tras esta niña y esa ave?

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo también puedo pelear!

–¡Kagome no lo hagas! No tienes tu arco, déjame esto a mi –las mira desafiantes mientras se pone frente a la sacerdotisa– yo puedo con ellas.

–Pero… Hikari…

–No te preocupes, todo estará bien –le sonríe– puedes confiar en mi.

–¡Que repugnante! ¡Me enferman! –ataca a Hikari con una bola de energía, quien la esquiva pero recibe el ataque de Naoko en uno de sus brazos, mientras que Misuna la ataca por la espalda.

–No me digas que ya te cansaste –sonríe mirando a la youkay arrodillada.

–No bromees, esto no es… no es nada… –sujeta su estomago.

–Si lo que quieres es morir, con gusto te ayudaré –sujeta su espada por sobre su cabeza para luego embestir a la youkay.

–¡Hikari! –rápidamente se ubica frente a su amiga, deteniendo la espada con sus manos evitando el ataque.

–¡Kagome! ¡No! ¡Suéltala! ¡Tus manos!

–¡No dejaré que pelees sola! ¡No dejaré que me quiten a mi amiga!

–Kagome…

–¡Les demostraré que yo también puedo pelear! –de un empujón aleja a su atacante.

–Parece que el insecto tiene valor después de todo… –se ríe.

–Aunque se resistan su destino será el mismo, no dejaremos que se burlen otra vez de nosotras.

–Kagome, prepárate.

–Si –ve como Hikari se ubica a su lado blandiendo su espada de fuego, mientras que Fénix las miraba tras ellas.

–Esta será su tumba.

–¡Se arrepentirán de haber participado en el ritual!

–¡Y haberse interpuesto en nuestro camino!

Mientras Hikari cruzaba ataques contra la espada de Naoko, Kagome esquivaba las bolas de energía de las demás, no podía hacer mucho, no tenía su arco y flechas a mano, lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques y proteger a Fénix.

–Nunca podrás ser digna del príncipe si sólo esquivas los ataques –lanza una bola de energía al mismo tiempo que Asuna ataca a la sacerdotisa por la espalda, haciéndola caer herida.

–¡Kagome! –Responde rápidamente el ataque para ir en auxilio de su amiga– ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡¿Estás bien?

–Si… no te preocupes… –Se levanta aceptando la ayuda y sonríe– no fue nada.

–Esto ya se volvió repetitivo, mejor terminemos de una vez.

–Si, además tenemos que cenar junto a nuestro príncipe.

–Esta bien… entonces está será su última oportunidad, buena suerte en el infierno –sonríe.

–Escúchenme bien, aunque no estén contenta con ello, aunque tenga mil obstáculos frente a mi, ¡Yo seré la ganadora de este ritual! ¡Y ustedes estarán ahí para verlo!

–Kagome… –sonríe– es verdad, este ritual sólo puede tener una vencedora y ustedes ya perdieron, háganse a un lado y observen como las verdaderas doncellas hacen las cosas.

–¡Ya cállense! ¡Me tienen harta!

–¡Mueran de una vez!

Un aura maligna cubrió a las tres youkay, ese iba a ser el último ataque, todo terminaría ahí, Hikari alistó su espada y Kagome protegió tras ella al ave, adoptando una postura defensiva y tratando de concentrar su poder espiritual en protegerlos.

Naoko se abalanzó contra Hikari, quien respondía sus ataques y evadía los de Misuna, mientras que Kagome lograba protegerse con un pequeño campo de energía que había logrado formar, pero que no era suficiente contra los constantes ataques de Asuna, estaba perdiendo las energías de apoco, nunca había utilizado su poder espiritual, además de que ya se encontraba herida…

–¡Es inútil, una simple humana como tú nunca podrá detener mis ataques! –un último ataque con más energía logró destruir el campo espiritual, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras lograban derribar a Hikari.

–¡Hikari! –se acerca a ella.

–Lo siento Kagome… después de todo si son fuertes…

–Hikari, no, resiste…

–Es hora de deshacerse de la basura –blande su espada frente a sus contrincantes.

–¡No te dejaré tocarla! –Se pone frente a Hikari con los brazos abiertos– ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!

–¿Y crees que tú podrás detenernos?

–¡Claro que si! ¡Haré hasta lo imposible para defender a mi amiga!

–Era de esperarse de una humana… bueno, si quieres morir primero no hay problema –la amenaza con su espada– espero que estés preparada para conocer el infierno.

–Kagome… hazte a un lado…

–No te preocupes Hikari, tú dijiste que todo saldría bien ¿recuerdas? –Sonríe– ahora tú tienes que confiar en mi.

–¡Basta de palabrería! ¡Muere!

Era el último ataque, la espada estaba dirigida hacia el corazón de la sacerdotisa pero algo detuvo su camino, una mano que la sostuvo, unos ojos que miraban con desprecio a las youkay frente a él.

–Pr-príncipe…

Aquellas palabras hicieron a Kagome abrir sus ojos, frente a ella estaba Sesshoumaru quien había detenido la espada que la iba a herir.

–Podrían habernos llamado ¿sabían? –aparece junto a Hikari y la ayuda a levantarse– a ustedes dos les gusta hacer las cosas de la forma difícil.

–Kazuya… bueno, no queríamos molestar –le sonríe.

–Pr-príncipe Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué hace aquí?

–¡Silencio! –Las mira con hielo en los ojos, lo que las hizo desaparecer sus energías de ataque– ¿Qué creen que hacían?

–Bueno… nosotras…

–Sólo queríamos hacerle un favor, estas mujeres no tiene derecho a ser sus esposas…

–¿No tienen derecho? –Deja a Hikari al cuidado de Kagome– ¿Qué las hace creer eso?

–¡Es sólo una humana! Ella no puede…

–Ella se ha ganado su derecho –la interrumpe– mientras que ustedes son basuras que atacan como cobardes, me pregunto quienes son las que no tienen derecho de estar en este lugar.

–Pero, señor Kazuya…

–Ustedes escucharon lo que dije al inicio de la primera prueba ¿no es así? Quien se atreva a atacar a una participante fuera de las pruebas será personalmente eliminada por mí.

–Eso… no…

–Por favor perdónenos señor Kazuya, nosotras no quisimos…

–¡Príncipe Sesshoumaru! ¡Por favor…!

–Yo no tengo nada que ver con basuras como ustedes, no me hablen con esa confianza.

–Entonces, deben ser castigadas… –reúne energía alrededor de su mano, para luego atacarlas.

–¡Kazuya, detente! –la sacerdotisa se ubica frente a las youkay que habían cerrado sus ojos para recibir el ataque.

–Pero Kagome, ¿Qué haces?

–¡No las mates Kazuya! Ellas se equivocaron pero están arrepentidas.

–Kagome, ellas las hubieran matado si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.

–Pero no merecen morir.

–Tonterías –la mira fríamente– ¿Qué te hace querer proteger a quienes las iban a asesinar a sangre fría?

–Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –mira desafiando a los ojos dorados– absolutamente todos.

–Sesshoumaru ¿Qué dices? –lo mira– como príncipe del castillo tú decides.

–No me interesan –les hace un desprecio, evitando especialmente a los ojos marrones.

–Esta bien –mira a las youkay– tendrán que agradecerle a la humana que tanto odian el seguir con vida, pero si planean repetir esto tengan por seguro que ni la señora Irasue evitará que las elimine.

–Si señor… –sin más que decir las tres youkay desaparecen de la habitación.

–Hikari ¿te encuentras bien? –la mira preocupada.

–No te preocupes, son sólo rasguños, ya verás que en unas horas estaré perfecta –sonríe.

–Gracias a Dios…

–¿Es que ustedes no saben lo que es pedir ayuda?

–Pero no sabíamos como, en esta época no existen los teléfonos.

–¿? ¿Teléfonos?

–No, nada… –se ríe– es decir, no podemos comunicarnos a larga distancia.

–Dices cosas extrañas Kagome –se ríe junto a la morena.

–¿Qué es tan entretenido? –Los mira enfadado– estuvieron a punto de morir, no le veo lo gracioso.

–No seas exagerado Sesshoumaru, todo salió bien, ustedes llegaron justo a tiempo.

–No puedes decir eso, si me hubiera tardado unos segundos más en notar el peligro ya estarían muertas.

–Lo siento… –baja la mirada– apropósito, muchas gracias…

–Gracias príncipe… y a ti también Kazuya.

–¡No agradezcan! Nunca dejaríamos que a las personas más importantes para nosotros les pasara algo.

–¿A que te refieres con…?

–Dejen de jugar –se dirige a la puerta– Kazuya, revisa los preparativos de la cena –sale de la habitación.

–En seguida –desaparece.

–¡¿Esperen un segundo? ¡Quiero respuestas!

–Tranquilízate Kagome, ya se marcharon.

–¡Que rabia! –se cruza de brazos mientras su amiga le sonríe entretenida.

Las chicas curaron sus heridas mientras llegaba la hora de la cena, con unas cuantas vendas en sus cuerpos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, desviando las miradas de las youkay que las habían atacado.

–Hikari, eres sorprendente, casi todas tus heridas ya han sanado.

–Te dije que en unas horas estaría bien.

–Ser demonio tiene sus ventajas… –decía mientras miraba las vendas de sus propios brazos.

–¿Y tú estás bien?

–Claro, no soy tan rápida como tú, pero no hay de que preocuparse.

–Kazuya, comienza con la cena.

–Si mi señora… –hace una reverencia.

–Esperen un segundo –se levanta de su asiento– primero tengo que decir algo.

–¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué ocurre? –mira a su hijo con su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

–Quiero dejar algo en claro a todos los presentes –toma la muñeca derecha de Kagome y la levanta de su asiento ante los ojos sorprendidos de los presentes– esta humana es intocable, si alguien se atreve a tocarle un cabello fuera de las pruebas tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias, no quiero que NADIE la vuelva a tocar ¿entendido?

El silencio envolvió por completo el salón, dejando petrificadas a las tres youkay que sintieron sobre ellas la fría mirada del demonio, Irasue miraba con un extraño presentimiento a su hijo, mientras que tanto Hikari y Kazuya sonreían entretenidos por el notorio sonrojo de Kagome.

Tras pronunciar aquello volvió a su asiento obligando a la sacerdotisa a imitarlo por culpa del agarre de su mano, Sesshoumaru después de sentarse demoró tres segundos en soltarla, para luego comenzar con la cena, con varias miradas inquisidoras sobre él, pero ignorándolos a todos, mientras que Kagome era molestada por sus acompañantes más cercanos.

Continuará…


	14. Decimocuarta Melodía: Azul y Rojo

**Holas! **

**Aprovechando mi segundo aire subo una nueva conti, la proxima tampoco demorará porque la tengo casi lista :) En cuanto la escriba me verán otra vez por aca!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por lo menos se que aunque tarde igual me esperan, arigatou! ToT**

**Sin más que decir... a leer!  
**

******::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

**Decimocuarta Melodía: Azul y Rojo**

"…_no quiero que NADIE la vuelva a tocar ¿entendido?"_

La sacerdotisa suspiró pesadamente con su mirada perdida en el cielo, no podía entender al youkay, sus palabras y acciones eran demasiadas complejas para su pobre mente, un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que apareció una imagen en su cabeza, algo que ahora parecía lejano y doloroso.

–Inuyasha…

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran, lo extrañaba, le hacía falta, aunque la mayoría del tiempo (para no decir siempre) pelearan, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo…

–Kagome… Kagome ¿estás bien?

Giró su rostro para encontrarse con el preocupado de su amiga, la voz la había confundido, por un segundo había creído escuchar a Sango… también la extraña, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, también quería verla… no encajaba en ese lugar, no debía estar ahí, esas pruebas, las doncellas, Sesshoumaru… todo era demasiado, ella no era tan fuerte, contrario a lo que otros pensaran, a lo que dejaba ver con su personalidad imponente o sus eternas confrontaciones, no lo era…

–Kagome… ¿Qué pasa? –Le sonríe– ¿aun te duelen tus heridas?

–Hikari… estoy cansada…

–¿Cansada? ¿De qué?

–De todo… –suspira.

–¡Vamos Kagome! ¡Arriba el ánimo! Ayer le dejaste bien en claro a esas mujeres que tú serías la ganadora de este ritual, no puedes darte por vencida.

–Pero yo no quiero…

–¿Ya olvidaste tu objetivo?

–¿Eh?

–Tienes que sobrevivir a las pruebas, ganarlas, renunciar al premio y volver a donde perteneces –le sonríe– alguien te está esperando ¿no es así?

–Eso… –recuerda a sus amigos y al hanyou sonriéndole como antes– si, tienes razón, no ganaré nada lamentándome, al final no puedo salir de aquí aunque quiera.

–¡Así me gusta!

–¿Cuándo dijo Kazuya que empezaría la segunda prueba?

–En diez minutos, a decir verdad vine a buscarte para ir juntas al punto de reunión.

Las siete doncellas clasificadas después de la primera prueba se encontraban en el jardín del castillo, en él estaban Kazuya y Sesshoumaru, Irasue se había ausentado ya que tenía unos preparativos los cuales solicitaban su presencia.

–Bueno, se dará inicio a la segunda prueba de este ritual y como buen anfitrión presentaré a las doncellas que son parte de él, primero está la Dama de Jade eterna protectora de la cueva de Jade, Hikari protectora del Volcán Lantis, Kotori quien protege los hielos del sureste, Aoi perteneciente al castillo de los cielos del norte, Izumi ama del mar del sur, Kagura demonio controladora del viento y Kagome sacerdotisa purificadora de la perla de Shikon.

–Kazuya puede ser solemne cuando se lo propone –le susurra a Hikari.

–Tienes razón.

–Como les indiqué ayer en la cena, la prueba de hoy se llevará a cabo en parejas, cada una debía elegir con quien quiere participar, obviamente una va a quedar en desventaja ya que estará sola pero por ello no se preocupen, ya que esa doncella tendrá una ventaja de tiempo, según me indicaron en la mañana quien será la doncella que participará sola es la Dama de Jade.

–No necesito a nadie que me estorbe.

–Bueno, eso son los ánimos… creo… –sonríe– las parejas serán: Kagura y Aoi, Kagome y Hikari, y por último Izumi y Kotori… ¿? Creí que harías pareja con Aoi.

–A decir verdad yo también, pero Aoi me cambió –responde fingiendo un sollozo.

–¡No digas estupideces! Tus poderes son de agua al igual que los de Kotori, se complementarán mejor.

–Después de todo lo hacías por mi bien, ¡que buena amiga eres!

–Eres un dolor de cabeza… –se toca la frente.

–Oye Hikari, ¿ellas se conocen desde hace tiempo?

–Según sé, el mar del sur y el castillo del cielo del norte han sido aliados desde tiempo antiguos, era de esperarse que sus doncellas fueran buenas amigas…

–Nadie les pidió su opinión.

–Ya, ya, tranquilas… retomando el tema, la segunda prueba será en parejas así que si no lo logran ambas serán descalificadas, la prueba consistirá nuevamente en una búsqueda, pero esta vez su objetivo será el obtener una rosa roja y una azul, ambas son muy difíciles de conseguir ya que no crecen en cualquier lugar… como una ayuda les diré que no pierdan tiempo en buscar en el jardín, mientras más alejadas del castillo estén más posibilidades tienen de encontrarlas, en total hay tres rosas rojas y azules escondidas, no ganan nada sólo trayendo una ya que necesitan las dos, tienen hasta el anochecer para traerlas hasta este lugar… Dama de Jade puede salir a buscar en este momento, las demás doncellas tendrán que esperar una hora para salir, espero que lo consigan.

–No parece algo difícil.

–Es verdad, pero hay algo que me molesta…

–¿Qué cosa? –mira preocupada a la sacerdotisa.

–Kazuya, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Claro.

–Yo creí que no podían crecer rosas de otro color que no fuera el blanco en este castillo.

–Tienes razón, por eso les dije que la buscaran lejos de él, además las rosas para esta prueba fueron traídas desde otro lugar, no crecieron aquí.

–Ya veo…

Habían transcurrido 50 minutos desde que la Dama de Jade había iniciado su búsqueda, todas se encontraban en el jardín esperando el inicio de sus pruebas además de discutir diferentes estrategias.

–Podríamos separarnos para buscar, ¿Qué opinas Kagome?

–Si, así cubriríamos más terreno y ganaríamos tiempo.

–Ya ha pasado una hora, todas pueden iniciar la prueba, estaré aquí para esperarlas –le sonríe a Kagome y a Hikari– suerte.

Kagome se dirigió hacia el norte mientras que Hikari corrió hacia el sur, llegando hasta el borde de la barrera, al otro lado todo se veía de un tomo carmesí, desde ese punto habían decidido buscar, entre los arbusto, en los arboles, bajo las rocas, en cualquier lugar que podrían imaginar, Kagome corrió y buscó en mil y un lugares pero aun no podía dar con las dichosas rosas, hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar algo color azul, rápidamente y cuidando de no caerse se acercó a aquel arbusto notando con dicha que lo que adornaba su centro era una hermosa rosa azul, la recogió con cuidado, parecía frágil y no quería que se estropeara, entonces fue que escuchó un grito a lo lejos, se asustó, esa voz parecía ser la de Hikari, después de guardar la rosa en su bolsillo corrió con todas sus fuerzas, entonces que fue que la vio, estaba arrodillada frente a la Dama de Jade.

–¡Hikari! ¡Hikari ¿Qué ocurrió? –Se acerca a ella arrodillándose a su lado– ¿Estás bien?

–Si… yo estoy bien…

–Nadie merece ser la esposa del príncipe además de mí –les da la espalda– veamos cómo arreglan eso –se marcha.

Kagome después de ver que la youkay se marchaba examinó con su mirada a su amiga, parecía sana, no tenía heridas evidentes.

–¿Qué ocurrió Hikari?

–Ella… ella rompió la rosa roja que había encontrado –dijo al mismo tiempo que recogía el único pétalo intacto de la flor.

–No puede ser…

–Ya la había encontrado así que me estaba dirigiendo hacia donde sentía tu presencia y fue cuando se me cruzó en el camino… primero creí que quería atacarme, pero finalmente la rosa fue la herida.

–Hikari…

–Ahora nunca podré cumplir con mi objetivo… y tú tampoco Kagome… –aprieta el pétalo– lo siento…

–No te preocupes Hikari, todo se resolverá, ya lo verás.

–Pero si ya no tenemos la rosa y no hay tiempo para buscar otra… –dice mirando el cielo rojizo.

–En mi habitación tengo una rosa roja, la recordé cuando Kazuya nos contó de la prueba, quería tenerla como un plan de respaldo por eso no te dije nada –le sonríe– vamos a buscarla para entregársela a Kazuya.

–Kagome… –se levanta– si.

Las jóvenes prendieron el camino hacia la alcoba de la sacerdotisa.

–Aquí debe estar… –dice al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

–Lamento interrumpirlas.

–¿Kagura…? –Ve sorprendida a la youkay junto al florero– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–La Dama de Jade destruyó la rosa que había recolectado, pero para mi beneficio recordé haber visto una acá, así que me disculparán pero tengo que pasar una prueba –toma la rosa.

–¡Espera! –La persiguen hasta el jardín en donde ven como le entrega la rosa a Kazuya– ¡Kazuya esa rosa es mía!

–Lo siento Kagome, pero Kagura la entregó primero.

–¡Pero sólo tienen la roja! ¿Y la azul?

–Acá está –aparece tras ellas con la rosa en la mano.

–Te tardaste Aoi –la mira enfadada pero igualmente satisfecha.

Kagome y Hikari ven en silencio como la prueba de las youkay era finalizada, ya no quedaban más rosas, todas las rojas fueron entregadas o simplemente destruidas.

–Estábamos tan cerca…

–Que lástima ¿no? –aparece frente a ellas.

–Dama de Jade…

–Esto es lo más lejos que llegará una humana –le entrega las rosas a Kazuya y se marcha.

–No dejaré que se burle de nosotras –da media vuelta.

–Kagome, Kagome ¿a dónde vas?

–A hacer una rosa roja.

–¿Hacer una rosa roja? –Sigue a la sacerdotisa hasta un lugar alejado de los ojos de los demás– ¿Qué vas a hacer Kagome?

–Ya verás –le sonríe y luego se pincha con una espina de las rosas del jardín.

–Pero ¿Qué haces?

–Mira –le indica al poner el dedo lastimado sobre una de las rosas blancas, manchándola con su sangre obteniendo de esa manera una hermosa rosa roja.

–E-es increíble… –mira totalmente sorprendida aquel milagro.

–De esta manera obtuve la rosa que estaba en mi cuarto –corta la rosa– vamos, tenemos que llegar con Kazuya antes de que anochezca.

Y dicho y hecho la sacerdotisa junto a la youkay se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba Kazuya, Kagura vio sorprendida como le entregaban las dos rosas cuestionándose aquello.

–¡Sabía que lo lograrían! –Les dice sonriendo– entonces quedan cinco participantes, Kagome, Hikari, Aoi, Kagura y la Dama de Jade, las felicito.

-¡Aoi perdí por tu culpa! –alegaba la youkay de cabello azul.

-Eso te pasa por no ser más rápida –suspira– no me culpes por tus errores…

Kagome y Hikari sonrieron a la vez mientras eran observadas desde una de las terrazas del castillo.

–Y dime Sesshoumaru, ¿todavía crees en la victoria de esa humana? –cuestiona apareciendo tras su hijo.

–¿Por qué preguntas? –la mira enfadado.

–Soy tu madre y estoy preocupada por tu futuro –le sonríe fríamente.

–Eso nunca lo creeré –frunce el ceño– estoy seguro de que tú ya tienes a una doncella en mente para ser la ganadora.

–Me conoces más de lo que creía.

–¿Quién es?

–Eso será descubierto en su momento, pero es verdad que tengo una favorita y te puedo asegurar de que no es esa humana.

–Eso no es importante –le da la espalda y se marcha.

–Mi querido Sesshoumaru, después te darás cuenta de que si yo no lo quiero, ella nunca logrará ganar –sonríe.

Continuará…

* * *

**Agradezco a Faby Sama, yuebella1, Sheccid Cullen, pegaso1325 y a sessho-mary por sus review!**

**Espero nos estemos leyendo más seguido ^^**

**Sayo!**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	15. Decimoquinta Melodía: Aparición

**Ohayou!**

**Aprovechando mi momento de inspiración escribí una nueva conti para el fic, se las dejo para que vean que tal.**

**Saludos!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

**Decimoquinta Melodía: Aparición.**

–Quiero felicitar a las cinco doncellas que lograron superar las dos primeras pruebas, espero que den todo de si en las pruebas restantes.

–Como bien dice la señora Irasue, las dos primeras han sido superadas, ahora les falta superar tres las cuales serán mucho más difíciles que las anteriores, en las que tanto su poder físico como el espiritual será probado… la tercera prueba se llevará a cabo a media noche, pero sólo les pediré que se queden en sus habitaciones.

–¿En nuestras habitaciones?

–Esta prueba será personal, no tendrán que salir de su alcoba para poder participar, así que les pido a las doncellas que siguen participando en el ritual que a la media noche se encuentren en sus respectivas habitaciones.

La cena había finalizado y cada doncella se marchó a su habitación como se les había indicado, sólo Kagome y Hikari permanecían en el salón desobedeciendo la orden.

–¿De qué crees que trate la prueba?

–No lo se, el que se realice en un espacio cerrado por no decir pequeño es bastante extraño…

–Pues disculpen si las habitaciones del castillo son pequeñas –dice apareciendo entre ellas.

–¡Deja de aparecerte así!

–Yo no quería decir eso, sólo lo digo en comparación a las pruebas anteriores que fueron en el exterior.

–Bueno, esta prueba no será como las anteriores.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Pues no estoy en libertad de explicárselos, pero en verdad espero que puedan superarla –les sonríe.

–Tú crees que todo lo puedes arreglar con una sonrisa –suspira.

–Si, porque mi sonrisa es hermosa.

–Lo que digas… apropósito, ¿y Sesshoumaru dónde está? No lo he visto desde el inicio de la segunda prueba.

–Es verdad… tampoco estuvo en la cena.

–Bueno, él está ocupado con unos asuntos… digamos que personales… mañana estará de vuelta, no te preocupes Kagome, no te está engañando.

–¡No digas estupideces! –Se da media vuelta– ¡Me voy a mi habitación! –se marcha.

–Ya la hiciste enfadar…

–Pero si era una broma inocente…

–Tus comentarios no tienen nada de inocentes –suspira– yo también me voy a mi alcoba, no falta mucho para media noche.

–¿Te acompaño? –sonríe.

–Puedo ir sola, gracias.

–¿Eh? ¿También te enojaste? ¿Por qué?

–No estoy enfadada, buenas noches –le sonríe.

–Buenas noches… –sonríe en respuesta y luego desaparece.

Ya nadie rondaba el castillo, cada doncella estaba en su alcoba y el silencio reinaba, la media noche llegó y con ella la oscuridad, todo vestigio de luz fue borrado, ni la luna iluminaba las habitaciones.

–No puedo ver nada… –la sacerdotisa que se encontraba admirando la luna desde su ventana se sorprendió por la repentina oscuridad, palpando a su alrededor fue esquivando los muebles llegando hasta la cama en donde se sentó, tuvo la tentación de ir en busca de Hikari pero recordó las palabras de Kazuya y decidió quedarse en su lugar, Fénix tampoco estaba en su alcoba ya que por causa de la prueba Kazuya se lo había llevado (con bastante dificultad al no poder tocarlo).

Kagome trató de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad pero era imposible ver algo, todo vestigio de luz se había desvanecido, se levantó para buscar el mueble que estaba cerca de la cama (anteriormente había visto una vela en él), trató de alcanzarlo pero no logró tocar nada, suspiró pesadamente para luego regresar hasta la cama pero ya no la encontraba, caminó unos pasos y se preguntó cuan grande era la habitación, no chocaba con ninguno de los muebles ni con las paredes, parecía que se encontraba en un vacío… cerró los ojos y por en su mente pasó un recuerdo desagradable, de aquella vez que había quedado atrapada en la cueva de Jade… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Esa era la tercera prueba? Pero ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Kazuya no les había explicado nada al respecto.

–Kagome…

La sacerdotisa escuchó esa voz venir desde la oscuridad, agudizó los oídos para tratar de oír su origen pero al no escuchar nada en unos minutos se preocupó.

–¿Quién es? ¡Habla!

–Kagome Higurashi…

–¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás? –gira su cabeza tratando de ubicar la voz.

–Kagome Higurashi ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! –grita.

–Soy Inutaisho –aparece frente a ella.

–¿Inutaisho? –Ve sorprendida a la aparición frente a ella, ese hombre tenía un asombroso parecido con Sesshoumaru, pero también con alguien más…– ¿Quién eres tú?

–¿No conoces mi nombre? Después de todo al parecer mis hijos no se preocupan por recordarme.

–¿Tus hijos?

–Si, yo soy el padre de Sesshoumaru… y de Inuyasha.

Kagome se sorprendió por aquello, es verdad, había oído hablar de él pero eran en ocasiones tan lejanas que lo había olvidado, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿él no estaba muerto?

–Si, estoy muerto.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo…?

–He venido para para presenciar el ritual de mi hijo, aunque sólo estaré presente en esta prueba y al final del eclipse.

–¿Usted es parte de la tercera prueba?

–Podría decirse que si…

–¿Y de qué se supone que trata esta prueba? Kazuya no nos dijo nada.

–La prueba consiste en obtener mi aprobación –ve la sorpresa en el rostro de Kagome– yo decidiré quien merece participar en las siguientes pruebas, sólo aquellas que a mis ojos sean candidatas aptas para convertirse en la esposa de mi hijo podrán pasar.

–Ya-ya veo… –se rasca la mejilla con su dedo índice– después de todo es una tradición familiar…

–Así que, sacerdotisa Higurashi…

–Puede llamarme Kagome –lo interrumpe sonriéndole.

El youkay la mira unos segundos en silencio– Esta bien, Kagome dime ¿Por qué participas en este ritual?

–Bueno… podría decirse que fui amablemente invitada por su hijo…

–¿Disculpa?

–Em… supongo que el sarcasmo no es propio de su época –suspira– ¿Cómo explicarle sin extenderme…?

–No te preocupes, nos encontramos en otra dimensión, en este lugar nadie nos interrumpirá y el tiempo no transcurre normalmente, así que te pido por favor me cuentes todas las razones que te trajeron hasta acá.

–Esta bien… inicialmente escuché la canción de Kazuya pero no entendía de que se trataba, Sesshoumaru se interponía en cada ocasión que iban a explicarme su significado, finalmente cuatro días antes de que todo comenzara fui secuestrada por Kazuya y traída a este castillo, en este lugar la señora Irasue me contó de que trataba todo el asunto del eclipse y el ritual, Kazuya nos explicó que si la doncella que ganaba el ritual rechazaba el compromiso Sesshoumaru podría obtener su poder sin tener que casarse así que el "príncipe" tuvo la grandiosa idea de mantenerme prisionera para que ganara las pruebas y renunciara al premio ya que no tengo ningún interés en él –una vena se marcó en su frente al pronunciar esto último, recuperó el aliento y prosiguió– finalmente participé en las pruebas ya que no puedo escapar aunque quiera por culpa de la barrera que cubre el lugar, logré superar las dos primeras pruebas y ahora estoy en la tercera… no sé que más podría decirle…

–Entonces estás acá por culpa de mi hijo.

–¡Exactamente! Fui secuestrada y retenida contra mi voluntad –se cruza de brazos.

–Si no me equivoco tú acompañas a Inuyasha en su viaje ¿no es así?

–Si, viajo con él para reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

–Y… ¿Cómo está él…? –Baja su mirada.

–Pues él se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, se esfuerza mucho reuniendo los fragmentos y luchando contra sus enemigos, su temperamento es violento y grosero pero tiene un buen corazón.

–Supe de la tragedia que sufrió en el pasado, con aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo y de sus problemas con Naraku.

–Es verdad… –baja su mirada– estuvo muchos años sellado en aquel árbol por culpa de los engaños de Naraku además de que perdió a la mujer que amaba… pero él nunca se ha rendido en su lucha, siempre ha estado dispuesto a dar la pelea contra todo aquel que lo enfrenta, también Kikyo volvió a la vida así que ha tenido la oportunidad de volverla a ver…

–Tú eres su rencarnación ¿o me equivoco? –mira detenidamente a Kagome.

–Tiene razón, yo rencarné de la sacerdotisa Kikyo por eso tengo el poder de purificar la perla de Shikon… pero no tengo nada que ver con ella, no me parezco en nada, nuestras personalidades son completamente diferentes sin mencionar nuestros sentimientos… –sonríe con tristeza.

–Tú… ¿quieres a mi hijo?

–¿Eh? –sube su mirada hacia el youkay– No, yo no… no he dicho eso…

–Pero no creo equivocarme –la mira seriamente.

Kagome lo mira sorprendida y luego sonríe– Para ser una imagen astral usted es bastante perceptivo.

–Me alegra de que mi hijo pudiera compartir con alguien más, en su infancia sólo compartía con su madre…

–Inuyasha ha hecho muchos amigos desde que fue liberado, viajamos junto a tres amigos incomparables, además de que ha ayudado a mucha gente en el camino, además… –busca los ojos del youkay con su mirada– él siempre recuerda con cariño a su madre y aunque lo niegue, sé que estaría feliz de poder conocerlo –le sonríe.

–Eres una persona extraña…

–Jajaja ya me lo habían dicho –se ríe avergonzada.

–Pero ahora te encuentras lejos de Inuyasha.

–Kazuya me trajo al castillo sin preguntar, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que fue tarde… Inuyasha debe estar buscándome en estos precisos momentos…

–Dime Kagome ¿Por qué ayudas a Sesshoumaru? Dices que fuiste traída contra tu voluntad y que eres prácticamente una prisionera, pero podrías desistir de las pruebas, hacerte a un lado y dejarte vencer, podrías simplemente evitar todo esto.

–No soy una cobarde.

–¿Disculpa?

–No voy a esconderme, le demostraré a todas las doncellas que no hacen más que burlarse de los humanos que no somos seres inútiles como piensan, le haré ver a la señora Irasue que los humanos somos tan valientes y fuertes como un demonio, y por sobre todos los demás le demostraré a Sesshoumaru que yo no soy alguien de quien se pueda burlar, él tendrá que aprender a respetarme a mí y a los humanos.

–Niña, ¿estás consiente de que esa es una lección difícil de enseñar? Mucho más si estamos hablando de mi hijo.

–Lo sé, pero no me rendiré, nunca lo haré… si Inuyasha fue capaz de darse cuenta de eso estoy segura de que Sesshoumaru también lo verá.

–No puedes compararlos, Inuyasha en parte es humano mientras que Sesshoumaru es…

–Un youkay –lo interrumpe– pero, usted también lo es ¿no es así? Y a pesar de eso amó a una humana, para poder enamorarse de ella debió olvidar las barreras que los separaban, olvidar el que usted era un demonio y que ella era humana, sólo eran un hombre y una mujer…

–Dices cosas extrañas… –sonríe– te pareces a ella.

–¿A-a quién se refiere?

–A Izayoi… ella siempre decía que la mirara más allá de nuestras especies, me pedía aparecer frente a ella con mi forma original, acariciaba mi cabeza con cariño, sin miedo…

–Debió ser alguien excepcional…

–Ahora que lo pienso… te pareces algo a ella… puedo entender porque mis hijos te quieren tanto…

–¿Eh?

–Kagome, te permitiré pasar la tercera prueba para ver si eres capaz de lograr tu objetivo, para que demuestres hasta donde pueden llegar los deseos de los humanos.

–¿En serio? –lo mira sorprendida al mismo tiempo que nota la luz de la luna aparecer por una de las ventanas.

–Estaré ansioso por ver el desenlace de este ritual, cuida de mis hijos por favor…

–Señor…

La imagen del youkay desapareció al mismo tiempo que el cuarto fue totalmente iluminado. La sacerdotisa se encontró sentada en la cama sin nadie a su alrededor, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga.

–¡Hikari! Hikari ¿estás ahí? –golpea insistentemente la puerta.

La youkay después de unos minutos abre la puerta– ¿Kagome?

–¡Hikari! ¿Pasaste la prueba? –La mira ansiosa.

–¿Eh? Si, recién… ¿y tú?

–¡Si! –le sonríe.

–¡Chicas! –Aparece junto a ellas– ¿Qué tal?

–¡Que no te aparezcas sin avisar!

–Bueno, bueno, supe que superaron la tercera prueba –sonríe– ¡Felicidades!

–¿Tú sabías de qué se trataba?

–Claro que si, pero no podía decirles nada.

–Fue algo sorpresivo el conocer al padre del príncipe… nunca me lo imaginé.

–Ni yo…

–El que hayan superado la prueba significa que él les ha dado su aprobación, deberían estar felices –le sonríe especialmente a la sacerdotisa quien no lo nota.

–Kazuya ¿Dónde está Fénix?

–Lo traigo enseguida –desaparece para luego aparecer al instante con el ave envuelto en un campo de energía.

La sacerdotisa toma al ave en sus manos mientras es observada por los youkay que sonríen.

–Sesshoumaru… –aparece tras él.

–Ya ha terminado la tercera prueba, deberías desaparecer ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Quería ver a mi hijo…

–¿Qué quieres?

–Cuatro doncellas han pasado la prueba, cuatro se han acercado al final del ritual.

–¿Cuatro? Son demasiadas para obtener tu aprobación.

–Si, y las cuatros tienen objetivos diferentes… pero una en especial llamó mi atención…

–No me digas que tú también tienes una favorita.

–¿Irasue eligió a una?

–Si, pero no quiso decir cual –se voltea para mirarlo enfadado– ¿Cuál es la tuya?

–La que tú elegiste.

–¿Por qué? Sabes que quiero que gane para evitar el compromiso ¿no es así?

–Si, ella me dio una larga explicación de ello.

–Entonces ¿Por qué?

–Porque cuando miro sus ojos veo calidez y felicidad, algo que quiero en tu vida.

–¿Acaso no escuchaste que yo…?

–Si –lo interrumpe– pero el que no quieran casarse no significa que ella no pueda derretir tu corazón –desaparece.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan sus reviews! Siempre he dicho que es la mejor forma de animarme :D**

**hekate ama****, ****Ranka Hime****, Claro de luna, ****Faby Sama****, sessho-mary, ****Sheccid Cullen****, ****Flor-VIB412**** y ****Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen****, muchas gracias! Destacando que a la mayoría las he visto en otros de mis fics, arigatou… ToT**

**Apropósito ****Ranka Hime****, estoy de acuerdo contigo, al fic le está faltando mas acción entre Sessho y Kagome, así que en el próximo capi me esforzaré por eso, además, la tercera prueba fue en la noche así que tienen eodo el día libre XD**

**Saludos y gracias otra vez! ^^**

**Sayooo!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	16. Decimosexta Melodía: Herida

**Estoy muy contenta con todos sus review, me hace muy feliz que tantas personas estén siguiéndolo y esperen la continuación.**

**Espero no decepcionarlas, acá tienen un nuevo capi, trataré de ponerles más ganas en el próximo!**

**Se cuidan y nos estaremos leyendo!**

**Saludos! ^^**

******:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

**Decimosexta Melodía: Herida**

–Hikari, tenemos el día libre… ¿quieres hacer algo?

–Este… Kagome, hoy no voy a poder estar contigo, tengo… cosas que hacer…

–¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

–Tengo un compromiso, lo siento, pero podrás hacer algo tú ¿no es así?

–Eh… si, claro…. –le sonríe– no te preocupes.

–Ok, bueno, me tengo que ir… ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

–Aja… –observa como la youkay se aleja y luego suspira pesadamente– y ahora… ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya sé! Buscaré a Kazuya…

Kagome recorre el castillo, tapándose con algunas de las doncellas (a las cuales evita), pero después de casi una hora de buscar no logra dar con el youkay.

–Justo ahora que lo necesito no se aparece… mejor iré a buscar a Fénix para pasear un rato…

Dicho y hecho, la sacerdotisa después de ir a su habitación a buscar al ave sale del castillo para caminar por el bosque, ese era un día caluroso pero gracias a la sombra de los árboles en el bosque se podía sentir una agradable brisa.

Entonces fue que el ave en sus manos alzó el vuelo sin previo aviso, buscando algo desde el cielo, dejando a su dueña temporal preocupada.

–¡Fénix regresa! ¡Aun eres muy pequeño! –corría entre los árboles procurando no perder de vista al animal, de pronto lo vio descender y perderse entre el bosque– maldición… – apuró el ritmo, saltando las raíces que sobresalían del suelo, buscándolo entre los arboles y en el cielo.

Fue hasta que llegó a un lago que detuvo sus pasos, buscando algún camino por el cual poder continuar, alguna pista que le permitiera dar con su querida ave.

–Así que eras tú…

Reconoció la voz enseguida, giró el rostro hacia donde la había oído y fue que se encontró con el youkay de ojos dorados, estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol a su derecha, parecía estar descansando y en su hombro estaba…

–¡Fénix! –corrió hacia el youkay, observando como el ave volaba desde el hombro de su dueño hasta sus brazos, sonriéndole.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Lo estaba buscando… no sabía que estabas aquí –bajó la mirada hacia el ave en sus brazos acariciando su cabeza.

–¿Estás sola?

–¿Eh? Si, Hikari tenía cosas que hacer… –levanta su vista hacia el youkay– y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con tu madre, es decir, escuché decir a Kazuya que tenías unos asuntos pendientes con ella.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le hace un desprecio fijando su vista en el agua.

–¿Acaso te estás escondiendo de ella? –preguntó suspicaz al mismo tiempo que sonreía entretenida.

–No digas tonterías –un nuevo desprecio, evitando mirar a quien se estaba burlando de él.

–No te enfades… sólo era una broma –se quedó unos minutos observándolo, estaba enfadado e ignorándola, sonrió nuevamente y se sentó junto a un árbol a una distancia prudente, fijando su vista en el lago, perdiéndose en lo agradable del lugar.

–Tú… –dudó unos segundos, repasó las palabras en su mente y luego prosiguió– así que conociste a mi padre.

–Si, a media noche, él fue responsable de la tercera prueba… si que me sorprendió –alzó su vista hacia el cielo, recordando aquello y sonriéndole a la nada.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–¿Eh? Bueno… me preguntó porque estaba acá, qué esperaba obtener con esto, cosas por el estilo, pero no te preocupes, le dejé en claro que estaba siendo obligada y que tú sólo quieres que gane para rechazar el premio –lo mira agitando su mano de arriba hacia abajo restándole importancia al asunto.

–¿Eso es todo?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿No te dijo nada más? –esta vez sus ojos se posaron sobre la sacerdotisa, escrudiñando el rostro de la joven buscando algo.

–No que yo recuerde… –había alzado su vista tratando de recordar algo importante, pero al no encontrar nada bajó su mirada encontrándose con la insistente del youkay– ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

–No, sólo curiosidad –apartó su vista, fijándola en un punto en el vacío, frunciendo el ceño ante la inútil ayuda de la sacerdotisa, no entendía porque su padre la había elegido a ella por sobre a las demás, ¿Qué podría tener en especial?

–Ahora que lo mencionas… me preguntó por Inuyasha, también estaba interesado en ti, desde hace mucho que no los ve y al parecer los extraña –sonrió por aquel pensamiento– también dijo algo que no entendí… algo de que me parezco a Izayoi…

Sesshoumaru frunció el entrecejo ante aquellas palabras, no entendía que se proponía su padre con eso, si en verdad la sacerdotisa se parecía a esa humana que dijo haber amado ¿Qué esperaba con esa situación? El nunca seguiría sus pasos, su padre fue un iluso que cayó en el hechizo de una humana, prueba de ello era la existencia de su molesto medio–hermano, no, él nunca podría caer en algo tan absurdo.

–Izayoi es la madre de Inuyasha ¿no es así?

–Si.

–Entonces, ¿Qué habrá querido decir…? –Bajó la vista pensativa, reflexionando algo en su cabeza, sin cuidar de sus palabras– quizás por eso me dijo que yo quería a Inuyasha… –no planeó decirlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de haberlo hecho.

Sesshoumaru escuchó claramente aquellas palabras, formulando una pregunta en su mente, mirando fijamente a la sacerdotisa que parecía buscar una respuesta en el suelo, si su padre había dicho aquello, si él lo creía, ¿con qué derecho elegía a esa humana como favorita? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir a partir de un compromiso por conveniencia? Si ella amaba al inútil de Inuyasha… ¿Qué podría hacer él para remediarlo? Se detuvo en aquel pensamiento.

–¿Es verdad?

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Lo quieres?

Kagome alzó la vista, sorprendida y confundida, no sabía el verdadero significado de aquello, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

–Señor Sesshoumaru ¿está aquí?

Se sintió la voz de Kasumi a pasos del lago, peligrosamente cerca para el youkay, sin dejar tiempo de reaccionar tomó el brazo de la sacerdotisa, alzando el vuelo, dirigiéndose a un lugar más alejado aun del castillo, casi llegando hasta la barrera.

–Pero… –ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquello, simplemente se vio arrastrada por Sesshoumaru hacia un nuevo lugar, una vez de vuelta en el suelo fue que pudo reaccionar– en verdad te estabas escapando –atinó a decir sonriendo, era algo gracioso a sus ojos y ver el instantáneo desprecio a sus palabras hizo del momento aun más entretenido, de pronto sintió que el ave en sus brazos trataba de escapar.

–Déjalo ir.

–Es muy pequeño.

–Necesita que sus alas se fortalezcan, en tus brazos nunca lo logrará.

La sacerdotisa miró unos momentos al ave en sus brazos para luego soltarlo y verlo emprender el vuelo, lejos de ahí, hacia el castillo.

–Espero que regrese.

Hicieron silencio por unos minutos, se miraban sin interés genuino, perdidos en pensamientos personales, divagaciones confusas, necesitaban respuestas a preguntas inútiles, ni el orgullo ni el temor les permitiría pronunciarlas, a pesar de que una ya había sido dicha pero ya estaba olvidada, los molestaba algo, una inquietud latente que parecía atormentarlos a ambos.

–Sesshoumaru…

–¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó en tono enfadado, pero no lo estaba.

–Te puedo… –dudó unos segundos, repasó su dialogo y prosiguió– proponer algo.

–¿Qué?

–Tengo unas preguntas… necesito saber algo… ¿podrías responderme?

–¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

–Si lo haces… –bajó la mirada buscando una respuesta entre las ramas– si lo haces te hago una promesa.

–¿Qué podrías ofrecerme tú a mí? –la miró de soslayo, tratando de herir con sus palabras, lográndolo pero sin poder notarlo.

–Te prometo que participaré en las últimas dos pruebas sin chistar, no me quejaré más, no trataré de escapar…

–Aunque quisieras no podrías.

–Pero podría perder, quedarme a un lado sin hacer nada –dudó de sus propias palabras, sabía que no lo haría, ella también era orgullosa y había prometido frente a Inutaisho el vencer el ritual, pero eso Sesshoumaru no lo sabía, podría engañarlo… ¿no es así?

–Si tú pierdes…

–¿Qué harías? ¿Me asesinarías? –Alzó la vista fijándola en el youkay– aunque lo hicieras eso no evitaría el desenlace, tu matrimonio con la doncella vencedora… estoy segura de que la Dama de Jade será una gran esposa ¿no? –sonrió, más que por entretención por los nervios que empezaban a atacarla, quería ser fuerte, mostrarse fuerte, pero el maldito temblor de sus rodillas la podían exponer.

–No digas estupideces… –le hizo un desprecio a sus palabras, desechando la imagen mental de su "futura esposa", maldiciendo el ritual y a todos sus involucrados, viendo con fastidio que las palabras de la sacerdotisa podrían ser ciertas– ¿Qué quieres saber?

–El significado de algo… algo que desde que sucedió me ha molestado, que creí poder olvidar pero no pude.

–¿Qué? Habla claro.

–Algo que hiciste el día que llegué al castillo –miró un tanto dudosa al youkay, no sabía si él aun lo recordaba, temía que lo hubiera olvidado.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, al recordar ese momento, sabía de qué hablaba, había tratado de olvidar ese incidente desde entonces, lo molestaba, hería su orgullo cada vez que lo recordaba.

–¿Lo recuerdas…?

–No sé de que hablas.

–¿En serio…? ¿Lo olvidaste? –sintió algo extraño, algo que parecía tristeza… se cuestionó aquello pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió sus ojos al youkay, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de descubrir la verdad por si misma.

–¿Por qué te interesa? –trató de evitar el tono de interés en aquello, pero no pudo, su voz y algo en su interior lo traicionó.

–No lo sé.

–Entonces…

–Pero acaso ¿no es importante? –Lo interrumpe– esa fue la primera vez que vi calidez en tus ojos…

–No digas tonterías, yo…

–No digas que son tonterías –vuelve a interrumpirlo– tú tocaste mi mejilla, acariciaste mi rostro sin razón evidente por eso quiero saber… ¿Por qué?

–No te he acariciado.

–Si lo hiciste.

–Quería demostrarte algo, quería poner en riesgo tu vida, recuerdo perfectamente el intentar estrangularte.

–Si, esa fue tu intención inicial, pero no mientas Sesshoumaru –frunce el ceño– tu mano soltó mi cuello y tocó mi mejilla, fue una caricia, ¿Por qué lo niegas?

–No niego nada porque no lo hice, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

–Entonces será así –se da media vuelta– bueno, le das mis felicitaciones a tu esposa, porque yo no estaré ahí para saber quien fue la vencedora.

Antes de que la sacerdotisa diera un paso el youkay se interpuso.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?

–Pues a mi habitación, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que si me disculpas –volvió a voltear.

–No dejaré que hullas –tomó la muñeca de la sacerdotisa haciéndola voltear, frunciendo el entrecejo al encontrarse con los ojos marrones que brillaban furiosos.

–No estoy huyendo, sé que no me puedo marchar hasta que termine el dichoso ritual, sólo iré a descansar, pero ten por seguro que cuando empiece la cuarta prueba me verás sentada a un lado sin hacer nada –desafió la mirada frente a ella, sin moverse o deshacer el agarre.

Sesshoumaru examinó a su enemigo, parecía segura de sus palabras, el amenazar su vida en esa ocasión sería inútil, la maldijo, la maldijo a ella y a toda su despreciable raza, era algo tan desagradable toda esa situación, el maldito ritual, su madre, su padre, las estúpidas doncellas, el inútil de Kazuya, esa humana… presionó la muñeca prisionera, viendo el dolor reflejarse en el rostro frente a él.

–Déjame.

–No lo haré.

Kagome jaló su mano inútilmente, el youkay era más fuerte que ella, no pudo separarse ni un centímetro lo que aumentó su enfado.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me matarás?

–Podría hacerlo.

–¿Qué te detiene?

La vio sonreír y aquello le sonó a deja vu, frunció aun más el ceño al recordar aquello, en esa ocasión sus instintos actuaron, no fue dueño de sus acciones, pero esta situación era diferente, estaba en sus cincos sentidos y sabía lo que hacía.

–¿Quieres saber algo?

–¿Qué?

–Mi padre te eligió.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–De las cuatro doncellas que quedan, te eligió a ti como su favorita –sonríe– quiere que tú seas mi esposa.

Kagome se sonrojó por aquello y volvió a jalar su mano sin resultado alguno.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, sólo me lo dijo.

–No puede ser, yo le dejé bien en claro mis objetivos, él no podría…

–Pero aun así te escogió –la interrumpe– yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿Por qué escoger a alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de deshacer mi agarre? De seguro que las demás doncellas podrían.

–Pues ¿Por qué no vas con ellas entonces? Estoy segura de que cualquiera estaría feliz si lo hicieras.

–Acaso ¿tú no?

–Claro que no.

–Dices eso, pero aun no olvidas lo que ocurrió el día que llegaste al castillo, acaso no dijiste que era algo ¿importante? ¿Ves en mis ojos esa calidez que dijiste ver entonces?

Ojos dorados chocaron con marrones, examinándose entre si, perdiéndose en el otro. Kagome tembló por el hielo, lo que veía estaba lejos de ser cálido, no, era frío e hiriente… no le gustaba…

–No hay nada ¿no es así? –sonrió triunfante ante el evidente temor de la sacerdotisa.

–Suéltame.

–¿Por qué? ¿Estás asustada?

–No.

–Entonces… ¿te duele?

Aplicó nueva presión a su agarre, creando una mueca de dolor en la morena, sonrió otra vez, ese nuevo juego era entretenido, interesante… ver el miedo reflejado en esos insolentes ojos era incomparable con cualquier otra expresión de terror, ninguna víctima anterior lo había hecho sentir tan superior… el sentir que estaba logrando doblegar a esa impertinente humana era algo intrigantemente satisfactorio.

–¿Te divierte?

–Quizás.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Suplica que te suelte y tal vez lo haga.

–Nunca.

–Entonces no importa que haga esto…

Enterró sus uñas en la blanca piel, manchándola, haciendo deslizar unas pequeñas gotas de rojo color, Kagome sintió el dolor pero reprimió el quejido, apretó los dientes y no quitó su mirada de su victimario, vio como el youkay sonreía frío, sin alma… lo maldijo, se maldijo a si misma por haber creído sentir algo especial, ¿la había engañado? Toda esa preocupación y cuidados, ¿en verdad era sólo por interés propio? ¿Por ese maldito ritual? Cerró sus ojos, olvidando aquello que creyó haber sentido, rindiéndose ante la latente realidad.

–Suéltame, por favor…

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió un poco por lo fácil, creyó que la sacerdotisa daría más pelea, se resistiría más… dudó el soltarla pero finalmente lo hizo, observó en silencio como ella examinaba el daño, no había sido mucho, había calculado su fuerza, sólo quería asustarla, en verdad él no…

–¿Quieres que te odie?

Esas palabras lo desconcentraron, volvió sus ojos hacia los marrones, viendo en ellos algo que conocía desde hace tiempo, algo que pudo ver en muchas de sus victimas, más que el miedo… era rencor, desprecio.

–Porque lo estás logrando.

Miró al youkay con reproche, levantando la manga de su uniforme para limpiar la sangre, ya no le dolía… su muñeca ya no era lo importante.

–¿Podrías hacerlo?

Cuestionó con sincero interés, eso era algo que se preguntaba hace un tiempo, esa humana, esa mujer nunca había mostrado rencor por alguien, nunca la había oído decir odiar a alguien y el ver sus ojos manchados con ese sentimiento lo hizo dudar, si, tenía que aceptarlo, ese era un aspecto de ella que lo intrigaba, no era posible que existiera alguien libre de odio, de rencor… no, no era posible.

–¿Quieres que lo haga?

–¿Lo haces?

–Pues no te quiero… –miró la muñeca herida– no ahora…

Había sido un suspiro, algo que si no fuera youkay no habría oído, la miró pensativo, culpándose y reprochándose al mismo tiempo, no lamentaba haberlo hecho, no, le había permitido ver algo que desconocía, algo en ella y en él, tomó la mano herida provocando el instantáneo alejamiento de la sacerdotisa, por cautela y temor, pero él lo evitó, sosteniéndola, evitando su escape, no con brusquedad, cuido no tocar la zona herida, presionó su mano no su muñeca.

–Lo siento –pronunció poniendo atención en la sangre derramada, sin hacer caso de la sorpresa de la joven o de los reproches de su orgullo, en verdad sentía el daño y debía decirlo.

–Sesshoumaru… –dudó si creerle, trató de buscar sus ojos pero él no se lo permitió, los estaba escondiendo como si temiera el que pudiera descubrir algo.

–No me odies.

Ahora si los ojos marrones pudieron ver a los dorados, eran sinceros, se mostraban seguros de sus palabras pero también confusos, sintió el temor del youkay, no pudo creerlo pero lo sintió, parecía como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo pero que temía admitir, aceptar.

–No te odio.

Le sonrió amable, dulce, era verdad, no lo había odiado por eso, le había dolido… le dolió más de lo que debía, más de lo que podría creer.

Sesshoumaru contempló esa sonrisa y la agradeció, a tal punto que no pudo más que besar el dorso de la mano lastimada, retribuyendo esas palabras, reiterando su disculpa, sintiendo que algo cálido se coló en su interior al tocar esa piel, notando la tensión en la sacerdotisa ante aquello.

–¡No la toques!

–¿Inuyasha?

Continuará…


	17. Decimoséptima Melodía: Amantes

**Ohayou!**

**Wow! Ya vamos por el capitulo 17 y todavía están aquí acompañándome, arigatou! ToT**

**Es bueno saber que me queda inspiración, así que estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible…**

**Saludos! ^^**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

**Decimoséptima Melodía: Amantes**

–¡Sesshoumaru aléjate de ella!

Kagome y Sesshoumaru vieron sorprendidos al grupo que los observaba al otro lado de la barrera.

–Inuyasha…

El youkay escuchó aquel susurro y soltó automáticamente la mano de la joven, observando en silencio como la sacerdotisa corría a encontrarse con sus inoportunos amigos… frunció el ceño por aquel pensamiento.

–¡Kagome! ¡¿Estás bien?

–¡Señorita Kagome!

–¡Kagome por fin te encontramos! –lloró el pequeño zorrito tocando la barrera que los separaba.

–¡Muchachos! ¡Que bueno verlos!

–¡Kagome estás herida! ¡¿Acaso ese maldito se atrevió a lastimarte? –miró con furia contenida al youkay que se encontraba a tres metros de distancia.

–No te preocupes Inuyasha, fue un accidente… Sesshoumaru no me ha hecho daño –le sonrió, contenta por encontrarse nuevamente y agradeciéndole al cielo el que no vieran lo que había pasado.

–Kagome, ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Qué es esta barrera?

–No lo se Sango, es una barrera que puso un youkay que vive en el castillo.

–¿Estás atrapada?

–Algo así, pero la barrera se desvanecerá en dos días, cuando termine el ritual, así que no se preocupen.

–¿Cómo que no nos preocupemos? Llevamos mas de una semana buscándote… creí que no volvería a verte… –golpea la barrera con su puño.

–Inuyasha… –toca a través de la barrera la mano del hanyou– no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada, tengo amigos aquí que me cuidan, además en dos días podré volver con ustedes… no desesperes… –le sonríe– estoy aquí.

–No pierdas el tiempo en tonterías.

Aquello llamó la atención de los presentes, el youkay miraba con hielo en sus ojos al enfadado hanyou mientras que ignoraba la interrogante mirada de la sacerdotisa.

–Debes prepararte para mañana.

–No te preocupes Sesshoumaru, superaré la prueba si eso es lo que te preocupa.

–No es eso…

Sus ojos viajaron desde el molesto grupo hasta los marrones de la sacerdotisa, mostrándole su molestia, su reproche.

–¿Con qué derecho le hablas así a Kagome? –lo miró furioso, cuanto deseaba atravesar esa maldita barrera y así poder…

–Sesshoumaru, volveré en la tarde, no te preocupes, regresa sin mi si es lo que quieres –le sonrió notando la molesta reacción que esto tuvo en el youkay, no quería enfadarlo, pero desde hace mucho que no veía a sus amigos, además Inuyasha…

–Haz lo que quieras –hizo un desprecio general, volteándose, alejándose del lugar, no tenía ningún interés de contemplar ese desagradable encuentro, no le importaba… se detuvo, golpeó un árbol hiriendo su mano y siguió su camino– maldición…

–Es bueno saber que se encuentra bien señorita Kagome –agregó el monje rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado después de la partida del demonio.

–Es verdad, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, te extrañé Kagome.

–Yo también Shippou, a todos, lamento el no poder regresar con ustedes… me vi envuelta en algo que ni siquiera entendía a cabalidad.

–Todo por culpa de ese maldito…

–Inuyasha no te enfades, como les dije, después de dos días la barrera desaparecerá…

–Kagome, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

La joven miró a su amiga y después de suspirar pesadamente empezó con su exhaustiva explicación, obviando por supuesto cualquier situación que fuera peligrosa o que involucrara al youkay de blanco cabello.

Ya era tarde y se encontraban sentados en el pasto siguiendo con su plática, contando los mil y un problemas que sufrieron en el camino hasta dar con la sacerdotisa, explicando como pudieron encontrarla.

–Debería irme…

–¿Te vas al castillo Kagome?

–Si, si me demoro mucho Hikari se preocupará, Kazuya podría hacer un escándalo y empezar a buscarme, sin olvidar a…

–¿A Sesshoumaru? –la interrumpió mirándola seriamente, cuestionando algo en silencio.

–No necesito que este más molesto de lo que siempre está.

–Espero que este bien señorita Kagome.

–No te exijas demasiado, espero que la siguiente prueba no sea peligrosa.

–No se preocupen, una vez que termine vendré a verlos.

–Nosotros te estaremos esperando Kagome, cuídate mucho.

–Si Shippou, Sango, Miroku, estaré bien –les sonríe y luego mira al hanyou que se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo, acercándose a él– Inuyasha ¿estás bien?

–No entiendo porque lo haces, no le debes nada a ese maldito… ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por él?

–Inuyasha… –toca la barrera buscando con su mirada los ojos del joven– acepté ayudarlo por nada en especial, sólo porque me encuentro atrapada en este lugar, además le hice una promesa a tu padre y quiero cumplirla… –sonríe al poder enfocar su mirada con la del hanyou– él también me pidió que te cuidara, esa promesa también espero cumplirla.

–No corras peligros inútiles, si no puedes te haces a un lado y que Sesshoumaru se las arregle con su nueva esposa… que no te hagan daño…

–No lo harán, descuida.

Les sonrió amable, notando la preocupación de los rostros de todos, agradeciéndola en silencio, los quería, a todos… eran los mejores amigos que podría haber pedido.

–Buenas noches.

Una última sonrisa y dio media vuelta, alejándose de la barrera, cuidando no tropezar con las raíces… caminó unos minutos… dos horas… palideció, no encontraba ni el castillo ni nada familiar, se había perdido…

–Lo que me faltaba… no tengo idea como llegué hasta acá…

Miró el cielo, el rojo empezaba a teñir el celeste, pronto anochecería y no sabía adonde ir, siguió caminando, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de donde se encontraba, tenía que encontrar el castillo antes de que anocheciera, en la oscuridad sería inútil cualquier intento.

El rojizo ya se había fundido en el negro, la noche había llegado y era aun más difícil el esquivar las raíces que sobresalían, cansada y evidentemente derrotada se sentó a los pies de un árbol, reprochándose el no tener sentido de orientación y maldiciendo por lo bajo al youkay que la había llevado a un lugar tan lejano sin su permiso.

–Todo es culpa de Sesshoumaru… si lo vuelvo a ver yo…

–¿Qué harías?

Sintió la voz sobre ella, levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos dorados que ya conocía, sonrió feliz, por fin podría regresar.

–Dijiste que regresarías en la tarde, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Bueno, yo…

–Te perdiste –la interrumpe viendo después de sus palabras el sonrojo de la joven.

–¿Y tú a qué viniste? –le hace un desprecio avergonzada.

–Te estaba buscando.

Kagome lo miró de reojo, sorprendida por sus palabras, ese no era el mismo Sesshoumaru de hace días, en otra ocasión diría algo como "vine a verificar que no intentaras escapar" o algo por el estilo…

–Lamento molestarte.

–Sería menos problemático el que hubieras regresado conmigo.

–No podía, debía explicarles lo que sucedía para que no se preocuparan.

–Querrás decir, para que el hanyou no se preocupara.

Kagome sintió el tono extraño de su voz, le estaba reprochando aquello, hasta le recordó a cuando Inuyasha hablaba, acaso el youkay estaba…

–¿Celoso?

–No digas tonterías –le hace un desprecio.

–Sólo preguntaba –lo miró de reojo sonriendo.

Sesshoumaru pensó en esas palabras y notó lo extraño de su propia actitud, no podía seguir así, necesitaba recuperar su frialdad, su buena salud mental… miró un punto fijo en el horizonte, algo aleatorio, concentrándose, figando su objetivo… fue entonces que pudo volver a sus cabales, suspiró aliviado por lograrlo, debía mantener la cabeza fría, no podía seguir perdiéndose en lapsos de delirio que lo hicieran actuar por meros instintos.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada, regresemos de una vez –dio media vuelta.

–¿? Claro… –lo miró extrañada, de seguro el youkay sufría de bipolaridad o algo parecido… suspiró agotada física y mentalmente.

De pronto la sacerdotisa sintió un sonido cerca, detuvo sus pasos deteniendo en el camino al youkay que la miró por sobre su hombro.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Parecía que la mujer escuchaba algo extraño, agudizó sus oídos captando aquello que llamó su atención, eran susurros, no entendía su significado, no podía descifrar de quien se trataba, pero después de darse cuenta la sacerdotisa había emprendido el camino hacia donde provenían las voces.

Kagome caminó lentamente, sin importarle el que fuera seguida por el youkay o el de su probable enfado por ignorarlo.

_-Es muy tarde, deberíamos regresar…_

Escuchó claramente esa frase, venía desde un claro que podía ver entre los árboles, se acercó cautelosamente, algo en esas voces le sonaba familiar, estaba a unos cuantos pasos cuando dudó, pero reuniendo el valor e impulsada por la curiosidad se asomó tras un árbol, viendo una silueta extraña, eran dos personas, parecían abrazados… afinó su vista, pidiendo que la nube que cubría a la luna se marchara.

–_La cena está por comenzar…_

–_Sólo un poco más…_

El youkay descubrió sus identidades al instante, frunció el ceño y mantuvo su vista en la pareja, mientras que la joven a su lado parecía aun ignorar a los amantes nocturnos porque ponía gran empeño en darle forma a esa silueta, quiso acercarse pero temió ser descubierta.

–_¿Quieres que nos descubran?_

–_No me importa…_

–_No puedes decir eso, no después de estar tan cerca…_

–_¿En verdad quieres ganar?_

–_Ya lo hablamos…_

–_Pero, tu deseo…_

–_Mi deseo no puede cumplirse si tú no quieres… no me importa ser la esposa del príncipe si eso significa mi libertad…_

–_Serás libre, pero de tu padre… no de mi…_

–_No digas eso…_

–_Es verdad._

–_Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me pides renunciar? Sabes que lo haría…_

–_Si, lo sé._

–_Entonces… ¿Por qué?_

Después de unos segundos la impertinente nube desapareció permitiéndole a la tenue luz de la luna casi invisible alumbrar a la pareja secreta, Kagome abrió la boca en un intento de grito pero fue oportunamente callada por la mano del youkay.

–Silencio.

Mandó el demonio susurrándole al oído, provocando un sonrojo en la sacerdotisa, pero eso no era lo importante, el descubrimiento de la pareja merecía toda su atención.

–Porque quiero que seas libre –deshizo el abrazo mirándola con ternura.

–No me importa ser libre, quiero estar contigo.

–No puedes, tu padre necesita tus cuidados.

–Pero si me convierto en la esposa del príncipe nunca estaremos juntos, tú no podrías engañar al príncipe, la señora Irasue te asesinaría.

–Me asesinaría si descubriera que amo a una de las doncellas que está cerca de vencer –le sonríe.

–Eres un estúpido ¿sabes? Por algo Kagome siempre se enfada contigo.

–No, eso es porque ella no tiene paciencia.

–Si la tiene, pero tú la colmas.

–Tal vez tengas razón…

La pareja sonrió al unísono, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima fue derramada, ¿de los ojos de quién? No importaba, el abrazo no dejó ver al responsable. La sacerdotisa miró en silencio aun atrapada por el youkay, ese encarcelamiento le habría molestado si no estuviera absorta por la imagen frente a ella, no lo entendía, no lo creía… ¿en qué momento ocurrió aquello?

"_¿Por qué no confiaron en mí…?"_

La joven bajó la mirada, fijándola en el suelo, el youkay notó el cambió de su respiración, bajó su mano cautelosamente, atento a la inmóvil figura junto a él, ¿Qué le ocurría?

–¿Lo sabías? –le susurró al youkay, cuidando su tono para no ser descubierta.

–Sospechaba algo… pero no esto…

–Kazuya y Hikari… –sus ojos viajaron desde el suelo hacia la pareja, sintiéndose traicionada, sintiendo tristeza, empatía… esa escena era algo tan trillado que se sintió en una típica novela romántica, sonrió tristemente, si todo fuera tan fácil…

La brisa jugaba con el cabello de ambas parejas, la de amantes y la de espías, cada uno tan absorto en sus pensamientos que los abrazados ignoraban a los ocultos.

De pronto se sintió una extraña presencia en el aire al mismo tiempo que la pareja se separaba por completo, dos segundos después Kasumi apareció frente a ellos.

–Kazuya, la señora Irasue te busca para los preparativos de la cena.

–Entiendo Kasumi, iré en un segundo.

–Esta bien –mira de soslayo a la doncella– usted también debe regresar pronto al castillo.

–Claro, enseguida.

–Yo la llevo, no te preocupes –le sonrió a la youkay que de un segundo a otro desapareció del lugar.

–Entonces… eso sería todo…

Esas palabras hirieron el corazón de la pareja y el de la sacerdotisa, Kagome vio claramente como su amiga bajaba la mirada mientras el youkay sonreía tiernamente, era una escena tan encantadora que se reprochó el verla sin permiso.

–Dígame señorita Hikari, ¿le gustaría que pasara a su habitación a media noche? –le hace una reverencia ofreciéndole su mano.

–No podría pedir otra cosa –le sonríe aceptando su mano y desapareciendo al instante.

Viéndose nuevamente solos Kagome y Sesshoumaru salieron de su escondite, ubicándose en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba la pareja.

–No sabía que Hikari y Kazuya fueran… –pensó en la palabra pero no quiso utilizarla, le dolía el secreto y la tristeza de la pareja.

–Eso era lo que ocultaba.

–Sesshoumaru ¡no puedes decirle a Irasue!

–¿Se puede saber por qué?

–Tú lo escuchaste, podrían castigar a Kazuya y a Hikari…

–Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

–No lo hagas… –sujeta el cuello del traje del youkay, mirándolo suplicante– por favor…

–¿Por qué te importa?

–Son mis amigos, por favor…

–Te das cuenta de que si mi madre descubre que los encubriste tal vez también seas castigada.

–No me importa.

–¿Por qué?

–No quiero que sufran…

–Ellos te engañaron, te lo ocultaron.

–No tenían por qué contarme, es su secreto.

–¿No te sientes traicionada?

–No podría, los quiero…

El youkay frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y sujetó la barbilla de la sacerdotisa, suavemente, sin hacerle daño, tomándola por sorpresa.

–Es imposible…

–¿Q-qué cosa…?

–Entenderte, no puedo, lo intento, pero no puedo…

–¿Sesshoumaru…? –sus ojos notaron el nuevo brillo del dorado frente a ella, la hizo temblar, esa mano en su barbilla la hizo temblar.

–¿Cómo lo logras?

–¿Qué?

–¿Cómo es que una simple humana como tú puede confundirme?

Continuará…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi.**

**Ranka Hime acertaste! Me sentí descubierta cuando leí tu review n.n**

**Quiero dedicarle este capi a quienes comentaron mi fic y me dan ánimos para seguirlo, en realidad no esperaba tantos capítulos y ahora fácilmente superaré los veinte… u.ú**

**Bueno, hay que darle con todo! (como diría Kazuya XD)**

**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**

**Sayo!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	18. Decimoctava Melodía: Me perteneces

**Ohayou!**

**Un nuevo capitulo que se hizo esperar un poquito más, es que mi musa quiso escapar pero no la dejé xD**

**Espero les guste este capitulo porque me entretuve escribiéndolo :D**

**Me seguiré esforzando ya que quedan sólo dos pruebas y se nos está acabando el ritual y el fic… pues no se XD**

**Se cuidan, saludos! ^^**

**:::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Decimoctava Melodía: Me perteneces**

–No te entiendo –la suelta sin dejar de mirarla.

–¿Qué no entiendes?

–Todo en ti…

–Príncipe Sesshoumaru.

Frente a ellos había aparecido la youkay, haciendo una reverencia sin poder notar el instantáneo alejamiento de ambos por su intromisión.

–¿Qué quieres Kasumi?

–La señora Irasue pregunta por usted, la cena está por comenzar.

–Dile a mi madre que iré enseguida.

–Como ordene –hace una nueva reverencia y desaparece.

–Había olvidado la cena –mira al cielo– ya es bastante tarde.

–Eso es porque has perdido el tiempo.

La sacerdotisa miró ofendida al youkay al mismo tiempo que lo veía caminar en dirección al castillo, lo siguió en silencio, cuestionándose la continuación de la conversación, habían sido interrumpidos antes de que pudiera responderle, pero no valía la pena interrogarlo ya que si demoraban demasiado irían a buscarlos nuevamente. Kagome suspiró agotada, estaba cansada de tanto caminar y pensar, juraba que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al castillo, siendo el centro de atención de miradas molestas, celosas… las doncellas miraban enfadadas a la sacerdotisa que se sentaba en silencio a la mesa, el youkay los ignoró a todos como era su costumbre, restándoles importancia.

–Kagome ¿dónde estabas?

La joven interrogada no pudo mirar a su amiga a los ojos y agradeció el que Irasue pidiera silencio para hacer el acostumbrado brindis, aun le dolía el engaño, no la condenaba ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba respuestas que esa misma noche esperaba obtener.

La cena llegó a su fin y como era costumbre todos se fueron directo a sus habitaciones, Kazuya y Hikari quienes se encontraban preocupados por el extraño mutismo de la sacerdotisa compartieron breves susurros y se separaron, Kagome lo notó, ahora eran evidentes esas sonrisas secretas que compartían, suspiró en su asiento y se levantó.

–Kagome ¿Qué ocurre?

–Hikari ¿quieres ir a pasear al jardín?

La youkay la miró extrañada, era muy tarde y no era costumbre de la sacerdotisa salir después de la cena, pero preocupada por su actitud accedió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Hikari… tengo algo que confesarte… –abrazó sus rodillas mirando al cielo, ambas se encontraban sentadas en el pasto.

–¿Qué?

–Lo descubrí… sé que tú y Kazuya mantienen una relación secreta… –la miró de soslayo, notando la sorpresa del rostro de su amiga, hasta le pareció haberla visto palidecer ¿tanto le asustaba el que supiera?

–Pero… ¿Cómo…?

–Hoy los vi en el bosque hace horas… fue sin intención, sólo pasaba por ahí…

–Ya-ya veo… –bajó la mirada, fijándola en el pasto, reflexionando algo en silencio, en verdad había pensado el contarle a Kagome, pero el miedo no podía desaparecer, sabía muy bien que eso estaba prohibido, Irasue los asesinaría a ambos si lo descubría, ese pensamiento la preocupó– Kagome… por favor… no le cuentes a-

–Nunca lo haría –la interrumpe– no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero… –baja la mirada– ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Tan poco confiable soy?

–¡No! ¡No es eso…! –Se apresuró– es sólo que es algo complicado, si el príncipe o la señora Irasue se enteran… nosotros podríamos…

–Sesshoumaru ya lo sabe.

Hikari no supo como reaccionar, sintió un dolor en el pecho y un presentimiento de algo horrible oprimió su corazón, era terror, no sabía que esperar.

–No te preocupes, no dirá nada… –sonríe– no se si te tranquilice pero se lo supliqué y al parecer lo entendió.

–¿Se lo suplicaste?

–Estábamos juntos cuando los descubrimos… –se sonroja levemente– es una larga historia…

–Ya veo… –nota el rubor pero decide ignorarlo, ese momento ya era demasiado incomodo para ambas como para empezar una nueva interrogación.

–Y… ¿desde cuándo…? –la miró seria, en verdad quería que compartiera eso con ella, sabía que la youkay no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y era obvio que ese no era un tema de conversación con su padre.

–¿Recuerdas que te conté que me perdí en una ocasión? Pues Kazuya fue quien me salvó, él me regresó junto a mi padre y me enseñó a preparar el té… desde entonces nos convertimos en buenos amigos, siempre que podía iba a visitarme, mi padre nunca sospechó nada porque sabía que en mi corazón no podía nacer nada que no conociera y yo nunca había visto u oído del amor… pero ves, de repente el destino es caprichoso y te hace bromas crueles, sin notarlo él se enamoró de mi y me lo dijo, yo no sabía que responder porque no lo entendía pero eso terminó en cuanto me besó sin permiso…

–Ese Kazuya… –se ruborizó por esas palabras, preguntándose si el youkay podría ser más pervertido que su amigo el monje.

–Sinceramente yo no sabía como reaccionar, no estaba ni avergonzada ni ofendida –sonríe– mientras que él estaba más rojo que mi cabello, entonces fue que algo cambió en mi interior, sus visitas se me hicieron necesarias, el tiempo entre ellas eterno, finalmente entendí por mi misma el significado de esa palabra que él me había definido, después de un tiempo fue que escuché la canción, él me explicó su significado y lo vi como un escape del eterno cuidado de mi padre como te comenté días atrás… –alza la vista al cielo– pero todo merece un sacrificio, si gano el ritual y soy libre de mi padre no podré estar con Kazuya ya que seré la esposa del príncipe, y si pierdo seguiré atada a mi padre para siempre…

–¿Por eso Kazuya quiere que ganes?

–No sé lo que él quiere… dice que quiere que sea libre, pero también que mi verdadero deseo sea cumplido… –sus ojos se cristalizan– pero mi verdadero deseo es estar con él…

–Hikari…

–Dime Kagome… ¿soy mala por querer escapar de mi padre? ¿Por engañar al príncipe y a su madre? ¿Por engañar a Kazuya? ¿Por engañarme a mí?

La sacerdotisa observó en silencio como su amiga escondía su rostro mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, tocó su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla, acercando al mismo tiempo su rostro buscando sus ojos.

–Hikari, tú no eres mala, nunca estará mal el querer realizar tu deseo… nadie mas que tú puede luchar por tu felicidad, tu padre, Sesshoumaru, Irasue, hasta Kazuya deberán entender eso –le sonríe– no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de Sesshoumaru si pasa algo y por extensión de Irasue, tú enfócate en lograr tu objetivo y ser feliz.

–Kagome… eres impresionante… siento el no haberte contado antes…

–No te preocupes, es tu secreto y el de Kazuya, yo lamento el haberlo descubierto sin permiso –se levanta– no se si esté bien el que lo sepa pero escuché que tienes una cita a media noche –le sonríe– no lo hagas esperar.

–Ah, verdad… –se levanta y borra sus lágrimas– gracias…

–¡Vete luego! No se vaya a preocupar y empieza a buscarte por el castillo.

La youkay se alejó del jardín en dirección a su habitación mientras Kagome la seguía con su mirada hasta que desapareció, la sacerdotisa volvió a sentarse en el pasto estirando sus brazos deshaciéndose de cualquier tensión que quedara en su cuerpo, recostándose y mirando las estrellas, hasta que una sombra la distrajo, obligándola a reincorporarse para descubrir su identidad.

–¿Sesshoumaru?

–Siempre eres igual.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Observando el espectáculo, después de todo no pudiste resistir el encarar a esa doncella.

–Quería saber si podía ayudar en algo, Hikari siempre ha estado sola…

El youkay la miró en silencio, examinándola unos segundos e incomodándola al mismo tiempo lo que obligó a la sacerdotisa a levantarse.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Y te atreves a preguntar que es lo que no entiendo?

–Claro, no sé a lo que te refieres ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

–Todo…

–¿Qué es todo?

–Todo en ti, tu molesto carácter, tu inexplicable valor, tu enfermiza forma en que te preocupas por todos.

–Eso es normal, el preocuparse por las personas que son importantes para uno…

–Pero tú eres diferente, te preocupas por quienes no te quieren, hasta proteges a quienes han tratado de hacerte daño.

–Si dices eso por las doncellas que trataron de…

–No sólo son ellas –la interrumpe– son todos, no puedes… no puedes querer proteger a todos.

–Sesshoumaru, el que tú seas un desalmado que no tiene compasión con ningún ser vivo no nos hace a todos igual ¿sabías? –le hace un desprecio.

–¿Eso crees de mí?

–Pues… si… –respondió no muy convencida.

–Es bueno saberlo –le da la espalda.

–Espera, no… no quise decir eso, es sólo que no entiendo tu confusión, no supe expresarme bien…

–No te retractes de tus palabras, tienes razón, para mi no es importante ninguna vida, ningún ser merece mi preocupación.

–Dices eso pero aun así viajas junto a Rin y al demonio que siempre te acompaña… si nadie te importara no los tendrías contigo, no los protegerías o salvarías…

–Ellos no…

–No son sólo ellos –lo interrumpe– también… tú también me has salvado, de las doncellas, trataste de detenerme al herirme con el fuego de Fénix, de la oscuridad en la cueva de Jade… siempre has estado ahí, cuando lo he necesitado… siempre conmigo…

La sacerdotisa vio claramente como el youkay bajó la mirada, no pudo descifrar aquello ya que aun le daba la espalda pero sintió su extenso silencio, ni siquiera le había respondido o corregido sus palabras, simplemente se limitó a observar algo en el suelo.

–Si en verdad no te importara nadie no me habrías salvado… –prosiguió en respuesta al silencio– si, entiendo que tal vez sea porque quieres que gane el ritual, eso me lo has aclarado más de mil veces, pero aun así… siento que podría haber preocupación… aunque sea ínfima…

–¿Preocupación por ti? ¿Eso crees? –esta vez el youkay se volteó, fijando su mirada en la de la chica, observándola seriamente, sin permitirle ver más allá del hielo que había aprendido a fingir.

–¿Tan especial te crees como para importarme?

–Yo… –esas palabras la hirieron, había creído sentir algo cálido en el youkay, algo nuevo, algo que le permitía bajar la guardia, pero ahora era el de siempre, hiriente y frío a la vez.

–Escúchame bien que no lo repetiré, tú eres una humana, alguien que utilizaré para mi propio beneficio, si no me sirves prescindiré de ti dejándote a un lado, te he estado defendiendo porque te necesito, me eres de ayuda y hasta que eso cambie te mantendré conmigo, nadie puede tocarte, nadie puede acercarse a ti si yo no lo permito… –se acerca a ella tocando su cabello– ni siquiera le permitiré a Inuyasha el tocarte si yo no lo deseo…

Kagome sintió sus mejillas encenderse, no estaba segura si era de vergüenza o de rabia, esas palabras encendieron algo en su interior, algo que le dejaba una sensación extraña en el estomago y en la garganta, pero eso no evitó el sentirse insultada, de un golpe alejó la mano de su cabello, mirándolo con ojos furiosos, enfrentándolo, haciéndolo sonreír.

–¿Acaso crees que soy un objeto? ¿Qué te pertenezco?

–Si, me perteneces, ya lo dije, nadie puede estar contigo sin antes pedir mi permiso, es así y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

–Tú… eres un… –fue tanto el enfado que alzó su mano para golpearlo, una cachetada era lo que quería propinarle a quien la estaba desesperando pero falló, el youkay era más rápido y detuvo su mano, aprisionando su muñeca, aquella que había herido hace horas.

–No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

–Nunca lo haría, mereces ese golpe.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad?

–¡No digas tonterías!

–No son tonterías, entiéndelo, tú me perteneces.

Continuará…

**:::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	19. Decimonovena Melodía: Laberinto

**Decimonovena Melodía y a un capitulo del número 20!**

**Ohayou a todas!**

**Me da gusto estar acá con un nuevo capi, tal vez no sea tan largo como otros pero igual espero que les guste.**

**Trataré de seguir actualizando a este ritmo.**

**Se cuidan y saludos a todas! ^^**

******:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Decimonovena Melodía: Laberinto**

"_Tú me perteneces…"_

La sacerdotisa se revolvió en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, maldito Sesshoumaru, no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza, ella no era un objeto ¡No le pertenecía a nadie! ¿Qué se creía el muy idiota…?

–¡Maldición!

El sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana, alertando los sentidos de la chica que estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, no se quería levantar, no, no tenía ganas de participar en la estúpida prueba, no quería ver la cara del estúpido de Sesshoumaru… estúpida vida.

–¡Kagome! –apareció de un momento a otro dentro de la habitación de la sacerdotisa, viendo un bulto en la cama, sonrió divertido con una idea en la mente, se acercó poniéndose al lado de la cama– ¡KA-GO-ME! –tiró las sabanas destapando a la chica y asustándola en el camino.

–¡Kazuya! ¡Eres un idiota! –descargando todas sus frustraciones y demás golpea con todas sus fuerzas al pobre youkay que cae al suelo con una mano marcada en su mejilla.

–Kagome, eres mala… –gimoteó en el suelo acariciando la parte herida.

–¡Eso te buscas por aparecerte sin permiso! ¡Por molestarme cuando duermo! ¡Y por asustarme de esa forma!

–Ya… ya… tranquilízate…

–¡Odio todo en este castillo! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa y olvidarme de esta pesadilla de una buena vez!

–Por Kamisama… Kagome ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru…?

–¡No me hables de él! –Lo mira desafiante– Kazuya, te prohíbo rotundamente el que lo nombres en mi presencia.

–Entonces si es su culpa…

–Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Vine a buscarte, la prueba dará inicio en una hora y como ayer llegaste tarde a la cena no alcanzaste a oír la explicación ya que la dije antes de que empezara.

–Lo había olvidado…

–¿Recuerdas el laberinto al que te dije que no debías acercarte?

–Si.

–Pues la cuarta prueba consiste en entrar al laberinto y llegar hasta el centro, las primeras dos doncellas que lo logren serán las que pasen a la quinta prueba.

–¿Por qué sólo dos?

–Porque sólo dos pueden participar en la última prueba.

–Ya veo…

–Kagome… Hikari me contó todo, quería agradecerte…

–No seas tonto –lo interrumpe– Hikari y tú son mis amigos y siempre los apoyaré, será mejor que me expliques de que va la prueba ya que me despertaste.

–No me tienes paciencia –suspira y sonríe– muchas gracias…

–Te escucho –le sonríe.

–La prueba comenzará en una hora y tendrán hasta media noche para superarla, como te dije las dos primeras que lleguen al centro del laberinto serán las vencedoras.

–¿Hasta media noche? Será casi todo el día, ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

–Kagome, te advierto que esta prueba no será nada de fácil, ese laberinto es traicionero, hay cosas, presencias encerradas en él que juegan con quienes entran, puedes perderte días, años sin poder encontrar ni el centro ni la salida.

–Eso es horrible…

–No hagas caso de nada que te aparezca ahí, muchas serán ilusiones, juegos para que pierdas el ritual y la razón, esta prueba no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado… Hikari y tú son personas importantes para mi, aunque no ganen espero que salgan con bien de ese laberinto…

–Kazuya… no me asustes…

–No quiero asustarte, sólo te advierto los peligros.

–Gracias, estaré bien no te preocupes –le sonríe– ahora ve y busca a Hikari, dile lo mismo y asegúrate de despedirla apropiadamente, no dejes en el aire ninguna confesión o palabra de aliento, en este momento estoy segura de que te necesita más que yo.

–Kagome, eres impresionante…

–Si, ya me lo han dicho, ahora vete que me acordé porque estaba tan enfadada y puedes salir herido –al terminar de hablar vio entretenida como el youkay desapareció al instante.

Kagome se levantó acercándose a la ventana, deshaciéndose de lo que quedaba del sueño en un suspiro, su noche había sido horrible y el despertar peor, tenía ganas de quedarse todo el día en cama, tratando de dormir, olvidándose de todo y ahora salen con que la siguiente prueba era la más difícil sin mencionar que peligrosa, otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se sentaba contra la pared, fijando la vista en el techo de la habitación.

–Debería pensar seriamente en escapar…

–Eso es imposible.

La sacerdotisa bajó la mirada para descubrir a la nueva presencia que había aparecido, frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que vio esos ojos dorados, no quería verlo, había planeado evitarlo, escapar de él y ahora estaba ahí, en su habitación, mirándola como de costumbre, con esa maldita actitud superior.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Falta poco para que la cuarta prueba inicie.

–¿Y?

–Tienes que prepararte.

–No quiero verte, lárgate.

–¿Quién te crees al hablarme así?

–Esta es mi habitación, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

–El castillo me pertenece, puedo estar donde desee.

–Eres un…

–No hay tiempo que perder –la interrumpe– ¿sabes el propósito de la prueba?

–Si.

–¿Lo entendiste?

–Si.

–¿Estás preparada?

–¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Deja de molestarme! ¡Me irritas! –grita tapándose los oídos.

–Te dije que no hay tiempo de…

–¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tengo tiempo de molestarme por tu presencia, por tu actitud! ¡No tengo tiempo de sentirme confundida, sorprendida ni temerosa! Pero esto es demasiado… no creo poder resistir más…

–La prueba de hoy es especialmente peligrosa, no bajes la guardia ni te dejes engañar.

–Dime Sesshoumaru… si hoy yo… si me pierdo en el laberinto, si no logro llegar al centro antes de media noche… ¿tú me buscarías? –fija su mirada en los ojos del youkay, haciéndolo enfadar, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que él lo hace– ¿me salvarías a pesar de ya no serte útil?

–No digas tonterías.

–No son tonterías, quiero saberlo, quiero saber si serias capaz de salvarme sin tener que hacerlo, sin la excusa de que soy la única salida a tu compromiso, sin razones ocultas, sólo por salvarme, por nada más.

–Eso…

–¡Kagome!

Ese llamado los desconcentró de la conversación, Hikari tocaba la puerta mientras la llamaba, la sacerdotisa atendió enseguida sin reparar en la visita que tenía, la youkay no pudo más que abrir los ojos sorprendida al ver la compañía de su amiga.

–L-lo siento… no quise molestar…

Esas palabras hicieron caer a la realidad a la morena, volteó a ver al serio youkay y sintió que sus mejillas se colorearon.

–¡Hikari no es lo que piensas! –Se apresuró a decir– Sesshoumaru sólo vino a molestarme con lo de la prueba, ¡Nada más! –puso especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

–No pierdan el tiempo –sin hacerle caso a las chicas sale de la habitación.

–Lo siento Kagome, no sabia que interrumpía…

–Créeme Hikari, no había nada que interrumpir –suspira– a decir verdad creo que me salvaste de una nueva discusión.

–¿En serio…?

–Bueno, ¿Qué te le ofrece Hikari?

–Ah, verdad, venía a buscarte para ir a la cuarta prueba, sólo faltan minutos para que de inicio.

–Es cierto –le sonríe– vamos.

Las chicas salieron del castillo y encontraron a todas las doncellas reunidas frente al laberinto, sus paredes aunque fueran de enredaderas eran altas e imponentes.

–Kagome, ten cuidado por favor, Kazuya me contó todo sobre este laberinto y será un difícil obstáculo que superar.

–No te preocupes por mi Hikari, será mejor que tú también te preocupes por tu seguridad, tienes que llegar con bien al centro.

–¡Muy buenos días doncellas! Hoy dará inicio la cuarta prueba del ritual, las cuatro doncellas, Hikari, Kagome, Dama de Jade y Kagura entraran en este laberinto teniendo como objetivo el llegar lo antes posible al centro en donde las estaré esperando yo junto a Sesshoumaru, tendrán hasta media noche, recuerden que sólo dos de ustedes podrán pasar –mira a Kagome y a Hikari– espero que todas logren su objetivo y salgan con bien del laberinto.

–Doncellas –agregó Irasue llamando la atención de todos– ustedes son quienes obtuvieron la aprobación de mi esposo, esta es la penúltima prueba del ritual, sólo dos serán capaces de demostrar que son dignas para mi hijo, pero al final sólo una será la ganadora, sigan sus instintos y hagan lo que esté en sus manos para lograrlo, demuestren que merecen el honor de llamarse esposa de Sesshoumaru.

–Bueno, después de esas inspiradoras palabras pueden…

–Esperen un segundo –los interrumpe.

–¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Tienes algo que agregar?

–Quiero dejar en claro que la doncella que logre pasar esta prueba demostrará que es digna de llamarse mi prometida, ninguna y escúchenme bien, ninguna de las que quede atrapadas en el laberinto y no pueda salir por si sola se merece mi atención –miró especialmente a la sacerdotisa.

–Discúlpeme su majestad –agregó Kagome llamando la atención a los presentes– según entiendo usted dice que quienes logren pasar la cuarta prueba merecen ser sus esposas ¿no es así?

–Si –respondió para sorpresa de todos, fijando su atención sólo en la chica que lo miraba desafiante.

–Entonces me imagino que será una gran vergüenza que la ganadora del ritual, que por cierto demostrará ser la doncella más poderosa, rechace el compromiso por el simple hecho de que le parezca repugnante casarse con el usted ¿no?

Un silencio envolvió a los presentes, entre sorpresa, enfado e indignación se podía sentir en el ambiente, la sacerdotisa y el youkay no apartaban su mirada del otro, ignorando a los demás, a Kagome no le importaba las miradas asesinas sobre ella y Sesshoumaru no le ponía atención al reproche de su madre y la burla de Kazuya.

–Sólo si esa doncella se atreviera a rechazarme –sonrió superior.

–Lo hará, estoy segura –respondió la sonrisa con una igual, empezando a caminar, acercándose al laberinto– Kazuya, ¿no darás inicio a la prueba?

–Ah… eh, si… pueden empezar…

Un tanto inciertos por lo recién acontecido observaron como las doncellas se introdujeron lentamente en el laberinto, perdiéndose entre los pasillos, cada una siguiendo un camino diferente, desapareciendo y dando inicio a la penúltima prueba.

Continuará…

******:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	20. Vigésima Melodía: Presencia

**Buenas tardes a todas!**

**En verdad les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero había tenido un pequeño bloqueo mental xD pero después de pedir tanto mi musa volvió a mi ToT **

**Este capitulo no es tan largo como hubiera querido pero de igual forma me gustó como me quedó, prefiero cortarlo en una parte que me parezca interesante para que quieran leer la continuación ^^**

**Voy a aprovechar mis minutos de inspiración para tratar de subir el siguiente capi lo antes posible pero no les prometo nada, sólo espero que me tengan paciencia n.n**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigésima Melodía: Presencia**

Kagome se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, una vez elegía una dirección se encontraba con una pared que le impedía el paso.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser una prueba así? Mi orientación nunca ha sido la mejor… -suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba apoyándose en la pared de enredaderas.

Alzó la vista y sólo pudo ver el cielo, no lograba ver nada más, esas paredes eran demasiado grandes como para ver hasta los arboles del bosque, un nuevo suspiro rompió los labios de la sacerdotisa.

-Reté a Sesshoumaru pero lo más probable es que me pierda sin poder llegar hasta el centro… -cerró sus ojos y recordó la última sonrisa del youkay- ¡Maldición! ¡No dejaré que ese engreído me venza! Tengo que salir de aquí a como de lugar –se levantó recuperando sus energías para seguir su camino.

…

-Esto es imposible… -Hikari caminaba encontrándose una y otra vez con una pared que no la dejaba continuar, reunió energía en una de sus manos y la lanzó haciendo un agujero en la pared de enredaderas pero estas volvieron a crecer restaurándose- cada vez que lo hago pasa lo mismo, esto será en verdad complicado…

…

-¡No tengo tiempo para juegos! –Kagura sacó una pluma de su cabello y la convirtió en una gigante, se subió a ella elevándose pero sorprendida vio como las paredes a su alrededor crecían tanto como ella subía- maldición, a pesar de hacer todo lo que está en nuestras manos este maldito laberinto no nos dejará escapar tan fácilmente.

…

La Dama de Jade caminaba sin prisa por los corredores del laberinto, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que se topaba con una inoportuna pared, pero sin darle mayor importancia, había comprobado que sus poderes no tenían efecto en su interior ya que las paredes no cedían por más ataques que hiciera y el saltarlas era inútil porque crecían entorpeciendo su camino, la única manera de salir de ese lugar era siguiendo el camino encontrando por fin el correcto, miró el cielo notando que le quedaban varias horas a lo que sonrió de lado, ese lugar simplemente era un estorbo en sus planes, no debía preocuparse, ella podría encontrar el centro sin problemas.

…

-Kazuya dijo que dentro del laberinto habrían presencias malignas, pero no siento nada… ¿habrá exagerado? –la sacerdotisa miró a su alrededor pero no podía sentir nada extraño, era un laberinto normal, no había ningún aura maligna cerca, por lo menos que ella pudiera detectar. Caminó hacia donde sus pies la llevaran, en realidad no tenía idea de que estrategia podría utilizar así que lo único que podía hacer era caminar confiando en que encontraría el centro o la salida en algún momento.

_-Kagome…_

La chica se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre, no supo de donde venía esa voz ni de quien se trataba, miró de un lado hacia otro, después hacia atrás o hacia arriba, no había rastro de alguien sospechoso, estaba completamente sola…

-Muy bien Kagome, ahora estás escuchando cosas –suspiró pesadamente y siguió caminando, prestando atención en el camino sin notar que en sus pies crecían raíces que seguían cada uno de sus pasos.

_-Kagome… cuidado…_

La sacerdotisa escuchó nuevamente esa voz, se detuvo tratando de descubrir su procedencia pero no podía dar con ella.

-¡¿Quién eres? –le gritó al vacío, sin saber a donde mirar.

_-¡Kagome!_

Una raíz envolvió la pierna de la chica haciéndola caer al mismo tiempo que jalaba de ella arrastrándola a través de una de las paredes del laberinto.

-¡Kagome! –el hanyou que se encontraba al otro lado de la barrera sintió el grito de la sacerdotisa en su interior, levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? –lo miró asustado el zorrito.

-Kagome está en peligro… -empuñó una de sus manos tocando con la otra la barrera que los detenía, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le había pasado a la sacerdotisa, algo peligroso estaba rodeando su presencia.

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos, descubriéndose flotando en un lugar misterioso, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, no alcanzaba ver nada que pudiera reconocer, entonces vio un brillo a su espalda, se volteó para encontrarse con el reflejo de su amiga youkay.

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! –golpeó con fuerzas lo que parecía ser un cristal, viendo con agradable sorpresa que había logrado llamar la atención de la chica que parecía volar hacia su lado.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué haces ahí? –Tocó el cristal notando una fuerza extraña en él, vio como la sacerdotisa movía su boca, parecía estarle diciendo algo pero no podía oír ninguna de sus palabras- ¡Kagome no te escucho! –le respondió haciéndole un gesto con sus manos, indicándole que no la oía.

-No puede escucharme… -inquirió comprendiendo a su amiga y notando que ella tampoco podía escucharla, sin apartar su mano del cristal miró a su alrededor, viendo dos nuevos brillos al mismo tiempo que aparecían dos cristales cada uno mostrándole a Kagura y a la Dama de Jade- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Pero si es esa niña… -se fijó que la sacerdotisa hablaba con la youkay a su lado pero no podía oír nada, ni siquiera las respuestas de chica de rojo cabello.

-¡Bienvenidas sean a mi juego!

Las cuatro doncellas alzaron su vista hacia una extraña silueta que había parecido sobre ellas, parecía un hombre, pero aun no podían reconocerlo, Kagome lo miró dudosa, le parecía una presencia extrañamente familiar pero no podía descubrir de donde.

-¡Kazuya!

Las tres doncellas fijaron su vista en la youkay de rojo cabello, ahora podían oírse entre si pero lo realmente importante era el significado de su grito, volvieron su mirada hacia la silueta sobre ellas descubriendo lo que no habían podido antes, si, ese hombre era el youkay que conocían…

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Kazuya? –Le cuestionó la sacerdotisa enfadada- se supone que debes esperarnos en el centro del laberinto… ¿o no me digas que este es el centro?

-Discúlpeme señorita pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien –le sonrió.

Kagome arqueó una ceja sin entender, indudablemente ese era Kazuya, era exactamente igual- ¿De qué hablas?

-Me equivoqué… ese no es Kazuya… -frunció el ceño notando su equivocación, se había confundido por la primera impresión.

-Pero Hikari ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –miró confundida a su amiga siendo imitada por las dos doncellas que se mantenían en silencio, ellas tampoco veían la diferencia entre ese hombre y el responsable de realizar las pruebas.

-Su apariencia es idéntica, pero no su esencia –mira a su amiga- Kagome, fíjate, ¿la presencia que sientes al estar con Kazuya la sientes ahora?

-¿? –Kagome alzó la vista nuevamente, fijándose en la sonrisa del hombre, entonces notó algo extraño en ella, no era la misma sonrisa que siempre hacía… una esencia maligna cubría a esa presencia.

-Tiene una excelente vista señorita –le sonríe a Hikari- pero no era para menos, después de todo usted es la amante de mi hermano.

Sorpresa general causaron esas palabras, miradas alternadas sobre ese extraño hombre y la youkay de cabellos de fuego, Kagura y la Dama de Jade miraron fijamente a la chica que empuñaba su mano furiosa, mientras que Kagome no sabía como reaccionar, el secreto de su amiga había sido descubierto frente a Kagura y la Dama de Jade, ese hombre decía ser el hermano de Kazuya… y ¿Cómo era que sabía del amor de Hikari sin nunca lo había visto?

-Mi nombre es Kimura, mucho gusto –les sonrió- es un placer conocer a las doncellas del ritual.

-Tú… ¿en verdad eres el hermano de Kazuya…? –preguntó desconfiada la itako.

-Claro que si.

-¡Kazuya nunca te ha mencionado! –le gritó enfadada la youkay.

-Eso es obvio, ya que él desconoce mi existencia.

-¿Cómo que…?

-Señoritas doncellas –la interrumpe- les agradezco el venir a jugar conmigo, he estado mucho tiempo solo y tengo muchas ganas de divertirme.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Kagura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Este es mi rincón del laberinto, puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí, así que me gustaría que jugaran conmigo todo el tiempo posible… claro, antes de que mueran –sonríe de lado al ver el desconcierto de las doncellas.

-Oye tú, Kimura, primero quiero saber ¿Cómo es que Kazuya no sabe de tu existencia? No creo que seas su hermano.

-Señorita, para ser humana usted es alguien muy irrespetuosa ¿lo sabía?

-Si, me lo han dicho muchas veces –sonríe.

-Pues para que entienda, soy el hermano de Kazuya pero no de sangre, sino de alma, todas las personas o creaturas que han entrado a este laberinto y han podido salir dejan una parte de su alma en el, sin saberlo claro está –extiende sus brazos- yo nací del alma que dejó aquí Kazuya al entrar y salir del laberinto.

-Entonces si nosotras logramos salir…

-Una parte de su alma quedará aquí encerrada, pero no tienen de que preocuparse –sonríe- porque si mueren en este lugar su alma completa quedará atrapada para siempre.

-Espera un segundo, ¿no es peligroso que un pedazo de su alma quede aquí?

-No, además es algo inevitable, es el sacrificio que pide el laberinto al dejarte salir, señoritas, para que sepan ustedes nunca encontraran la salida amenos que el mismo laberinto lo quiera, él decide quien sale o no de él.

-A eso se refería Kazuya al decirnos que habían presencias en su interior…

-Bueno, bueno, aunque disfrute de la conversación es aburrido sólo hablar, una vez estén muertas y queden atrapadas podremos seguir platicando –mueve su mano y rompe los cristales que las separaba- ¡Es hora de jugar!

Mientras tanto fuera del laberinto se encontraban Kazuya, Sesshoumaru, Irasue y Kasumi, las demás doncellas habían regresado cada una a su habitación.

-Ya llevan cinco horas en el laberinto… creo que es momento de que vaya al centro del laberinto para esperarlas…

-Kazuya, déjame decirte algo antes.

-Dígame señora.

-Este es un pequeño detalle sobre la prueba que ni tú ni mi hijo conocen.

-¿Qué es? –el youkay la miró confundido.

-La razón porque deben llegar hasta el centro de este laberinto antes de media noche no es precisamente sólo para pasar la prueba.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente mientras ella sonreía.

-Cualquiera que entre en ese laberinto y no logre salir de él o llegar hasta su centro antes de media noche desaparecerá, se perderá en una nueva dimensión de la que nunca podrá escapar.

-Eso… no puede ser… -Kazuya miró preocupado hacia el laberinto, eso era algo que él no sabía y no pudo advertir debidamente a Hikari o a Kagome.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada por ayudarlas Kazuya, ahora todo depende de ellas.

-¿Por qué nos ocultaste esto? –miró enfadado a su madre.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo decía? ¿Hubieras alertado a esa humana? –Fija sus ojos en los de youkay inspeccionándolos- dime Sesshoumaru, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

-Eso ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo se –frunce el ceño- me gustaría oírlo de ti.

-Obtener el poder de mi padre y no tener que aceptar este molesto compromiso.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si –la mira desafiando su fría mirada, sin dejarla ver más allá de sus ojos, no, no permitiría que su madre pudiera descubrir algo que ni siquiera él puede aceptar.

-Sesshoumaru, es hora de irnos –pone una mano en el hombro del youkay- te llevaré hasta el centro del laberinto.

-Nos vemos a media noche –les sonríe a ambos mientras los ve desaparecer, cuando se ve nuevamente sola frunce el ceño mirando hacia el laberinto.

-¿Ocurre algo señora Irasue? –pregunta la youkay a su lado.

-Kasumi… algo me molesta, Sesshoumaru se parece a su padre… espero no cometa sus mismo errores.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hekate ama, respondiendo tu pregunta en realidad no había pensado en el epilogo asi que no sabria que decirte, el fic no tiene un final claro en mi mente todavia :)**

**Saludos a todas y gracias por leer!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


	21. Vigesimoprimera Melodía: Juego

**Buenas noches, me demoré un poco pero estoy de vuelta :)**

**Les he traído un nuevo capitulo de este fic, lo hice largo para que perdonen la espera, gomene u.ú**

**Como siempre les agradezco sus review y espero que les guste la conti.**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::****/****/**/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigesimoprimera Melodía: Juego**

-Señoritas, me pregunto cual será un bueno juego para compartir con ustedes…

-Deja de decir tonterías, será mejor que nos dejes salir de este lugar –le decía la sacerdotisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No tengo tiempo para perder con alguien como tú –dijo dándoles la espalda a todos, alzando la mirada y examinando ese extraño lugar.

-Yo tampoco –imitó a la Dama de Jade, habían desperdiciados valiosos minutos que podrían haber utilizado para buscar la salida del laberinto.

-Para ser doncellas ustedes en verdad son insolentes, me pregunto ¿Cómo piensan convertirse en buenas esposas?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –miró enfadada al youkay, aunque su aspecto fuera el mismo al de Kazuya no se le parecía en nada y eso la irritaba aun más.

-Hikari-san no te enojes conmigo o sino mi hermano también se enfadará, ¡Ya se! Será más entretenido si juego contigo –sonrió ante la idea.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No dejaré que le hagas nada a Hikari! –lo enfrentó Kagome mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Pues tú y las demás ya me están cansando con su insolencia y arrogancia –chasquea sus dedos y vuelve a encerrarlas en lo que parecía una pared de cristal, sonriéndole a la única que se encontraba libre- Hikari-san ¿jugarías conmigo?

-¡Kagome! –golpeó el cristal que encerraba a la sacerdotisa comprobando que era imposible el romperlo.

-Lo siento pero eso es inútil, además es mucho mejor así ya que no tenemos que escuchar sus molestas quejas.

La Dama de Jade reunió toda su energía golpeando el cristal pero sólo logró hacerlo temblar provocando la sorpresa de Kagura que conocía el poder de la youkay y una sonora carcajada de Kimura.

-Este lugar me pertenece, lo que desee ocurrirá y si no quiero dejarlas ir simplemente no podrán escapar, lo siento mucho pero todo el laberinto es igual, cada alma tiene su espacio y es dueña de hacer lo que quiera en él… entonces, me pregunto ¿Qué piensas hacer para salvar a tus amigas Hikari-san?

Kagome y las dos doncellas podían escuchar perfectamente las palabras del demonio, pero sus voces no lograban traspasar el cristal por lo que la sacerdotisa sólo podía ver a su amiga empuñar su mano y mirar con furia al youkay que bajaba para ponerse frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que juegues conmigo, quiero conocer a la mujer que mi hermano tuvo el descaro de escoger.

-¿Cuál es el juego?

-Veamos… que te parece esto, si logras resistir todos mis ataques te dejaré marchar.

-¿Qué pasará con Kagome?

-¿Kagome? Bueno, si logras esquivarme y al mismo tiempo alcanzarme a mi aunque sea con un ataque las dejaré ir a todas.

-Entonces ¿sólo es eso…? –preguntó creando una llama en su mano derecha.

-Si, sólo eso –sonrió al ver que la chica se preparaba.

-¡Ten cuidado Hikari! –gritó la sacerdotisa aunque supiera que no sería escuchada.

Entonces fue que el primer ataque del youkay no se hizo esperar, golpeando el cristal en donde se encontraba Kagome y haciéndolo temblar, Hikari se alejó rápidamente para luego verificar la imagen de su amiga viendo si había recibido algún daño, suspiró aliviada al confirmar que se encontraba bien.

-¡¿Es que acaso estás demente? –le gritó Kagome reponiéndose del susto, notando la sonrisa del demonio y enfadándose aun más.

-No te escucho pero supongo que estás enfadada.

-Estúpido… -se cruzó de brazos al notar que sus gritos no servían de nada y luego se fijo en el primer ataque de su amiga que fue hábilmente esquivado.

Los ataques se hacían cada vez más certeros, golpeando en reiteradas ocasiones los cristales de las doncellas que sentían como la energía los hacía temblar casi rompiéndolos, después del décimo ataque Kimura logró alcanzar una de las piernas de la youkay, haciéndola perder el equilibrio pero sin caer ya que estaba suspendida en el aire.

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! –vio como su amiga era herida y que se acercaba a ella, tocó el cristal tratando de alcanzarla pero era inútil entonces la vio a ella imitarla sonriéndole.

-Estoy bien Kagome, no te preocupes –no mentía, el daño había sido el mínimo, a pesar de verse impresionantes esos ataques no eran tan peligrosos como lo pensó, eso logró aliviar un poco su tensión.

-Dejen de hablar, aunque estén separadas siguen siendo igual de habladoras –reunió energía en una de sus manos y la lanzó hacia la youkay, golpeando nuevamente el cristal alejándola de ahí.

Entonces fue que Kagome notó algo extraño, dejó de concentrarse en los ataques de su amiga para mirar los del youkay, viendo claramente la energía que usaba para atacarla, los movimientos que utilizaba para hacerlos…

-Falla a propósito… -se dijo a si misma, notando lo inútiles que eran en ocasiones, cuando parecía tener su blanco justo donde podría herirla gravemente simplemente se conformaba con herir una de sus extremidades ni siquiera de gravedad, miró hacia el cristal a su izquierda y luego al de la derecha, notando los ceños fruncidos de las youkay, dándose cuenta de que ellas también lo habían descubierto, pero había alguien que aun no lo notaba, Hikari estaba tan preocupada de esquivar y atacar que no se daba cuenta todavía.

-No me digas que estás cansada –le preguntó sonriendo mientras la chica trataba de recuperar el aliento- esperaba un poco más de ti ¿sabes?

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! –golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el cristal tratando de llamar su atención, pero la demonio se encontraba demasiado preocupada en desafiar la molesta sonrisa de quien tenía enfrente- maldición, Hikari… ¿Cómo hago que me escuche…?

-Es imposible –pronunció el youkay mirando a la sacerdotisa y sonriendo a la vez.

-¡¿Puedes escucharme? –lo miró sorprendida y notó que su sonrisa se ampliaba- ¿Por qué haces esto? Sé que no tienes intenciones de herirla, ¿Por qué la atacas? ¿Qué quieres?

Kimura fijó su vista en la doncella frente a él y frunció el ceño- te propongo un nuevo trato, si accedes a quedarte en este lugar las dejaré ir… ¿Qué opinas? ¿A qué si soy una buena persona?

Las tres doncellas prisioneras escucharon esas palabras, sorprendiéndose y mirando a la youkay de cabello de fuego, esperando su respuesta, sólo una de ellas temía sus palabras.

-¿Quedarme aquí? ¿Planeas tenerme de prisionera?

-Es una buena opción, ten por seguro que nunca podrás alcanzarme con esos ataques, al igual que Kazuya yo puedo aparecer y desaparecer cuando quiera así que es inútil… piensa esto, mientras más demoren terminará la prueba y nadie podrá pasarla, me pregunto si eso será un problema para tu amiga…

Hikari volteó a mirar a la sacerdotisa, pensando en sus palabras, reflexionándolas, era verdad, no podría alcanzarlo o por lo menos no lo haría antes de que terminara el ritual… Kagome quería superar esa prueba, no podía retrasarla más… le sonrió a la sacerdotisa haciéndola temer sus palabras, vio claramente como la chica golpeaba el cristal con todas sus fuerzas y gritaba algo, adivinó sus palabras y no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa.

-Esta bien, me quedaré aquí contigo –dijo cerrando sus ojos, escuchando como los cristales tras ella eran quebrados y sintiendo como la sacerdotisa corría a su lado.

-¡Hikari! ¿Por qué? No tenías que…

-Si tenía Kagome –la interrumpe- nunca podría haberlo atacado, además tú tienes un objetivo que alcanzar, quiero que cumplas tu deseo.

-No puedo dejarte aquí –toma las manos de su amiga- yo sé que puedes ganarle, no te des por vencida, por favor…

-Ya ha aceptado, el trato está hecho –dijo el hombre tras ellas.

-¡Tú cállate! ¡¿Cómo piensas que aceptaré esto? ¿Qué voy a decirle a Kazuya? ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a los ojos cuando le diga que dejé a Hikari? ¿Cómo le diré que dejé que le arrebataran a quien más quiere? –Trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, sin cuidado, con rabia mientras era observada en silencio- ¡Nunca permitiré que se quede aquí!

-Lo siento, pero esa no es tu decisión –dijo haciendo aparecer una luz sobre ellas.

-¡No! ¡Hikari! ¡Por favor!

-Kagome, todo está bien, quizás y una vez ganes el ritual puedas visitarme –le sonrió, reteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

-Pero… tú no puedes…

-Dile al príncipe Sesshoumaru que fue un placer el conocerlo… y a Kazuya que lo amo… que siempre lo amaré…

La luz cegó a las doncellas que luego se vieron nuevamente en el laberinto, cada una en el lugar que estaba antes de ser atrapadas, sin saber la ubicación de la otra.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hikari!

Irasue se encontraba tomando el té cuando sintió algo que la hizo estar alerta llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Ocurre algo señora Irasue?

-Una presencia ha desaparecido… sólo quedan tres doncellas en el laberinto…

Kagome corrió con todas sus energías tratando de encontrar a su amiga, aunque sabía que era inútil, en ese lugar era imposible encontrar cualquier cosa… entonces notó algo que llamó su atención, una sombra a lo lejos, corría rápidamente y ella pensó que quizás podría ser de ayuda seguirlo, corrió tras él, sin descubrir su verdadera forma, apenas si notándolo al doblar por las numerosas esquinas del lugar.

_-¡Atrápame!_

La sacerdotisa escuchó claramente esa voz, era de un hombre… no, de un niño… corrió con más fuerzas aumentando la velocidad, acortando la distancia.

-¡Espera! ¡Dente por favor!

_-¡Alcánzame si puedes!_

-Maldición, mocoso… -se enfadó al verlo hacerle una mueca y volvió a aumentar la velocidad, estirando sus brazos, sintiendo que podía tocar el largo cabello del niño frente a ella, fueron necesarios tres minutos de carrera y dos aumentos de velocidad para poder agarrarlo de su ropa, haciéndolo detenerse y ella sentándose exhausta en el suelo mientras lo sujetaba con fuerzas- ni siquiera lo intentes porque no te dejaré escapar.

-¡Suéltame! –se quejó el niño tirando de su ropa sin poder liberarse.

-Ni lo pienses –sonrió y miró con más calma al pequeño, le parecía extrañamente familiar, vio su largo cabello blanco, no sabía porque le parecía conocido pero estaba completamente segura de haberlo visto antes- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kazuki –le respondió mirándola por fin.

-¿Se-Sesshoumaru…? –la chica no pudo más que abrir sus ojos y su boca hasta su limite, ese niño era idéntico al youkay, bueno, a excepción de sus nombres y su actitud, sintió que su agarre perdió fuerzas cuando el niño pudo liberarse pero se apresuró a tomarlo de donde pudo tirándole de esa manera el pelo.

-¡Maldita! ¡No me tires el pelo! –se quejó mirándola furioso.

-Y-yo… lo siento… -soltó el cabello para volver a sujetarlo de la ropa, se aceró a él examinándolo detenidamente, su rostro era infantil (como el de cualquier niño), su estatura le recordó a la de su hermano menor, pero lo que la convencía eran ese par de ojos dorados, eran iguales a los del demonio, bueno, más brillantes y expresivos pero finalmente idénticos- ¿eres Sesshoumaru?

-Ya te dije que me llamo Kazuki, humana estúpida –le dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole un desprecio.

-Verdad… -le cayó una gota tras la nuca, si, ese niño era Sesshoumaru- pero te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco.

-Soy el hermano de Sesshoumaru, ¿acaso Kimura no te explicó todo? –arqueó una ceja mirándola despectivamente, nunca había conocido a alguien tan tonto y eso que se había topado con otros humanos.

-Si, pero tú eres un niño…

-La primera vez que Sesshoumaru entró al laberinto fue siendo niño así que por eso yo lo soy, mujer tonta –le hace un nuevo desprecio.

-¡Respeta a tus mayores! –lo golpea en la cabeza casi recordando como Inuyasha golpeaba a Shippou por lo que se arrepintió enseguida.

-¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Por eso ningún humano ha podido salir del laberinto! –Se quejó llevándose las manos a la zona golpeada- ¡espero que te pudras aquí!

-Niño mal criado, cuida tus palabras que yo soy más fuerte que tú… -reprimió un nuevo golpe- pero bueno, ¿y tú que haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que Sesshoumaru se metió en este lugar siendo tan pequeño?

-Para que sepas a él lo abandonaron aquí, su madre lo dejó diciéndole que si no era capaz de superar esta prueba no sería digno del poder de su padre, es una mujer desagradable de eso no hay duda –decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos recordando aquel suceso.

-¿Lo abandonaron? ¿Tan pequeño…? –Kagome sintió tristeza por el niño y por el youkay, eso había sido cruel tomando en cuenta de que había sido su madre la responsable, bueno, de algún lugar tenía que sacar lo cruel y despiadado…

-Si, me acuerdo que le tomó un día encontrar la salida, después de todo un niño youkay es más hábil que una mujer como tú –respondió sonriendo esperando el enfado de la chica a su lado, pero al contrario ella se mantuvo en silencio, eso lo sorprendió un poco.

-Fue abandonado en este horrible lugar… -sus ojos se cristalizaron, no por Sesshoumaru sino por el recuerdo de su amiga, ella la había abandonado, la había dejado sola y ahora estaba con ese demonio tan desagradable…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué le pasan a tus ojos? –la miró confundido, los ojos de la mujer estaban cargados de algo extraño, algo que nunca había visto, eso llamó su atención.

-¿Eh? ¿A mis ojos? –tocó sus mejillas y las sintió húmedas, no había notado cuando había derramado esas lágrimas- esto no es nada… sólo… yo… -sintió el nudo en su garganta, no había tenido tiempo de llorar la pérdida de su amiga, no pudo gritar cuanto quiso y ahora parece que no podría detenerlo, sin importar esa confusa mirada sobre ella o los ojos del pequeño que trataban de entre intimidarla y descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con genuino interés, nunca había visto antes a alguien que le saliera agua por los ojos.

-¿Esto? –le dijo tomando una de sus lágrimas y poniéndola en la mano del niño- se llaman lágrimas, las personas la derraman cuando están tristes o felices.

-¿Y cuál es tu razón? ¿Estás triste o feliz?

-Estoy triste… me quitaron algo importante y no pude hacer nada al respecto… -sonrió triste, notando y adivinando la nueva confusión del niño- no todas las sonrisas son por felicidad, algunas veces alguien puede sonreír porque una situación es demasiado para él y no sabe como reaccionar, o simplemente porque el destino te juega una cruel broma y hay que reírse…

-Eres extraña… -no había otra palabra, esa mujer era alguien incomprensible.

-Quizás por eso Sesshoumaru siempre dice que no me entiende…

-Pero aun así te quiere… -agregó alzando su vista al cielo.

-¿Eh? –La sacerdotisa dudó si ese niño entendía el verdadero significado de lo que decía, quizás y hablaba de otra cosa sólo equivocándose de palabra- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Como yo comparto su alma, aunque no estemos juntos puedo saber todo lo que pasa con él, lo que piensa no, pero si soy capaz de notar los cambios de su esencia, el constante contacto contigo lo ha cambiado… su esencia ya no es la misma…

-Bueno, ahora está más quejumbroso, antes sólo me ignoraba y ahora discute conmigo… no es un cambio agradable déjame decir.

-¿Todos los humanos son iguales de estúpidos o eres sólo tú? –Sonrió de lado ante el nuevo enfado de la joven- no estoy hablando de sus peleas inútiles…

-¿Entonces de qué hablas? Habla claro niño –se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-Digo que Sesshoumaru está empezando a sentir algo por ti –respondió también cruzando sus brazos.

Continuará…

**:::****/****/**/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	22. Vigesimosegunda Melodía: Lágrimas

**Hola a todas!**

**Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, traté de hacerlo más extenso y parece que lo logré n.n**

**Espero que les guste y como siempre lo he hecho les agradezco todos sus reviews, parece que ahora se arregló todo porque me llegaron todas las alertas a mi mail, por fin… TwT me avisan si alguna tiene problemas o algo.**

**Cuídense y nos estaremos leyendo pronto! **

**Saludos! ^^**

******:::/****/****/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

**Vigesimosegunda Melodía: Lágrimas**

-Niño estúpido…

Kagome se levantó al ver quien había aparecido frente a ellos, el niño a su lado la imitó, mirando con frialdad al youkay.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru? –Preguntó preocupada, pero pensó unos segundos, quizás y era otra de esas presencias extrañas del laberinto- ¿Eres Sesshoumaru no es así?

-Claro que si mujer tonta –dijo el niño que la miró de soslayo suspirando por sus palabras, para luego mirar al youkay- ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?

-No soy tu hermano y no le digas cosas estúpidas a esa mujer –frunció el ceño molesto por la conversación que había escuchado, bueno, las últimas dos frases del niño.

-Pero Sesshoumaru, no seas malo con él, estábamos conversando.

-Tú cállate, siempre haces cosas innecesarias, deberías estar buscando el centro del laberinto –ahora la miró a ella, desafiando esa molesta mirada.

-¡No me vengas con eso! Esta es mi prueba y la paso como quiera hacerlo.

-Lárgate de aquí, nadie necesita tu molesta presencia –le dijo al niño ignorando a la chica.

-Tú no eres mi jefe, yo hago lo que quiero –ese demonio siempre que iba lo exasperaba, se creía mucho por ser más fuerte que él- hablo con quien quiera y digo lo que se me de la gana.

-Mocoso… -iba a atacarlo para callar de una vez esa molesta boca.

-¡Ni te atrevas Sesshoumaru! –mandó la sacerdotisa poniéndose frente al niño- si serás estúpido, ¿no te das cuenta que este niño eres tú? Simplemente estás discutiendo contigo mismo… -lo miró enfadada, esa discusión podría durar una eternidad ya que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, no, los dos eran iguales de orgullosos.

-Sesshoumaru tiene miedo que diga algo que lo perjudique –sonrió de lado.

-Maldito… -preparó un ataque, lo asesinaría eso era seguro- no digas tonterías, yo no te tengo miedo.

-A mi no, pero a lo que puedo descubrir si.

-No puedes descubrir nada.

-Pues yo creo que si.

-No te atreverías.

-Si lo haría.

-¡Ya es suficiente! Sesshoumaru lárgate de aquí que esta es mi prueba y no te necesito, y tú pequeño vas a venir conmigo, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-No dejaré que se escapen –formando un látigo en su mano los ataca fallando a propósito.

-¡¿Es que estás demente? –le gritó furiosa.

-Sesshoumaru, que bueno que te encuentro –decía Kazuya apareciendo a su lado- sé que extrañas a Kagome pero no puedes intervenir en la prueba.

-Cállate –el youkay lo miró con todo el enfado retenido.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasó? –miró al frente encontrándose con la sacerdotisa y al pequeño niño- ah, hola Kagome ¿Cómo va todo? –le sonríe.

Kagome sintió que algo se rompió en su pecho al ver esa sonrisa, tan sincera, tan amable como siempre, si él supiera… si supiera que ella había abandonado a Hikari… tenía que decirle, debía explicarle lo ocurrido pero no podía, no ahora… era demasiado para ella… sin planearlo bien dejó que su cuerpo actuara por si mismo, sin detenerse en sus acciones o siquiera reflexionarlas.

-Será… mejor que nos vayamos… -tomó la mano del niño y se marchó corriendo, arrastrándolo sin poner atención en sus quejas o las miradas sorprendidas de los youkay que los vieron marcharse, corrió con todas las energías que le quedaban hasta que tuvo que detenerse, sentándose agotada, sin aliento, sin soltar aun la pequeña mano cautiva.

-Es una chica interesante ¿no? –le preguntó Kazuya mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué te propones? ¿Acaso aun no notas que la presencia de una de las doncellas desapareció?

-Si, pero no se de quien se trata… aunque tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Tu deber sólo es observar, no puedes interferir…

-Tú tampoco puedes hacerlo y aun así viniste para callar a ese niño.

-Eso es porque soy más valiente que tú –respondió volteándose y regresando al centro del laberinto.

-Quizás y sea verdad… sólo espero que mi presentimiento este errado…

…

-Oye, suéltame de una vez… -se quejaba jalando su mano aun de pie.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor…? –preguntó mirando en dirección contraria a los ojos del niño, evitando su curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –arqueó una ceja.

-Que no te quejes por lo que voy a hacer…

El pequeño la miró incierto, no sabía a que se refería pero el tono de voz de la joven era extraño, tanto que no pudo negarse y sólo asintió, entonces ocurrió algo demasiado confuso para él, algo que nunca había hecho y que en verdad no conocía, la chica lo había jalado, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerzas mientras lo humedecía… estaba llorando otra vez pero no entendía porque, no creía que fuera por felicidad, no, eso era genuina tristeza… por primera vez en su vida sintió dolor sin estar herido, lo que animó a sus manos acariciar el cabello negro frente a él, sintiendo que ese contacto sólo logró aumentar las lágrimas y reforzar el agarre en su espalda, esa chica era demasiado extraña, todo lo que hacía o decía era inexplicable… pero de alguna manera empezaba a entender porque su presencia había afectado tanto a Sesshoumaru…

-Lo siento… -dijo por fin recobrando la conciencia de sus actos, sintiéndose más tranquila después de haber llorado debidamente, ahora podría seguir, podría enfrentar a Kazuya e intentar explicar lo sucedido…

-Eres extraña –le hizo un desprecio.

-Muchas gracias –le sonrió, había hecho lo que le pidió, no se quejó por abrazarlo, hasta lo aceptó y la consoló, ese niño era muy dulce a pesar de ser Sesshoumaru… ¿o tal vez Sesshoumaru también lo era?

-Mujer estúpida, me mojaste todo el pecho –se quejó limpiándose.

-Es sólo agua, se secará rápido y deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Kagome para que lo sepas.

-Ya sé tu nombre, ¿olvidas que sé todo lo que Sesshoumaru sabe? –la miró de reojo verificando algo que lo alivió, ya era la humana habladora de siempre.

-Ah, verdad… termina de explicarme lo de hace minutos ¿de qué hablabas?

-Eso… -miró al cielo y sonrió de lado- es un secreto.

-¿Qué? Pero si no me explicaste nada.

-Oye, ¿te das cuenta que es pasado el medio día y aun no has encontrado el centro del laberinto? No vas a ganar esta prueba si sigues perdiendo el tiempo.

-Se me había olvidado… por casualidad, ¿tú sabes donde está?

-Si, pero no puedo decirte, ninguna de las presencias aquí tiene permitido mostrar el centro o la salida del laberinto a los extraños.

-Que lástima… bueno, tendré que buscarlo por mi misma –se levanta- ¿quieres acompañarme? –le ofrece su mano mientras sonríe.

Kazuki la miró unos segundos para luego hacerle un desprecio- te acompañaré, pero ni pienses que tomaré tu mano.

-Esta bien… -suspiró pesadamente, ese niño se parecía a Sesshoumaru, eso era un hecho, aunque él hablaba más, quizás lo que decía el niño en voz alta Sesshoumaru se lo decía en su mente…

-¿Es que no piensas caminar? –arqueó una ceja al ver la inmovilidad de la chica.

-Claro… -otra gota cayó por su nuca, por primera vez agradeció que Sesshoumaru fuera un youkay callado.

-Humana, la chica que…

-Kagome –Lo interrumpió- si no me llamas por mi nombre no te haré caso –se cruza de brazos mientras camina.

-Mujer estúpida… -murmuró.

-¿Disculpa?

-Kagome, esa chica llamada Hikari ¿Por qué se quedó con Kimura?

-¿Eh? –Al escuchar su nombre bajó la mirada fijándola en el camino- Hikari se quedó con ese despreciable demonio para poder salvarme…

-¿Despreciable? ¿Para salvarte? Oye, ¿es que acaso estamos hablando del mismo youkay? –la miró confundido.

-Pues yo hablo del hermano de Kazuya, el que apareció hace minutos junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Si, su hermano es Kimura, pero él no es despreciable, hasta yo diría que es más bueno que yo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –ahora la confundida era ella, no podía entender sus palabras.

-Kimura es un youkay que llega a ser desagradable por lo bueno, el laberinto lo castigó encerrándolo en esa dimensión especial por ayudar a un extraño a salir del laberinto… ya ves que por eso yo no tengo un lugar especial como él.

-Yo creía que eso era porque eres muy pequeño para tenerla… -dijo su dedo índice en su mejilla.

-No digas cosas tontas, además yo soy bastante fuerte para que sepas –se cruzó de brazos- mi verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué esa mujer se quedó con él? ¿Acaso ella no quería ganar el ritual?

-Claro que si, pero ella quería salvarme, Kimura le dijo que si se quedaba con él me dejaría ir.

-¿Él las amenazó? Que raro…

-Si, hasta la atacó y la lastimó… aunque ahora que recuerdo nunca fue de gravedad…

-A ese Kimura le gusta jugar, hacer bromas, pero nunca lo he visto atacar a alguien… eso es demasiado extraño…

-Ahora que lo dices, ustedes por ser hermanos de la persona original ¿tienen la misma personalidad?

-La misma que tenía la persona al entrar al laberinto.

-Entonces, si Kazuya entró Kimura debería tener su misma personalidad… eso no concuerda con lo que vimos…

-Kimura es un tonto, de seguro que tenía algo planeado.

-Pero ¿Qué?

…

-¿Y qué piensas que haga encerrada aquí para siempre? –le preguntó enfadada la youkay de cabello de fuego.

-No será para siempre, sólo por unas horas… minutos antes de media noche te dejaré ir.

-¿Eh? Pero tú dijiste que…

-Hikari-san, ¿sabes qué pasa si los extraños no llegan al centro o el final del laberinto antes de media noche durante el ritual?

-Pierden…

-No sólo eso, quedarán atrapados para siempre.

-¿Y entonces tú…?

-No dejaré que eso te ocurra, minutos antes de media noche te mostraré la salida.

-¿Qué es lo que ganas con esto?

-Que pierdas la prueba, sé que tú podrías ser la ganadora de este ritual pero no lo permitiré, no dejaré que te cases con Sesshoumaru.

-Kimura, tú…

-Lo siento por mi hermano, quizás y me odie cuando se entere… -sonríe.

…

-¡Kazuki!

Ese grito llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa y del niño, quienes se voltearon al mismo tiempo descubriendo a quien había aparecido tras ellos.

-¿Qué haces con esa humana? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-E-ella es… ¿Irasue? –Kagome sintió temor, no pensaba encontrarse con la mujer en ese lugar.

-Mi nombre es Kanoe –dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué se supone que haces con esa mujer?

-Sólo la estoy acompañando, no le estoy ayudando ni nada –respondió a la defensiva, esa youkay era alguien muy cruel y él lo sabía.

-Él no está haciendo nada malo, no tiene porque…

-Este no es tu asunto –la interrumpe- no te metas.

Tanto como la sacerdotisa y el niño se pusieron alerta ante su actitud, Kagome entendía que ella era la hermana de la madre de Sesshoumaru, pero se veía más joven que la youkay que ella conocía, no demostraba esa actitud elegante y demoniaca, su presencia era simplemente maligna.

-Kazuki, lárgate de una vez, no tienes nada que hacer al lado de una raza tan repugnante.

A Kagome le sonaron muy familiares esas palabras, después de todo si había sido responsabilidad de ella la actitud de Sesshoumaru ante los humanos.

-Si Kazuki quiere puede quedarse conmigo, tú no puedes forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiera –desafió los ojos de la youkay, si, tenía miedo, pero no pensaba dejarse intimidar.

-Eres tan despreciable como lo había imaginado, si crees que no te haré nada estás muy equivocada, perfectamente podría asesinarte si lo quisiera.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Kagome, no la desafíes… -le advirtió preocupado- esa mujer es muy fuerte y cruel.

-Kazuki, no te preocupes –le sonríe- de alguna manera saldremos de esto.

-Mujer estúpida… -suspiró pesadamente el niño, no le haría caso aunque le diera mil razones por las que debería retroceder y callarse.

-Si lo que quieres es morir eso por mi está bien –desenvaina una delgada espada- así Irasue no tendrá que preocuparse de ti.

Kagome sacó una de sus flechas y se puso en posición para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque.

-Humana estúpida ¿acaso crees que puedes ganarle? –el niño la miraba con evidente miedo, era imposible que pudiera ganar.

-Kazuki ya te dije que no me digas así –tensa su arco.

-Por lo menos no eres cobarde –blande su espada cortando el aire a su alrededor- pero no basta con sólo ser valiente.

-Kazuki, ponte tras mío.

-Pero tú no…

-Obedéceme por una vez –le sonríe y luego ve como el niño le hace caso.

-Esta bien, si quieres morir… -sonríe de lado- te ayudaré.

Continuará…

**:::/****/****/*****Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


	23. Vigesimotercera Melodía: Discusión

**Nuevo Capítulo!**

**Trato de mantener el ritmo para no demorarme tanto en actualizar, así que estoy actualizando mis historias por lo menos día por medio, antes de que vuelva a trabajar y me falte tiempo TwT eso será la próxima semana así que tendrán que tenerme un poquito más de paciencia, aunque haré todo lo posible por mantenerme tal cual! I promise you! n.n  
**

**Bueno, sin más que decir espero que les guste este capitulo, me encanta imaginarme a Sessho de niño, es tan mono! *o*!**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas! ^^**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigesimotercera Melodía: Discusión**

El ambiente que los rodeaba es tenso, la sacerdotisa esperaba que la youkay atacara, pero al ver que no se movía decidió terminar con esa situación tan abrumadora así que atacaría primero…

_-Kagome, no lo hagas…_

Kagome miró hacia todas las direcciones buscando quien le había hablado.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó el niño tras ella.

-¿Escuchaste algo? Una mujer…

_-No la enfrentes…_

-¡Ahí está otra vez! –Mira al niño que se muestra confundido- ¿Es que acaso no la escuchas?

-Yo no escucho nada –responde imitando a la chica mirando en varias direcciones.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te acobardaste? –dijo la youkay al ver que la mujer no la atacaba.

_-No le hagas caso, escapa, nunca le ganarás…_

-¡¿Quién eres?

-¡Ya deja de jugar! –aprovechando que la sacerdotisa estaba distraída la atacó derribándola pero sin dañarla realmente, sólo logró romper su arco.

-¡Kagome! –El niño corrió hacia donde había sido lanzada la chica- ¿estás bien?

-Si Kazuki, no alcanzó a herirme… -dijo mientras se ponía de pie, miró con tristeza su pobre arco, ahora no tendría con que atacar.

-Te aseguro que el próximo ataque acabará contigo.

-¡Ya basta Kanoe! La humana no tiene con que pelear, no es justo atacar a alguien desarmado –se quejó mirándola furioso.

-Niño entrometido, tú cállate, ya te dije que te largaras.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño –se ubica frente a la sacerdotisa- no me interesa que seas más fuerte que yo.

-¿Te atreves a proteger a una humana? –arque una ceja y lo mira con desprecio- Irasue debió criarte mejor.

-Lo hizo, pero después de que saliera del laberinto así que yo no soy como mi hermano –sonríe de lado- no dejaré que la toques.

Kagome se sintió estúpida por haberse sonrojado, ese niño decía cada cosa y el que fuera parecido a Sesshoumaru lo hacía aun más confuso…

-Es tu última oportunidad, lárgate si no quieres morir.

-Atrévete a atacarme –se pone en posición defensiva.

_-Kazuki, no lo hagas…_

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el niño mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

-¿Lo escuchaste Kazuki?

-Si, era una mujer…

_-Váyanse o ella los matará…_

-Dejen de perder el tiempo –los miró furiosa- ya me hartaron, acabaré con ambos de un solo ataque.

La youkay blandió su espada, atacando con todo su poder a quienes tenía enfrente pero al mismo tiempo que el poder casi los alcanzaba unas ramas atraparon al niño y a la sacerdotisa arrastrándolos hacia una de las paredes del laberinto perdiéndose en ellas.

-Maldición… -Kanoe guardó su espada y volteó- es una entrometida…

Kagome y Kazuki abrieron sus ojos, había sido algo tan caótico que aun no se recuperaban del todo, una vez más tranquilos se dieron cuenta que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, debajo de ellos se extendía un amplio océano.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-Bienvenidos, disculpen por traerlos tan repentinamente…

-¿Quién eres tú? –Kagome vio a la mujer que aparecía frente a ellos, era hermosa, más o menos de su edad y les sonreía amablemente.

-Así que eras tú Kotori… -dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos- creí que estabas castigada al igual que Kimura.

-Si lo estoy, pero este es mi último día así que tengo poder suficiente como traerlos a este lugar.

-Disculpa… pero era tu voz la que escuché antes de llegar con Kimura ¿cierto?

-Si Kagome, yo quise detenerte, pero en esa ocasión no pude hacer nada… -respondió bajando levemente la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Nos conocemos? –la miró confundida, estaba segura de no haberla visto antes, aunque… esa mujer le transmitía una sensación familiar…

-No, nunca nos habíamos visto, pero alguien muy especial me habló de ti.

-¿Quién?

-¿Fue ese hombre no es así? –cuestionó mirándola seriamente.

-Si Kazuki, pero no hables así, él te quiere mucho ¿sabes? Por eso siempre que puede viene a verte –le sonríe.

-Pues yo nunca se lo he pedido –le hace un desprecio.

-Disculpen… ¿de quién hablan?

-Del padre de Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho –mira a la chica- ayer vino a visitarme y me habló de ti, me dijo que si podía tratara de ayudarte.

-Ah, ya veo… eso lo explica, pero… -mira detenidamente a la mujer- ¿tú eres humana?

-Mujer estúpida ¿es que no lo habías notado? Ella es humana igual que tú.

-Pero tú me dijiste que ningún humano había podido salir antes del laberinto.

-Nunca lo han logrado por si mismos, pero su hermana no salió por si sola la ayudaron… -mira a Kotori- fue ese hombre el que la vino a buscar si mal no recuerdo.

-Si, Inutaisho salvó a Izayoi por eso pudo salir del laberinto.

-E-espera un segundo, ¿tú eres la mamá de Inuyasha? Es decir, la… ¿tía? –sintió que todo ese asunto empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Verdad, Inutaisho me dijo que conocías a ese joven, tengo curiosidad de como será –sonríe.

-Bueno mujer, ¿se puede saber por qué nos trajiste aquí? –la mira de soslayo manteniendo su desprecio.

-Porque no quería que Kanoe les hiciera daño y como ustedes no hicieron caso de mis advertencias tuve que arrastrarlos a este lugar.

-Todo es culpa de esta humana, creyó que podría ganarle.

-¡No digas eso! Además tú te metiste sin permiso, yo te había dicho que te mantuvieras a un lado.

-Pues no tenía intención de ver como peleaban sin hacer nada.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase a mi?

-Para que sepas me importa, si te mueres aquí de seguro y Sesshoumaru venga a matarme a mi por dejar que te lastimen.

-Ese youkay no tiene por qué culparte a ti, además no tiene por qué meterse.

-Claro, eso dices tú pero de seguro que él piensa otra cosa.

-Kazuki, Kagome, tranquilícense por favor… -vio como la chica y el pequeño se miraban con enfado, pero no pudo más que sonreír porque de todo el tiempo que conocía al niño nunca lo había visto compartir con alguien más de tres palabras seguidas.

-Eres un chiquillo mal criado, no me sorprende que Sesshoumaru sea así si cuando niño era como tú –se cruza de brazos.

-No me compares con él, somos completamente diferentes –le hace un desprecio.

-Si, él es más fuerte –sonríe.

-Mujer estúpida.

-¡Que me llames Kagome!

-¡Mujer estúpida! ¡Humana despreciable! ¡Salvaje! ¡Habladora! ¡Insolente!

-¡Chiquillo estúpido! ¡Mocoso mal criado! ¡Eres una vergüenza para los youkay!

-¡Silencio por favor! –gritó la mujer al sentirse ignorada por completo, luego de ver que la obedecían suspiró pesadamente- Kagome, sólo te quedan cinco horas para media noche, no deberías perder el tiempo así…

-¡¿Cinco horas? Pero si en el laberinto el cielo aun estaba claro, el sol ni se ha movido.

-El cielo que ves en el laberinto es una ilusión… perdiste mucho tiempo en la trampa de Kimura, en este momento está atardeciendo en el mundo real.

-Pero si sólo me quedan cinco horas… no podré llegar al centro del laberinto, perderé la prueba…

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? –El niño la miró sorprendido- ¿Acaso no te importa quedarte atrapada aquí para siempre?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kagome, si no logras encontrar el centro o la salida antes de media noche te quedarás en el laberinto para siempre.

-¡¿Qué? –Casi se cae de la sorpresa, el perder la prueba era algo que no quería aunque podría superarlo, pero el estar atrapada en el laberinto para siempre era simplemente absurdo- ¡Ese estúpido de Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué no me dijo?

-Él lo supo hace poco, sólo antes de entrar al laberinto su madre se lo dijo.

-Pero se encontró con nosotros dentro del laberinto, el muy idiota podría haberme advertido en vez de ponerse a pelear contigo…

-Bueno, como si hubiera significado algo, de todas maneras no hubieras sido más eficiente en tu búsqueda.

-Y tú… pequeño, ¿se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –lo mira enfadada.

-Pues tú nunca preguntaste –se cruza de brazos.

-Kagome, Kazuki, dejen de pelear por favor… -trata de tranquilizarlos mientras su propia paciencia era puesta a prueba- debes encontrar pronto el centro del laberinto, Kazuki ayúdala por favor.

-Kotori, tú bien sabes que no puedo, si lo hago me encerrarán como a ti o al estúpido de Kimura.

-No será por mucho tiempo, ya verás que el tiempo pasará volando –le sonríe.

-¡¿Cómo van a pasar volando diez años? ¡Ni lo pienses! Además no tengo porque hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco he pedido tú ayuda, puedo encontrar el centro por mi misma –le hace un desprecio.

-Bueno, bueno, pero será mejor que empieces tú búsqueda enseguida… te dejaré lo más cerca que pueda del centro, espero que tengas suerte.

-Muchas gracias… -le sonríe- si logro salir antes de media noche, en cuanto pueda vendré a visitarte y quizás pueda traer a Inuyasha conmigo para que lo conozcas.

-Eso sería divino –le sonríe- Kazuki espero que cambies de opinión.

-No cuentes con ello.

-Adiós, nos veremos pronto.

Una luz cubre a la sacerdotisa y al niño llevándolos de vuelta en el laberinto, pero no en el mismo sitio en el que estaban.

-Esa mujer es estúpida, estoy seguro que se ganará unos años más por esto…

-Entonces ¿si estamos más cerca? –ve que el pequeño le hace un desprecio y entiende que si es así- bien, sólo queda encontrar la salida.

-Yo no te ayudaré.

-Si, si, lo se, además no te he pedido ayuda… -lo mira de soslayo mientras empieza a caminar- pero espero que me acompañes igual.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer –la sigue con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye dime… ¿Por qué la madre de Inuyasha entró en el laberinto?

-Ella no entró, la dejaron aquí para que se perdiera… ¿a qué no adivinas quien fue? –sonrió de lado.

-No me digas que Irasue…

-Esa mujer es una youkay despreciable –la interrumpe- sabía que su esposo la estaba engañando y quiso deshacerse de la humana, pero todo le salió mal porque ese youkay la salvó y se fue con ella.

-Esa familia si que es especial… -suspira pesadamente- no es un buen lugar para criar a un niño, ya veo porque tú y Sesshoumaru son así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la miró ofendido.

-Que espero encontrar luego el centro del laberinto –responde esquivando la mirada del niño.

-Mujer insolente…

-Espera un segundo, si el padre de Sesshoumaru ha entrado y salido del laberinto ¿también tiene un hermano aquí?

-Eso es obvio, ¿acaso no pones atención de lo que te dicen?

-Wow, me gustaría conocerlo…

-Oye, humana estúpida…

-De seguro y entró cuando era más joven de cuando lo conocí…

-¡Escúchame!

-Me pregunto si se parecerá a Sesshoumaru o a Inuyasha…

-¡Kagome te estoy hablando! –grita furioso.

-Si, dime ¿Qué quieres? –le sonríe.

-Eres una molestia –le hace un desprecio.

Continuará…

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	24. Vigesimocuarta Melodía: Trampa

**Konnishiwa!**

**He venido a actualizar mis fics!**

**Esta es la única manera de ser feliz después de entrar a trabajar u.ú**

**Avanzaré más en la historia, había quedado pegada mucho tiempo en una prueba, espero les guste!**

**Después de leer veamos que opinan de esta conti (insertar cara malvada xD) **

**Saludos a todas! ^^**

******:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigesimocuarta Melodía: Trampa**

Kotori le había dicho a Kagome que le quedaban cinco horas antes de media noche, aunque eso ya había sido hace tres horas y ni siquiera sentía que se estaba acercando al centro del laberinto, la sacerdotisa suspiró pesadamente sentándose a un lado siendo observada por el niño.

-No me digas que ya te rendiste –dice cruzando sus brazos y mirándola aun de pie.

-Estoy agotada, además pareciera que este estúpido laberinto no tiene final…

-¿Te das cuenta que te quedan sólo dos horas? Y déjame decirte que no estás precisamente cerca de tu destino.

-¡¿Eh? No puede ser… por lo menos debería haberme acercado… esto es inútil…

-Humana estúpida, no sabía que te dabas por vencida tan fácil.

-Pero Kazuki… en dos horas no podré lograr lo que me ha llevado casi el día completo.

-Te quedarás encerrada para siempre ¿es que lo has olvidado? –arqueó una ceja ante la inusual desesperanza de la chica.

-Si lo sé, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? No sé hacia donde caminar… ni siquiera sé donde estoy…

…

-Oh, aquí viene la primera en lograrlo –dijo Kazuya notando una silueta acercarse por uno de los caminos del laberinto.

-Buenas noches príncipe Sesshoumaru –le sonrió al llegar hasta el centro.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al ver a la Dama de Jade en ese lugar, después de todo ella era una de las vencedoras predecibles de la prueba, no le sorprendía pero eso no evitaba su molestia, si ella había pasado esa prueba sólo quedaba lugar para una de las doncellas en el laberinto y el que la sacerdotisa lo lograra no es algo en lo que podía confiar.

-Sesshoumaru no te preocupes, tu querida Kagome estará bien –le sonríe entretenido por su inquietud.

-No digas tonterías –le hace un desprecio.

…

-Será mejor que sigas caminando, nada ganas quedándote aquí.

-Si lo sé… -se levanta- pero no si hacia donde ir…

-Elige un camino y empieza a caminar, para que sepas la Dama de Jade ya llegó al centro del laberinto –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? –Empieza a caminar- ¿Cómo lo sabes Kazuki?

-Porque Sesshoumaru lo sabe, concéntrate…

-Kazuki, tú sabes el camino ¿no es así? ¿No podrías decirme por lo menos si este camino es el equivocad? –preguntó mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

-Ni lo pienses, ya te dije que no te ayudaré, tienes que encontrar el centro por tu misma.

-Eres malo… -se quejó por lo bajo, se le estaba acabando el tiempo y las ideas, simplemente el salir de ese lugar era imposible.

…

Kagura seguía perdida en el laberinto, no sabía que camino tomar ya que todos terminaban en una pared impenetrable…

-Maldición, esto es inútil… -suspiró pesadamente, según lo calculado le quedaba un poco más de una hora para poder pasar al prueba y no sabía que camino debía tomar, la situación era complicada, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la extraordinaria oportunidad de comprometerse con Sesshoumaru, no, porque desde hace tiempo que estaba interesada en ese demonio, además de que sería la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Naraku.

-Por fin te encuentro Kagura…

La youkay escuchó la voz tras ella volteándose al instante para poder descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién eres tú? –frente a sus ojos había una hermosa mujer, después de observarla unos segundos se dio cuenta de que su aspecto era casi idéntico al de Irasue la madre de Sesshoumaru, estaba a punto de pronunciar una nueva pregunta cuando algo más llamó su atención, una pareja que aparecía por una de las esquinas del laberinto.

-¿Kagura? –la sacerdotisa y el niño se detuvieron al ver a la youkay frente a ellos, pero lo que más los sorprendió era encontrarse con la demonio de quien se habían escapado hace horas.

-Veo que aun acompañas a esa humana –dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando fijamente al niño, pero luego recordó su objetivo y miró a la youkay- Kagura, acompáñame, te llevaré al centro del laberinto.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Kanoe? –Esas palabras lo molestaron, esa mujer no podía ayudarla a pasar la prueba- ¡sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerlo!

-Una estúpida penitencia no me preocupa, diez años no son nada –le sonrió de lado.

-Sabes que no son sólo diez años, el entrometerse en el ritual es aun más serio…

-Niño tonto, ¿crees que no lo sé? –Lo mira enfadada y luego mira a Kagome- no permitiré que esa humana logre pasar esta prueba.

-Kanoe…

-Si quieres detenerme atrévete, esta vez la entrometida de Kotori no podrá salvarte.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, Kagome miraba preocupada el creciente enfado del pequeño además de la sonrisa burlona de la youkay no ayudaba en nada.

-Kazuki, déjala, si quiere ayudarla que lo haga, a mi no me importa –pone una mano en su hombro deteniendo cualquier posible movimiento- aun tengo una hora, puedo lograrlo sola, ya lo verás.

-Kagura, sígueme –miró a la youkay para luego voltearse y seguir el camino correcto, las palabras de esa mujer no la preocupaban, era simplemente imposible que ella diera con el camino antes de una hora y para asegurarse de que no la siguiera hizo que una pared se interpusiera en su camino.

-Kagome… sabes que es imposible el que lo logres sola ¿Por qué las dejaste ir?

-Porque sólo hubieras logrado que te matara, tú sabes que ella es más fuerte que los dos juntos, además ya no me interesa llegar al centro del laberinto, si la Dama de Jade ya llegó y Kagura también lo logra yo no podré ganar ya que sólo dos doncellas pueden.

-Pero, ¿eso está bien? Es decir… ¿no te importa que una de ellas se case con mi hermano?

-Eso no me importa… -baja la mirada.

-Mentirosa… -se cruza de brazos- tú y Sesshoumaru son igual de mentirosos.

-No me compares con él, yo no miento.

-Si lo haces, estoy seguro de que no quieres que otra gane el ritual… no estoy diciendo que tú quieras ganarlo, creo que no quieres que nadie lo gane.

El niño la miró completamente serio, con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, esa imagen irremediablemente hizo a la sacerdotisa pensar en el youkay de quien hablaban… si ella lo negaba, si volvía a repetir que no le importaba bien sabia que el pequeño no le creería y en realidad ni ella creía sus propias palabras.

-No hay nada que hacer, es imposible encontrar el centro del laberinto en menos de una hora… lo que en verdad me preocupa es que quedaré atrapada aquí para siempre… bueno, así podré hacerte compañía –sonríe.

-Mujer estúpida, no lo tomes tan a la ligera.

-Kazuki, si ya me habías llamado por mi nombre no me sigas diciendo así… además no es eso, pero ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Sigue caminando, ya sea el centro o la salida debes encontrarla antes de media noche… tienes sólo minutos, así que muévete –la miró enfadado, obligándola a caminar, viendo que la chica lo obedecía en silencio.

…

-Veinte minutos… -dijo Kazuya mirando al cielo, ya sabía que la presencia que había desaparecido era la de Hikari pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, sólo rezar y pedir que pudiera salir del laberinto sin daño alguno.

-Kazuya, si soy la única en pasar la prueba ¿gano automáticamente? –cuestionó la youkay sonriendo de lado.

-Si, ya que no será necesario hacer una quinta prueba –dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, esa mujer no le gustaba… miró de reojo al youkay que se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada fija en los cuatros caminos que se unían en el centro, estaba preocupado, eso era evidente.

Una silueta a lo lejos llamó la atención de los tres youkay, se acercaba lentamente, después de unos metros notaron que no era sólo una persona, dos presencias se acercaban al centro, Kazuya sonrió al pensar en la sacerdotisa y en el pequeño, pero bastaron sólo unos segundos para que toda esperanza fuera removida de los dos demonios, esa no era la sacerdotisa.

-Por fin he llegado al centro –dijo sonriendo mientras se detenía.

-Kagura, pero tú… -Kazuya vio a la youkay y después reparó en la mujer que la acompañaba- Kanoe, así que tú eres la responsable de esto.

-Sólo la orienté un poco –le sonrió entretenida por su enfado, después de todo ella bien sabía que ese demonio tenía una incomprensible cercanía con la humana.

-No tienes derecho a interferir –dijo Sesshoumaru atrayendo las miradas de todos, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la demonio idéntica a su madre, la odiaba, quería asesinarla en ese mismo lugar…

-Sesshoumaru, no me digas que querías que ganara esa humana –frunció el ceño ante la actitud del youkay, sabía por Irasue de la cercanía de la humana con él… simplemente no lo entendía.

-Pero él tiene razón, no tenías derecho de interferir en la prueba del ritual.

-Aun así ya lo hice, no pueden hacer nada para remediarlo, Kagura es la segunda doncella en pasar la prueba así que esto descalifica a esa humana –sonríe.

Kazuya apretó sus dientes ante esas palabras, era verdad, aunque no fuera agradable el admitirlo esa mujer tenía razón, las doncellas podían utilizar cualquier método para pasar la prueba, la ayuda externa no estaba prohibida.

Sesshoumaru empuñó su mano, mirando con furia retenida a Kanoe, alejándose de ese lugar, si escuchaba otra palabra, si veía otro segundo esa molesta sonrisa no podría retenerse…

-Mujer estúpida…

Esas palabras retumbaron en el interior de Kazuki, haciéndolo sentir algo extraño, recibiendo la nueva información, no pudo evitar su propio enfado, frunciendo el ceño se detuvo de repente, atrayendo la atención de la sacerdotisa.

-Kagome… -murmuró fijando su vista en el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kazuki?

-Esa mujer… Kagura ha llegado al centro del laberinto…

Kagome no creyó haber oído bien las palabras del niño, pero su preocupada expresión le confirmaba lo que creía, finalmente había pasado lo que tres pruebas no pudieron lograr, fue derrotada por las doncellas… bueno, no es tan terrible, ella ni siquiera quería formar parte de ese estúpido ritual, ahora podría hacerse a un lado y esperar que la barrera desaparezca, podría volver junto a sus amigos y a Inuyasha, es verdad, ya no podría ver tan seguido a Kazuya y a Hikari como antes pero de todas maneras podría hacerlo, además otra ventaja es que no verá más a Sesshoumaru…

Ese último pensamiento desconectó por segundos la mente de la sacerdotisa, preocupando aun mas al niño que la miraba en silencio, haciendo que el tiempo que le quedaba para salir del laberinto ya no pareciera importante… 15 minutos y todo acabaría finalmente…

Pero…

¿Qué era lo que dolía más?

¿El seguir atrapada en ese laberinto o saber que la única razón que la unía al youkay había desaparecido?

Continuará…

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	25. Vigesimoquinta Melodía: Agradecimiento

**Buenas noches!**

**Heme aquí poniéndome por fin al día con mis fics, muchas gracias por la paciencia en verdad además de que sus reviews siempre me alegran el día :)**

**Sé que a varias le sorprendió la descalificación de Kagome y es que se me ocurrió en el último momento xD no me odien, todo pasa por algo (aunque aun no estoy al 100% con la solución), pero estoy segura de que al ingenioso de Sessho debe ocurrírsele algo (espero u.ú) **

**Ojala les guste este capitulo, es un regalito para ustedes quienes siguen mi historia y dejan su huellita cuando pueden o por el simple hecho de apoyarme al leerla n.n**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas! ^^**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigesimoquinta Melodía: Agradecimiento**

Quedaban 15 minutos para media noche, tanto la salida como el centro del laberinto aun eran desconocidos, sólo tenia minutos para salir de ese lugar y no quedar atrapada para siempre pero ese detalle no parecía importante para la sacerdotisa… se había quedado fija en un pensamiento, en tratar de recordar porque era una buena noticia el haber perdido la prueba, por qué siempre había repetido que no le importaba ser parte de ese ritual… las razones se le habían escapado, no podía dar con ellas, sólo había quedado el residuo de una latente preocupación…

-Kagome… -el niño la miraba en silencio, contando los segundos que se desvanecían, poniendo atención al hecho de que el tiempo se acababa, debía hacerla reaccionar, si no se iba, si no salía quedaría encerrada para siempre en ese lugar- Kagome, debes seguir.

-Lo sé Kazuki –le sonrió por simple inercia, había escuchado las palabras del pequeño, empezó a caminar obedeciéndolo pero no ponía atención en la dirección, no tenia idea a donde llegaría… eso no podía seguir así, debía concentrarse, debía encontrar la salida o nunca más volvería ver a sus amigos, nunca volvería a ver a Inuyasha…- no lo volveré a ver… -suspiró, es verdad, el hanyou espera por ella, tiene que regresar a su lado, él es la persona indicada para ella, siempre lo ha sido, nadie más podría serlo… nadie, ni siquiera él…

Quedaban diez minutos para media noche, Kazuya se encontraba en la salida del laberinto, le había comunicado debidamente a Irasue de las ganadoras de esa prueba, ignorando la evidente alegría de la mujer y rechazando su invitación a celebrar, ahora sólo importaba una cosa, que Hikari y Kagome salieran del laberinto… la prueba había terminado, entonces el que entrara y las buscara ya no sería interferir, trató de concentrarse para sentir la presencia de Hikari pero no pudo dar con ella, no la sentía en ningún lugar del laberinto… frunció el ceño y buscó a la sacerdotisa, concentrándose aun más pero obteniendo el mismo resultado, algo estaba bloqueándolo, la vez pasada había sido igual sólo pudo encontrarla ya que Sesshoumaru se encontraba junto a ella… de repente una luz que apareció en la salida del laberinto, cegándolo por segundos.

-¡Kazuya!

-¡¿Hikari? –de repente vio a la chica aparecer frente a él, de la nada, reprimió el impulso de ir a abrazarla pero la youkay le ganó, ella corrió hacia él sin cuidar su reacción, abrazándolo efusivamente como sólo en la intimidad se le era permitido.

-Que bueno verte Kazuya –sonrió contra el cuello del demonio, pero su silencio la alertó dándose por fin cuenta de lo que había hecho sin pensar- los siento…

-Eso es muy romántico ¿sabían?

La pareja vio a quien se aparecía frente a ellos dentro del laberinto.

-¿Quién eres? –cuestionó Kazuya poniéndose en alerta.

-Kazuya, él es Kimura tu hermano dentro del laberinto, no me digas que no lo sabes –arqueó una ceja mirando al youkay.

-Kazuya nunca me había visto, de seguro y pensó que como él era un youkay muy especial no podía tener un hermano acá dentro.

-Si que me conoces –sonrió al entender la situación, en verdad nunca se detuvo a pensar en si su alma se había dividido- pero, he entrado muchas veces al laberinto ¿Por qué nunca te he visto?

-Porque he estado castigado por mucho tiempo y ahora por ayudar a Hikari serán 10 años más de penitencia… con estos ya llevo 50 años que he pasado castigado –sonríe.

-Eres demasiado bueno –Hikari se cruzas de brazos mientras se ubica al lado de Kimura- aunque lograste engañarnos muy bien, Kazuya ¿sabes? Tu hermano me obligó a participar en un estúpido juego y amenazó a todas las doncellas con aprisionarlas para siempre si yo no me quedaba con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Por eso fue que sentí una de las presencias desaparecer en el laberinto?

-Pues si, pero era todo un truco, él sólo no quería que ganara y eso es porque… -no pudo continuar porque su boca fue oportunamente callada por una mano.

-Por nada Kazuya –se rio- cambiando de tema ¿Qué pasó con el ritual?

-Bueno… -el youkay bajó la mirada, preocupando a quienes concentraron su atención en él- la Dama de Jade y Kagura pasaron la prueba…

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó con Kagome?

-Ella aun no ha salido –respondió mirando hacia el laberinto.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Sólo quedan 8 minutos para media noche! ¡Kazuya ve a buscarla!

-No puedo, no se donde está, no puedo sentir su presencia…

-¡Kimura! Tú podrías…

-Lo siento Hikari –la interrumpe- tengo que pagar mi penitencia, el laberinto no me dejará ayudar a nadie más.

-Kagome… iré a buscarla…

-¡No lo hagas! –Kazuya la detuvo tomando una de sus manos- puedes quedar atrapada, aun no es media noche y si a las 12 estás adentro te quedarás ahí aunque ya hayas salido, cronológicamente hablando la prueba aun no ha terminado.

-Pero…

-Nadie puede estar en el laberinto en media noche, aunque ya haya salido hasta yo podría quedar atrapado, por ser durante el ritual el laberinto hace valer reglas diferentes a las normales…

-Eso es verdad, el laberinto los podría dejar atrapados a ambos si no son capaces de salir, ahora todo queda en manos de esa chica… -Kimura mira al laberinto y frunce el ceño- en manos de ella y de esos dos hermanos…

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Kazuki y Sesshoumaru…

Kagome seguía caminando y el niño notaba que no se acercaban a la salida, al contrario, parecían perderse aun más, si él no hubiera recorrido esos caminos tantas veces o pudiera sentir la extensión de las paredes del laberinto de seguro que también estaría perdido por tantas vueltas que han dado.

-Kagome… te recomiendo doblar a la derecha… -dijo murmurando, esperando no ser descubierto por el laberinto pero notó que su gran sacrificio había sido completamente ignorado por la chica por lo que arrugó la nariz ofendido- oye mujer estúpida te estoy hablando.

-¿A la izquierda? –preguntó sin interés y doblando hacia esa dirección.

-¿Es que acaso tú…?

-No pierdas el tiempo –lo interrumpen- esa humana nunca obedecerá ordenes.

La sacerdotisa y el niño se voltearon para confirmar lo que ya sabían, ambos conocían muy bien esa voz así que la reconocieron sin problemas.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Mocoso lárgate de aquí –le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Tú… -cuando estaba apunto de responder su insulto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Kazuki por favor… -le sonríe.

El miró no muy convencido esa sonrisa, la chica quería estar a solas con el youkay, debían discutir algo importante… frunció el ceño un poco ofendido pero decidió obedecer la petición de la mujer.

-Después no te quejes si no puedes salir… -se marcha murmurando algo en voz baja, sin ser oído por la sacerdotisa pero perfectamente claro para el demonio que frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Si Sesshoumaru, Kazuki me lo dijo… -baja la mirada- siento no serte de ayuda después de todo…

-Nunca creí en verdad que lo lograrías, tarde o temprano tenías que echarlo a perder.

-Pues discúlpame, nunca quise estropear tus planes –se cruza de brazos- en primer lugar yo ni quería participar en este ritual.

-Es increíble que pudieras sobrevivir las primeras tres pruebas, quizás y tenga que agradecer el esfuerzo.

Kagome no creyó escuchar bien las palabras del youkay, trató de repasarlas en su mente, miró con desconfianza la sonrisa extraña en los labios del demonio… se estaba burlando de ella, esa era la única explicación viable.

-Estúpido –le hace un desprecio- ¿me harás perder mis últimos quince minutos en esto?

-Faltan tres minutos para media noche.

-Bueno, mis últimos tres… ¡¿Cómo que tres minutos? –Ahora si se asustó, era imposible encontrar la salida en tres minutos…- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡¿Te das cuenta que quedaré encerrada para siempre?

-Tres minutos es suficiente para…

-¡¿En qué universo tres minutos es suficiente? –Lo interrumpe- ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo perdida en este estúpido laberinto? ¡Casi 15 horas y ahora sólo tengo 3 minutos para salir! ¿Sabes qué eso? ¡Son sólo 180 segundos! ¡Ni siquiera he comido y todo por esta maldita prueba que ni siquiera he podido ganar! ¡Todo es tú culpa! ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Eres un…¡!

La histeria de la chica fue oportunamente callada por el youkay, claro, a ella no le pareció adecuado su forma de silenciarla, una mano en su boca no era precisamente lo que quería cuando estaba deshaciéndose de toda su frustración, pero lo que en verdad era lo que le molestaba es que para callarla se había puesto atrás de ella, atrapándola por la espalda, estando demasiado cerca, podía sentir el cuerpo tras suyo, ese contacto podría ser interpretado como peligroso, pero otra palabra rondaba en la cabeza de la sacerdotisa, ese leve aliento en su cuello la hacia tensarse sin poder reaccionar como quisiera, su cuerpo no hacía caso de las ordenes de su cabeza, quería alejarse, golpearlo y gritarle, pero no podía, estaba paralizada.

-Sólo necesito un minuto para salir de aquí –acercó su rostro al de su prisionera, mostrándole su sonrisa, disfrutando del desconcierto de la mujer, sin deshacer el agarre desapareció de ese lugar, saliendo del laberinto y alejándose lo que mas pudo del castillo, no tenía intención de encontrarse con nadie, no quería ver a su madre ni a ninguna de las molestas doncellas, no quería que nadie interrumpiera ese estúpido momento.

Frente a la salida del laberinto los tres youkay miraban con preocupación la luna casi oculta, el tiempo se había cumplido, la media noche había llegado y Kagome aun no salía de ese lugar.

-¿Kagome quedó atrapada…? –junta sus manos en su pecho.

-Han nacido cuatro nuevas presencias en el laberinto, esa chica pudo salir.

-¡¿En serio?

-Pero ¿Cómo? Sólo le quedaban pocos minutos, además no ha encontrado la salida…

-Fácil, Sesshoumaru se la llevó –respondió el niño que aparecía junto a Kimura.

-¿El príncipe la ayudó a salir?

-Al final si quiso salvarla… eso es bueno ¿no Hikari? –le sonríe viendo que ella lo imita.

-Es sólo un estúpido, si no se sabe controlar podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá… -Kazuki alza la vista al cielo, frunciendo el ceño en un presentimiento, las sensaciones que recibía del alma del youkay no eran normales, carecían de tranquilidad, estaba inquieto, ansioso por algo… no lo entendía, aun no era capaz de leer totalmente su esencia, quizás por su edad o por lo poco que conocía del mundo, lo único seguro es que esa presentimiento era real.

La luna apenas era visible, el eclipse casi finalizaba y con él también terminaría el ritual que sellaría el futuro del heredero de las tierras del oeste, Sesshoumaru conocía la importancia de esa innecesaria tradición, no la entendía ni terminaba de resignarse, pero sabía que era un mal necesario, el poder de su padre tenía que pertenecerle, nunca dejaría que el híbrido lo poseyera, jamás podría aceptarlo.

Un movimiento lo desconcentró de sus cavilaciones, alguien se movía entre su brazo, tratando de empujarlo, alejarlo, entonces fue que recordó que aun mantenía presa a la sacerdotisa, deshizo el agarre tranquilamente, sin poner atención en que estuvo apunto de asfixiarla, ignorando por completo las maldiciones que ella decía entre dientes mientras recuperaba el aire.

-¡¿Qué crees que hacías? –preguntó tras recuperar por fin el aliento.

-Deberías agradecérmelo.

-¿Y por qué? –arqueó una ceja poniendo sus manos en su cintura y vio como el youkay le indicaba el cielo, imitó la dirección de su mirada dándose cuenta de que ya no era de día, era noche, más que eso, media noche, si podía ver el mundo real eso significaba que se encontraba fuera del laberinto, entonces él la había salvado de quedar atrapada…

-¿Y bien? –sonrió de lado.

-Este… gracias… -respondió desviando la mirada, no quería darle esa satisfacción pero lo merecía, después de todo se había dado la molestia de ayudarla a pesar de que ella ya no podría serle de ayuda, se detuvo en ese pensamiento, era cierto, él ya no debería interesarse en ella, ya no le "servía" en sus planes…- ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? –vio el claro cambio de actitud, frunciendo el ceño en anticipación de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Ya no puedo ayudarte, no puedo cumplir el objetivo que deseas, no tenías por qué sacarme del laberinto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sesshoumaru la miró en silencio, en su cabeza tenía mil razones con las cuales podría responder, excusas vacías, fundamentos sin poder de persuasión, podría decirlas pero era seguro que ella no creería ni una palabra… podría callar, no responder, sólo ignorarla y alejarse de ahí, podría escapar como un maldito cobarde, pero ¿Por qué tendría que temerle a su pregunta? No había nada en ella capaz de intimidarlo, no podía asustarse por una estúpida pregunta.

-Eso no te importa –tal vez no fue la mejor opción, el esquivarla con una frase desafiante sólo lograría alargar esa situación, enfadar a la mujer haciéndola exigir una respuesta que la convenza…

-Ya veo… -desvió la mirada, no tenía ganas de discutir esa noche, había pasado por demasiadas cosas y ahora que lo piensa el sueño empezaba a molestarla, quería dormir, descansar un día entero si fuera posible.

El youkay se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, nunca pensó que sería tan fácil, después de todo no necesitaba las excusas que había planeado, ella había aceptado lo primero que le había dicho, quizás si le decía una absurda mentira también la hubiera aceptado sin discutir.

-Hikari salió ilesa del laberinto –pronunció probando suerte, viendo la reacción que sus palabras tendrían en la mujer, esperaba una amplia sonrisa y comentarios molestos de felicidad exagerada, pero al igual que antes ella sólo volvió a desviar la mirada, sus labios rompieron en una sonrisa, pero esta era débil, casi sin vida, algo pasaba, algo extraño y que él no lograba descifrar.

-Que bueno… -si, estaba contenta y mucho, todo el tiempo que había pasado en el laberinto no dejó de pensar en ningún momento en su amiga, era un alivio saber que había salido con bien de ese horrible lugar, estaría saltando y gritando de alegría si no fuera por ese repentino cansancio que la había asaltado, tal vez sea por el estrés emocional que significó esa prueba, el no haber comido nada durante todo el día ayudaba también, sentía que las piernas se le iban a doblar, empezó a sentir vértigo de repente, no podía hacer que los arboles dejaran de girar a su alrededor.

Sesshoumaru la vio alzar una mano tratando de alcanzar algo a su lado, parecía que sus piernas iban a ceder y confirmando sus pensamientos vio que perdía el equilibrio, al no poder encontrar nada de que sostenerse finalmente cayó de espalda, esa caída hubiera sido dolorosa si no fuera gracias a la rapidez del youkay quien pudo sostenerla antes de que tocara el suelo, arrodillándose él mismo por el nuevo peso sobre su brazo, observó el rostro pálido, sólo había perdido la conciencia, no era nada peligroso, quiso dejarla ahí, su primer impulso fue marcharse abandonándola en el bosque, pero algo lo detuvo, no podía deshacerse de ella de esa manera, dejarla a su suerte, volvió a mirarla, examinándola, recordando que esa era la primera vez que la veía tan tranquila, tan dócil… si en ese momento él hiciera algo, la insultara, le dijera todas las cosas que a su mente llegaban cuando ella lo encaraba con tanta insolencia la sacerdotisa no se daría cuenta, ni siquiera lo sabría, podría hacer cualquier cosa y ella simplemente nunca se enteraría…

-Tonterías… -se recriminó sus propios pensamientos, pensado en lo innecesario de ellos, no valdría la pena insultarla si no podría herirla, no sacaba nada con decirle cuanto la despreciaba si ella no lo sabría, quiso levantarla del suelo y por primera vez desde hace tiempo extrañó su otro brazo, era imposible cargarla así que sólo supo hacer una cosa, sujetarla con fuerzas alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a él, asegurándose de que no caiga, casi en un abrazo pero que él obviamente no lo llamaba así… se apresuró hacia la habitación de la mujer antes de que despertara o alguien lo descubriera.

Al parecer la molesta y exagerada alegría por el resultado de la prueba tenía a todos distraídos en el salón principal, Sesshoumaru sabía que la idea de esa celebración era su madre y frunció el ceño por ello, después de todo esa mujer quería evitar por todos los medios que la humana ganara y el que fuera eliminada del ritual era simplemente perfecto en sus planes.

No fue difícil entrar en la habitación y dejarla en su cama, lo que fue incomprensiblemente complicado fue alejarse en el momento que la sacerdotisa estaba ya en su lugar, la principal idea era abandonarla en el bosque, después esta cambio a dejarla en su habitación pero ahora sintió un impulso de cambiarla nuevamente, pero ¿por cuál? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué?

-Lo… siento…

El youkay vio a la sacerdotisa, parecía estar murmurando algo en sueños, cosas indescifrables, sólo esas dos palabras pudo entender, frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente, reflexionando en algo, tratando de convencerse en que era una estúpida idea al mismo tiempo que algo en su interior lo impulsaba a hacerlo…

-Sesshoumaru…

Eso logró desconcertarlo, lo nombraba en sueños, esa desagradable mujer estaba nombrándolo a él, no al hanyou, no a sus amigos, a él… ¿Por qué a él? Se acercó a la cama, examinando sus reacciones, seguía profundamente dormida, inquieta, parecía estar sufriendo… los labios tiritaron frente a él, en un suspiro, un quejido ahogado, puso atención en esa parte de su rostro, viendo esa boca, una nueva idea asaltó su mente, una aun más estúpida que la anterior, mas desquiciada, no propia de un youkay… se acercó otros centímetros casi arrodillándose al lado de la cama, quizás era que había estado tan empeñado en que esa mujer ganara el ritual que creyó que podría llegar a hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo? Una simple humana como ella, tan débil, tan frágil, que por no comer durante un día estaba en esas condiciones, que por haberse perdido en un estúpido laberinto podía cansarse ha tal estado…

-Lo… siento… Sesshoumaru…

No estaba débil por no comer, no sufría por cansancio, ella estaba sufriendo por él, por no ayudarlo, por no ganar la prueba…

-Humana estúpida…

Acortó los últimos centímetros que los separaban, callando esa molesta boca que lo sacaba de quicio, logrando por primera vez ese silencio que tanto deseaba de esa mujer, ella no pudo responder, ni siquiera despertó por la falta de aire y él agradeció aquello, ese sería su secreto, ese instante de debilidad y locura sólo él lo sabría, no tendría que dar estúpidas explicaciones, inventar excusas vagas, darle mayor importancia de la que tenía, había sido sólo un contacto, un agradecimiento por su sacrificio y quizás ese perdón que tanto pedía en sueños… nada más, sólo eso, salió de la habitación, tan invisible como al entrar, nadie lo vio, nadie notó lo que le había arrebatado a la mujer, sólo él lo sabría, él y nadie más…

Continuará…

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	26. Vigesimosexta Melodía: Estupidez

**Konnichiwa!**

**Heme nuevamente aquí actualizando mis historias, no las he olvidado! Créanme! Es sólo que el tiempo se me ha reducido y no he podido continuar mis fics, pero aun tengo las ideas en mi mente, sólo falta el escribirlas xD **

**Capítulo 26 ya, así que es hora de agilizar el asunto, quiero más romance, ahora! xD **

**Me alegra saber que les gustara el capitulo anterior, me imaginé ese beso como el de un príncipe a una princesa… kawai! :D**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas! Espero seguir leyendo sus review y que sigan este fic que lo escribo con mucho cariño a todas las fans de esta hermosa pareja n.n**

**Sayo! ^^**

******:****::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigesimosexta Melodía: Estupidez**

Kagome despertó por los primeros rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana, sentía que había dormido una eternidad pero sólo habían sido unas horas, se levantó lentamente aun sintiendo un poco de vértigo, no se creía capaz de mantenerse en pie por lo que se sentó en su cama, suspirando por haber logrado salir de ese laberinto y recordando la razón de aquello, después de todo Sesshoumaru la había ayudado, la había salvado de quedar atrapada para siempre… al pensar en el youkay hizo memoria recordando en donde terminaba su ultima conversación, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación y ya no en ese espeso bosque, ahora que lo piensa está sentada en su cama, ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? Era imposible el que lo lograra sola, el vértigo de esa noche fue horrible, estaba segura de haber perdido el conocimiento, entonces… ¿Cómo? O mejor dicho ¿Quién la ayudó?

-Sesshoumaru…

Si, con él estaba cuando se desmayó, sólo con él, así que él debería ser quien se dio la molestia de llevarla a su alcoba, la dejó en su cama para que descansara… se sonrojó por ese pensamiento, ese demonio hizo todo por ella, la salvó del laberinto, la ayudó a llegar a salvo a su habitación, debía agradecérselo como era debido, decirle lo agradecida que estaba… se levantó de golpe pero eso sólo logró aumentar el mareo, tuvo que sentarse nuevamente esperando que la habitación dejará de girar, cerró sus ojos, tocó su frente y pudo tranquilizarse, pero entonces sintió un golpe en su puerta, a duras penas y afirmándose de las paredes llegó hasta ella para ver quien tocaba.

-Señorita Kagome.

-Kasumi… -sintió decepción al ver a la youkay, esperaba que fuera Hikari o tal vez Sesshoumaru…

-Vengo a comunicarle que todas las doncellas deben presentarse en el salón principal.

-E-esta bien… -vio como la mujer se volteaba- espera, tú… ¿podrías llevarme? No me siento muy bien y como sé que puedes tele-transportarte como Kazuya… -en verdad no era agradable pedir ayuda a extraños, mucho menos a la youkay que siempre acompañaba a Irasue, pero no se creía capaz de llegar sola.

-Claro –le sonrió por simple cortesía, a ella no le importaban los problemas entre las doncellas o sus amos, simplemente cumplía ordenes y una de ellas era que todos estuvieran reunidos en el salón, tocó el hombro de la sacerdotisa desapareciendo en el instante y llevándola hasta el salón en donde la dejó en una de las sillas.

-Gracias –dijo para luego verla desaparecer.

-¡Kagome! –gritó la demonio de cabello de fuego al verla, en verdad había querido ir a su habitación pero cuando se asomó la chica estaba profundamente dormida y no quiso molestarla.

-Hikari, que bueno verte –le sonrió ampliamente sin levantarse de su asiento.

-¿Cómo estás? Pareces débil… -se preocupó al ver el desgano de la chica, eso no era normal en ella.

-Estoy un poco mareada porque no he comido nada… ya veras que una vez que coma como es debido volveré a ser la misma –le guiñó un ojo.

-Buenos días Kagome –se acercó a las chicas.

-Kazuya, que bueno verte –le sonrió y notó la preocupación en su rostro- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Finalmente pasó… -bajó la mirada siendo imitado por la youkay a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Buenos días les deseo a todas las doncellas.

La voz de Irasue se escuchó en todo el salón llamando la atención de todos y obligándolos a hacer silencio.

-La última prueba del ritual se llevará a cabo al anochecer, así que las dos doncellas que han logrado llegar hasta el final pueden descansar durante el día, Kagura, Dama de Jade, tengo que decirles que ambas han logrado impresionarme, pero sólo una de ustedes será merecedora de casarse con mi hijo, me pregunto cual será el desenlace de esto… -mira a las dos doncellas que estaban cada una sentada a su lado y luego sus ojos buscan a la sacerdotisa al final de la mesa- muchas se creyeron capaces de lograrlo pero finalmente quedó en evidencia su ineptitud –sonrió de lado.

Kazuya y Hikari fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras, mientras que Kagome simplemente la ignoró, no le importaba lo que esa mujer pensara de ella, no era algo que pudiera interesarle…

-Hijo, ¿tienes algo que decirle a las doncellas que hoy se enfrentaran? –miró al youkay que se había mantenido en silencio, sonriéndole entretenida.

Todas las miradas ahora se fijaron en el demonio, Kagome por primera vez levantó la vista interesada por escuchar.

-Ninguna de las doncellas que quedan merece el honor de llamarse mi prometida, nunca lo aceptaré, el que una gane o ambas mueran en el intento simplemente no me importa –se levanta- ustedes jamás podrán ser mis esposas –sus ojos miraban furiosos a las dos doncellas y a su madre, no lo permitiría, nunca aceptaría algo tan absurdo como el desposarse por obligación.

-Sesshoumaru, hijo, tú bien sabes que esto es así –le sonríe amablemente sabiendo que eso sólo lo molestaría aun más- sabes el precio que deberás pagar si te rehúsas a cumplir con el ritual.

-No tienes para que repetírmelo –le hace un desprecio- pero no esperes que anime a estas dos basuras, ninguna es capaz de cumplir mis expectativas.

-¿Y hay alguien que si podría? –borró su sonrisa frunciendo el ceño, no le importaba la sorpresa o desconcierto de su alrededor, sólo ponía atención al youkay que la miraba desafiándola.

-Quizás… -sonrió de lado- pero no te lo diré.

Sesshoumaru salió del salón, dejando a su madre furiosa y a los demás presentes totalmente confundidos, Kasumi obedeciendo órdenes sirvió el desayuno haciendo que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

-Kagome… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó su amiga mientras la veía tomar su té.

-Si Hikari, ya estoy en perfectas condiciones –alza su puño en el aire- ¡estoy llena de energía como siempre!

-Me alegro –sonrió pero luego bajó la vista- al final… no pudiste ganar el ritual…

-Tú tampoco Hikari, eso es una pena, me hubiera gustado que lograras tu objetivo.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi objetivo tampoco era de vida o muerte, simplemente tendré que seguir cuidando a mi padre, no es algo que me desagrade, lo verdaderamente inquietante aquí eres tú… tus razones son más importantes…

-No digas tonterías –agita su mano de arriba hacia abajo- al final pude sobrevivir, recuerda que ese era mi verdadero objetivo.

-Kagome, Kagome, por mas que lo repitas no podrás engañarnos –Kazuya se cruzó de brazos- no eres buena mintiendo ¿sabes?

-Oh, discúlpame, había olvidado que aquí había un experto mentiroso –arquea una ceja- ¿y tú por qué no hablaste? ¿Te aburriste de tus estúpidos discursos sobre el ritual o qué?

-Fui relevado de mis obligaciones en el ritual –suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Kazuya fue un estúpido, le hizo un escandalo a la señora Irasue tratando de descalificar a Kagura por haber hecho trampa, era de esperarse que ella no le hiciera caso… -se acerca a Kagome susurrándole- ¿sabes? Kazuya le gritó en su cara que si no te dejaba participar el renunciaría a sus obligaciones y ella simplemente lo echó sin hacer caso de sus quejas.

-Kazuya eres un estúpido… -repitió las palabras de su amiga y suspiró negando con su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué me dices eso? ¿No ves que te estaba ayudando?

-Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, perdí y nada se puede hacer, no tienen por qué preocuparse, son cosas que pasan –les sonríe a ambos.

Los youkay la miraron desconfiados, no creían sus palabras, no podía ser que la sacerdotisa hubiera aceptado la derrota tan rápida y fácilmente.

-Pero Kagome…

-Regresaré a mi habitación –interrumpió a su amiga- quiero dormir un poco más…

-Si quieres te llevo –le dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano.

-No Kazuya, estoy bien, además mi alcoba no está muy lejos.

-Pero ¿puedes caminar?

-Si Hikari, ya dejen de preocuparse por mi, disfruten del desayuno, nos vemos mas tarde –les sonríe y empieza a caminar.

Una vez lo bastante lejos del salón y sintiendo que nadie la había seguido se detuvo sosteniéndose de la pared, seguía mareada, sentía las piernas débiles pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos, ellos ya tenían suficientes cosas en que pensar, no podía permitirse ser un nuevo problema en sus vidas.

Caminó lentamente, afirmándose de la pared a su lado, deteniéndose en ocasiones cuando el vértigo era demasiado, no era sólo hambre el que la tenia en ese estado, aun estaba agotada, cansada… quería acostarse, pero no aquí, en su cama, estar en su casa, que su madre la cuidara como cuando era pequeña… cuanto la extrañaba…

-¿Qué haces?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con quien desde hace segundos la observaba en silencio, no había sentido su presencia, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca.

-Sesshoumaru, hola –le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces? –repitió su pregunta al verla ignorada.

-Voy a mi habitación –dio cinco pasos más deteniéndose recuperando las fuerzas- pero creo que me demoraré un poco –rio sin fuerzas pero entretenida por lo patética que podría verse en ese momento- ¿y tú qué haces?

-Nada –frunció el ceño ante la debilidad de esa mujer, aun no podía mantenerse en pie, no podía caminar con normalidad ¿hasta donde podía llegar la inutilidad de los humanos?

-Buen discurso, en verdad le diste ánimos a las doncellas con tus palabras –sus piernas perdieron fuerzas pero no quiso demostrarlo así que se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, sonriendo al recordar el desconcierto en el rostro de Kagura y de la Dama de Jade.

-No mentí, no tengo interés en ninguna de ellas –la miró en el suelo sin querer imitarla, ni siquiera acortó la distancia que los separaba.

-Pero aun así una de ellas será tu esposa… me pregunto quien será mejor, quizás Kagura sea la indicada para estar a tu lado –abrazó sus rodillas al decir eso último.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Si, ella es una youkay poderosa, no es cruel como la Dama de Jade además de que es hermosa… podrías llegar a ser feliz a su lado si le das la oportunidad… -sonrió soñadoramente, imaginando el matrimonio, lo divertido de ver al youkay en el altar.

-Tal vez tengas razón… -miró por la ventana a su lado, poniendo atención en el paisaje exterior, las palabras de esa mujer en verdad no le interesaban, sus argumentos eran vacíos, sin importancia real para él, un youkay de su altura no podría detenerse sólo en lo bueno o malo de las doncellas, o por su belleza, esas cosas eran simplemente inútiles, el poder lo era todo y sabia que en ese aspecto la que ganaba era esa mujer, la Dama de Jade, pero tampoco podía aceptarla, nunca lo haría…

-Si ha de ganar una me gustaría que ella fuera tu esposa –sabia que el youkay estaba ignorándola, que en verdad él no creía que ella tuviera razón, pero en verdad lo creía, si en verdad su futuro sería decidido entre esas dos mujeres la mejor opción siempre sería Kagura.

-¿En verdad? –enfocó su mirada en la cabeza aun gacha, cuestionándose ese repentino apoyo, no sabía desde cuando ella quería que esa mujer ganara, no entendía porque lo decía.

-Si, Kagura sería una esposa perfecta para ti –levantó su rostro sonriéndole, en verdad lo creía.

El youkay frunció el ceño ante esa sonrisa y esas palabras, tomó la muñeca de la sacerdotisa y la jaló, casi arrastrándola, obligándola a caminar aunque no tuviera fuerzas, no le importó las incesantes quejas o el que intentara librarse de su agarre, sólo se concentró en llegar lo más rápido posible hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe mientras soltaba la mano cautiva, haciéndola caer sentada al suelo agotada por la velocidad del caminar y por el vértigo que sintió al no tener nada de que afirmarse.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó tocándose la cabeza, mientras pedía que la habitación dejara de girar.

-¿En verdad lo piensas? –cuestionó no haciendo caso del quejido.

-¿Qué cosa? –suspiró aliviada al ver que el mareo amainaba.

-¿Quieres que esa mujer sea mi esposa? –la miró seriamente, sin dejarle ver su verdadero enfado, el no entenderla lo molestaba pero el no poder predecir sus acciones o pensamientos era un más frustrante para él.

-¿De qué hablas Sesshoumaru?

-Dime ¿te gustaría que me casara con una de esas doncellas?

Ojos dorados se enfrentaron con los marrones, examinándose entre si, tratando de descubrir la respuesta a esa casi absurda pregunta, Kagome no lo entendía, Sesshoumaru a ella tampoco, ninguno comprendía a cabalidad lo que había iniciado ese extraño interrogatorio.

-Yo no tengo derecho a decidir con quien quieres casarte… nadie puede imponértelo.

-Pero has dicho que quieres que esa mujer gane.

-Si me das a elegir entre ella y la Dama de Jade, creo que Kagura es la mejor opción, quizás puedas ser feliz a su lado.

-La felicidad no tiene nada que ver, esto nunca se ha tratado de con quien sea o no feliz.

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué más podrías aceptar casarte con alguien?

-Por poder, sólo eso me ata a esta estúpida tradición.

-El matrimonio es para toda la vida, ¿estás dispuesto a atarte a alguien por todo ese tiempo?

-Eso no es así, mi padre se casó con mi madre pero perfectamente tuvo un hijo con una humana, el matrimonio es algo innecesario, una simple formalidad, una idea fija en la cabeza de mi madre quien es la más interesada.

-Sesshoumaru… aunque digas eso, aunque en verdad no creas en esa unión si te casas con una de esas doncellas estarás atado a ella para siempre y tendrás… -cerró sus ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas- tendrás hijos con ella…

El silencio ocupó toda la habitación, es ultima afirmación era real, si se casaba esa era una clara posibilidad y si él tenia un hijo eso significaría que debía… no, esa idea era simplemente repugnante para el demonio, nunca tocaría a una de esas mujeres, nunca accedería a aquello… primero muerto antes de eso…

-No digas tonterías –le hace un desprecio.

-En verdad son tonterías ¿no? –sonrió por su enfado, hasta ella dudó de que él aceptara sus palabras, no, el príncipe nunca podría rebajarse al nivel de una mujer y siquiera tocarla, él nunca haría cosas tan burdas como abrazar o besar a alguien- es imposible…

-¿Qué?

-Que el gran príncipe Sesshoumaru se enamore, que el youkay más poderoso del mundo pueda rebajarse y besar a alguien… quizás sólo yo sea la afortunada de aquel milagro…

El youkay la miró sorprendido, ¿es que acaso había sido descubierto? No, ella estaba inconsciente, no podría recordar ese momento de debilidad.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ocultando su verdadera curiosidad.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas? Tú besaste mi mano hace días… -respondió sonrojándose levemente.

-Era eso… -suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, en realidad no lo había descubierto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Creías que hablaba de algo más?

-No –le hizo un desprecio.

-Mientes, en verdad crees que hablaba de otra cosa –estando ya recuperada del vértigo se levanta y busca los ojos del youkay- dime Sesshoumaru ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

-Nada –evitó sus ojos, no quiere verla, no quiere que su secreto sea descubierto.

-Sé que escondes algo, admítelo –se acercó a él, obligándolo a mirarla, buscando en ese color eso que no quería aceptar, sabía que ocultaba algo… ella misma pensó que podría ser, quizás y tenía relación con lo que pasó anoche, cuando estaban en el bosque, cuando se desmayó- tú Sesshoumaru… ¿tú me trajiste a mi habitación anoche?

El youkay notó que la sacerdotisa trataba de recordar lo sucedido, después de todo lo había olvidado, eso lo tranquilizó, no podría descubrirlo aunque quisiera.

-Me desmayé en el bosque pero cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación ¿tú me ayudaste no es así?

-Eso que importa –no podía negarlo pero tampoco le daría la importancia que no tenía.

-Gracias Sesshoumaru, en verdad… por salvarme del laberinto, por ayudarme cuando perdí el conocimiento –le sonríe- no tenias porque hacerlo pero aun así lo hiciste, muchas gracias.

-No digas tonterías –un nuevo desprecio pero ahora cerró sus ojos, esas palabras le habían gustado más de lo que deberían.

-No son tonterías –se alejó sentándose en su cama- que tú te preocuparas por alguien como yo es simplemente increíble.

-¿Alguien como tú? –ahora la miró, al sentir que estaba más lejos, que podía observarla sin correr el peligro de que pudiera descubrir algo en él.

-Una desagradable humana, tan débil, tan inútil… alguien como muy bien tú dirías, patética –sonrió por sus propias palabras, su orgullo al parecer aun estaba desconectado ya que pudo insultarse a si misma sin enfadarse, no era enojo lo que causaban, era dolor, le dolía saber que el demonio viera en ella todo eso, por ello quería ganar ese estúpido ritual, para demostrarle que los humanos no son todo lo que él cree, que son fuertes, valientes, que valen tanto como un youkay.

-Pero… una humana patética llegó a ser tercera en este ritual, alguien débil e inútil venció a doce doncellas sin problemas… quizás ya no podré usar esas palabras para describirte –sonrió de lado ante la sorpresa de la chica, eso no era propio de él, lo sabía, pero también se daba cuenta de que no mentía- humana molesta, bulliciosa, complicada… estúpida, esas si son palabras correctas.

-Maldito demonio –le hace un desprecio y se cruza de brazos- tú serás estúpido.

-Tal vez eso también sea verdad.

Kagome volteó a verlo para preguntar el significado de eso último, esperando encontrarlo en la puerta pero descubriendo que estaba aun más cerca, frente a ella, arrodillado junto a la cama, la miraba serio y sin expresión.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Soy un estúpido –frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

-Se-Sesshoumaru… ¿de qué hablas? –no podía seguir la conversación, no entendía lo que decía.

-Y todo es tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si.

-¿Y yo que hice? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Me pegaste tu estupidez.

-¿Disculpa? –Arrugó su nariz ofendida- ¿Cómo que mi estupidez? Además ¿Por qué te llamas a ti mismo estúpido?

-Porque sólo un estúpido haría esto…

Kagome no pudo reaccionar, quiso gritar, insultarlo, quizás golpearlo pero no pudo, su boca fue tomada sin permiso, el youkay simplemente la había besado sin siquiera darle tiempo para resistirse, tan rápido y tan brusco como todo lo que hacía… las dos mentes fueron desconectadas por segundos, sin saber razones y ni siquiera interesados en buscarlas, sólo memorizando ese nuevo sabor, ahogándose en el otro.

-Demonio estúpido… -se tapó la boca después de que fuera liberada, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos furiosos, ella no quería eso, no lo había pedido, ¡Nunca en toda su vida lo hubiera deseado!

-Humana estúpida –se levantó, dándole la espalda, limpiando con el torso de su mano sus labios, ese beso ya no seria secreto y se odio por ello, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Se miraron de reojo, ambos limpiando la evidencia de lo recién hecho, tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones ya que ambos querían acabar con la vida del otro, uno por mantener aquello en secreto y la otra por el enfado que sentía.

Continuará…

**:****::/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	27. Vigesimoséptima Melodía: Trato

**Hola!**

**He llegado a actualizar el fic más largo que he escrito, espero les guste este capi y estoy feliz de que el anterior les haya gustado, si, era bueno ya que hubiera un beso entre esos dos orgullosos xD **

**Espero sus comentarios y nos estaremos leyendo pronto (espero… u.ú)**

**Saludos y abrazos! **

**Sayo! ^^**

******:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigesimoséptima Melodía: Trato**

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó a la espalda frente a ella.

Habían pasado dos minutos de silencio entre ellos después de aquel beso tan sorpresivo, el youkay se estaba castigando mentalmente por ese impulso mal retenido, no quería hacerlo, no entiende que fue lo que lo empujó… por favor, esa mujer era una humana, una raza inferior, ¿Por qué querría manchar su boca con la suya? ¿Qué ganaría? ¿Qué obtendría con ello? Nada, sólo humillación, lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo…

-¡Respóndeme!

La sacerdotisa se levantó enfadada, ese silencio era eterno y su pregunta no había sido contestada, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Qué se creía? Él no tiene el derecho… no es nadie para arrebatarle un beso de esa manera, ok, tiene que aceptar que lo respondió, su malditos instintos no respondieron como hubiera querido, pero eso no significa que estuviera bien, es decir, ¡fue tomada por la fuerza! Estaba furiosa, colérica… ese estúpido youkay se había atrevido a hacer algo tan… tan… ¡argh! Y mas encima ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla, ahí estaba parado dándole la espalda, el muy cobarde…

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Una mano en el hombro del demonio lo obligó a girar, haciendo que el dorado y el marrón se encontraran, chocando, reflejándose el uno en el otro, en uno había odio y en el otro rencor, que sentimiento le pertenecía a cada uno era un misterio ya que el rencor o el odio fácilmente podrían ser intercambiados… ella soltó su hombro y él frunció el ceño, Kagome volvió a sentarse mientras que Sesshoumaru seguía de pie, ambos buscando las palabras precisas para pronunciar…

-Eres un estúpido.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué pretendes lograr con eso?

-Nada.

-¿Acaso quieres que crea que me besaste por nada? –Frunce el ceño- yo no soy tan estúpida como tú Sesshoumaru.

-Eso es mentira –sonríe de lado- porque lo respondiste.

Kagome le hizo un desprecio y él amplió su sonrisa, aun el ambiente era tenso pero no de la misma forma, no por enfado sino por incomodidad.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru? Se claro, no vengas con rodeos, ¿Qué piensas obtener de esto? –Se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja- ¿Es acaso un nuevo plan tuyo para escapar del compromiso?

-No hay plan oculto, aun no he pensado en una solución a ese problema.

-Entonces ¡¿Qué demonios intentas lograr con esto? –otra vez se levantó, acercándose al youkay, quedando a centímetros de él, el enojo volvía a reflejarse en sus ojos- ¡Responde maldito youkay!

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –quiso esquivar esa pregunta pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo poder esquivar ese enfado y ese coraje? La sacerdotisa estaba furiosa y sería capaz de perseguirlo por todo el castillo pidiendo a gritos una respuesta, no, eso no podía permitirlo, que su madre se enterara, que cualquiera lo supiera… no, ¡nunca lo permitiría!

-Por supuesto –volvió a cruzar sus brazos en espera de la respuesta.

-¿Quieres saberlo? –se acercó a ella, desapareciendo el aire que los separaba, mirándola desde arriba sintiéndose superior por el simple hecho de que ella tenía que alzar su rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru? –frunció el ceño sin dejarse intimidar, no dejaría que su cercanía la dejara sin habla, aunque sintiera un calor ajeno en sus mejillas y un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago, no, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, sabia muy bien que ese demonio quería lograr callarla, esquivar la pregunta como pudiera, evitar que lo persiguiera gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que el supuesto príncipe sin corazón había hecho- responde de una vez.

-Porque quise –sonrió de lado, no era la respuesta que la chica esperaba pero era la simple verdad, sólo había sido un impulso, algo que quiso hacer y lo hizo- sólo por eso.

-¿Por qué quisiste? –sintió que una vena creía en su frente y ahora no era vergüenza el rojo de sus mejillas, era un nuevo enfado, por Dios, no sabe cual era el límite de su paciencia pero estaba segura de que fue fácilmente rebasado por el demonio, ni siquiera Inuyasha lo había logrado tan rápido… o por lo menos nunca había sentido las mismas ganas de golpearlo con una silla o cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano.

-Exacto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que querías besarme? ¿Qué fue un simple impulso?

-Si.

-¡Tienes que ser imbécil! ¡¿Cómo te le ocurre hacer algo así por un simple impulso? ¡¿Acaso no eres un importante youkay?

Sesshoumaru levantó su mano para tapar esa molesta boca ya que estaba seguro de que esos gritos fácilmente traspasaban las paredes y la puerta, pero su mano fue evitada, la chica le hizo un desprecio volteándose.

…

Mientras tanto en el salón aun estaban Kagura y la Dama de Jade ya que se habían quedado por petición de Irasue.

-Estoy en verdad satisfecha por su desempeño –decía mientras toma una copa entre sus manos- la próxima prueba será simple, sólo una pelea, una oportunidad en la cual ambas se enfrentarán con todo su poder para decidir quien será esposa de mi hijo, me pregunto ¿Quién ganará?

La youkay sonrió de lado mientras miraba a las dos doncellas, Kagura entendió enseguida esa sonrisa, era evidente el desenlace, ella era fuerte, si, pero la Dama de Jade la sobrepasaba en poder, no podría ganar aunque quisiera… entonces una idea llegó a su mente, algo para poder lograr su objetivo, vencer a la demonio y de paso ser la ganadora de ese tan importante ritual…

…

Kagome aun miraba exasperada al youkay, odiándolo por lo atrevido, por querer silenciarla con ese viejo truco…

-¡Ni creas que me callarás con eso otra vez! ¡Maldito demonio de esto no te escaparás como siempre! –Lo miró de soslayo, notando su enfado, no le interesaba el peligro que pudiera estar corriendo, si quería matarla pues que lo hiciera porque esa sería la única forma de que dejara de gritarle- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? Tú, primero me secuestran por tu culpa, me mantienes encerrada en esta maldita barrera para participar en un estúpido ritual del que no tengo nada que ver, me metes en problemas que me dañaron o hicieron mi vida peligrar, pero no, no era suficiente ¿no es así? Tenías que hacer algo para descontrolarme, para dañar mis emociones y mi orgullo, maldito demonio ¿Qué ganas confundiéndome de esta manera? ¿Acaso quieres te quiera? ¿Qué me enamore de ti? ¿Qué ganas besándome? ¿Qué ganas haciéndome probar tu boca? ¿Qué me guste? ¿Qué me haga adicta? ¿Quieres que desee besarte? ¡¿Acaso quieres que te ame Sesshoumaru?

Habían sido demasiadas preguntas como para poder reaccionar, el youkay se detuvo a repetir todas en su mente, cada una era más absurda que la anterior… estúpidas, simplemente irracionales… miró a la chica que parecía estarse castigando mentalmente, ella no había controlado sus palabras, no era todo eso lo que quería decir… por lo menos no en voz alta, bueno, ya estaba hecho, ya había dicho todo lo que estaba guardado y que se le escapó por la frustración de no entender, ahora quedaba ver las consecuencias de su ataque de histeria.

-¿Podrías amarme? –una simple pregunta, una que hirió su orgullo y desconcertó aun más a la chica.

-¿Quieres que te ame?

-Responde, ¿podrías amar a este youkay que has maldecido más que a cualquiera? ¿Podrías no odiarme por hacer todo eso que dijiste? –la vio voltear completamente, mirándolo entre sorprendida e intrigada, él mismo no se sintió cómodo con esas preguntas, lo hacían sentir que perdía su preciado orgullo al querer saber sus respuestas, saber si esa mujer podría quererlo… que alguien podría quererlo por algo más allá que su poder.

-Podría… pero no quiero –respondió seca, esperando quizás herirlo un poco pero sin poder notarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero a estúpidos –le hizo un desprecio.

-Pero quieres a Inuyasha –jaque mate, el orgullo de ambos fue herido pero él se aseguró el golpe final.

Kagome retuvo su respuesta unos segundos, preguntándose si era prudente el decirla, si ganaría algo… después de meditarlo la cambió, si el youkay se creía tanto como para no responder sus preguntas y simplemente interrogarla a ella pues haría lo mismo.

-¿Te importa si lo quiero? –sonrió de lado.

-No –frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y esa sonrisa.

-¿Te molestaría que me fuera con él? ¿Qué te dejara aquí solo?

-No –el enfado creció de manera considerable.

-Oh, lo siento, no estarás solo, después de todo tendrás una linda esposa y muchos hijos para jugar con ellos –amplió su sonrisa al ver el enfado del youkay, sabía que la estaba maldiciendo en su mente pero no le importaba.

-Cállate.

-Tú empezaste, ahora te aguantas.

-Maldita humana…

-Seré maldita pero manchaste tu boca con la mía, dime Sesshoumaru ¿Qué sientes al saber que besaste a esa raza tan despreciable? ¿Te odias a ti mismo tanto como me odias a mí?

-Tus labios no son nada como para darles tanta importancia, tu sabor no es digno de recordar.

-Entonces… si volviera a hacerlo, si volviera a besarte no me responderías… si mis labios son tan inútiles como dices podrías olvidarlos fácilmente ¿no es así? –se acercó al demonio, poniendo una mano en su pecho, tratando de sentir sus reacciones, sintiéndose a si misma temblar por ese contacto.

-Si quieres buscar excusas para repetirlo adelante –sonrió más tranquilo al sentir ese contacto, no porque le gustara, aunque no dice que no le agrada, pero lo que lograba tranquilizarlo era que esa mujer estaba más inquieta que él, podía sentir su temblor aunque quisiera ocultarlo- estoy seguro de que la idea de que esa mujer gane el ritual ya no es tan buena como antes…

-Si lo es, Kagura siempre será mejor que la Dama de Jade –frunció el ceño, ese tema ya había sido cerrado, sólo estaba desviando la conversación.

-Entonces ¿te gustaría que ella también me toque? –Sonrió de lado- ¿no te importaría si hago esto con ella? –dijo al tomar la mano que estaba en su pecho.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y nuevamente ese calor en sus mejillas, ese youkay era imposible, hacia cosas, decía cosas demasiado complicadas… pero no podía evitar que el frío de esa mano le gustara, era incomprensiblemente agradable…

-Responde –amplió su sonrisa, sabiendo interpretar su vergüenza, comprendiendo su desconcierto, en realidad no estaba seguro de la respuesta que obtendría con esas palabras, con tomar su mano, esa piel era extrañamente cálida, más tibia que su propia piel, era agradable, se sentía bien…

-No me interesa –le hizo un desprecio soltándose del agarre, sintiendo al instante que podría extrañar esa mano pero arrepintiéndose de ese pensamiento.

-¿Segura? –sintió que su mano volvía a su temperatura normal, enfriándose, perdiendo esa nueva calidez.

-Te digo que si –frunció el ceño, había sido burlada, se había reído en su cara haciéndola perderse en cavilaciones sin sentido con el simple objetivo de hacerla olvidar su enfado- imbécil…

-Mujer estúpida… - se volteó, dispuesto a marcharse, dar por terminada esa absurda situación.

-¿Escapas cobarde…?

-No escapo, me alejo.

-Di lo que quieras, eso no cambia la realidad.

-No me interesa lo que pienses de mí.

-Eso ya lo se.

Finalmente pasó lo que desde hace minutos quería hacer, salió de esa habitación, creyendo escuchar un ultimo insulto, una ultima maldición, sonrió de lado por ello y siguió su camino, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, por ejemplo, como demonios se iba a librar de ese estúpido compromiso…

-¡Maldito youkay!

Sabía que ya estaba lejos pero no le importaba, aun tenía mucha rabia retenida, aun sentía deseos de golpear con todas sus fuerzas… suspiró profundamente, tranquilizándose a si misma, pidiéndole al cielo que le devolviera la paciencia, lográndolo después de dos minutos, ok, ahora ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Pensó otro minuto, recordando que esa maldita estúpida barrera desaparecería a media noche, pudiendo salir por fin… y ahora que lo recuerda, aun no iba a ver a sus amigos, Inuyasha debía estar más que preocupado…

En eso estaba la sacerdotisa cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta, pensó en el youkay pero desechó la idea al instante, después de todo él no es de los que tocan… podría ser Hikari, relajó su expresión esperando ver a su amiga al otro lado pero teniendo una desagradable sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

-¿Kagura?

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Cla-claro… -abrió aun más la puerta, dejándola entrar, poniéndose alerta por si fuera necesario- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hubo una conversación muy interesante hace momentos aquí –amplió su sonrisa, esa mujer era fácil de leer para ella.

-¿Qué quieres Kagura? –frunció el ceño.

-Que hagamos un trato.

-¿Un trato? –retrocedió dos pasos, chocando con la puerta ya cerrada, no le tenía miedo peor su actitud era de cuidado.

-Si, escuché que entre las dos doncellas que quedamos esperas que yo gane… me pregunto si eso es verdad, dime, ¿te gustaría que Sesshoumaru se casará con la Dama de Jade?

-Habla claro Kagura, la poca paciencia que tengo Sesshoumaru ya la ha hartado –se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero que me entregues un fragmento de la perla.

-¿Qué? Pero… -al momento de escuchar eso tocó la perla que colgaba de su cuello, era imposible, ella nunca le entregaría un fragmento a esa mujer.

-Sólo con el poder de la perla de Shikon podré ganar la última prueba, sin ese poder la Dama de Jade será la ganadora –frunció el ceño.

Kagome entendió lo que quería decir… y si, era verdad, si debía enfrentarse a esa youkay la diferencia de poderes era considerable… cerró sus ojos, se odió y separó uno de los fragmentos, apretándolo en su mano, haciéndose daño al sentir que se lo enterraba, no quería hacerlo, sabía que si Inuyasha se enteraba le gritaría pero también era verdad que no quería que la Dama de Jade ganara, no, si Sesshoumaru debía estar con alguien… con alguien que no fuera ella… tendría que ser Kagura.

-Toma, ahora vete por favor –desvió la mirada, no quiso ver la sonrisa de la mujer, abrió la puerta maldiciéndose en silencio, por haber accedido y el que le doliera… que el hecho de que el demonio se casara con otra pudiera afectarle tanto.

-Esta bien –sonrió de lado, quiso decir algo pero reprimió esas palabras así pasó por el lado de la chica.

-Con respecto a lo de antes… -dijo antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación- de mi conversación con Sesshoumaru…

-Eso no es asunto mio, no diré nada –respondió y luego se marchó.

Continuará…

******:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	28. Vigesimoctava Melodía: Traición

**Konnichiwa!**

**Un nuevo capitulo para avanzar en la historia, disculpen la demora, les prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo, además hice este capi más largo para recuperar el tiempo perdido :)**

**No sé que opinen de esta conti, quizás quedó algo extraña pero necesitaba agilizar el asunto, el final se acerca, eso es seguro, pero no se en cuantos capítulos más xD eso depende de la inspiración u.ú**

**Como siempre les agradezco todos sus comentarios y el que lean mi fic, soy muy muy muy feliz por ello :D**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas!**

**Bye!**

**********:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigesimoctava Melodía: Traición**

Había sido un día horriblemente extraño, por no decir incomodo… Kagome se encontraba acostada, mirando sin verdadero interés el techo de lo que había sido su habitación por más de una semana, esa noche todo acabaría, podría salir de ese lugar, ya no tendría que ver más a las doncellas o a Irasue, esa era una excelente noticia, podría mantener el contacto con Hikari y Kazuya para ver que tal se encuentran y quizás hasta ir a visitar a su amiga cuando pudiera… sonrió en anticipación por sus próximos encuentros, otra cosa que pasaría al desaparecer la barrera es que podría regresar junto a sus amigos, junto a Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha…

Lo extrañaba, mucho, demasiado podría decir, las estúpidas discusiones, esa manera tan arriesgada con la que actúa, su forma en que siempre se preocupa por ella… lo quiere, lo ama, desde hace mucho tiempo que siente eso por él, ojala y pueda salir luego de ese castillo para regresar a su lado, tal vez la lejanía a hecho estragos en su cabeza, eso y las malditas acciones sin pensar de cierto youkay…

-Kagome…

La sacerdotisa sintió el golpe y la voz en la puerta, se levantó sin genuinas ganas a abrir para encontrarse con la sonrisa nerviosa de su amiga, la miró confundida y la hizo pasar.

-¿Ocurre algo Hikari? –le pregunta al verla sentarse en la cama.

-La última prueba va a comenzar Kagome… ¿quieres ir a verla? –mira a su lado en donde su amiga se había sentado.

-En realidad no tengo ganas…

-Lo imaginé –desvía la mirada avergonzada por la invitación que le había hecho.

-No, no es por lo que crees –se apresura a decir- es sólo que no tengo interés de ver la prueba, prefiero descansar –le sonríe.

-¿Aun te sientes débil?

-No, pero tengo un poco de sueño –estira sus brazos- apropósito, ¿sabes de que se trata la última prueba?

-Es una pelea, la Dama de Jade tendrá que enfrentarse contra Kagura.

-Ya veo… por eso Kagura vino a pedirme un fragmento de la perla…

-¿Kagura hizo eso?

-Si, me sorprendió mucho, pero como era sólo un fragmento se lo entregué…

-¡¿La ayudaste? –se levanta por la impresión viendo al instante que Kagome le hace un ademan pidiéndole que se vuelva a sentar.

-Si, en realidad no me interesa el desenlace de la prueba pero si alguien ha de ganar prefiero que esa sea Kagura.

-Pero… eso significa que ella y el príncipe…

-Este problema es de Sesshoumaru, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, debe cumplir con sus obligaciones y por lo menos lo ayudé a casarse con alguien no tan desagradable.

-Me pregunto si él lo verá así si se entera…

Un golpe en la puerta alerta a las dos chicas.

-Pase.

-¡Hola Kagome! –entra en la habitación.

-¿Kazuya? ¿Y tú desde cuando tocas a la puerta?

-Como siempre me regañas por aparecer de repente… pero si quieres puedo volver a hacerlo…

-¡No! ¡Está muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti! –sonríe mientras Hikari se ríe entretenida.

-No se burlen –se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres Kazuya?

-Ah, vine a buscarlas porque la última prueba va a comenzar.

-¿Tan pronto? –mira por la ventana- pero si aun no es de noche.

-La prueba será al atardecer ya que no se sabe cuanto demorará en terminar, así se podrá conocer a la ganadora antes de media noche.

-Ya veo…

-Entonces, ¿vienen?

-Sólo yo iré Kazuya, Kagome necesita dormir así que no irá –se levanta.

-Pero…

-Vayan, no se preocupen por mi –les sonríe a ambos.

-En cuanto termine vendré a contarte que ocurrió –le sonríe- descansa.

-Gracias Hikari.

Los dos youkay desaparecen de la habitación dejando nuevamente sola a la sacerdotisa que estirando sus brazos se acostó por completo en la cama, imaginándose el combate que se llevaría a cabo, pensando que si el poder de un fragmento sería suficiente para que Kagura cumpliera su objetivo…

-Es hermosa y tiene el poder suficiente para estar al lado de Sesshoumaru… sería la esposa perfecta… -abrazó a la almohada a su lado, sintiendo que sus palabras no eran agradables, que en verdad el desenlace de esa prueba le importaba más de lo que debería… pero no, no iría a verla, no le interesa quien gane, si el fragmento es suficiente o al final el poder de la Dama de Jade es más fuerte, que mas da, Sesshoumaru se puede casar con quien quiera, no le importa…

Kagome se durmió con ese pensamiento en mente, no dejaría que nada la molestara, no, ya estaba tan cerca de terminar esa pesadilla que no podía dejarse arrastrar el último día en esa locura… no… no había lugar para confusiones…

Durmió plácidamente, como desde hace mucho no lo había hecho, lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la ventana para verificar la hora y con sorpresa vio que ya había anochecido, no sabia que tan tarde era, pero la luna casi desaparecía por completo lo que indicaba que la media noche estaba cerca.

Recordando a sus amigos y al hanyou se dispuso ir hasta la barrera para verlos, después de todo solo faltaban minutos para que esta desapareciera y la dejara libre, salió de su habitación llegando hasta el jardín en donde vio a todas las doncellas reunidas y entonces fue que recordó el ritual, no quería ver la prueba y no estaba interesada en los resultados así que simplemente se propuso el ignorarla, iba a alejarse del lugar antes que alguien notara su presencia cuando una nueva oscuridad llamó su atención, levantó el rostro para ver como la luna había sido completamente cubierta dejando sólo a las estrellas la tarea de iluminar la noche.

-¡El ritual ha terminado!

Se escuchó la voz de la mujer en todo el jardín, atrayendo irremediablemente la atención de Kagome quien se dispuso a ver el desenlace de tan bullado asunto por lo que se acercó a su amiga quien estaba alejada del centro de atención junto a Kazuya, atrás de todos, agradeció eso en silencio ya que no quería sentir las miradas de las doncellas o de Irasue sobre ella.

-Kagome ¿Cómo descansaste? –le preguntó la youkay al verla llegar a su lado.

-Bien, gracias Hikari, dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno…

La chica miró hacia donde la mujer estaba ubicada siendo imitada por su amiga, Irasue al centro, a su lado derecho Sesshoumaru y a su izquierda la ganadora del ritual.

-Kagura… -frunció el ceño al verla, sintiendo entre alivio y decepción en su interior, notando el enfado del demonio de larga cabellera.

-Después de una ardua lucha y desafiando las predicciones de la mayoría esta youkay ha logrado ser la vencedora de tan importante honor, ser la prometida y futura esposa de mi hijo Sesshoumaru –toma la mano de la demonio e intenta tomar la de su hijo pero este se aparta rechazando el contacto- Sesshoumaru.

-Ni pienses que lo aceptaré –frunció el ceño mirando a su madre y a su prometida.

-Hijo, conoces las consecuencias de rehusarte.

-Es ilógico lo que me pides, no puedes esperar que me case con esta mujer, es estúpido siquiera pensar que lograra ganar este ritual.

-Lo se, yo tenía en mente otro desenlace –dice mirando de reojo a la doncella mal herida y derrotada a un lado- pero ya ves que la vida da sorpresas, Kagura ha demostrado ser alguien fuerte y audaz.

-Tú… –mira a la demonio que se había mantenido en silencio- es imposible que con tu poder ganaras esta prueba, alguien como tú no puede haber ganado el ritual.

-Tienes razón Sesshoumaru –sonríe de lado- pero en esta y la prueba anterior no existía la trampa, podíamos hacer lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para ganar y finalmente el más inteligente es el vencedor.

-Eso es verdad, nada de lo que haya hecho es considerado trampa así que no intentes buscar excusas para descalificarla y librarte de tu obligación –miró enfadada a su hijo, no entendía ese empeño por rehusarse a cumplir con la tradición.

-No me interesa, el poder utilizado no es tuyo, habla, ¿Qué hiciste? –tal vez era una manera de escapar de su realidad, no darle importancia al compromiso impuesto, pero en verdad le intrigaba aquello, esa pelea había sido extrañamente fácil para la youkay, la Dama de Jade había sido por primera vez herida en batalla, eso no podía ser posible, el que aumentara su poder tan rápidamente era imposible.

-¡Kagome!

Inuyasha junto a su grupo llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa, siendo ignorados por todos, la discusión y el resultado del ritual era más interesante que la aparición de unos humanos y un hanyou.

-Inuyasha, muchachos, que bueno verlos –les sonrió- vámonos, no quiero seguir en este lugar –quiso escapar, antes de que los presentes le dieran importancia a su llegada, presintiendo que la discusión que se estaba llevando acabo iba a terminar mal y temiendo el quedar envuelta en ella.

-Kagome ¿Qué pasa? –Hikari vio como su amiga casi empujaba al extraño grupo que había llegado, siguiéndolos también, notando que Kazuya sonreía entretenido- ¿y tú de que te ríes?

-Un presentimiento –le guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que veía de reojo al hanyou que era prácticamente arrastrado por la sacerdotisa.

-¡Déjame! ¡Quiero hablar con ese tipo! –el joven quería saldar cuentas pendientes con su "hermano", hacerle pagar el mantener a Kagome todo ese tiempo encerrada, pasando peligros, lejos de él…

-Vamos Inuyasha, no hay nada aquí para nosotros, será mejor irnos antes de que…

-¿De que note su presencia? –Irasue miró al grupo que estaba a unos metros, frunciendo el ceño por la intromisión tan descarada en ese momento tan importante y por sobre todas las cosas porque esa mujer nuevamente era la culpable.

Sesshoumaru sólo frunció el ceño al ver al hanyou y el grupo de amigos se detuvieron al verse descubiertos, las doncellas por primera vez les puso atención haciendo que se sintieran intimidados, todos menos Inuyasha que seguía discutiendo con la sacerdotisa ya que quería a darle una lección a cierto youkay.

-Si aun te interesa Sesshoumaru, le debo mi victoria a esa sacerdotisa –sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que sacaba el fragmento que había puesto en su abanico- debo decirte que fue de gran ayuda, muchas gracias –lanzó el fragmento por el aire, haciendo que cayera a los pies de Inuyasha quien dejó de discutir en ese instante.

Dos minutos de silencio pasaron en el cual cada uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones ante lo mencionado, a Kagura no le importaba poner en evidencia a la chica, ya había logrado su objetivo así que no le afectaba en absoluto el mantener o no el secreto, en realidad el ver la reacción del hanyou y de Sesshoumaru por sus palabras era mejor que quedarse callada mientras que el youkay siguiera pidiendo explicaciones.

Kagome sólo supo recoger el fragmento y alejarse tres pasos de Inuyasha, ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y eso no era agradable así que busco refugio al lado de Hikari quien era la única que no estaba sorprendida por ese descubrimiento.

-¿La ayudaste? –Sesshoumaru fue el primero en hablar y el único que podría haber provocado ese escalofrío en la espalda de la chica.

-Este… -apretó en su mano el fragmento escondiéndolo tras su espalda.

-¡Es una pregunta simple! ¡¿La ayudaste? –todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido, no importaba ni su madre, ni el ritual, ni las doncellas, ni el estúpido de Inuyasha, lo único que ocupaba su mente era esa supuesta traición, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había ayudado a esa mujer? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando hizo eso?

-Si Sesshoumaru, ayudé a Kagura prestándole un fragmento de la perla.

-¿Por qué?

Si han visto el efecto en las películas cuando a pesar de estar rodeados dos personas quedan absortas la una en la otra así era como Kagome se sentía en esa situación, ni siquiera escuchaba las protestas de Inuyasha ni los regaños de Sango y Shippou para que se callara, perdió de vista a Irasue y su hiriente mirada, en su mente sólo estaban los furiosos ojos del youkay, estaba enfadado y no entendía porque, si de todas formas una de las doncellas debía ganar, ella sólo quiso que ganara el menor de los males.

-Ya te lo dije, porque ella era tu mejor opción.

-No tienes derecho para decidir eso –frunce el ceño.

-¿Acaso hubieras preferido que la Dama de Jade ganara?

-¿Qué te importa quien gane este estúpido ritual?

-Bueno disculpa por pensar en tu bienestar.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Entonces ¿Qué te importa? Si al final una de ellas debía ganar.

-Y le facilitaste el camino a una ¿estás feliz? ¿Quieres verme casado con esa mujer?

-Lo que quiera o no aquí no importa.

-No tenias derecho… -presionó su mano, mirándola enfadado y sintiéndose estúpido por eso, no entendía porque, pero era imperdonable lo que la mujer había hecho, se sentía traicionado y no sabia la razón.

-Si tanto te importa lo siento –desvió la mirada, esos ojos de reproche no le gustaban, el youkay estaba herido y ella se sintió culpable, no lo había hecho con esa intención… en verdad lo último que quería hacer era lastimarlo.

-No me importa –le hace un desprecio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? –Frunce el ceño- me reclamas, me regañas por algo y luego cuando me disculpo simplemente lo ignoras, no te entiendo.

-El que no entiende soy yo, tú… maldita humana, haces cosas sin sentido, no tenias porque ayudar a esa mujer, no te afecta en nada el que ella o la otra ganara, con quien me case no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pues si mal no recuerdo el que me envolvió en todo este asunto fuiste tú, tú quisiste que ganara este ritual, tú eres el culpable de que me importara su desenlace.

-Quería que lo ganaras para no tener que casarme, después de perderlo tu obligación ya había terminado.

-Esto nunca fue una obligación, si me quedé, si participé lo hice porque quise, podría haberme negado cuando quisiera.

-Y entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?, humana estúpida, todo el tiempo me culpas por esto pero podrías haberlo evitado cuando hubieras querido.

-¿Acaso eso no te dice algo? ¿Acaso no tienes cerebro que no sacas tus propias conclusiones?

-Tu mente es demasiado caótica, nunca podría rebajarme a pensar como una…

-Desagradable humana –lo interrumpe- que lindas palabras para quien quizás sea la única que se ha preocupado por ti.

-No desvíes el tema, todo esto es tú culpa, si no le hubieras entregado el fragmento a esa mujer…

-Hubiera ganado la Dama de Jade –vuelve a interrumpir- ¿acaso eso es lo que querías?

-No me interesa quien gane, yo nunca me casaré con ninguna de esas mujeres.

-Pues si no lo haces todo el poder de tu padre será de Inuyasha –se cruza de brazos- ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a eso sólo por el orgullo de no estar con una mujer?

-No es por orgullo.

-Claro que si, el gran Sesshoumaru no se puede rebajar a aceptar a una simple mujer como esposa, no puede tocarla ni mucho menos compartir su vida con ella ya que todas las mujeres del mundo son inferiores a él.

-¡Exacto!

-¡Pues déjame recordarte que ya tocaste a una mujer! ¡Ya la abrazaste! ¡Ya la besaste! ¡Maldita sea, ya te has rebajado a ese nivel que tanto dices odiar!

Un minuto para reflexionar en los nuevos argumentos a tratar, aun ignorando todo a su alrededor, podría haber llegado Naraku para destruir el castillo y ellos ni siquiera lo hubieran notado, mucho menos le darían importancia a las atónitas miradas de los presentes quienes se habían mantenido en un silencio sepulcral, interesados por la conversación y algo inquietados por interrumpirlos.

-Mujer estúpida –le hace un desprecio.

-Esa es tu respuesta a todo, un insulto y escapar, igual como lo hiciste antes, sin dar una explicación, sin preocuparte de los efectos que pueden tener tus acciones o tus palabras en los demás.

-Tú empezaste al entrometerte en cosas ajenas a ti.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me arrodille, que te suplique, acaso quieres que llore? Ya dije que lo siento, sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto, lamento el que no entiendas.

-Tú eres la que no entiende, tú… ¿no pensaste en la posibilidad de que rechazara el poder?

-¿Lo harías? –Arquea una ceja- ¿en verdad estarías dispuesto a hacer eso?

-Si tuviera una buena razón quizás.

-¿Y según tú cual sería una buena razón?

Silencio, el youkay pareció reflexionar si era prudente el responder esa pregunta mientras que el interés de la chica aumentaba.

-¿Qué haría falta para que renunciaras a un poder de esa magnitud?

-No importa –le da la espalda.

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Siempre lo mismo! –Se acerca a él haciéndolo voltear- ¡Mírame a los ojos y acepta que mientes! No hay nada que pueda hacerte renunciar ¡Eres un maldito embustero!

-No tienes derecho a hablarle así –las primeras palabras pronunciadas por alguien ajeno a la conversación, la mujer que se había mantenido distante y trataba de pasar por alto aquel acontecimiento que entorpecía el ritual perdió la paciencia ante tanta insolencia, esa humana no tenia el derecho de tratar así a su hijo, nadie lo tenía.

-¡Kagome! –el grito del hanyou por fin llegó a oídos de la sacerdotisa, cayendo en la realidad, dándose cuenta de que ellos no eran los únicos en el lugar, tuvo el impulso de soltar esa manga vacía, pero algo la detuvo, ese rencor, ese enfado en su interior la sobrepasaba.

-Esto es peligroso… -Kazuya calculando el desenlace se apresuró a los hechos, antes de que Inuyasha lanzara un ataque que alejara al youkay de la sacerdotisa, antes de que Irasue hiciera un ademan con su mano para castigar la insolencia de la chica, él desapareció y apareció entre la pareja.

-¿Kazuya? –sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento Sesshoumaru pero esto deberá esperar, este lugar es peligroso para Kagome –y después de sonreír desaparece junto a la chica.

-¡Kagome! ¡Maldición, no otra vez! –emprendió la carrera tratando de seguir el aroma de la chica, sin importarle que sus amigos no pudieran reaccionar.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta del espectáculo que había montado y decidió marcharse, no hizo caso de las quejas de su madre, no le importó el haber sido el centro de atención, eso no era lo importante, finalmente el dichoso ritual había terminado y ahora tenia que cargar con el peso de casarse con la ganadora, debía pensar en algo rápido…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? –Kagome se alejó de la mano del demonio notando que estaba en un sitio completamente diferente.

-Si quieres hacer una escena puedes hacerla, es divertido pero las consecuencias que tendrás que pagar por tus palabras después serán duras –le sonríe- de seguro Inuyasha nos seguirá, no me alejé tanto así que podrá encontrarnos, dime Kagome ¿Cómo piensas explicar lo sucedido?

-¿De qué hablas? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Por favor, tú y Sesshoumaru se dijeron muchas cosas el uno al otro y nosotros las oímos todas, ¿acaso no oíste todos los gritos de Inuyasha?

-No –se detuvo a pensar en aquello, su mente se había desconectado por completo, por el temor, la culpa y el enfado, ahora que lo piensa… si, dijo muchas cosas innecesarias, eso la hizo ruborizarse.

-Para mi está bien, el que sean tan expresivos es algo bueno en una relación pero ¿Qué pensará Inuyasha de eso? Llegará en unos minutos, mejor piensa en tu discurso porque estoy seguro de que llegará con muchas preguntas sin resolver.

Mientras tanto en el jardín todas las doncellas ya habían sido despedidas, cada una regresando a su respectivo hogar, la única que permanecía en el castillo era Kagura y Hikari quien no se quiso marchar por estar preocupada por su amiga.

-Mucho gusto, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Kagome, mi nombre es Hikari –hace una pequeña reverencia que es imitada por quienes la acompañan.

-Kagome nos habló de ti, mucho gusto Hikari –le sonríe.

-Eres una doncella muy hermosa –le toma las manos- dígame señorita, ya que ya no tiene ningún compromiso me preguntaba si le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo.

-Este… -no tiene tiempo para responder ya que un golpe por parte de la mujer del gran boomerang hizo que el monje perdiera el conocimiento.

-Disculpa a su excelencia, él es alguien muy bromista –sonríe.

-Claro…

-Hikari, ¿sabes a donde se llevó ese hombre a Kagome? –pregunta el zorrito preocupado.

-No lo se pero debe ser un lugar seguro, en realidad reaccionó a tiempo porque parecía que la madre del príncipe iba a atacar a Kagome…

-Inuyasha también quería atacar a Sesshoumaru –suspira- espero que se encuentren bien.

-No se preocupen, aunque no lo parezca Kazuya es alguien de fiar.

-¿Cómo que aunque no lo parezca? –pregunta apareciendo al lado de la youkay.

-¿Kazuya? ¿Dónde está Kagome?

-No te preocupes, ahora está con Inuyasha resolviendo unos asuntos –les sonríe- un gusto verlos nuevamente.

-¿Está con Inuyasha? –pregunta recuperándose del golpe.

-Si no es molestia, nos gustaría que nos dijeran que ocurre con Sesshoumaru… la conversación de hace minutos fue un tanto… -buscó la palabra precisa sin éxito.

-No se preocupen, les diremos lo que sabemos –les sonríe.

…

-Ese espectáculo estuvo interesante –dice Kagura acercándose a él.

-Largo –no era un buen momento para molestarlo así que se limitó a ignorarla pero si hablaba demás no tendría clemencia con la mujer.

-Vine a proponerte algo que quizás te interese.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿en verdad te gustaría evitar el compromiso? Porque si es así te propongo un trato.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si haces lo que te pida rechazaré el compromiso y no tendrás que casarte conmigo.

…

-¿Qué significó eso Kagome?

-Inuyasha…

-Esas palabras, esa actitud… no fue una simple conversación.

-Yo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Sesshoumaru?

Continuará…

******:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	29. Vigesimonovena Melodía: Confrontación

**Konnichiwa!**

**Un nuevo capitulo esperando que me perdonen por la demora, en verdad me costó un poco el escribirlo… se acerca el final pero en realidad no estoy segura en cuantos capítulos más, lo único que les puedo decir que desde ahora habrá más interacción y conflictos entre los protagonistas :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de que sigan mi historia, aunque me demore y aunque sea demasiado larga (ya es el capítulo 29, no se en que momento se me escapó de las manos para que durara tanto u.ú)**

**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto y espero que todas se encuentren bien!**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas! :)**

**Sayoooo!**

******:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Vigesimonovena Melodía: Confrontación **

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la mujer, sintiendo una luz de esperanza para deshacerse del molesto compromiso y odiándola por si eso llegara a ser una farsa.

-Habla.

-Es fácil, sólo debes acabar con Naraku y rechazaré el compromiso.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? –debía desconfiar de ella, era algo demasiado simple, por lo menos no era algo que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir.

-El compromiso en realidad no representa ningún beneficio para mi si tengo que seguir a la orden de ese sujeto, pero en cambio, si tú lo destruyes yo seré libre y eso si es algo que deseo.

…

-¿De qué hablas Inuyasha? –cuestionó fingiendo vehemencia, no quería responder esa pregunta, temía que el hanyou descubriera algo o peor aún, que ella se diera cuenta de algo peligroso…

-Kagome, no mientas, tú y ese tipo…

-No somos nada –lo interrumpe- ya te había explicado la razón de la que estaba atrapada, no fue algo que yo haya buscado.

-Según lo que oí eso no es así, tú… tú podrías haberte rehusado, escapado…

-Lo quise, en un principio quise escapar, volver a tu lado pero después todo se complicó aun más… quiero que entiendas que esto no es por Sesshoumaru, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

…

-¿Qué dices Sesshoumaru? ¿Aceptas?

-Maldita mujer, si te atreves a…

-No miento –lo interrumpe- rechazaré el compromiso en cuanto Naraku deje de existir.

Sesshoumaru la mira en silencio, preguntándose la veracidad de aquellas palabras, el si confiar en ella no sería un error…

-¿A qué le temes?

-A nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no aceptas? Si lo haces serás libre de estar con quien quieras.

-Si lo hago será para poder estar solo.

-Entonces dices que no necesitas a nadie –sonríe de lado- ¿ni siquiera a esa mujer?

…

-No mientas.

-No lo hago –frunce el ceño- ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Quizás sea porque estuve presente en esa discusión.

-Pero sólo fue eso, una discusión, nada más.

-Y entonces me vas a decir que cuando nos encontramos, cuando recién pude dar con tu paradero y estabas junto a él ¿no pasaba nada?

…

-Claro que no.

-Pues déjame decirte Sesshoumaru que hace minutos eso no me pareció así.

-Cree lo que quieras –le da la espalda.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices de mi propuesta?

-Me desharé de ese tipo, pero ten esto presente, si no cumples con tu palabra tú serás la próxima en ser eliminada.

Y compartiendo con la mujer la mirada más fría que podía hacer se marchó, dejándola satisfecha con esa respuesta.

…

-No.

-Kagome si tú…

-¿Por qué desconfías de mi?

-No es de ti, es por… por él… -desvió la mirada, en aquella discusión los ojos del youkay eran diferentes a como los recordaba, esa furia con la que miraba a la sacerdotisa, no era la usual, había sido herido por la chica y si era así eso significaba que…

-Inuyasha, yo te quiero a ti –le toma la mano- y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.

-Kagome… -presionó esa mano, sintiendo lo cálida que era y prometiéndose a si mismo que nunca la dejaría, pero algo le molestó, ese aroma que aun sentía en la chica, era intenso, era el olor del demonio… ¿qué había pasado para que la sacerdotisa tuviera esa esencia tan arraigada en ella?

-Regresemos, debemos ir a buscar a los muchachos para seguir nuestro camino –le sonríe.

-Claro.

Caminaron en silencio, uno feliz y el otro inquieto, Kagome estaba aliviada porque todo se había solucionado sorpresivamente fácil mientras que el hanyou no podía dejar de estar preocupado, quizás era su naturaleza recelosa la que lo hacía aun desconfiar de la chica, tal vez todo era su imaginación y por su olfato tan sensible sentía el aroma del demonio tan fuerte en ella, después de todo habían estado casi una semana juntos, era comprensible que eso pasara… no había otra explicación…

-¡Kagome! ¡Que bueno que regresaron! –gritó el pequeño zorrito corriendo a su lado.

-¿Estás bien Kagome? Kazuya nos dijo que te había dejado abandonada.

-¿Cómo que abandonada? Yo la dejé con Inuyasha –se defendió.

-No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien, en realidad hemos venido a buscarlos para que nos marchemos de una buena vez de este lugar –les sonríe.

-Bueno, el ritual ya ha terminado así que nada las une a este sitio…

-Hikari ¿regresarás con tu padre?

-Si, después de todo debe estar preocupado por mi –le sonríe- espero volvamos a vernos…

-No pierdas cuidado, de vez en cuando iré a visitarte –le sonríe.

-¿Y a mi no me visitarás?

-Tú eres el responsable de que Kagome quedara atrapada, ni pienses en volver a verla –le hace un desprecio.

-Inuyasha no seas grosero… si puedo vendré a verte Kazuya.

-No lo permitiré –les da la espalda- vámonos de una vez.

-Esta bien –se acerca a Hikari y la abraza- sé que seguirás atada a tu padre, pero espero que tu deseo se cumpla y seas feliz con Kazuya y tú –lo mira- cuida de Hikari y no le des problemas.

-¿No me tienes ni un poco de confianza? –juega con sus dedos haciendo pucheros por lo bajo.

-Pues en realidad no –sonríe y luego se apresura a alcanzar a Inuyasha.

Hikari y Kazuya observaron como el grupo se alejaba, sintiendo esa despedida, creyendo en las palabras de la sacerdotisa cuando les decía que no sería la última vez que se verían y sintiendo ambos una presión en su interior, el ritual había terminado, señalando a la ganadora y futura esposa de Sesshoumaru, entonces… ¿Por qué la chica parecía tan feliz cuando se despidió? Ni siquiera esperó ver al youkay, decirle adiós, terminar esa discusión de hace minutos atrás…

-¿Qué crees que ocurra con ellos Kazuya? –preguntó la chica mirándolo preocupada.

-No estoy seguro… pero alguien debería hacer algo… -frunció el ceño ante sus propias palabras, si ni la sacerdotisa ni el demonio estaban dispuestos afrontar la realidad él tendría que hacer algo, lo que fuera, tendría que hacer que por lo menos uno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que podrían perder si no se daban una oportunidad…

Sesshoumaru después de alejarse de Kagura simplemente regresó al castillo, calculando su nuevo plan, intentando descubrir la manera de cumplir con el trato recién hecho.

Encontrándose en el camino con el molesto de Kazuya y esa doncella amiga de la humana, notando la ausencia de su aroma, sintiéndolo a lo lejos mezclarse con el olor del hibrido.

-Sesshoumaru, regresaste.

-Buenas noches príncipe Sesshoumaru –hace una pequeña reverencia.

El demonio quiso ignorarlos, evitar una innecesaria conversación, siguió su camino sin ponerles atención alguna, sin importarle el inusual enfado del youkay al pasar por su lado.

-Se ha marchado ¿lo sabías? –pronunció sin siquiera voltear a verlo- se fue junto a Inuyasha y a sus amigos.

Hikari vio como el príncipe se detuvo ante esas palabras, quedándose estático unos segundos para luego seguir su camino.

-¿No harás nada? –cuestionó al notar que seguía su camino.

-No es mi asunto.

-¿En verdad? –Se voltea- ¿la dejarás ir así de fácil?

-Si –también se voltea para enfrentarse al demonio.

-¿Se la dejarás a tu hermano? –Frunce el ceño- a pesar de ser quizás la única persona que te pueda amar más allá de tu poder.

-Kazuya… -ella mantuvo su distancia de esa conversación, para no molestar y no ponerse en medio de esas dos tremendas presencias.

-No digas tonterías –le hace un desprecio.

-Sesshoumaru, es hora de que dejes de engañarte, esa chica ha logrado lo que nadie nunca ha podido hacer, lo inimaginable… ella ha enamorado al gran príncipe del castillo.

Las miradas se enfrentaron, una furiosa, la otra determinada, esa conversación era inminente, simplemente se había retrasado un poco, desde hace ya tiempo que Kazuya quería decirle eso al demonio, aunque lo odiara aun más, a pesar de que quizás sea su sentencia de muerte, tenía que hacerle ver a ese orgulloso lo que podría perder si seguía con su actitud.

-Eso es absurdo.

-Ni siquiera pierdas el tiempo negándolo, no después del espectáculo que montaste, cuando la enfrentaste, cuando le exigiste explicaciones por ayudar a Kagura no fue por estar enfadado, fuiste herido Sesshoumaru… te dolió el que ella quisiera verte con alguien más, el que aceptara tu compromiso con esa mujer, te lastimó el hecho de que Kagome renunciara tan fácilmente a ti…

-No he sido lastimado, deja de decir estupideces.

-¿Cuándo aceptarás la realidad?

-No hay nada que aceptar, ese asunto está terminado, la tuve a mi lado con un propósito y sin el ya no la necesito, puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa que se haya ido con él?

-No.

-¿Qué sea feliz a su lado?

-No.

-Que esto simplemente se convierta en un recuerdo, una pesadilla que acaba de terminar… ¿no te importa que te olvide Sesshoumaru?

-Nada de eso me interesa –se volteó, despreciando esas palabras, demostrando lo innecesario de esa conversación.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa mujer no significa nada, es sólo una humana, basura, fue una simple herramienta que al volverse inservible debe ser desechada.

-Es un alivio descubrir lo que en verdad piensas de mi Sesshoumaru.

Esa voz los desconcentró a todos, sin dar crédito a la presencia cerca de ellos, sin entender el porqué de que ninguno fue capaz de sentirla antes… la sacerdotisa había regresado por su arco y flecha que dejó en su habitación, encontrándose con esa conversación tan interesante, escuchando claramente las ultimas palabras del youkay, abrazó con más fuerzas al pequeño zorro que se había ofrecido a acompañarla, quien la miraba en silencio en sus brazos.

-Kagome… -la primera en reaccionar fue la youkay, quien se acercó a su amiga sonriéndole nerviosa- creí que te habías ido…

-Regresé a buscar mi arco y flecha… lo siento por interrumpir su tan interesante conversación.

-Kagome yo… no quise…

-No te preocupes Kazuya –le sonríe- tú no has dicho nada malo, el hiriente es otra persona –fijó su mirada en la espalda inmóvil a metros de ella- hiriente y cobarde, una excelente combinación ¿no crees Shippou?

-Kagome… -el zorrito no supo como responder, no entendía sus palabras, no sabia el porqué de sus ojos heridos… ¿será que el responsable era ese demonio…?

-Disculpen la intromisión, sigan con sus asuntos.

La sacerdotisa siguió su camino, sin hacer caso de las palabras de su amiga, sin escuchar las peticiones de Kazuya, simplemente repitiendo en su mente que eso no tenía porque dolerle, no tenía por qué estar herida, era simplemente estúpido el pensarlo… Sesshoumaru no tenía tanto poder sobre ella como para lograr eso, muchas veces ha escuchado sus innumerables insultos, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus eternos diálogos de que los humanos esto y los humanos aquello, entonces ¿Qué importaba el que dijera que ella era una herramienta? No tenía por qué sorprenderse de sus palabras… no… ese demonio no tenía ningún poder sobre ella…

-Kagome ¿esta era tu habitación? –preguntó saltando de sus brazos al entrar, encontrando en un rincón las armas de la chica, tomándolas para pasárselas y volver con sus amigos, pero algo lo detuvo… esos ojos temblorosos de la mujer, ella estaba recargada en la puerta, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, mascullando unas cosas entre dientes, indescifrables para él… se acercó preocupado, tocando su pierna, tratando de llamar su atención…

-Él no puede afectarme… -fue un susurro el que escapó de sus labios antes de deslizar su espalda en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, abrazando al pequeño que la miraba preocupado, odiándose por estar en esa situación, hace minutos, ni siquiera una hora le había jurado a Inuyasha el amarlo, el no sentir nada por Sesshoumaru, el que todo era una simple confusión y no había nada entre ellos a pesar de estar tanto tiempo juntos… sólo minutos pasaron de eso a estar en esas condiciones, odiándose a si misma, odiándolo a él por tenerla así, muchas veces se lo había dicho ¿no? Que era una herramienta, un objeto, algo que sólo utilizaba para su conveniencia, entonces… ¿Por qué esta vez había dolido tanto? ¿Por qué esas palabras ahora si lograron herirla? ¿Qué era diferente de este insulto de todos los anteriores? Lo sabía, había sido ese tono en voz cuando lo dijo, tan decidido, tan resuelto que la obligaba a creerle, a en verdad sentirse un objeto, algo que ya no servía… algo que ya no necesitaba a su lado…

-¿Qué piensas hacer Sesshoumaru? –cuestionó ante el extenso silencio del youkay, ni siquiera se había dignado a voltearse, no siguió a la chica, no se excusó por sus palabras… ese demonio estaba empeñado a perderla ¿o qué demonios?- ¡Contesta!

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –empieza a caminar.

-Sesshoumaru –desaparece y luego aparece frente a él- si dejas las cosas así ella podría odiarte…

-No me importa.

-¡¿En verdad quieres que te odie? –frunció el ceño como nunca lo había hecho, estaba enfadado, el orgullo tiene un limite ¿no es así?

-Si me odia todo será más fácil.

-Para ella, no para ti.

-Se como lidiar con el rencor –frunce el ceño- eso lo sabes.

-Sólo estás escapando de la realidad, tienes miedo, eso que está creciendo en tu interior te asusta Sesshoumaru.

-Sea lo que sea deberá morir igual como nació, en silencio.

-Ella podría amarte también, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de eso?

-No necesito el amor de nadie.

-Pero…

-Es suficiente –lo interrumpe- no tengo nada más que hablar contigo –pasa por su lado y empieza a alejarse.

-¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Si no hablas con ella… si dejas que Kagome termine despreciándote podrías perderla para siempre!

-Kagome ¿Qué ocurre?

-Shippou… soy una estúpida…

-¿Es por Sesshoumaru? –Frunce el ceño- ¿te dolió lo que dijo de ti?

-Si, pero no debería dolerme… no hay razón alguna para ser herida por ese sujeto…

-Hay una razón… quizás la misma por la que las palabras de Inuyasha pueden herirte…

-Shippou, eso no es…

-Pasaste mucho tiempo con ese tipo, tanto que tal vez pudiste olvidar a esa bestia.

-No Shippou, yo no puedo olvidar a Inuyasha… nunca podré olvidarlo…

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-No lo se… -lo abraza- no lo se…

-Kagome… tú misma lo dijiste, él es alguien hiriente, sin corazón, es un cobarde que habla mal de las personas cuando no están presentes, no tienes por qué estar tan deprimida.

-Eso es verdad…

-Si, además cuando volvamos con los muchachos no tendrás que volverlo a ver, de seguro si nos topamos con él Inuyasha le dará una lección así que no te preocupes –le sonríe.

-Gracias Shippou –le devuelve la sonrisa y se levanta- tienes razón, no tengo porque estar triste por lo que ese estúpido piense de mi, después de todo él no significa nada para mi, es un simple demonio sin alma, nunca podría pensar en verlo de otra forma.

-¡Eso!

-Bien, regresemos con los muchachos –toma al zorrito en sus brazos y abre la puerta.

-Así que soy un demonio sin alma.

-¿Sesshoumaru…?

Continuará…

******:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	30. Trigésima Melodía: Desafíos

**Hola!**

**Espero que no encuentren este capítulo muy corto, pero no quise hacerlas esperar mucho así que he venido a subirlo de todas formas, aunque su extensión no sea tanta como anteriores…**

**Las cosas se están calentando (para bien o para mal xD), así que como dije antes el final se acerca y la historia se empieza a agilizar :D**

**En verdad estoy ansiosa por los comentarios que generen este capitulo, quiero ver que opinan y si voy por buen camino xD**

**Se cuidan y espero leernos pronto!**

**Sayo!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Trigésima Melodía: Desafíos**

El silencio duró casi dos minutos, siendo ese tiempo lo que tardó la sacerdotisa en convencerse de que esa no era una ilusión, mientras que el zorrito necesitó unos segundos más en dar crédito a quien parecía haberlos espiado tras la puerta, ese no podía ser el youkay hermano de Inuyasha… él no haría ese tipo de cosas ¿no es así?

-¿Qué haces así? –afirmó su mirada, fijándola en los ojos del demonio frente a ella, sin haber olvidado lo antes pronunciado por él.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi –frunce el ceño- que soy un demonio sin alma.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru? –retrocedió al verlo avanzar, entrando en la habitación, intentando intimidarla sin éxito alguno.

-Antes me llamaste hiriente… cobarde, ¿crees que te dejaría escapar tan fácil?

-Yo no escapé y tampoco mentí, tú estabas hablando a mis espaldas y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de voltearte cuando te hablé.

-No tenía porqué.

-Bueno, tienes razón, siempre tienes y tendrás razón Sesshoumaru, su majestad puede hablar de cualquiera a sus espaldas e insultarlos cuanto quiera sin tener que temer las consecuencias de sus actos.

Shippou alzó la vista fijándola en la furiosa sacerdotisa, aun no entendía a cabalidad la razón porque había sido herida a tal punto, esos ojos, ese color marrón solo habían mirado con ese dolor a Inuyasha, a nadie más… entonces ¿Por qué ahora estaban mirando tan firmemente al youkay?

-Tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Acaso es mentira lo que dije? Dime Sesshoumaru ¿tienes alma?

-Si.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué demonios haces estás cosas? –frunció el ceño, mirándolo furiosa, estaba herida, maldición, no podía engañarse, el escucharlo decir esas palabras, escuchándolo tan seguro de ellas… en verdad… ¿él en verdad la veía como un objeto?

-¿Qué cosas? –no se dejó sorprender por esa pregunta ni por la furia que la acompañaba, simplemente se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras él, evitando de esa manera que se pudiera oír desde afuera su extraña conversación.

-¿Cómo que…? –dudó si hablaba en serio, ¿en verdad no sabía de qué hablaba? Tenia que estar bromeando… empuñó una de sus manos, la que tenia libre y caía al costado de su cuerpo, abrazando con la otra al kizune que la miraba más que preocupado, sin importarle lo confuso que aquello podría ser para el pequeño, olvidándose por completo que debía regresar lo antes posible con sus amigos- maldición Sesshoumaru, no puedes ser tan estúpido…

-No lo soy, tú eres la innecesariamente exagerada.

-¿Exagerada? Me estás diciendo… -trató de tranquilizarse, llevando su mano a su entrecejo, masajeándolo, manteniendo en su garganta todas las cosas que había querido gritarle en su cara, intentando no darle la razón al demonio- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sabías desde un principio que tú eras un simple objeto para mi beneficio.

-Si, lo sabía.

-No entiendo todo el escándalo.

-No es por eso… esas palabras ya me las se de memoria.

-¿Entonces?

-Tú… ¿en verdad crees en tus palabras? –Desvía la mirada- ¿En verdad soy un objeto para ti?

-Si –no dejó tiempo entre la pregunta y la respuesta, sin importarle las consecuencias que esto podría traer, no le dejaría ver a la sacerdotisa que dudaba de sus palabras aunque así fuera.

-Ya veo… así que ya no me necesitas a tu lado, puedo ser "desechada" como lo dijiste antes ¿no?

Esta vez si dudó en responder, su conciencia le ordenaba decir "si", pero algo en su interior hacia que sus labios temblaran en un "no"… se contuvo exitosamente, sin responder nada, pero logrando de todas formas herir a la mujer, sin siquiera buscarlo en esa ocasión.

-Esta bien, ya entiendo… después de todo soy una humana inútil, débil y estúpida, puedo ser desechada por alguien como tú… -bajó la mirada, sonriéndole al pequeño en sus brazos, pidiéndole en silencio disculpas por su comportamiento, pidiéndose a si misma no dejarse herir más por ese sujeto- sólo tengo una pregunta más Sesshoumaru, la última y dejaré de hacer este escándalo tan innecesario como lo llamas.

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad ya no me necesitas? ¿Ya no me quieres a tu lado?

Los ojos marrones volvieran a alzarse, fijándose en los dorados, aunque el youkay quiso desviar la mirada no pudo, esos ojos lo habían atrapado sin dejarlo escapar, desafiándose entre si, uno esperando la respuesta y el otro buscándola…

Sesshoumaru no sabía que decir, otra vez su conciencia y su boca no estaban sincronizados, quiso negarse, escoger la alternativa más fácil y alejarla de una buena vez, apartándola de su lado, que lo odiara, que lo aborreciera y así nunca más toparse con esa mujer, ser un maldito cobarde y escapar como Kazuya había dicho, huir de ese cambio que desde hace tiempo había empezado a notar, eso que lo hacía querer que esa humana ganara el ritual, que lo obligó a rescatarla a pesar de haber perdido, que lo empujó a manchar su boca con la de ella…

Kagome tembló por el extenso silencio, odiándose por las preguntas recién pronunciadas, no estaba segura de querer escuchar las respuestas, no si terminarían por herirla aun más, pero debía comprobarlo, eso debía terminar en ese lugar, donde las confusiones fueron fortalecidas, en donde se dijeron e hicieron cosas no propias de dos personas que se odian… sus labios temblaron y sus ojos también, por la preocupación, por la tensión del momento, sintió que alguien se apoyaba en su pecho y recordó al pequeño youkay, la abrazaba con fuerzas, se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo con tal de no molestarla, sin mirarlo lo envolvió ahora con sus dos brazos, agradeciéndole el apoyo y la consideración.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-No Sesshoumaru, no las evites con preguntas irrelevantes, sólo te estoy pidiendo respuestas no un nuevo interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ocurre si mi respuesta es "si"?

-Te dejaré tranquilo, ya no me verás más… nunca más volverás a saber de mi…

-¿Y si mi respuesta es "no"?

-¿Qué?

-Si digo que en verdad si te necesito, que te quiero a mi lado ¿Qué harías?

-Bueno yo…

-Responde Kagome, ¿Qué harías si él dijera eso?

-¿Inuyasha?

Como si ya fuera rutina otro silencio envolvió la última pregunta, haciendo que la conversación se volviera aun más vertiginosa, de un momento a otro la sacerdotisa se vio acorralada, rodeada por dos pares de ojos dorados, unos heridos, los otros impacientes, una pregunta había sido pronunciada y la respuesta demoraba demasiado.

El hanyou fue a buscarla porque demoraba demasiado, encontrándose con esa discusión, con ese interrogatorio… en el momento que sintió sus dos aromas mezclarse tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando llegó junto a la habitación y escuchó las dos voces en el interior sus temores crecieron considerablemente, pero lo peor fue descubrir su tema de conversación… no podían estar discutiendo eso, haciendo esas preguntas… evitando esas respuestas…

-¡Responde!

Kagome dio un pequeño salto por el grito del hanyou, sintiendo que sus ojos ahora empezaban a temblar con más desesperación, que un nudo en su garganta le dificultaría hacerle caso al joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?

Le cuestionó enfadado por la intromisión, ese era un asunto de él con la chica, el híbrido no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-Vine a buscar a Kagome, pero me encontré con algo muy interesante –frunció el ceño, alternando su mirada entre la sacerdotisa y el youkay.

-Inuyasha, yo…

-Ella irá contigo después, ahora está ocupada –interrumpió a la chica, notando como la molestia del hanyou parecía aumentar, algo que en realidad empezaba a agradarle.

-¿Ocupada? ¿Insinúas que ella prefiere quedarse aquí hablando contigo que regresar conmigo?

-Si.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-La conozco.

Nuevo silencio y ahora parecía que los hermanos se mataban con la mirada, desafiándose, sin querer desenfundar sus espadas, no, el dolor físico sería insignificante en esa situación, el herir sus orgullos, sus mentes parecía más interesante aun.

-¿La conoces? ¿Y desde cuando? –Arqueó una ceja- ¡No has pasado ni siquiera un mes a su lado!

-Yo la secuestré, la forcé a ponerse en peligro, casi muere por mi culpa –sonríe de lado- pero aun así ella ha derramado más lágrimas por tu culpa.

-Tú… -empuñó su mano, reteniendo en ella su ira, tratando de creer que el demonio se equivocaba.

-Reclamas exclusividad pero te vas con la otra sacerdotisa cuando quieres –frunce aun más el ceño- ¿con que cara bienes a exigir respuestas?

-¡Ese no es tu asunto, esto es entre Kagome y yo!

-Un respuesta emocional, patético…

-Sesshoumaru, ya basta y tú Inuyasha…

-No me hables –manda sin mirarla- no te metas en esta conversación hasta que tengas una respuesta a la pregunta anterior.

-Estoy de acuerdo –la mira, relajando un poco su expresión, pero estando enfadado de todas formas.

Kagome entendió esas palabras, esa situación, todo eso era su culpa, si no fuera tan débil, tan malditamente débil… si ella pudiera haberse defendido al principio, escapado del castillo, no dejarse arrastrar por el maldito ritual y por ese youkay no estaría en esa situación, continuaría viajando con sus amigos, seguiría amando ciegamente a Inuyasha… no tendría que estarse odiando por no contestar una simple y estúpida pregunta…

La escenario había cambiado de un momento a otro, una conversación que pertenecía a dos personas ahora pasaba a ser una discusión de tres, Kagome a un lado, al otro el youkay y el hanyou hiriéndose con palabras… era cuestión de tiempo el que uno explotara, la pregunta que debía ser contestada era ¿Quién será el primero?

Continuará…

* * *

**Waaah! Hay que celebrar el capítulo 30!**

**30 capítulos he tardado para juntar a la pareja TwT me pregunto cuántos me tomará para que dejen sus orgullos aun lado y digan que se aman de una vez por todas xD**

**Sayo y muchas, muchas gracias por leer! ;D  
**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	31. Trigésima Primera Melodía: Odio

**Buenas noches a todas!**

**Siiiii lo se… me he perdido una vez más, pasó una semana sin actualización y vengo a pedirles las debidas disculpas por ello, gomene! u.ú**

**Pero más vale tarde que nunca y arrimándome a ese dicho les he traído la conti de este mi fic más largo :D**

**Y si, es largo… ya pasamos el capitulo treinta, pero les cuento que el final ya está cerca, tanto que el capitulo siguiente a este ya está escrito, eeeh! \(^o^)/ así que mañana o el miércoles me dejaré caer por aquí nuevamente, como una atención especial por su paciencia.**

**Y sin aburrirlas más con mis eternas palabras he aquí el capitulo!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Trigésima Primera Melodía: Odio**

El ambiente era tenso, el silencio los aplastaba sin consideración, los hermanos mantenían sus miradas fijas en el otro, queriendo leer sus movimientos, adivinar sus próximas palabras, apartándolo en ocasiones sólo para ver a la sacerdotisa que aun mantenía su silencio, ella estaba casi ahogada, quería responder, por Dios, en verdad quería responder esa pregunta y terminar una vez con eso… pero, ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué podría responder para no herir a nadie y tampoco mentir?

-¿No deberías ir con tu prometida? –preguntó sonriendo de lado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿No? Pues es bastante cruel de tu parte estar aquí mientras ella está sola ¿no?

-No me interesa.

-Me hablas de ser cínico al pedir respuestas y tú eres peor.

-No me compares con basura –frunce el ceño- esto no tiene nada que ver.

-Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru… por favor, no peleen…

-No lo haremos si respondes de una vez.

-Es fácil Kagome, una simple pregunta, ¿Sesshoumaru o yo?

Nuevamente la atención cae en la chica, quien se reprochó el haber hablado, frunciendo el ceño por la nueva pregunta… ¿Fácil? ¿Qué parte de eso era fácil? No, esa pregunta estaba lejos de ser fácil de responder, la respuesta traería consigo una consecuencia, tendría que renunciar a alguno de ellos al contestar…

Pero ¿a quién renunciar?

¿Al hanyou?

¿Al youkay?

¿Qué podría doler más?

…

-¿Por qué la obligan a escoger?

El pequeño zorrito que se había mantenido en silencio por fin se atrevió a hablar, molesto por la actitud de Inuyasha, dolido por la tristeza de Kagome, ella no se merecía eso…

-No te metas mocoso.

-Me meto si quiero, Kagome no merece este trato.

-Esto es su culpa, la de ella y la de este tipo –frunció otra vez el ceño, ignorando al kizune, solamente vigilando al que ahora era su mayor enemigo.

-No es mi culpa.

-Si lo es, si tú… si tú no la hubieras metido en esto ella…

-Ella te hubiera dejado igual, si en verdad te amara se iría contigo sin dudar.

-Mientes.

-No tengo porque.

-¡¿Qué te propones? ¡¿Qué planeas obtener con esto?

-Eso no te importa.

-¡Si me importa! ¡Ella me importa! –Indica con su mano a la chica- ¡Kagome es mía y nunca dejaré que la toques!

El hanyou mantuvo su expresión, estaba enfadado, furioso y no mentía en sus palabras, jamás dejaría que le arrebataran a la chica.

-¡Inuyasha tranquilízate!

La sacerdotisa sintió esas palabras calentar su cabeza, por vergüenza, por enfado y un poco de alegría, el ver que el hanyou la defendía a ese punto, a que la llamara suya era demasiado insultante y halagador que no sabia si sonreír o molestarse… pero algo era claro, no podía dejar que siguieran por ese camino, no, era demasiado peligroso…

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡No si demoras tanto en responder! –La mira enfadado- ¡Este tipo no tiene interés en ti! ¡¿Por qué demonios dudas tanto?

-Inuyasha… por favor, no quiero que pelees…

-No Kagome, no va a ser falta pelear, míralo tú misma, ¿acaso parece que este sujeto quiera luchar por ti?

La chica siguió la dirección de la mirada del joven, viendo lo que él le indicaba, esa expresión impávida, sin emoción, tan insensible en contraste con el chico de orejas de perro, en verdad parecía que el youkay no estaba siendo afectado por esa conversación, a pesar de sus palabras, de sus preguntas, él parecía ajeno a todo eso.

-¿Y dudas por alguien así? Dime, ¿Qué ganarías al estar a su lado? Él jamás a amado ni amará a nadie, olvídalo Kagome, estar con él es igual de inútil que estar sola –sonríe de lado, anticipado a su victoria.

-Quizás tengas razón… -responde no muy convencida, un poco herida por sentirse ignorada por el demonio, ya estaba acostumbrada a su frialdad, en realidad nunca esperaría una reacción tan apasionada de su parte como la de Inuyasha, pero… ¿en verdad no sentía nada? ¿No le importaba que ella eligiera al hanyou? Porque si era así… ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? Preguntándole cosas estúpidas, exigiendo respuestas que al final iba a ignorar…

-Vamos Kagome, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Al final la respuesta si era fácil, después de todo debía elegir al hanyou, sólo junto a él podría sentirse querida, aunque tuviera que compartir ese amor, a pesar de no ser la única en el corazón de Inuyasha él era el único que en verdad sentía algo por ella, todo lo demás era una simple confusión, bromas de mal gusto, acciones sin sentido, el demonio había hecho y dicho cosas que en realidad no eran ciertas, él simplemente nunca sintió algo por ella…

-Esta bien Inuyasha…

Un final bastante idiota, una estúpida perdida de tiempo había sido toda esa situación, se odió a si misma y al demonio responsable de eso, prometiéndose que en ese lugar se moriría cualquier cosa que pudo haber nacido durante el tiempo que estuvo en el castillo, ahí quedaría el cariño y el odio por el youkay, ni siquiera se permitiría llevarse consigo un residuo de rencor, no, no debía pensar más en él…

El hanyou abrió la puerta y Kagome se acercó a él, eso terminaba ahí, ese era el pensamiento que se mantenía en la cabeza de ambos… pero sólo en las de ellos, en la cabeza del youkay había otro tipo de pensamientos, los que impulsaron esa frase que detuvo a la pareja, sin dejarlos salir aun.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño por esas palabras, no quería que eso durara más.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru?

-Una respuesta, tú mismo lo dijiste, es fácil ¿Él o yo?

-¿Por qué quieres que responda? ¿Qué interés tienes tú en esa pregunta?

-Quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que Kagome elija? –Lo mira enfadado- ¿Qué razón tienes para querer que te elija a ti?

-Eso no te interesa.

-Si me interesa, porque yo la amo y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es mi problema.

-Inuyasha… -no pudo evitar esa sonrisa.

-¡Así que habla de una vez Sesshoumaru! ¿Cuáles son tus razones para pedirle una respuesta? ¡La mía ya la dije ahora es tu turno!

-Nada me obliga.

-¡Yo lo hago! ¡Yo y ella! ¡Kagome no hablará hasta que respondas!

Otro silencio, tan extenso como los anteriores algo que irritó aun mas al hanyou, haciéndole perder la poca paciencia con la que cuenta, enfadándose a tal punto que no quiso seguir en ese lugar, tomó la mano de la chica sin permiso, casi arrastrándola hacia el exterior, se irían de una vez de ese lugar, ¡al demonio con la actitud de Sesshoumaru! ¡Al diablo con la actitud de Kagome! Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era llevársela lejos, alejarse lo que más pudiera de ese sujeto.

El youkay vio ese escape, sin poderlo predecir, simplemente vio como tomaron la mano de la chica y se la llevaron, frete a sus propios ojos, sin dejarlo hacer nada para remediarlo… frunció el ceño, odiando a ese híbrido, sintiendo su sangre hervir, tanto o más cuando le arrebató a Tetsaiga… no, ya había dejado que le quitara algo, no lo dejaría hacerlo otra vez.

-¿Kagome?

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome! Por fin aparecen…

Había un grupo esperándolos, Kazuya y Hikari hablaban con Sango y Miroku quienes habían regresado al ver que sus amigos demoraban más de lo normal, pero en realidad su presencia no era la importante en ese lugar, esos saludos no fue lo que detuvo en su camino al hanyou, no, era el demonio que se le había atravesado el que detuvo sus pasos, haciéndolo enfadar aun más… haciendo sentir a la sacerdotisa que ahora si eso podría volverse peligroso…

-Shippou… será mejor que vayas con Sango…

-Pero… -la mira preocupado.

-Hazlo, estaré bien –le sonríe y luego lo deja bajar de sus brazos viéndolo alejarse.

-¡¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru? –cuestionó apretando aun mas la mano de la chica.

-No lo permitiré… -fijó sus ojos en ese agarre, odiándolo, queriendo deshacerlo de un solo ataque.

-¡¿Qué cosa? –sintió el peligro y con su mano libre desenfundó su espada.

-Nunca dejaré que la tengas –frunció el ceño y también desenvainó, viendo como la mujer se escondía tras el hanyou, haciéndolo enfadar aun más.

-¡¿No me dejarás? ¡¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Haré lo que haga falta.

-¿Quieres pelear? ¡¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ella nunca será tuya!

Ese grito sorprendió a los presentes, es decir, nadie en realidad entendía lo que pasa, ni siquiera los involucrados estaban seguros de lo que el youkay quería decir, pero una exclamación de ese tipo… era demasiado irreal como para creerlo…

-Shippou ¿de qué está hablando Sesshoumaru? –le pregunta al pequeño que sube a sus brazos.

-No estoy seguro Sango…

-¡Habla claro de una vez Sesshoumaru!

-Ya lo he hecho.

-¡Kagome es mía! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡¿Quién eres tú para venir a decir esas cosas?

-¡Ella aun no te ha elegido!

-¡¿Y piensas que te elegirá a ti? ¡¿Por qué demonios crees que lo haría?

-Ella…

-¡Dime Sesshoumaru! ¡¿Qué puedes ofrecerle tú a ella? ¡¿Acaso no te vas a casar? ¡¿Según se ya tienes una prometida?

-Tú no la amas.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Y acaso tú si?

Esa era la pregunta que desde el inicio debió ser pronunciada, ese era la verdadera razón por la que esa discusión había iniciado, esa simple y absurda pregunta, la que hizo fruncir el ceño del hanyou y el youkay a la vez, la que encendió las mejillas de la sacerdotisa y que dejó paralizados a los espectadores…

-Dime Sesshoumaru, ¿acaso tú la amas?

-No digas tonterías.

Le hizo un desprecio, queriendo disfrazar la realidad, ignorando la respuesta en su cabeza, evitando los ojos marrones frente a él.

-¿Tonterías? –Arqueó una ceja- ¿insinúas que me equivoco?

-Si.

-Entonces… no te importará que haga esto ¿no es así?

Nada de ese dialogo era comprensible para los espectadores confundidos, pero ese último acto había superado cualquier declaración anterior, por Dios, es que nadie se lo esperó, mucho menos la sacerdotisa, no, ella simplemente fue jalada de esa mano aun cautiva, obligándola a acercarse a él, a aceptar ese sorpresivo beso…

…

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante, sabía que lo recién hecho no estaba bien pero debía demostrárselo, demostrarle a todos que él no mentía, que la sacerdotisa era suya…

¡Suya!

Y nadie…

¡Escúchenlo bien! Nadie se atrevería siquiera a tocarle un cabello, no, mucho menos ese sujeto, ¡que importaba sus comportamientos! ¡Sus palabras! ¡Sus silencios! ¡Al demonio con eso!

¡Kagome es de él y no dejará que nadie se la quite!

…

El contacto demoró en romperse, dejando a la chica casi sin aliento, con la cabeza hecha un lío y los ojos temblando una vez más, no, no le había gustado eso, no había sido un beso de cariño, era buscando demostrar algo, molestar al demonio…

Por Sesshoumaru…

No quiso ni siquiera buscar los ojos del youkay, imposible, era demasiado vergonzoso, soltó la mano que la sujetaba, alejándose del joven, odiándolo en silencio…

Él no tenía el derecho…

¡Él no podía hacerle eso!

…

Si Sesshoumaru antes lo odiaba ahora no sabía que palabra usar para describir lo que sentía, pero algo era seguro…

¡Lo mataría!

¡Lo haría sufrir!

Derramaría la sangre de ese híbrido costara lo que costara, podría romperle las piernas, cortarle sus brazos, jura por dios que se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer, sufriría tanto que le rogaría para que lo mate de una vez…

Si…

¡Ese maldito híbrido conocerá lo que es el infierno…!

Continuará…

* * *

**Sé que ya me disculpé antes y que probablemente ya las tengo acostumbradas a actualizar todas mis historias al mismo tiempo, pero tengo que decirles a quienes siguen mi otro fic "Quiero una Mamá" que la continuación demorará un poco más… espero subirlo junto al próximo capi de esta historia, así que muy probablemente nos leeremos dentro de esta misma semana.**

**Paciencia onegai! TwT **

**Saludos a las valientes que han seguido mis historias sin dejarme abandonada xD**

**Sayoooooooooo! n.n**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	32. Trigésima Segunda Melodía: Sentencia

**Konnichiwa!**

**Aquí estoy cumpliendo mi promesa con casi dos horas de retraso xD ok, no lo subí ni el Martes ni el Miércoles pero estuve cerca así que perdóneme ese pequeño error de calculo :D**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a aquellas que siempre tan puntuales y rápidas lo dejan después de mi actualización, para quienes aun no leen el capitulo anterior me agrada dejarles esta sorpresa para que lean dos capítulos seguidos después de la larga espera.**

**Saludos y abrazos a todas mis lectoras!**

**Sayo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto! n.n **

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Trigésima Segunda Melodía: Sentencia**

El sol había tardado en aparecer, molestando los ojos de todos, recordándoles por primera vez que no habían dormido nada esa noche y un día ya se había ido… pero ¿Qué importaba eso? No, el espectáculo que estaban montando en el jardín era mucho más interesante, tanto que Irasue, Kasumi y Kagura que estaban en el interior del castillo salieron por el ruido, encontrándose con algo extraño, un ambiente tenso, cualquier desafío más, cualquier palabra era peligrosa de pronunciar porque desencadenaría el infierno que tanto se había hecho esperar.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La mujer se sintió ignorada, la pregunta evidentemente fue escuchada pero simplemente no le pusieron atención, entonces se fijó en su hijo, estaba furioso, con espada en mano y un aura maligna a su alrededor, buscó el responsable de aquello sin mucha dificultad, era obvio que el híbrido estaba involucrado, él y esa molesta mujer… frunció el ceño presintiendo algo, sin querer creerlo, pidiendo en su interior que estuviera equivocada…

-Que oportunas, tu madre y tu futura esposa vinieron a verte Sesshoumaru –sonríe de lado- ¿no deberías ir con ellas?

Sin previo aviso, sin dar lugar a cualquier palabra más un ataque no se hizo esperar, obligando al hanyou saltar alejándose de la sacerdotisa quien vio el ataque pasar por su lado, aun un poco choqueada por el beso, la aparición de Irasue y el ataque del youkay.

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres!

Y sin más espera la batalla dio inicio, lanzando ataques, esquivando algunos y bloqueando otros, chocando sus espadas haciendo que un torbellino se cree a su alrededor… el hanyou estaba empeñado en no dejarse vencer, el youkay no quería más que derramar esa maldita sangre de una vez y la sacerdotisa… ella estaba aterrada, esos dos querían matarse y estaba segura de que lo lograrían si seguían así…

-¡Deténganse! ¡Por favor!

Kagome quiso acercarse pero la expulsión del poder no la dejaba, era imposible, vio como sus amigos intentaban lo mismo pero tampoco era efectivo, ni siquiera Sango con su Hiraikotsu pudo interponerse en esa pelea, estaban demasiado empeñados en herir al otro, matarse entre ellos si fuera necesario si eso les permitía separar a su enemigo de la chica…

-Esos idiotas, van a matarse… -vio la pelea sabiendo que no podía inmiscuirse, era peligroso hasta para él.

-Kazuya… ¿Qué hacemos…?

-No lo se Hikari…

-La señorita Kagome podría detener a Inuyasha… pero si usa su hechizo no podrá evitar que Sesshoumaru lo mate…

-¡Maldición! ¡Deténganse! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?

-¿Lo oyeron no es así? Lo que Sesshoumaru dijo… están peleando por Kagome.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-¡Tonterías!

Esa voz desvió las miradas de la pelea, la mujer que se había mantenido en silencio parecía molesta, enfadada y eso era casi tan aterrador como la batalla entre los dos hermanos.

-¡Sesshoumaru no caería en algo tan absurdo!

-Señora Irasue, usted misma lo está viendo, es inútil el seguir…

-¡Silencio Kazuya! –Lo interrumpe- ¡Ya bastante hiciste metiéndote con una de las doncellas y defendiendo a una humana durante el ritual!

-Pero… -palideció por esas palabras, nunca creyó que ella lo sabía y no entendió el porqué de que no lo hubiera mencionado antes.

-No me interesa lo que hagas con esa mujer, ella nunca fue la candidata para mi hijo, ni ella… –mira a Kagome- ni tú.

-Yo no pedí caer en esto… -se defendió, esa mirada, los ojos de esa mujer nunca le gustaron, la juzgaban, la odiaban, esa youkay era aun más gélida y cruel que su hijo.

-Nunca debiste hacerlo, fue un error… error que no dejaré pasar mas –frunció el ceño y ahora miró hacia la pelea, viendo como el híbrido parecía herido, reprochando el hecho de que su hijo parecía cansado, no, ese no era el hijo que ella crio, no, el gran príncipe del castillo nunca se cansaría por una pelea tan absurda, no hubiera perdido un brazo en manos de un híbrido, no hubiera perdido la espada de su padre por culpa de ese mismo sujeto y más importante aun, nunca, ¡Jamás estaría peleando por una mujer! ¡Por una humana!

Sin darles importancia desenfundó su delgada espada, saltando de su lugar e interponiéndose entre el hanyou y el youkay, deteniéndolos en el instante, paralizando ambas espadas sin dificultad, quiso darle una lección a ese híbrido y en el camino castigar a su hijo, por ello reunió poder en su espada, haciéndola brillar y agitándola para lanzar en diferentes direcciones a los jóvenes.

Inuyasha fue el que quedó en peores condiciones aunque Sesshoumaru salió herido también, el hanyou miró a la mujer desde el suelo, el youkay la miró aun de pie, frunciendo ambos el ceño, molestos por esa interrupción.

-Me decepcionas Sesshoumaru –dijo enfundando su espada.

-Este no es tu asunto.

-Tampoco debería ser el tuyo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo que "qué quiero"? ¿Acaso ves lo que estás haciendo?

-Si.

-No me importaría si quisieras matarlo por la espada, por tu brazo o hasta por simple diversión… pero nunca aceptaré la verdadera razón tras esta pelea –frunce el ceño.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Si lo es, eres mi hijo.

-Eso no me importa –frunce el ceño.

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué te enamoraste de una maldita humana?

Todos estaban confundidos… no sabían con seguridad que era más increíble si la pelea recién terminada, el inmenso poder de esa mujer o esas simples palabras, aunque en algo pudieron coincidir, sus mentes quedaron en blanco por unos segundos, todas las mentes aun contando al youkay interrogado, era una pregunta tan acertada, tan directa, por Dios, esa si era la pregunta que debía haber sido pronunciada desde hace horas…

La sacerdotisa sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas, las mejillas le ardían y no podía concentrarse en un pensamiento fijo… si Irasue decía algo como eso, si estaba tan enfadada como para levantarle la voz de esa forma a su hijo debía ser verdad, pero, entonces eso significaba que él… a ella… sintió las piernas temblar, tuvo un impulso de desconectarse y desmayarse de una vez, pero no, esa situación necesitaba de su presencia, por Dios, debía ver en que terminaba eso… que respondería el demonio…

-No digas…

-¿Tonterías? –lo interrumpe- no Sesshoumaru, ya es tarde, no puedes ocultarlo más, desde hace tiempo que lo se así que no ganas nada con negarlo.

-No niego nada –frunce el ceño- tú no tienes derecho a decirlo.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que era un secreto? Por favor, es más que evidente ¿Por qué más estarías en esas condiciones?

-Ya lo dije, este no es tu asunto así que vete.

-No puedes echarme de mi propio castillo, además, tú eres mi hijo así que es mi asunto, nunca permitiré que una humana manche nuestra estirpe –frunce el ceño- ¿lo olvidas? El ritual ha terminado y se ha elegido a tu prometida, Kagura será tu esposa y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Si puedo –sonríe de lado.

-No puedes, no sin renunciar al poder y sé que eso nunca lo harás, ni siquiera por una mujer –sonríe de lado desafiándolo- y aunque así fuera nunca lo permitiré.

-No eres quien para mandarme.

-Soy tu madre.

-Nada importante.

-Entonces… -desenfunda su espada y la usa para indicar a la sacerdotisa- ¿dices que ella es más importante para ti?

El youkay frunció el ceño, no por la pregunta sino que por la respuesta que llegó a su mente, tan automática, tan rápida que ni siquiera tuvo que pensar, maldición, ¿podría seguir negándolo? ¿Disfrazar la evidente realidad? ¿Ocultar esa maldita sensación en su interior? Miró de reojo a la chica que se mantenía en silencio, mirándolo curiosa, sorprendida, temerosa por la pregunta recién pronunciada, se odio a si mismo por encontrar esa imagen encantadora, patética, hermosa, desagradable… malditamente fascinante… se mordió el labio, detestó con anticipación lo que iba a responder y después simplemente lo dijo, sin más, ya era inútil, ya no podía negarlo…

-Si.

-¿Más que el poder?

-Si.

-¿Más que yo?

-Si.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño por esas palabras, esas respuestas… eso sólo podía ser considerado como una cosa, una maldita declaración, lo sabía y notó que los demás también lo entendieron, las mejillas sonrojadas de la sacerdotisa, la expresión atónita de sus amigos, simplemente ese espectáculo era impresionante…

Ahora Kagome quiso desmayarse, el youkay… Sesshoumaru decía que ella era importante para él… más que el poder… más que su madre… por dios, eso si que era para sentirse la persona más especial del mundo, es decir, ¡Por Dios! Sesshoumaru, el demonio que no ama nada, que no tiene sentimientos, escrúpulos, conciencia, él está diciendo que ella es lo que más le importa… ella, una simple y despreciable humana como siempre la llamó… por favor, si alguien puede pellízquenla, golpéenla, háganle algo para dejar de pensar que es un sueño…

-¿Por qué?

-No te importa.

-Si me importa.

-No te lo diré –frunce el ceño- no a ti.

-Después de todo eres como tu padre –frunce el ceño y presiona la espada en sus manos- estúpido, irracional, débil con esa despreciable raza… él me dejó por una humana, por la madre de ese híbrido ¿y ahora tú me dejarás por esa mujer? ¿Por ella que ni siquiera pudo ganar el ritual?

-Eso no me importa.

-Claro, son tonterías ¿no? Pero no dejaré que lo hagas, tu padre no me importaba, nunca lo amé, fue simple compromiso pero tú… tú eres mi hijo, eres el príncipe del castillo, nunca dejaré que estés con una humana.

-No puedes hacer nada para detenerme y si quieres hacerlo no te dejaré –alza su espada, dispuesto a detener cualquier ataque de la mujer.

-¿Crees que pelearé contigo? ¿Con mi propio hijo? No Sesshoumaru, existen mejores formas de resolver los problemas –le sonríe y empieza a caminar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –frunce el ceño.

-Ya lo dije, deshacerme de la basura –se acerca a la sacerdotisa, sonriéndole elegantemente como siempre- deberías estar feliz.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque has hecho algo que pocos han hecho –toma con su mano libre una de las muñecas de la chica- realmente me has hecho enfadar.

-¡KAGOME! –corre hacia la mujer y la ataca con su espada.

-No creas que con ese poder me harás daño –detiene el ataque con su espada- aunque este sea un colmillo de mi esposo en manos de alguien tan patético nunca logrará expulsar todo su poder –de un solo movimiento lanza al hanyou lejos.

-¡Inuyasha! –Trata de soltarse pero el agarre de la mujer es fuerte- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!

-¡Kagome!

-¡Señorita Kagome!

Sango, Miroku y Hikari intentaron detener a la mujer, lanzando sus ataques a distancia, cuidándose de la mujer que parecía aun más peligrosa que Naraku o cualquier enemigo que habían enfrentado… pero fue inútil, Hiraikotsu, los talismanes, hasta el poder de fuego de Hikari fue bloqueado por la youkay.

-Insectos como ustedes nunca podrán hacerme daño y tú lo sabes ¿no es así Kazuya? –Mira al youkay y sonríe- por eso no has hecho nada.

-Señora Irasue, no ganará nada tomando la vida de Kagome, Sesshoumaru ya tomó una decisión.

-Sesshoumaru no está en su buen juicio, desde que perdió la espada de Inutaisho ha cambiado, tanto como para viajar junto a una niña humana, como para enamorarse de esta basura… él está confundido y haré cualquier cosa para evitar que cometa un error.

-No puedes hacer nada –alza su espada- así que suéltala de una vez.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Atacarme? –Sonríe- sabes que no puedes hacerme daño.

-No dejaré que te la lleves.

-No puedes evitarlo –dobla el brazo de Kagome poniéndose tras ella y colocando la hoja de su espada en el cuello de la chica- no tienes ni el poder ni la velocidad suficiente, podría cortarle el cuello antes de que hicieras cualquier movimiento.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Señorita Kagome!

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Kagome! –se acerca quedando a unos metros de las mujeres, reteniendo cualquier ataque y resintiendo las heridas recién hechas.

-Inuyasha… -cierra un ojo al ver que su brazo era doblado con más fuerzas.

-¿La escuchas hijo? ¿Escuchas el nombre de quien llama? No es el tuyo, es el de ese híbrido.

-¡Maldita mujer! ¡Suéltala!

-No te muevas, si lo haces mataré a la chica que tanto quieres –sonríe.

-¡Kagome no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Si estás molesta con ese sujeto castígalo a él, ella no tiene por qué pagar su error!

-Ella es la culpable de todo, si ella no hubiera aparecido él…

-¡Él la hubiera amado igual! –la interrumpe- ¡Tú misma lo dijiste ¿no? ¡Todas las cosas por la que es débil! ¡El quererla es culpa de él no de Kagome!

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Esta mujer te engañó, ¿Por qué quieres salvar a alguien que no te ama?

-Ella me ama.

-No lo hace.

-Eso tú no lo sabes –frunce el ceño- sólo ella.

-Entonces preguntémosle, dinos… ¿a quién amas? ¿A este híbrido que tanto grita por ti o a mi hijo?

Kagome siente las miradas sobre ella y el acero en su cuello, esa pregunta era igual a la que había evitado horas atrás, pero la situación ahora era más peligrosa, habían más cosas en juego, ya había escuchado las confesiones del hanyou y del youkay…

-Yo…

-Piensa bien tu respuesta, de ella depende si tienes futuro o no… -dobla más el brazo cautivo- si dices amar a esta basura, si prometes no amar a mi hijo quizás piense en dejarte libre, con la promesa de que no vuelvas a verlo nunca más, que ni siquiera te cruces por su camino… pero si lo amas, si dices querer estar con él será tu sentencia de muerte, nunca dejaré que eso ocurra, aunque tenga que ganarme el odio de Sesshoumaru…

-Kagome, responde, dile que me amas…

-Responde de una vez ¿Inuyasha o Sesshoumaru? ¿Vivir o morir? ¿Qué eliges?

Continuará…

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	33. Trigésima Tercera Melodía: Elección

**Konnichiwa!**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad me entretengo y me emociono mucho leyéndolos, son las mejores por darme esas recompensas tan grandes por cada actualización n.n**

**Este es el capitulo 33 y como últimamente he dicho el final se acerca, para mi pesar (lo que menos me gusta escribir son los finales u.ú), pero es hora de que esta historia tan larga termine :)**

**Saludos a todas y espero disfruten este capitulo!**

**Sayo!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Trigésima Tercera Melodía: Elección**

Todos oyeron la pregunta y el castigo de cualquiera de las dos opciones a elegir, el hanyou pensó que era algo fácil de responder, el resto simplemente esperó en silencio la decisión, eso no era fácil, no, aunque la pregunta parecía tener una respuesta obvia… ¿vivir o morir? ¿Qué eliges? Esa pregunta es sencilla de responder, si, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera elegido la primera opción sin titubear, pero esa no era la pregunta real, no era lo mas importante de la elección, no, la verdadera sentencia era la que desde hace horas parecía repetirse…

¿Inuyasha o Sesshoumaru?

¿A quién elegir?

-No tengo todo el día y mi paciencia no es la mejor, así que tienes quince segundos para escoger tu opción.

-¡Kagome responde de una vez! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir? –reprimió la otra pregunta en su cabeza, sin querer interrogarla de si en verdad lo amaba, sintiéndose herido por ese extenso silencio… no, ahora importaba la vida de la chica, después se preocuparía de lo demás.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño por su indecisión, queriendo escuchar su nombre en la boca de la mujer aunque supiera el desenlace que eso traería… ¿Qué podría hacer para detener a su madre? Era imposible atacarla, obligarla a soltar a la chica más difícil aun, esa mujer cuando quería algo lo obtenía, por algo logró ser la esposa de su padre… maldición, los segundos se desvanecían y el silencio de la sacerdotisa seguía llenando el ambiente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Yo… -sintió sus labios temblar, había tomado una decisión aunque no estaba segura de ello, quizás el miedo por morir la había empujado, tal vez el querer desafiar a esa mujer y no darle en su gusto la convenció, Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru… su cabeza le decía un nombre, su corazón otro y su boca quería pronunciar sólo a uno de ellos… pero ¿estará bien? ¿Traicionar a uno?

-Dilo de una vez ¿lo amas no es así?

El youkay atrajo todas las miradas con esa pregunta, pero sólo un par de ojos eran los que le interesaban, esos marrones que temblaban desde hace tiempo, amenazando con romperse, con ceder de una vez contra esas molestas lágrimas.

-¿Qué dices Sesshoumaru?

-Si lo amas dilo, no tienes por qué detenerte.

-Eso no…

-¡Di que lo amas!

El dorado chocó con los marrones, hiriéndolos, haciéndolos temblar con más intensidad, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño mostrándose enfadado, Kagome frunció el ceño mostrándose lastimada, era una discusión sin palabras, un silencio que parecía extenso pero que simplemente duró tres segundos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo amas.

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieres que lo ame?

-Si.

-¿Quieres que te odie?

-Si.

-¿Acaso no me amas?

-No.

-¿Todo era mentira?

-Si.

-¿Y piensas que te creeré?

-Tienes que hacerlo.

Kagome sonrió por esas palabras, ahora si era claro, la pregunta era fácil de responder, ¿Inuyasha o Sesshoumaru? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en escoger una opción? Era algo tan evidente… tan obvio que se reprendió a si misma por no haberlo visto antes… miró al hanyou que aun esperaba su respuesta, ese dorado era hermoso, siempre lo había amado, quizás desde la primera vez que lo vio, por eso la desesperaba tanto, por eso siempre se mantuvo a su lado a pesar del peligro o del dolor… tal vez por eso nunca le importó compartirlo con Kikyo, no, aunque su corazón no fuera completamente suyo ella sería feliz a su lado…

-Esta bien, ya decidí.

-Habla –esperó la respuesta, sabiéndola de antemano, ajustando su mano en la espada y doblando con más fuerza el brazo, no quería dejarla ir, pero si era el precio a pagar por apartarla de la cabeza de su hijo lo haría.

-Debería agradecértelo Sesshoumaru, no hubiera sido fácil sin ti.

-Dilo –frunce el ceño, reprochándose sus palabras, él no quería que dijera el nombre del híbrido, no, quería que le dijera que lo amaba, que él era importante para ella… pero no podía ser, esa era la única opción, sólo así su madre la dejaría ir, sólo así podría evitar la muerte de la chica, aunque tuviera que dejar ir lo único que había aprendido a querer… aunque eso significara entregársela a ese sujeto…

-Si… -suspira profundamente y mira al hanyou, sonriéndole, llorando su respuesta- lo siento Inuyasha… lo siento mucho… pero amo a Sesshoumaru…

Esa respuesta desencadenó diferentes reacciones, sorpresa, alegría, tristeza y temor pudieron sentir la mayoría de los presentes, todos deteniéndose finalmente en la consecuencia de esa elección, más que el hecho de que escogiera al youkay en vez del hanyou el desenlace que esa respuesta obtendría era la que ocupaba todas las mentes, todas menos la de la sacerdotisa, que cerró sus ojos para esperar su castigo, sin lamentarlo, sin querer corregir sus palabras, no… había decidido ese nombre desde un inicio y las palabras del demonio simplemente la hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, de que en verdad él la quería, tanto que quería que viviera, accediendo a que eligiera a Inuyasha, a que estuviera con la persona que él más aborrece en el mundo… ese youkay en vez de convencerla de no elegirlo simplemente la animó a decir la verdad, a decir que a pesar de esa insensible e impávida actitud simplemente logró cautivarla, tanto o más rápido que Inuyasha lo había hecho tiempo atrás…

Inuyasha mas que repetir en su cabeza la respuesta puso énfasis en esa disculpa, en esas lágrimas, la chica se estaba enfrentando a su muerte con esa opción, estaba accediendo a ser asesinada y todo por ese sujeto… presionó su puño, queriendo ir a golpearlo, quiso gritar, quiso marcharse de ahí, pero era inútil, la respuesta había sido pronunciada y simplemente él no había sido el vencedor… aunque ella hubiera dicho su propio nombre, aunque se hubiera marchado con él habría tenido que verla llorar por el youkay, vivir a su lado viéndola extrañar a ese tipo… no, ese hubiera sido un castigo peor, para ella y para él…

Sesshoumaru escuchó la respuesta y no supo si sonreír o fruncir el ceño por ella, estaba feliz, estaba molesto, esa chica parecía disfrutar el contradecirlo, el no hacer lo que él le decía, aunque estuviera su vida en peligro era capaz de desafiarlo, a él y a su madre, maldita sacerdotisa… era una estúpida, era una humana molesta… era la única persona a la que él podría querer…

Había sólo una respuesta en la mente de Irasue, estaba tan segura de que la sacerdotisa elegiría seguir viviendo que el escuchar esa frase la hizo debilitar su agarre, soltándola por simples segundos, segundos que fueron aprovechados por alguien, haciendo desaparecer a la chica del campo de vista de todos, haciendo a la mujer morderse el labio por distraerse de esa manera.

-¡KAGOME!

-¡Kagome! ¿Dónde está?

-Maldición… -desvió la vista, sabía quien se la había llevado, era obvia la respuesta.

-Acaso… -buscó con la mirada al molesto de Kazuya, creyendo que él se la había llevado, pero no, lo encontró junto al grupo de la chica tan sorprendido como todos.

-Kazuya ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Si te fijas sólo falta una persona en este lugar aparte de Kagome… -frunce el ceño.

-¿Una persona? –mira a su alrededor, encontrando a todo el grupo de su amiga, a Inuyasha, al príncipe, a Kagura, a…- ¿dónde está la señorita Kasumi?

-Esa chica… -frunce el ceño y se da media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Sólo hay un lugar en donde puede estar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso crees que te lo diré para que vayas a buscarla? No Sesshoumaru, ella escogió su opción así que debe pagar su castigo… -se marcha sin dar tiempo a que la sigan.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿A dónde han llevado a Kagome? –Se acerca a Sesshoumaru y lo toma desde el cuello de su traje- ¡Habla!

-No lo se –frunce el ceño y deshace el agarre alejándose del hanyou.

-Kazuya, ¿Por qué la señorita Kasumi se llevaría a Kagome?

-No lo se…

-Disculpa, pero esa chica… Kasumi… ¿Quién es?

-Ella es una youkay, es la dama de compañía de la señora Irasue, pero nunca ha hablado con nosotras… no tendría por qué haber salvado a Kagome…

-¿Qué querrá de la señorita Kagome?

-¿Lo habrá hecho para ayudar a Sesshoumaru?

-Esa mujer sólo obedece órdenes de mi madre.

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?

-Si mal no recuerdo… -empieza a hacer memoria- Kasumi obedece las órdenes de alguien más…

-¿A qué te refieres? –frunce el ceño.

-Antes de ser la dama de compañía de la señora Irasue, Kasumi le servía a alguien más…

…

Kagome de un momento a otro sintió que su brazo ya no era doblado y que el frío del hierro en su cuello desapareció por lo abre sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de quien menos esperó ver, extrañándose por lo no encontrar a sus amigos, a Inuyasha o a Sesshoumaru cerca.

-¿Kasumi? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-La señora Irasue ya no puede hacerte daño.

-¿Tú… me salvaste?

-Lo hice sólo porque me lo ordenaron.

-¿Te lo ordenaron? ¿Quién te lo ordenó? ¿Sesshoumaru?

-Yo no obedezco órdenes de él.

-Entonces… ¿de quién?

-Mi único amo antes de la señora Irasue –levanta la vista fijándola en la armadura frente a ellas.

-¿Eh? –Imita la dirección de la mirada de la joven descubriendo un lugar conocido- esto es…

-Es la tumba de mi amo, el señor Inutaisho.

Continuará…

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


	34. Trigésima cuarta Melodía: Compromiso

**Konnichiwa!**

**Heme aquí por fin apareciéndome en el fic que ya parecía olvidado, en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer una pausa tan larga… es que al igual que yo mi inoportuna musa inspiradora se tomó vacaciones y me abandonó TwT**

**Pero tras un esfuerzo en el que casi quedo sin cerebro xD pude continuar la historia y no se si será una buena o mala noticia pero este es el último capítulo!**

**Las(os) dejaré con la lectura y nos leemos al final :)**

**********:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Trigésima cuarta Melodía: Compromiso**

Kagome miraba interesada su alrededor, ese lugar ya lo había visitado antes (contra su voluntad como en este caso), pero lo más importante era la explicación que Kasumi le había dado, es decir, sabia muy bien que la "ama" de esa youkay era la madre de Sesshoumaru, pero ¿también su padre?

…

-¡Explícate ¿de qué estás hablando?! –exclamaba el hanyou desesperado por la sorpresiva y nueva desaparición de la sacerdotisa.

-Pues si mal no recuerdo, originalmente Kasumi era uno de las principales youkay que acompañaban al señor Inutaisho y cuando él se casó con la señora Irasue pasó a ser su dama de compañía.

-¿Entonces él le dijo que salvara a Kagome? –pregunta el pequeño zorrito en brazos de la exterminadora.

Es probable…

-Pero ¿no estaba muerto?

-Eso no es un impedimento para él –respondió Sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño, su padre siempre disfrutaba metiéndose en sus asuntos aun después de muerto, aunque quizás y en esa ocasión debería agradecerle…

…

-Kasumi ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

-Yo se lo pedí… -Inutaisho aparece frente a la sacerdotisa y a la youkay, sonriéndole amablemente a esta ultima- muchas gracias Kasumi.

-No agradezca señor, siempre será un honor el seguir sus ordenes –hace una reverencia.

-Y yo siempre te agradeceré tu lealtad, ahora puedes regresar al castillo yo me encargaré desde aquí.

-Como ordene –tras una última reverencia desaparece del lugar.

-Etto… disculpe, pero usted es el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru ¿no es así?

-Si, me da gusto verte otra vez.

-¿Usted le pidió a Kasumi que me salvara?

-Si y te pido disculpas por las acciones de Irasue.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ha traído hasta aquí?

-Quería conocer de forma oficial a la futura esposa de mi hijo mayor –le sonríe.

…

Mientras todos se encontraban discutiendo en el jardín del castillo aparece frente a sus ojos Kasumi.

-¡Tú! ¡¿En dónde dejaste a Kagome?! –cuestiona el hanyou ya sin paciencia.

-Ella está en un lugar seguro.

-¿En dónde? –Se acerca a la youkay frunciendo el ceño- responde.

-Su padre me ordenó llevarla hasta donde él se encuentra, su tumba.

-¿La tumba del padre de Sesshoumaru? ¿Y eso en dónde está? –pregunta el zorrito confundido.

-El camino hasta la tumba de ese sujeto está sellada –responde el hanyou recordando que la entrada estaba escondida en su ojo.

-Existe más de un camino hasta ese lugar pero sólo algunos los conocen.

-¡Llévame en seguida hasta ese sitio! –grita Inuyasha acercándose a la demonio.

-Nada me obliga a hacerlo, yo sólo obedezco órdenes del señor Inutaisho y la señora Irasue.

-Hazlo –se acerca a la youkay mostrando su enfado.

-Lo siento príncipe Sesshoumaru, pero no obedezco sus ordenes, aunque… –Mira al demonio que se había mantenido extrañamente en silencio- quizás Kazuya pueda ayudarlo –sonríe y luego hace una reverencia- ahora si me disculpan tengo que arreglar todo para la hora de la cena.

Todos ven como la youkay se marcha y tras ella se va Kagura quien no tenia interés en lo que ocurría.

-Kazuya, ¿Qué quiso decir la señorita Kasumi con eso? –le pregunta Hikari atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-Yo conozco uno de los caminos hasta la tumba del señor Inutaisho…

…

-Disculpe pero yo no gané el ritual… -explica Kagome mientras baja levemente la mirada- Kagura es la prometida de Sesshoumaru.

-Quizás por el ritual si, pero tú eres la única dueña del corazón de Sesshoumaru y eso te hace merecedora de ser su esposa.

-¡No digas tonterías!

Esa exclamación llama la atención de la sacerdotisa quien se voltea para encontrarse con la mujer que hace minutos estaba amenazando su vida.

-Irasue, después de todo no has demorado nada en venir.

-¿Qué crees que haces ayudando a esta mujer? Puede que seas el padre de Sesshoumaru pero eso no te da el derecho de inmiscuirte en sus asuntos.

-Podría decirte lo mismo ¿no? Tú eres su madre pero la elección que haga Sesshoumaru con respecto a su vida sólo le incumbe a él, a él y a esta joven.

…

-¡Llévame hasta donde se encuentra Kagome!

-Habla Kazuya, ¿Dónde está la tumba de mi padre?

-La ubicación real de la tumba del señor Inutaisho es un misterio, yo sólo puedo llegar sintiendo su presencia, pero hay un problema… el camino es difícil, una vez allá quedo sin energías así que debo tomarme unos minutos para descansar, en resumen, sólo puedo llevar a una persona a la vez y no puedo hacer viajes reiterados.

-Entonces sólo puedes elegir a uno para llevar en estos momentos…

-Yo iré –Sesshoumaru se acerca a Kazuya- llévame hasta la tumba de mi padre.

-¡Espera un-!

-Esta bien Inuyasha –lo interrumpe la exterminadora- si alguien ha de ir debería ser Sesshoumaru.

-Sango tiene razón, de seguro y él es el único que podría hacerle frente a su madre, será mejor dejarlo ir.

Inuyasha mira unos segundos a sus amigos y luego mira a Sesshoumaru, odiando esa decisión pero dándose cuenta de que en realidad a quien Kagome esperaría ver no era a él sino que al youkay… mordió su labio inferior odiando por enésima vez al demonio e hizo un desprecio general.

-Entonces, nos vemos en unos minutos –pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Sesshoumaru y los hace desaparecer.

…

-Sesshoumaru es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por él.

-No es la preocupación de madre la que te hace decir eso, es sólo tu orgullo el que está hablando… estás furiosa porque él haya escogido a una humana para amar.

-¿Y como no voy a estar enfadada? ¿Acaso no ves a esa niña? ¿Qué podría tener para que nuestro hijo la ame? ¿Qué es lo que ves en ella como para elegirla tu favorita?

-Veo todo lo que Sesshoumaru aprendió a ver en ella, si te dieras el tiempo, si dejaras de lado el hecho de que es una humana podrías darte cuenta –pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Kagome- esta niña por el simple hecho de derretir el corazón de nuestro hijo ya la hace alguien extraordinaria.

-Sin importar que este muerto siempre será el youkay más sabio –dice apareciendo junto a Sesshoumaru- es bueno verlo una vez más señor Inutaisho –le sonríe.

-Kazuya, Sesshoumaru, esperaba su llegada –les sonríe.

-Así que finalmente descubrieron el lugar –frunce el ceño- ¿Cuántas veces vas a desafiar mis ordenes Kazuya?

-Lo siento señora Irasue pero usted nunca me dijo que no podía traer a Sesshoumaru a este lugar, además él también es mi amo así que tengo que obedecerlo… -cae sentado por el cansancio- si me disculpan esta vez sólo seré un espectador, estoy demasiado agotado…

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta a Kagome mirándola seriamente.

-Si Sesshoumaru, no te preocupes –le sonríe.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento pero hay una sentencia que cumplir –desenvaina su espada- ¿acaso lo olvidan?

-Esa sentencia es absurda, nació de una situación innecesaria, nadie te da el derecho de quitarle la vida a esta chica.

-Ella eligió su destino, le di dos opciones y decidió morir –frunce el ceño- eso me da el derecho.

-No puedes hacerlo, no puedes quitarle la vida a la futura esposa de tu hijo.

-No actúes como que no lo sabes, el ritual de luna llena ha terminado y esta niña lo perdió, la futura esposa de Sesshoumaru es Kagura y no pueden hacer nada para revertirlo.

-Conozco los resultados del ritual, pero el que Kagura haya ganado no la convierte en la prometida de nuestro hijo, eso está lejos de la realidad… por lo menos dejó de ser importante en el momento que Sesshoumaru finalmente se enamoró.

Nadie entendió esas palabras, hasta Irasue parecía perdida en la conversación, el veredicto del ritual era irrefutable, nadie podría cambiar los resultados, entonces… ¿de qué hablaba el youkay?

-Explícate Inutaisho, ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Algunos de ustedes sabe el verdadero significado del ritual de luna llena?

Todos se miraron sinceramente confundidos, Kazuya que aun no recuperaba sus fuerzas trataba de hacer memoria entre todos los recuerdos y detalles del ritual, Kagome no entendía palabra alguna y Sesshoumaru andaba por las mismas, en verdad nadie podía responder a la pregunta hecha.

-Obviamente el ritual es para decidir la futura esposa de Sesshoumaru.

-Eso es verdad pero en cierta parte… esta tradición es antigua porque nuestra estirpe lo es, pero en realidad no tiene más que cuatro generaciones de antigüedad, es decir, todo comenzó con tu bisabuelo Sesshoumaru –le sonríe a su hijo y luego prosigue- los matrimonios anteriores a él eran fáciles de formar, las familias reales eran escasas por lo que las parejas eran casi instantáneas, pero después se fueron mezclando las sangres y apareciendo nuevas razas, así que los matrimonios se volvieron difíciles de decidir y muchos empezaron a rehusarse a relacionarse entre si… en fin, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a surgir el matrimonio "por amor" los arreglados eran dejados atrás, el padre de tu bisabuelo temía que nuestra estirpe desapareciera ya que si lo dejaba todo en manos del amor era casi imposible que se formara una unión y es que en ese tema todos hemos sido reacios en sus inicios… por esa razón decidió iniciar esta tradición para que aunque nunca se formara un matrimonio por amor nuestra estirpe no desaparecería, además de esta manera también se nos obligaba de cierta forma a no vivir en la soledad y es que el padre de tu bisabuelo fue el último demonio de nuestra familia que se casó por decisión propia y por amor.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nuestro hijo? Eso ya es historia antigua…

-Lo dicho es el origen de nuestra tradición, esta fue hecho sólo para asegurar la continuidad de nuestra estirpe pero si se desea llevar a cabo un matrimonio por amor este no se puede detener.

-¿Estás diciendo que el ritual es un simple juego? ¿Qué se puede prescindir de años de historia?

-El ritual no es un juego, si Sesshoumaru no se hubiera enamorado tendría que casarse con la ganadora, pero como ocurrió está en el derecho de cambiar a su prometida.

-Eso… eso quiere decir que…

-Que puede elegirte a ti en vez de a Kagura –le sonríe a la sacerdotisa que estaba más que sonrojada.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Nunca lo permitiré!

-Irasue… esto ya está fuera de tu alcance.

-¡No puede ser! Sesshoumaru no puede estar con una humana.

-¿Acaso él no te lo dijo? Si nuestro hijo tomó una decisión, si él la elige a ella como esposa no hay nada que hacer.

-Sesshoumaru, no puedes hacerlo –lo mira frunciendo el ceño- no puedes elegir a un ser tan despreciable…

-Es mi decisión –responde también frunciendo el ceño- y la elijo a ella, sólo esta mujer puede ser mi esposa.

Kazuya que aun no recuperaba sus fuerzas tuvo deseos de aplaudir y Kagome simplemente sintió que toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza.

-Esa es la decisión de Sesshoumaru, tienes que aceptarla Irasue –la mira frunciendo el ceño- su unión tiene mi bendición y haré cualquier cosa para defenderla.

La mujer frunció aun más el ceño ante esas palabras, mirando alternadamente a su esposo, a su hijo y por último a esa molesta humana, esa unión era algo que jamás aceptaría, nunca…

-Sabes que jamás terminaré de aceptar esto, pero no soy quien para desafiar las palabras de mi esposo… -suspira y luego mira a su hijo- espero te des cuenta de tu error, cuando te aburras de jugar con esta niña puedes regresar al castillo…

Irasue hace una pequeña reverencia ante el espejismo de su esposo y da media vuelta, alejándose lentamente del lugar, calculando los nuevos pasos a seguir después del infructuoso ritual.

-Bueno, creí que seria algo más difícil… -dice Kazuya poniéndose de pie- después de todo la señora Irasue nunca podría desafiar una decisión de Sesshoumaru que es alabada por el señor Inutaisho.

-Es una youkay de frio corazón, pero no es diferente de mi –mira a su hijo- siempre pendiente del futuro de su hijo y de la familia.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué? ¿Quieren que los regrese al castillo?

-No te preocupes Kazuya, yo puedo regresarlos… -mira a Kagome- en verdad estoy feliz de haberte conocido y que te cruzaras en el camino de mi hijo, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho y harás –le sonríe.

-Este… no agradezca señor, gracias a usted por salvar mi vida –hace una reverencia.

-Espero que sean felices… -y dicho eso hace una ademán con su mano que los hace desaparecer.

-¿Los regresó al castillo?

-No, los envié a un lugar más tranquilo, de seguro y tienen mucho de que hablar.

-Bueno, entonces yo me quedaré unos minutos más, de seguro y cuando vuelva al castillo tendré que dar muchas explicaciones –suspira pesadamente.

…

Kagome y Sesshoumaru de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados de árboles, parecía un bosque cualquiera y la sacerdotisa no supo distinguir si era el que rodeaba el castillo o se trataba de otro lugar…

-Ese sujeto… -frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede Sesshoumaru? ¿Estamos cerca del castillo?

-No, estamos demasiado lejos…

-¿Lejos? Pero… ¿Por qué nos envió lejos del castillo?

-No se lo que trama ese tipo pero será mejor que empecemos a caminar –responde caminando lentamente viéndose seguido por la sacerdotisa.

Sesshoumaru aunque tenía el ceño fruncido y no habló en todo el camino en realidad estaba lejos de estar enfadado, una parte de él le agradecía a su padre el que los enviara lejos del castillo, no tenia deseos de ver al híbrido una vez más y en verdad ni siquiera quería regresar… quizás y por eso no ponía atención al camino y simplemente seguía el sendero predispuesto entre los árboles.

Kagome siguió los pasos del youkay en silencio, anticipándose al rencuentro con sus amigos, con Inuyasha… ella había tomado su decisión, eligió al demonio y no al hanyou, y no se estaba arrepintiendo ni nada, no, aun sentía que esa había sido la elección más sincera, pero eso no desvanecía el miedo al volver a ver los ojos del joven de orejas de perro, el tener que repetir quizás esa declaración, ver nuevamente el dolor y la decepción en su expresión…

-Maldición…

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que simplemente no vio esa rama que sobresalía del suelo, tropezando y cayendo dolorosamente al suelo, haciéndose daño en el tobillo evitando el poder seguir caminando con normalidad… por lo menos no enseguida.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me lastimé el tobillo –toca su pie sintiendo el dolor al tacto, en verdad se había hecho daño… por dios, debía dejar de ser tan distraída.

-¿Duele? –se acerca a la sacerdotisa arrodillándose frente a ella, mirando desde la distancia el pie lastimado.

-Un poco… sólo necesito descansar unos minutos –avergonzada por la preocupación del youkay responde sin mirarlo.

-Entonces descansaremos –dice alejándose finalmente sin revisar la herida, sintió la incomodidad de su acompañante y él mismo se sintió fuera de lugar al sentirse preocupado, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando había desechado todo su orgullo?

Al principio el silencio fue incomodo, ninguno quería mantenerlo pero tampoco ninguno se atrevía a iniciar la conversación… Kagome repasó en su mente varias preguntas pero no se animaba a pronunciarlas, no sin el temor de que el youkay se enfadara, mientras que Sesshoumaru simplemente no sabía que hacer, él no es alguien que se caracterice por su conversación y el querer iniciar una era reciente…

-Cuando lleguemos al castillo… -comenzó la sacerdotisa- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada en especial.

-¿Qué harás con Kagura?

-Nada.

-Pero es tu prometida.

-Ya no.

-¿Vas a decírselo?

-No.

-¿Te quedarás en el castillo?

-No.

-¿Regresarás junto a Rin y a Jaken?

-Si.

-¿Seguirán su viaje en busca de Naraku?

-Si.

Kagome sonrió con un tic nervioso, ese sujeto… ella trataba de iniciar la conversación con una pregunta pero era inútil si él simplemente respondía con monosílabos…

-¿Dónde caigo yo en tus planes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que si seguiré viajando con Inuyasha o…

-Irás conmigo –la interrumpió viéndola por primera vez en minutos a los ojos.

-¿Iré contigo? –Arquea una ceja- ¿y los viajes serán así de entretenidos?

-Si.

-¿En verdad crees que esto es entretenido?

-No me importa.

-Pues a mi si.

-Es tu problema.

-¡Por dios Sesshoumaru! ¿Podrías por favor pronunciar más de tres palabras seguidas? –lo mira enfadada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que yo trato de iniciar una conversación y tú la cortas con tus estúpidos monosílabos, ¿es que acaso no puedes decir oraciones más largas?

-Si puedo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Porque no quiero.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Tu límite son tres palabras seguidas!

-No digas tonterías.

-"No digas tonterías" ¿Cuántas palabras son? –Ve que el demonio le hace un desprecio- eres desesperante.

-Y tú molesta.

-Estúpido.

-Desagradable.

-Pero amas a una humana desagradable –sonríe de lado.

-Y tú a un demonio desesperante –devuelve la misma sonrisa.

-No olvides "estúpido" –se ríe y ve que el semblante del demonio se relaja un poco- ya veo que para iniciar una conversación debo insultarte.

-Querrás decir discusión.

-Contigo es lo mismo… -sonríe y luego desvía levemente la mirada- Sesshoumaru ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué? –la mira interesado en el repentino sonrojo de la joven.

-Cuando dijiste… cuando dijiste que yo sería tu esposa, ¿hablabas en serio?

-Yo no bromeo.

-No bromeas pero si mientes.

-No mentí –frunce el ceño.

-¿Y por qué te enojas?

-Por tu culpa.

-Sólo dije la verdad, ¿o acaso negarás que mientes? –arquea una ceja.

Sesshoumaru mantuvo el silencio, después de todo la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia para ambos.

-No se si quiero estar con un mentiroso, además ni siquiera lo pediste apropiadamente –se cruza de brazos y le hace un leve desprecio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que le dijiste a tus padres que seria tu esposa pero ni siquiera preguntaste mi opinión, ¿Qué pasa si no me quiero casar contigo?

-Como que no quisieras.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado?

-Sé que quieres hacerlo –sonríe de lado.

Kagome vio la sonrisa y tuvo la tentación de sonreír también, si, era verdad, ella quería pasar el resto de sus días junto al youkay pero debía ser fuerte, no podía ser siempre la débil entre ellos dos, no… si el demonio no se lo pedía como debía con el dolor de su alma no aceptaría el compromiso.

-No estoy segura de si quiero… no si no me lo pides como es debido.

-No te rogaré.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me roges.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-Que me pidas matrimonio como es debido –voltea su rostro mirando al youkay pero con sus brazos aun cruzados.

-Vas a ser mi esposa –la mira sin expresión, él no quería caer en ese juego al que estaba siendo arrastrado.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Eres un bruto, no pienso casarme contigo.

-Deja de actuar, sé que quieres hacerlo.

-Y yo también sé que tú quieres, así que me lo pides como se debe o no accedo a nada y tendrás que casarte con Kagura.

-¿Estás segura de tus palabras?

-Si –afirma su mirada sin dejarse intimidar- es tu decisión, o dejas tu maldito orgullo de lado y lo pides como debes o te aguantas el matrimonio con ella.

-¿Y lo aceptarías?

-Obvio que no quiero que eso ocurra –frunce el ceño- pero tampoco quiero estar con un bruto insensible.

Las orbes doradas se enfrentaron con las marrones, sintiendo que se odiaban y admiraban a la vez, eran tantas las sensaciones que podían transmitirse… era tanto lo que se decían sin hablar, esas discusiones que empezaban por sus bocas y terminaban en sus ojos, desafiándose, casi lastimándose entre si…

-Quiero que estés conmigo.

-Pídelo.

-¿Para qué pedirlo si también lo quieres?

-Porque quiero oírte pedirlo, no des por hecho las cosas.

-Lo doy por hecho porque lo sé.

-De todas maneras quiero que lo pidas.

-Eres imposible.

-Y tú igual.

-Tú maldita… -repasó en su cabeza miles de insultos, muchos ya pronunciados y otros aun no dichos, pero sobre todos ellos estaba lo que le pedían, esa pregunta que creyó no ser necesaria, que sólo debía ser dicha por culpa de un maldito capricho de la mujer… un capricho que él no quería y se moría por complacer, maldición…- ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

La sacerdotisa primero no supo como reaccionar, amplió su sonrisa cuanto su rostro se lo permitió, sonrojándose intensamente, deshaciendo casi al instante el cruce de sus brazos… en realidad dudaba que su capricho fuera complacido y que el youkay dejara de lado ese orgullo (que de seguro le recordaría toda su vida ese momento), pero ahí estaba él, pidiéndole lo que tanto ella quería, lo que en verdad no era necesario preguntar pero que por simple gusto quería escuchar.

-Claro que quiero estar contigo –le sonrió, agradeciendo el sacrificio, halagada y satisfecha por esa simple pregunta.

Sesshoumaru sintió que el sacrificio no fue tan terrible al ver la recompensa frente a sus ojos, esa hermosa sonrisa que jamás se había mostrado para él, sólo para él… sintió un pequeño escozor en su rostro y un nudo en la boca del estomago, algo que desde hace tiempo empezaba a molestarlo y que sólo desde hace poco se dio cuenta de la razón, esas sensaciones que le demostraban cuan débil y patético era, que le recordaban en lo que se había convertido, en ese ser que podía sentirse humillado pero al mismo tiempo feliz… si, desagradablemente feliz…

-Humana estúpida.

-¿Y ahora por qué me insultas?

-Porque me haces enfadar –sonríe de lado y se acerca arrodillándose frente a ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque me convertiste en esto.

-¿"Esto"? ¿Qué es "esto"?

-Un ser patético, sin orgullo y que se humilla fácilmente.

-Yo no hice nada para que te convirtieras en "eso".

-Si lo hiciste, al lado tuyo me volví estúpido.

-Ah no, de eso si que no tengo la culpa, tú eras estúpido de antes de conocernos.

-Quizás y tengas razón… -sonríe- sólo un estúpido se fijaría en ti.

-Mas bien yo diría que eso es lo único inteligente que has hecho –devuelve la sonrisa.

Se miraron por segundos, examinando a su eterno rival, al ser que sin quererlo se había convertido en lo mas importante para ellos… los labios seguían en la curva de una sonrisa, relajándose de a poco, captando la atención de quien estaba al frente, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que probaron su sabor? Desde ese beso robado, desde el estúpido impulso del youkay…

Los orbes dorados brillaron intensamente, anticipándose a la idea en su mente, repasando en su memoria la textura de los labios que ahora estaban frente a él, esperándolo en una sonrisa, indefensos, tranquilos, como si en ese momento no necesitarán ser robados, que se le ofrecerían si él así lo quería…

-Me pregunto… hasta donde puede llegar la estupidez de alguien.

Cuestionó la sacerdotisa sin apartar la mirada, sintiéndose débil ante esos ojos frente a ella, en verdad… ese youkay era un maldito desgraciado, no sabia, no entendía como fue que cayó tan fácilmente ante él, haciéndola enfurecer y perder el aliento al mismo tiempo… obligándola a creer que si él lo pedía ella debía obedecer…

-Eso nunca lo sabremos…

El youkay amplió su sonrisa antes de acortar la distancia, acercándose a la chica, sellando esos labios que tanto lo desesperaban (en todo sentido de la palabra), empezando como un toque suave, dulce, algo que no era natural en el demonio así que después de ganar confianza y sentir los dedos de la joven enredándose en su cabello se intensificó, volviéndolo más apasionado, casi en el punto de llegar a lo salvaje…

Kagome sintió que era levemente empujada y simplemente no se rehusó, apoyándose por completo en el árbol que le había servido de respaldo, permitiendo de esa manera que el beso fuera profundizado… pudiendo sentir como la lengua del demonio jugaba a danzar con la suya, invadiendo cada resquicio de su interior, haciéndola emitir pequeños gemidos de satisfacción que eran ahogados en la boca de su ahora prometido.

Sesshoumaru lentamente deshizo el beso para recuperar eso innecesario llamado "oxigeno", para luego seguir con ese juego que fácilmente se había convertido en su favorito… besando, lamiendo y en ocasiones mordiendo levemente esos malditos labios que eran su obsesión… bajando lentamente por el cuello de la sacerdotisa mordiendo suavemente la blanca piel…

-¿Qué… qué crees que haces? –preguntó en un suspiro contra la oreja del demonio al sentir pequeñas presiones en su cuello.

-Marcando lo que es mio –respondió separándose sólo para que la chica pudiera ver su sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa? –Arqueó una ceja ante esas palabras y esa sonrisa, llevándose una mano a su cuello teniendo un presentimiento- maldito… ¡¿no me digas que me dejaste marcas?!

-Obvio.

-¡¿Qué te propones?! ¡¿Cómo demonios piensas que podré andar por ahí con esas marcas?!

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque tú eres mía –muerde levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Kagome-, y todos lo sabrán…

La sacerdotisa se estremeció, tanto por esa boca como por sus palabras, casi perdiendo el control de sus actos, casi dejándose llevar otra vez pero…

-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! ¡No soy un objeto para que tú sepas!

-No eres un objeto pero si me perteneces.

-Maldito demonio arrogante.

-¿Acaso miento? –sonríe de lado.

-¡Vete al diablo Sesshoumaru!

Lo empujó levemente totalmente enfadada, ese youkay… en verdad la podía enloquecer (para bien o para mal), tan engreído, tan pedante… tan malditamente sexy… ¡lo odia! ¡Por dios santo cuanto odia el que la tenga en ese estado de desesperación!

-Si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo.

Ese comentario la descolocó por completo… ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿Eso significaba lo que ella creía?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú me perteneces y así mismo… -vuelve a acercarse a la sacerdotisa acercando su boca a su oído-, yo te pertenezco a ti…

Y con esas simples palabras el autocontrol de la chica y todo su enfado se fue al diablo, ¿Por qué estaba alegando? ¿Por qué demonios perdía el tiempo discutiendo si había cosas más importantes que hacer?

Sin siquiera preocuparse de la herida en su tobillo rodeó el cuello del youkay abalanzándose sobre él, descubriendo que el estar recostados sobre la hierba era mucho más cómodo que el estar sentados, sonriendo dentro del beso al sentir como el youkay rápidamente volteó las posiciones con tal de tenerla a ella bajo su cuerpo, como si de su orgullo dependiera el que él estuviera arriba… bueno, sea como sea mientras la besara de esa manera ella accedería a cuanta estupidez él demandara…

Porque eran dos par de estúpidos amándose tras infinitas dificultades.

Fin

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Demasiado rápido? ¿Decepcionante? Para ser una historia tan larga quizás si… gomene u.ú **

**Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para continuar el fic y en verdad si lo dejaba inconcluso no estaba segura de si hubiera podido seguirlo así que mejor decidí terminarlo, lo que menos quería era dejar abandonada una historia sin terminarla…**

**Obviamente aquí las(os) que tienen la ultima palabra son ustedes, son libres de juzgar y en realidad no me espero buenas criticas (siempre he sido un asco con los finales, no se me hacen para nada fáciles ToT)**

**Si mi desconsiderada musa regresa a mí quizás escriba un epilogo para recompensarlas(os) por la larga espera y el final decepcionante (sorry otra vez… u.ú), pero no les prometo nada…**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y tenerme esa enorme paciencia! **

**Les cuento que he estado trabajando en un nuevo fic largo (de Sessho x Kagome obviamente!) y lo tengo bastante avanzado, si me animo subo el primer capi pronto (actualmente también estoy pegada en ese fic u.ú)**

**Saludos, abrazos y besos a todas(os) mis queridas(os) lectoras(es)! Siempre agradeceré su apoyo y comentarios!**

**Espero leernos pronto!**

**Sayo! :D**

**********:::********/********/********/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


End file.
